Laissée pour morte
by Isis Duz It
Summary: Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au lycée Mishima, un certain nombre de personnes ont disparu après le décès de Jun. Alors que chacun avait reprit son train de vie, le passé ressurgit à travers des évènements particulièrement étranges et surnaturels… C'est une schoolfic qui met en scène beaucoup de persos.
1. Devoir de colle (Xiaoyu)

[Lundi midi]

* * *

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête** ? _demanda Miharu à son amie_.

\- **Je viens de jeter un œil à mon devoir de colle** , _répondit Xiaoyu, le visage long_. **Une écriture d'invention… le sujet c'est : « la trahison ». J'aurais voulu une question, ou au moins une phrase… Moi qui voulais m'y prendre à l'avance pour une fois, je crois que je vais encore laisser passer ma chance de remonter mes notes…**

\- **Ce devoir est si difficile ?** _dit Alisa en penchant la tête sur le côté, et pour insister sur son ingéniosité, elle ajouta,_ **c'est si grave de ne pas avoir une bonne note ?**

\- **Une fois, non…** » _soupira la chinoise en faisant la moue_.

Xiaoyu regardait le ciel, les yeux implorants. Elle aurait bien voulu que ce ne soit que la première fois qu'elle se retrouvât dans cette situation.

« **Mais si je ne m'améliore pas, je risque d'être exclue. Et puis en plus, c'est la honte…** » _déprimait encore la jeune chinoise en triturant timidement ses couettes_.

Sur le visage de Miharu se dessina alors un sourire taquin. Mais Xiaoyu faisait vraiment la tête, et son amie le comprit. Elle préféra alors se taire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Xiaoyu passait la récré avec cet air dépité. Elle se souvint du dialogue habituel qui s'en suivait…

« **La honte ? Tiens donc, la honte, par rapport à qui ?** » _demanderait Miharu malicieusement_.

Xiaoyu aurait laissé planer un silence très révélateur avant de rétorquer en rougissant :

« **Bah les professeurs, tiens** !

\- **Oui, bien sûr ! T'as les joues brûlantes, banane !... pourquoi tu vas pas chercher de l'aide ?** _l'aurait interrogée la rousse, sur un ton dévoilant clairement une question piège._

\- **Oh, mais j'ai déjà demandé à Julia pour les maths la semaine dernière** _(parce que cela arrivait souvent)_

\- **Bah ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, non ?** »

Alors Xiaoyu se serait contentée de marmonner sans vraiment répondre, en jetant un regard de la mort, menaçant du pire si Miharu disait la suite. Mais comme d'habitude, Miharu aurait bravé l'interdit :

« **Un grand brun, plutôt discret, avec des yeux d'ange, que tu regardes tout le temps…** »

Et là Xiaoyu aurait crié « chuuuut ! » en mettant ses deux mains sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie, pliée en quatre, et les deux s'agitant tellement comme des débiles, que « la honte » n'aurait plus été à redouter.

Tout ça, ce n'était plus que des souvenirs en fait…

« **Ne te prends pas la tête, si les autres y sont arrivés, ça ne doit pas être si difficile !** _s'exclama Miharu en s'étirant les bras._

\- **J'ai toujours un peu de mal à faire de belles phrases dans mes dissertations !** _ajouta Alisa souriante, comme pour rassurer les deux jeunes filles._

\- **Si on en était à se poser ce genre de question…** » _geignit Xiaoyu en traînant des pieds_.

Alisa hocha les épaules. Les jeunes filles continuèrent de papoter de leurs petits soucis.

Dans la cour, il faisait assez beau. C'était presque l'été, il faisait bon au soleil. Il y avait cette sorte de calme du midi, après le passage au self, un peu avant la reprise de treize heures, où les élèves sages sont assis tranquillement et les sportifs sont repartis se changer pour l'entraînement.

Une autre lycéenne, une blonde, s'approcha du groupe de jeunes filles, arborant un sourire aux prétentions chaleureuses. Elle s'arrêta à la limite conventionnelle qui sépare les simples connaissances. A son salut d'un mouvement gracieux de la main, les trois autres filles répondirent d'un ton jubilatoire et spontané.

« **Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Si vous me le permettez** , **j'aimerais vous faire une proposition** , _dit-elle en tournant la tête et en arrangeant ses cheveux, comme si elle essayait de toujours de montrer son meilleur angle_.

\- **Oui vas-y Lili, on t'écoute** , _répondit Xiaoyu un peu rapidement_.

\- **Hum !** _reprit-elle, un peu surprise qu'on lui ait coupé la parole…_ **Je trouve que notre équipe de hand n'est pas si mauvaise. Mais des encouragements pourraient la rendre meilleure. J'essaie donc de monter une troupe de pom-pom girls. Si vous vous sentez d'attaque mesdemoiselles, je vous invite à vous présenter aux auditions, au gymnase, tout à l'heure après les cours.**

\- **Euh, oui pourquoi pas…** » _fit Miharu un peu gênée, avec l'impression d'être une disgrâce devant la petite fée blonde_.

Lili s'apprêta à partir après avoir esquissé un faux sourire – ses clignements d'yeux répétitifs la trahissaient – lorsqu'Alisa l'interrompit :

« **Tout à l'heure au gymnase ? Et est-ce que ça va être difficile ?** »

Après un délai, Lili finit par lui adresser un « Peut-être », puis s'en alla avec plus de snobisme qu'à son arrivée.

Xiaoyu et Miharu se tournèrent vers Alisa silencieusement, puis elles éclatèrent de rire tout à coup.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être cheerleader Alisa** !

\- **Et bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, participer à un club ? Ca ne vous dit pas, vous ?**

\- **Moi je suis déjà en musique** , _lui fit remarquer Xiaoyu_.

\- **Oh, c'est vrai… tu joues de la flûte, je me souviens maintenant !**

\- **Pourtant t'as pas la mémoire courte normalement !** _rigola sa copine_.

\- **Et toi, Miharu, tu ne fais rien ?**

\- **Non ! Et ça me va très bien.**

\- **Oui, c'est vrai, Alisa, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre un club en particulier. Mais si c'est ce qui te chante, pourquoi pas** , _l'encouragea la chinoise en balançant ses couettes de gauche à droite_.

\- **Alors pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ?** _demanda l'androïde._

\- **Ben… Lili, elle est un peu…** , _dit Xiaoyu de manière hésitante._

\- **Elle a l'air mega lourde ! Regarde ses cheveux, y'a pas un pic qui dépasse !** » _s'exclama la rousse, avec plus de tranchant et une grimace adéquate._

Une tête blonde les balaya du regard au loin.

« **Euh, Miharu ? Je crois qu'elle t'a entendue…** » _fit Alisa_.

La japonaise fit mine d'en avoir rien à faire. Même si elle savait bien que dans ce lycée, les gens étaient susceptibles, et tout était prétexte à se battre. Cette Lili, elle s'était déjà frittée à d'autres, et elle avait fait sentir à Miharu qu'elle l'avait dans son collimateur.

La cloche retentit. Les jeunes filles se séparèrent.

« **Je dois rester en perme après les cours** , _expliqua Xiaoyu_ , **on se retrouve ce soir alors !** »

* * *

[Lundi, 17h]

* * *

L'autre salle de permanence étant occupée par les secondes (une absence inopinée), les collés se retrouvèrent dans la salle des devoirs surveillés : au sous-sol. Quel pied ! Il faisait froid, il n'y avait que deux petites meurtrières, et en plus, c'était moche. Le seul avantage ? Une porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Il suffisait de la pousser de l'intérieur pour sortir, mais des clefs étaient nécessaires pour rentrer. On pouvait ainsi s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir.

« **S'ils voulaient nous punir, ils auraient dû faire le contraire** » _pensa Xiaoyu_.

La jeune chinoise, installée sur sa chaise, copie blanche sur la table, se retourna pour voir qui avait l'air encore plus désespéré qu'elle. Avec la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage, le jeune garçon qui était assis trois rangs derrières elle, un peu inquiété, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« **Oh rien du tout, on est dans la même galère alors… euh, Hwoarang, c'est ça ?**

\- **Ouais, bon, moi** , _dit-il avec nonchalance_ , **je suis juste là pour finir ma nuit** »

Puis il ferma les yeux, confortablement installé sur son siège, les bras en papillon derrière la tête et les pieds sur une chaise devant. La jeune fille fut rassurée en voyant un cas plus affligeant que le sien, et décida de sortir son manuel de littérature et lire des trucs sans réfléchir. Les idées viendraient toutes seules, et au pire, bah au pire elles ne viendraient pas !

Mais difficile de se concentrer.

En soi, ça aurait pu être pire : une disserte par exemple. Parce que dans le fond, une écriture d'invention, ça pouvait être chouette. Mais sur un truc fun, plutôt… pas « la trahison ». Tout ça pour avoir laissé tomber les maths… Pourtant d'autres avaient eu des notes pires qu'elle – Miharu par exemple. Pourquoi fallait-il que Xiaoyu eût à se farcir un traitement plus sévère ? Surtout qu'elle avait tout juste eu un 17 sur _Les sept Samurais_.

Sûrement parce que son grand-père connaissait le propriétaire du lycée, Heihachi Mishima, qui semblait accorder une attention particulière aux notes de Xiaoyu, par le biais du proviseur qu'il venait souvent rencontrer.

La brunette s'affala sur sa table… de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de surveillant, et le devoir n'avait aucun coefficient. Pour éviter de cumuler les colles et les devoirs à rendre, il suffirait de rendre cette rédaction, qu'elle soit bien ou pas, le lundi suivant. Elle avait encore du temps jusqu'à sa prochaine (et espérons, dernière) colle. Et puis la chaleur de l'après-midi juste après le repas donnait sommeil…

Tout à coup, un bruit lourd retentit.

BAM !

Comme un objet lourd ou une personne qui dévalait les escaliers. Hwoarang se réveilla. Xiaoyu qui se plongeait aussi dans un sommeil profond, sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le texte qu'elle avait sous les yeux, lorsque que plusieurs claquements prirent la suite, comme si quelque chose frappait, BAM !, frappait, BAM !, mais si fort, à rendre sourd ! Un truc qu'on aurait peur de se prendre, et qui se rapprocherait. Un truc qui vous tomberait dessus. Le tonnerre.

Là, c'était le vrai coup de fouet. Un moment où on oubliait ce que ça faisait que de ne pas être stressé. La lumière encaissa un coup. Les allogènes au plafond clignotèrent, jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement. Il faisait tout noir.

SCHLACK !

C'était là. Juste derrière les murs.

La porte ébranlée par les chocs, même si elle ne pouvait pas être ouverte de dehors, laissait entrevoir la lumière, lumière devenue inquiétante. Xiaoyu frissonnante, pensa qu'elle eût déjà bondi en attaque si elle avait été sûre que c'était quelque chose d'humain. Mais là, on n'entendait plus rien que des fracas. Comme des os qui se brisaient, avec un retentissement, foudroyant, tonnant, mugissant, comme si ça venait des murs eux-mêmes.

Hwoarang se leva doucement. Il jouait les intrigués, mais on sentait qu'il n'était pas si sûr pour autant de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait, pas loin. Au bout de quelques pas de loup, les deux lycéens n'entendirent plus rien. Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés.

« **C'était quoi, ça ?** » _chuchota Xiaoyu_.

Après un silence, voyant que Hwoarang ne retournait pas s'asseoir, elle proposa d'aller voir. Les deux lycéens arpentèrent le mur jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte. La chinoise sortit sa tête la première, et à part le fait d'être éblouie, rien de dérangeant n'apparut. Rien d'anormal.

« **Hum… ils font autant bruit, dans le club de hand ?** »

Le gymnase était juste à côté, c'était une réflexion logique de la part du coréen. Xiaoyu le regarda avec des yeux ronds, peu convaincue…

« **Dans un sens, je l'espère** »

Maintenant que tout semblait aller mieux, Xiaoyu repensa à son devoir. Elle se retourna vers la grande salle et s'apprêta à enclencher la poignée de porte.

« **Perso, après un truc pareil, je fais une pause !** _s'exclama le roux qui la voyait repartir._

\- **Une pause ? Parce que t'as fait quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure ?** _rétorqua Xiaoyu en ricanant_ _nerveusement_.

\- **J'ai besoin d'air là, pas moyen de retourner dans le noir après ça**.

\- **T'as quand même eu peur alors !** _renchérit la jeune fille._

\- **Ouais, c'est ça…** _répondit-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie du lycée_. **Si y'a pas de lumière on peut plus bosser.** **De toute façon, pour moi, ça ne changera rien. Que je rédige quelque chose ou pas, j'y comprends rien, ça m'intéresse pas** »

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, Xiaoyu resta songeuse. Il lui semblait trouver dans les paroles de Hwoarang une sorte de détresse… Quant à l'idée de retourner seule à l'intérieur, et dans le noir en plus, bof ! Et ces bruits, ça ne ressemblait pas à des ballons qui cognent contre des murs.

Tout à coup, Xiaoyu entendit de nouveau une voix familière.

« **Mais ça change quoi, que j'y aille ou pas !**

\- **Fais au moins un effort ! Et puis je ne peux pas te laisser partir et dire que j'ai rien vu au proviseur. Si tu veux sécher, apprends à le faire en douce** »

Lei Wulong était en train de ramener Hwoarang.

« **Oh, déjà ?** _dit Xiaoyu avec amusement_.

\- **Tu es dehors aussi ?** _lui demanda Lei._

\- **Mmh… je fais une pause…** _répondit-elle,_ **en fait…** »

Tandis que Lei commença à s'interroger sur ce qui se passait en voyant Xiaoyu hésitante, Hwoarang se mit à lui expliquer.

« **C'était vraiment trop bizarre, j'te jure !** , _s'exclama-t-il, et sachant que Lei était du genre honnête et n'allait pas balancer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, Hwoarang ajouta_ , **mais bizarre dans le genre flippant, quoi.** »

Xiaoyu acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête pour confirmer ses dires. Le lycéen aux longs cheveux bruns prit un air songeur. Puis avec un grand sourire proche de la grimace, il sortit :

« **Et du coup tu crois que tu peux sécher ?**

\- **J'y retournerai pas tout de suite en tout cas ! Je vais m'entraîner et trouver la personne qui a fait tout ce boucan**.

\- **Hahah ! Je te laisserai sortir qu'à une condition** » _Lei commença à plier les genoux._

Voyant venir à des kilomètres l'altercation, Xiaoyu essaya d'intervenir, même si ça lui semblait inutile et vain.

« **Hé, vous allez pas… !**

\- **S'il n'arrive même pas à me passer, pas la peine de chercher un adversaire plus fort** , _se justifia Lei en se tournant vers Xiaoyu_ , **non ?** _ajouta-t-il en dévoilant sa paume droite._

\- **Oui, je vois… C'est cool** » _murmura la chinoise avec une voix un peu aigüe_.

Après avoir pris le soin d'attacher sa crinière, Lei se mit à imiter la technique de l'ivrogne tout en guettant les mouvements de son adversaire d'un œil attentif. Le roux lui fonça dessus avec un coup du pied droit censé lui permettre de passer derrière son adversaire. Mais ce dernier l'anticipa et se servit de l'inertie de Hwoarang pour le balader lui-même à sa guise en jouant au torero. Le coréen se retrouva alors dos à son opposant qui avait eu le temps de se préparer en plaçant ses mains pour exécuter les techniques de l'art du serpent. Quand le roux se retourna, il se prit une pichenette dont il se souviendrait. Son adversaire lui lança une grimace en rigolant pour se moquer de lui.

« **J'aurais pu t'en faire dix, des comme ça !**

 **Tu vas voir !** » _cria Hwoarang qui se sentait humilié par la nonchalance de Lei_.

Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un lourd coup de talon, on entendit comme un énorme dérapage. Hwoarang s'arrêta net.

« **C'est pas mon jean quand même !** »

Lei lui fit signe que non. C'était Asuka Kazama qui venait d'arriver en trombe, glissant sur le gravier. Même si elle faisait des efforts ces derniers temps pour ne pas trop froncer les sourcils, ses mains sur les hanches avec les épaules en avant la trahissaient. Elle était furieuse. Lei s'approcha avec sa démarche habituelle, faussement gauche, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« **C'est rien, on s'entraînait, amicalement !**

\- **C'est vrai** », _ajouta Xiaoyu machinalement_.

En plus, c'était assez vrai.

« **Vous vous entraînez pour quoi ?** _ronchonna la nouvelle venue_.

\- **Tu recommences à froncer les sourcils** , _lui dit Lei_.

\- **Hmph !** _grogna-t-elle_ , _en faisant celle qui est détendue_. **C'est faux, je suis très calme**.

\- **C'est quoi le problème, c'est si grave de froncer les sourcils ?** » _demanda Xiaoyu._

Asuka se tourna immédiatement vers la chinoise pour lui expliquer :

« **Je veux pas devenir moche comme un Mishima !** , _elle se retourna vers les deux autres_ , **et vous, vous vous entraînez sans moi ? Cette année c'est moi la présidente du comité de discipline, j'ai le droit, non, le devoir d'être sur tous les fronts ! Alors vous allez me dire à qui il faut coller une raclée**.

\- **C'est rien du tout…** _minimisa Lei en brassant l'air avec ses mains_.

\- **Je dois être au courant de tout ça**. _Après une pause, elle ajouta_ , **tu me feras un rapport alors**.

\- **… chef** », _fit Lei en hochant les épaules, pendant qu'Asuka s'en allait fièrement_.

Elle était un peu effrayante, mais Lei semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Asuka réapparut soudainement, pour pointer son doigt sur son subordonné et préciser d'un adjectif :

« **Je le veux écrit !** »

Puis elle s'en alla définitivement.

« **Sur ce… bien joué, je te laisse partir, mais on en reparlera !** », _dit Lei à son adversaire en se retirant tranquillement_.

Hwoarang reprit alors sa veste, et s'apprêta à prendre le large. De son côté, Xiaoyu, en cherchant une autre salle, vit sur une horloge que sa dernière heure de colle étaient quasiment finie. En plus, après la journée de cours, elle était complètement crevée. La prochaine fois, il faudrait vraiment s'y mettre. C'est toujours ce qu'on se dit…

« **Peut-être que certains terminales en musique ont eu le même sujet que moi les années passées. Je leur demanderai demain** » _pensa-t-elle._

* * *

[Mardi, 17h]

* * *

Xiaoyu était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille, comme si elle avait oublié à quel point c'était effrayant. Une fois le cours de musique fini, elle fit mine de prendre son temps pour ranger ses affaires. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on déteste ceux qui parlent et qui mettent des plombes à partir. Genre, le matin même en cours, quand elle était encore sous le choc, tout le monde était parti si vite qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans la salle. Mais là, forcément, non. Xiaoyu ne pouvait pas rester là et ne rien faire sans paraître louche. Elle prit sa partition et colla quasiment la feuille sur son nez, guettant du coin de l'œil les derniers qui restaient. Elle aperçut Lei qui la fixait suspicieusement.

« **Je suis grillée !** » _pensa-t-elle._

Après un moment, il se contenta de dire :

« **Si Hwoarang traîne encore, fais-moi signe, je serai dans le coin** »

Xiaoyu acquiesça gentiment. Une fois tout le monde sorti, la lumière, ne détectant aucun mouvement, s'éteignit. La lycéenne eut comme une frayeur parce que cela lui avait rappelé ce qui s'était passé en permanence. Quand il n'y eut plus personne, elle se rendit vers la fameuse salle de permanence. Les lampes avaient été changées.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces bruits bizarres, Xiaoyu sentait que cette semaine n'allait pas être comme le train-train habituel. En plus, il y avait Miharu et le regard que lui avait jeté Lili. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait une tension entre ces deux là, il fallait croire que cette idée de pom-pom girls tenait à cœur à la blonde. En s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise, les bras tombant en arrière, Xiaoyu soupira. En même temps, avec cette chaleur qui arrivait, tout leur montait un peu à la tête !

Et puis, l'évènement étrange lui avait aussi rappelé quelque chose de plus important. Plus personne n'en parlait à l'école, de la défunte Jun Kazama. Xiaoyu ne la connaissait pas vraiment, Jun était morte beaucoup trop tôt. C'était l'année d'avant, Xiaoyu était encore au collège, mitoyen au lycée. Elle était juste au courant de son existence, et de la fin de cette existence. Personne n'avait jamais su dans quelles circonstances elle était décédée. On disait que c'était un accident, sans donner plus de détails. De quoi donner à tout le monde envie de poser encore plus de questions. Mais personne n'avait eu la moindre réponse. Même sa famille, n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient contentés de l'enterrer, c'est tout…

C'est là que Xiaoyu devint vraiment triste, plus que par conventionalité. Le petit frère de la morte, Jin, avait disparu depuis lors. Xiaoyu avait toujours eu un faible pour lui depuis le collège. Quand elle l'avait revu au lycée, c'était l'extase. Mais il avait déjà un peu changé. On savait que c'était le garçon le plus introverti du monde, mais au moins, quand on le connaissait bien, on pouvait voir quand il souriait à l'intérieur. Xiaoyu avait bien senti au lycée, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne s'adressaient quasiment plus la parole, et il était tout aussi difficile de se dire que lui et Jun étaient de la même famille, puisqu'ils se parlaient à peine. Et quand elle mourut, plus rien.

Ca semblait loin, et c'était dur d'y repenser, de quoi faire revenir les larmes. Pourtant il s'était passé plein de choses géniales depuis, comme le fait que Miharu eût décidé de venir cette année-là dans le même lycée. La réputation de lycéens bagarreurs s'était atténuée, et globalement on n'était plus sur le qui-vive. Le proviseur, malgré ce que beaucoup disaient, n'avait pas l'air si méchant. Et puis quand on y pensait, il y avait plein de gens drôles et sympas dans ce lycée, même ceux qui avaient une dégaine imposante : Paul qui arrivait toujours en retard, King dont Xiaoyu ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir vu le visage, Yoshimitsu qui sauvait tout le monde sans vouloir l'avouer, Lei qu'on appelait « le super flic » parce qu'il devinait toujours qui avait fait quoi…

C'est sûr que Lili, qui était nouvelle comme Miharu, avait un peu redressé la barre. Mais c'était loin d'être du niveau des trois, voire quatre individus (l'un d'entre eux, Bryan Fury, était un peu une espèce d'électron libre, une brute que personne n'arrivait à tenir, et même le groupe d'oppresseurs ne s'en accommodait pas longtemps) qui terrorisaient tout le lycée. Xiaoyu n'en connaissait que la réputation : même l'année d'avant, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne mettaient plus les pieds au lycée à des heures normales. Mais on en parlait tout le temps. Le propriétaire de l'école, Heihachi Mishima, passait régulièrement au lycée et ordonnait constamment au proviseur de durcir le règlement intérieur, pour que tout le monde se contente de suivre les cours bien sagement et basta. Il ne fallait pas rester une seconde de trop dans les couloirs, ni même au self, et il fallait tout le temps dire pourquoi on était là, ce qu'on faisait, qu'on était bien sur la liste des inscrits pour telle activité… C'était sûrement pour les empêcher de revenir. Il faut dire que parmi eux, il y avait son fils : Kazuya Mishima. Tout le monde savait à quel point ils se détestaient… Comme tout cela s'était arrêté, il fallait croire qu'ils avaient tous disparu en même temps que Jin et Jun, et par la même, cette pimbêche de Nina !

Xiaoyu se souvenait avoir aussi entendu parler d'une fille qui faisait partie de la bande. La seule fois où elle l'avait vue, elle était couverte de bleus et de graffitis. On racontait qu'elle s'était réveillée le matin comme ça dans le couloir. A priori, tout le monde s'en fichait parce qu'elle avait la réputation de la « pouf » du lycée, on rigolait bien de voir sa belle robe enfin chiffonnée ! D'autre part, tout le monde savait qu'elle et sa sœur, les Williams, passaient leur temps à se faire ce genre de coup. C'était juste allé plus loin cette fois.

Et puis, une autre Kazama, la cousine de Jin et Jun, était arrivée. C'était Asuka. Cette fille semblait dure comme un roc, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et passait son temps à terroriser ses camarades même sans le vouloir. Mais il fallait reconnaître que cette fille avait un moral en béton. Dès son arrivée, elle avait reprit le comité de discipline tel que Jun l'avait laissé derrière elle. Et elle ne se laissait jamais démonter en public. Sûrement pour mieux cacher qu'à l'intérieur, elle était triste. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait débarqué comme nouvelle, sitôt que l'on vit son nom de famille, la situation avait failli dégénérer : la pauvre n'en savait pas plus que quiconque mais on l'assommait de questions.

De même, l'attitude du proviseur avait pu sembler louche, mais il paraissait aussi atteint que les autres par tous ces évènements. Xiaoyu n'avait jamais vraiment douté là-dessus. Quant au propriétaire du lycée, Heihachi Mishima, il était impassible sur le sujet.

Constatant qu'il ne se passait toujours rien dans la grande salle de permanence vide, Xiaoyu se leva. Miharu et Alisa l'attendaient sûrement pour rentrer.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle aperçut une feuille qui n'était pas là avant. Enfin peut-être… En tout cas elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle la ramassa et une fois sortie, à la lumière du jour, la jeune lycéenne réalisa que ce n'était pas une partition, ni un dessin perdu comme elle s'en était doutée. Parfois, on trouve même des fiches d'exercices, à se demander pourquoi certains ne font pas leurs devoirs… C'était une copie rédigée par un élève, avec un intercalaire à l'intérieur. Une vraie copie, quoi. Quand Xiaoyu vit le titre, elle poussa un petit glapissement, voyant que ça portait précisément sur _sa_ rédaction. Mais le nom en haut à droite était barré. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'écriture de Jin, mais ça y faisait penser. Xiaoyu se dit que s'il avait été là, elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire sa dissertation, car en jetant un œil, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas que du blabla.

« **C'est vrai que Jin était doué pour tout** », _pensa-t-elle avec les joues qui chauffaient légèrement._

Du coup, c'était peut-être la copie de Jun ? Pourquoi traînait-elle ici ?

« **Alors cette fille était vraiment très douée aussi** »

Des mugissements d'ados s'élevèrent tout à coup. Ça venait de l'arrière-cour, normalement pas accessible. Xiaoyu alla voir. Tout un tas de meubles avaient été empilés les uns sur les autres. C'était un cumulus de bouts de murs, de bancs, et autres ouvrages, des bouts de sol… C'était le condensé du lycée rassemblé là. Les immeubles étaient devenus meubles et avait tous été jetés là. C'était vrai qu'autour, une partie du bâtiment avait été éventrée, et certains murs n'étaient plus droits. On aurait pu dire qu'une partie du décor avait fondu.

Là, il y avait Paul et les deux frères Law qui s'extasiaient devant. Baek, un membre du comité de discipline aux yeux d'aigle, était à côté, toujours calme.

Xiaoyu fit soudain le rapprochement de ce qui était sous son nez depuis le début. Les bruits, et maintenant ça. Et puis la copie. Xiaoyu pensa qu'il y avait une entité, un truc plus que bizarre, qui avait sûrement un lien avec la mort de Jun, et qui était revenu pour causer de nouveaux dégâts. Hwoarang avait fait un euphémisme en disant « flippant ». Ca devenait vraiment alarmant, terrifiant.

La chinoise avait ce regard avec les yeux complètement dilatés, et écarquillés, qui nous donnent l'impression de tomber dans le néant quand on se risque à se plonger dedans. Baek, de son œil perçant, sembla le remarquer. Xiaoyu jeta un œil sur sa copie, et sut qu'elle allait paraître louche si elle disait avoir trouvé ça. Elle savait qu'en la montrant, elle ne la reverrait plus jamais, alors qu'elle voulait au moins la lire un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche, juste « de l'inspiration »… Elle rangea alors la copie dans son sac.


	2. Clash au soleil (Miharu)

[NDLA] Il m'arrivera d'indiquer parfois le nom d'une musique qui aura inspiré le chapitre, histoire de... Là, c'est pas encore le cas ! :)

* * *

[Pendant la fin du chapitre de Xiaoyu, partie en musique puis en permanence]

* * *

La sonnerie signa la fin du dernier cours. Miharu eut à peine le temps de faire un dernier coucou à sa meilleure amie qui était déjà partie en cours de musique. Elle aurait bien voulu reparler à Xiaoyu de l'histoire de fantôme que cette dernière lui avait raconté la veille. Elles avaient passé la journée à observer tout le monde autour d'elles, sur l'insistance de Xiaoyu, mais Miharu s'ennuyait et ne remarquait rien d'anormal, ni chez les élèves, ni chez le personnel. La japonaise faisait de son mieux pour partager la détresse de sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Xiaoyu était parfois si douée pour communiquer son stress que Miharu en contrepartie, avait tendance à être trois fois plus cool et à redoubler de nonchalance pour compenser.

« **Allez, souris ! T'as juste une feuille à rendre, après on sera tranquilles. Plus de cours l'après-midi, pour préparer les inters-lycées, et puis après on fera la fête comme tout le monde ! C'est ça l'école !** » _s'extasia Miharu._

Mais la chinoise avait sûrement déjà passé l'encadrement de la porte, de peur d'être en retard. Pas sûr qu'elle avait tout entendu, dommage…

Tellement de choses excitantes allaient se passer dans les prochains jours, Miharu en était convaincue. L'air paraissait différent ces temps-ci, ça l'égayait. La jeune japonaise se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son casier, qu'elle oubliait souvent de consulter. A quoi bon se décharger de ses bouquins, quand on n'a pas pensé à les emmener au départ ? Xiaoyu se retrouvait souvent à partager ses manuels avec elle, c'était vrai. Avec un sourire en coin, Miharu se dit qu'elle allait attendre gentiment sa meilleure amie pour parler de ses inquiétudes. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Cependant, des bruits ambiants dans les couloirs sortirent Miharu de ses pensées.

« **Juste parce que Miharu et Asuka ont presque la même coiffure ?** », « **C'est peut-être le** **côté snob contre le négligeant…** », « **Il suffit que quelqu'un l'ouvre en fait** »

Les idées de pourquoi Lili et Miharu avaient toujours été en froid jaillissaient dans les murmures environnants. En réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à tout cela. C'était sans doute tout ce qu'ils disaient à la fois. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Lili visiblement, et Miharu pouvait se montrer teigneuse aussi. Enfin bref, c'était aussi le lycée qui voulait ça. Miharu eut un mauvais pressentiment à l'écoute de ces rumeurs. Elle ouvrit son casier et trouva ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver :

 _Demain soir, a_ _près les cours à 18h_

« **Si je n'ai pas vidé mon casier hier, c'est soit pour ce soir, soit pour demain** » _conclut-elle_.

Elle se rendit donc au point de rendez-vous pour vérifier. Heureusement qu'elle portait des fringues relativement confortables, parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

* * *

[Pendant que Xiaoyu est en perme]

* * *

Tout le monde s'était réuni à l'entrée de l'établissement, après l'heure de pointe des sorties – le moment parfait pour un petit combat sans être interrompu par quelconques pions ou professeurs. Avec le tram qui passait juste à côté, le public pouvait huer ou hurler à sa guise sans crainte.

Lili était en place, face à Miharu. La blonde avait toujours l'art de marcher comme si elle était dans un défilé – pour le public – tout en ayant une allure de femme fatale – pour son adversaire –, maîtrisant ainsi la présentation de son image devant l'audience, mais aussi dans un face à face plus intime. Elle se tourna vers Alisa, avec autant d'agressivité qu'il en fallait pour fouetter de sa chevelure le vent, en lui déclarant sèchement :

« **Toi, tu n'interfèreras pas, c'est compris ?** »

Alisa, ayant bien reçu l'information, acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Miharu d'habitude insouciante, balaya la foule des yeux pour voir si Xiaoyu n'était pas dans le coin, mais elle ne la vit pas. Ni Panda d'ailleurs. S'efforçant de penser juste que c'était « dommage », la japonaise sentit monter un peu d'inquiétude en elle. Elle ne connaissait pas trop cette Lili qui restait toute droite et pleine de confiance. Miharu, elle, ne souriait plus depuis un moment. Elle regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux, n'y voyant aucun doute, aucune hésitation juste ses yeux bleu clair et suffisants, exprimant la provocation et une sorte d'enjouement. Lili s'approcha de la japonaise, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. La rousse se dressa alors, les épaules orientées vers sa future adversaire :

« **Je me laisserai pas fai- !** »

Sans prévenir, Lili, de sa démarche princière, bondit sur Miharu, puis exécuta une roue qui n'aurait pas été si impressionnante s'il n'y avait pas eu des talons au bout de ses bottes. La foule poussa un « Oh ! » d'étonnement.

« **Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?** » _se dit Miharu, qui redoubla de concentration_.

Ayant esquivé de justesse, elle bloqua le deuxième coup, mais un troisième la mit au sol.

« **Il faut vraiment que je m'améliore pour anticiper les enchaînements !** » _se reprocha-t-elle._

Alors, Miharu essaya de répliquer. Elle fit un pas défensif et plaça un coup de paume qui fit reculer Lili. La japonaise, fière d'elle, jeta à nouveau un œil dans la foule pour voir si son amie était là pour l'encourager.

Mais non, toujours personne.

Lili revint à la charge avec un nouveau coup de talon, mais cette fois-ci, Miharu passa derrière elle pour lui attraper la jambe et retourner la blonde, déconcertée. Bien que surprise, Lili parvint à se rattraper sur ses pieds, et fonça sur son adversaire avec un coup de pied droit. Cette dernière se décala pour l'éviter, mais ne vit pas venir le crochet qui l'attendait juste après.

Tandis que la foule commençait à s'exciter, Alisa, inquiète, décida d'aller dans l'enceinte du lycée, cherchant de l'aide. Lili la vit partir et lui lança un regard de vipère.

En se relevant, Miharu en profita pour essayer de tacler la blondinette, laquelle esquiva d'un saut, mais fut légèrement déséquilibrée. La japonaise revint avec un enchaînement, les bras s'ouvrant en éventail, qui fit ses effets. Lili qui saignait un peu du coin des lèvres, passa un coup de manche sur sa bouche. Elle avait l'air contrariée d'abord, puis sur son visage se dessina un sourire. Miharu qui la vit charger comme un taureau, recula un peu, réfléchissant à comment elle allait la contrer :

« **Elle va continuer d'attaquer encore longtemps ? Je la pensais pas si agressive cette fille !** »

S'en suivirent plusieurs attaques de Lili, mais Miharu arrivait à rester debout. Son adversaire commença à rigoler, et c'est alors que Miharu se souvint qu'elle s'en sortait toujours mieux quand elle prenait les choses avec joie, légèreté. Un coup de pied la fit virevolter, et la japonaise atterrit au sol. Mais grâce à une roulade sur le côté, elle limita les dégâts et se releva assez vite. Sortant son portable de sa poche, elle tendit sa main vers l'avant en agrippant Lili sous son bras droit.

« **Tiens ! Un selfie avec moi !** »

Miharu tendait l'autre bras, tenant son portable, un peu plus vers le haut… progressivement… plus haut encore, et prit une photo. La blondinette, avec ses hauts talons, perdit vite l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses.

Ri-di-cule.

Tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Outrée, la blonde se redressa, en grognant :

« **Cette fois ça suffit !** »

Elle fit un saut périlleux suivi d'une roue pour donner un ultime coup de pied à Miharu. Cette fois, la japonaise qui pensait s'en sortir avec quelques bleus, comprit qu'elle allait garder une marque un petit moment. Avec le visage méchamment écorché, la pauvre petite rouquine avait perdu le combat. La foule le comprit vite : à moins que la perdante ne se relevât en criant comme une bête féroce demandant un nouveau round, et en envoyant Lili valser dans les airs, tout le monde savait que c'était plié.

Miharu à genoux, regarda par terre. Son legging blanc était tout tâché, et son T-shirt large arborant un « Pop Life » en capitales roses dorées sur bleu clair semblait tout triste. Elle se sentait abandonnée par ses amis. Pas la peine de chercher dans la foule, _elle_ n'était pas même pas venue.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Xiaoyu qui comptait. Alisa revint, accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Reconnaissant un membre du comité de discipline, tout le monde se dispersa, et Lili se déroba comme une voleuse. Miharu restait là, tant pis si elle allait se faire disputer. Alisa accourut, toute affolée.

« **Oh non ! Il faut soigner tout ça !** », _dit-elle en lui tenant le menton_.

La tête relevée, Miharu croisa le regard perçant de Baek, qui la toisait, et elle se demandait comment elle allait s'expliquer. L'autre lycéenne, s'accroupit face à Miharu et Alisa. Elle portait un bandeau à motifs de zèbre, un short en jean et un top avec le logo de Jamiroquai dessus, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sévère, et cela rassura un peu la blessée.

« **Fais-moi voir, je peux nettoyer ça** , _affirma-t-elle chaleureusement_.

\- **C'est Baek, du comité de discipline, je lui ai tout dit, et ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en faire** , _expliqua Alisa pédagogiquement à Miharu_. **Et voici Michelle, elle est très gentille**.

\- **J'ai l'habitude de soigner les égratignures de ma petite sœur** , **elle est très curieuse mais un peu maladroite**. **Viens !** », _lui dit Michelle_.

Elle releva la blessée, et tous retournèrent dans l'établissement. Le ciel était orange, Miharu se réjouissait qu'au moins, cette Lili n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre à elle un jour d'hiver froid où le soleil l'aurait vite laissée tomber. Une fois dans la salle des terminales, Miharu, installée sur une table, patientait avec Alisa silencieusement. Baek était reparti vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu de casse ailleurs.

« **On a un placard, on peut mettre ce qu'on veut dedans. J'ai pensé utile, vu que la plupart des élèves se battent souvent ici, d'y mettre une trousse de soins** » _exposa la brune avec sa grande tresse_.

On entendit tout à coup des « Ouah ! » qui venaient de la cour, de dehors, en bas.

Ces mecs… Ils sortaient d'entraînement depuis à peine une heure, et ils décidaient déjà de faire un foot dehors ? En réalité, comme ça durait, les filles se commencèrent à se demander vraiment ce qui se passait. Alisa alla dans le couloir, et activa ses réacteurs pour se mettre au niveau du bout de carreau surélevé qui servait de fenêtre. Elle constata :

« **Des objets ont été empilés dans la partie arrière du lycée, celle où on ne va jamais**.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** _demanda Miharu en rigolant_.

\- **Attention, ne bouge pas trop** , _la prévint Michelle en lui appliquant des compresses._

\- **Oh, désolée !**

\- **Il y a des bancs et des morceaux du lycée mis les uns sur les autres** , _précisa Alisa_.

\- **Ah ?** _Michelle alla voir à son tour, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand._ **Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?** _s'interrogea-t-elle, la voix habitée par une grande vague d'inquiétude et de surprise_.

\- **Vu d'ici, on dirait que tout a été déplacé pour faire une arène géante** , _analysa l'androïde en remettant sa mèche rose derrière l'oreille_.

\- **Euh… C'était jamais arrivé ?** » _spécula la blessée_.

Alisa et Michelle se retournèrent vers Miharu. L'indienne semblait pensive et mit un moment avant de répondre.

« **Non…** », _dit-elle avec le regard dans le vide_.

Puis elle montra les pansements à Miharu, et reprit un ton normal.

« **C'est désinfecté, tu peux recouvrir tes blessures si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas : le plus important, c'est de désinfecter régulièrement, les pansements ça ne soigne pas, c'est juste pour protéger** »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Miharu l'interrompit :

« **Attends, on vient !** »

Michelle s'arrêta une seconde et fit signe de la tête qu'elle était d'accord. Miharu et Alisa la suivirent alors dans le couloir.

« **Euh, on fait quoi ?** _demanda le cadet, Forest_.

\- **Tu sais faire quelque chose de ça, toi ?** _répondit Paul pour plaisanter, pointant du doigt le ramassis de pierres et autres_.

\- **Ah, on pourrait taper dedans pour voir qui fait le plus de dégâts ?** »

A cela, Marshall réagit typiquement, une main sur la hanche, l'autre agitant le doigt pour dire non. Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent en courant. Presque machinalement, Michelle, Marshall, et Baek qui se trouvait là aussi, se rassemblèrent en triangle. Les deux jeunes filles étaient à côté.

« **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à votre avis ?** _chuchota Michelle_. **C'est bizarre que personne n'ait vu ça avant, non ?**

 **\- Il faut dire, on n'y a jamais accès, la plupart des fenêtres n'ont pas de visu, et avant, il y avait des grillages** , _affirma Marshall_.

\- **Personne ne reste après la sortie, ils vont tous en ville quand il fait beau comme ça. Sauf peut-être, certains…** » _ajouta Baek, qui vit justement arriver Xiaoyu, une feuille à la main_.

Au même moment, Miharu jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Quand celle-ci la vit enfin, elle se précipita vers elle. Mais Miharu décida de l'éviter et de s'en aller, les yeux bouillants de larmes, juste après avoir entendu Xiaoyu prononcer son nom une dernière fois. De toute façon, la jeune fille égratignée avait envie de rester seule, là, tout de suite.

Mais dans le couloir, elle tomba sur Heihachi Mishima lui-même. Woops ! avec toutes ces blessures, à un moment où le lycée était censé fermer, avec en plus le grabuge de dehors, c'était pas la chose à faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se pointe à ce moment-là. Ce genre de personne importante devrait rester occupée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit au moins. Peut-être avait-il déjà été alerté pour les dégâts causés aux bâtiments du lycée… Miharu s'interrompit net dans sa démarche, en attendant que la montagne dise quelque chose. Déjà, elle arrivait au moins à maintenir son regard. C'était fou quand même, un type qui en imposait autant. Mais tout à coup, il changea d'objectif quand on entendit clairement Paul (de sa grande discrétion légendaire) :

« **Si Kazuya revient, je l'attend de pied ferme !** »

Quand Miharu se trouva de nouveau seule, se demandant à la fois avec terreur et excitation quel genre de claque ils allaient se prendre dehors, elle aperçut Alisa qui semblait raconter son humiliation contre Lili, à Xiaoyu. Alors Miharu décida de se retrancher dans la solitude et de ne pas assister au spectacle.

Ayant décidé de faire la grasse matinée, Miharu ne retourna à l'école que le lendemain après-midi. On se retournait quand elle passait, avec ses blessures, le visage éraflé. Tout le monde se poussait, comme une mer qui se sépare en deux, toutes ces têtes qui vous dévisagent et s'écartent, à droite ou à gauche. A l'arrivée se trouvait Heihachi qui attendait la jeune fille.

« **Vous êtes suspendue Mademoiselle !** »

La phrase avait retentit dans toute la cour, comme si c'était dieu qui parlait. Il reprit moins solennellement :

« **Allez vous reposer. Je vous conseille de revenir quand vous serez présentable** »

Miharu se retourna, la tête toute basse, et repartit d'un pas lent mais tranquille. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours. Autant souffler.

Un petit sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage, discrètement. Miharu s'en alla donc le pied plus léger. D'une certaine manière, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait évité le pire… qui ne tardait pas.


	3. La Droite de la Justice (Asuka)

Ce fameux mercredi matin, l'image de toute une partie du lycée en ruines, tout le monde s'en souviendra un moment (comme pour un certain nombre d'autres jours – le lycée était loin d'être banal).

En voyant toute cette foule regroupée – il faut toujours fliquer les gens qui se regroupent – Asuka, déjà d'aplomb, passa de la démarche « je-check-que-tout-va-bien-par-ici » à l'attitude « ces crétins cherchent-toujours l'embrouille ! ». Mais alors, face à ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée, Asuka fit une tronche dont tout le monde se souviendrait aussi pendant longtemps. Heureusement, avec son casque sur les oreilles, elle n'entendit aucune remarque, ni même aucune voix d'un hypothétique crétin, qui sans exprimer la moindre débilité relèverait simplement par son timbre des bonnes raisons de se faire taper dessus.

Le lycée en ruines, comment elle avait pu laisser faire ça… On laisse les gens tous seuls un soir et voilà ce qui arrive ! Comme elle ne bougeait plus, on commença à s'inquiéter. Une main lui tapota l'épaule. En voyant Lei, qui avait encore l'air de toujours trouver la vie marrante, Asuka lui jeta un regard accusateur et enleva son casque. Baek arriva, et avant qu'elle n'eût commencé à vider son sac à patates, il l'informa :

« **On a aussi dû intervenir pour arrêter un combat**.

\- **Ah oui ? Et c'étaient qui, les charognes ?** _interrogea Asuka,_ _avec l'insulte pour montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas_.

\- **On a vu Hirano Miharu blessée. Il y avait eu un attroupement tout autour, l'autre combattant a réussi à partir dans la foule, avec moins de blessures sans doute.**

\- **T'as même pas vu qui était le vrai responsable ?** _s'énerva la brune_.

\- **J'ai vu plusieurs personnes potentielles quand ils se sont dispersés, mais je pense que c'est Emilie de Rochefort** , _expliqua Baek_.

\- **Oh !** _s'exclama Asuka avec des étincelles naissantes dans les yeux_.

\- **Elle met plus de fond de teint que d'habitude, elle prend soin de mettre un doigt sur sa bouche pour cacher une blessure quand les gens lui parlent, et elle a changé de bottes** , _détailla Lei_. **Bon après, Hwoarang aussi en met plus que d'habitude…** ».

Tout le monde rigola, même Asuka et Baek.

Avec une telle information entre les mains, Asuka se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, le poing serré, et un sourire en coin. Elle remit son casque avec une satisfaction grandissante au son des percussions de hip-hop qui rythmaient ses pas.

« **Tu vas où comme ça ?** » _demanda Lei, mais Asuka continua son chemin sans l'avoir entendu_.

Tellement de choses lui passaient par la tête, l'arme ultime pour bien pourrir la vie de cette fille qui l'avait prise en grippe dès le début de l'année existait enfin. Mais même si c'était mieux de garder cela sous le coude, Asuka savait reconnaître ses priorités : aller en parler directement et franchement au principal (ou mieux encore, à M. Mishima) parce que c'était son devoir après tout, et puis ce n'était pas comme si Lili n'allait jamais faire d'autres boulettes…

* * *

Comme un bélier, elle débarqua dans le bureau. A la place du proviseur, c'était Heihachi. Il se raidit : clairement, elle venait déranger. Dans ces moments-là, on sentait que si le respect n'y était pas, son interlocuteur avait intérêt à dire quelque chose de très utile ou à partir très vite. En posant la main sur la table et en gardant l'autre sur la hanche, Asuka déclara :

« **Il faut expulser Lili de Rochefort sur-le-champ, elle est en train de monter un club sans autorisation, et elle a tabassé une élève, Hirano, hier soir**.

 **\- Lili ?** _remarqua Heihachi, en regardant sur le côté, comme si c'était adressé à l'audience_.

 **\- Euh, Emilie…** _fit Asuka, en secouant sa main avec un roulement des yeux_.

 **\- Vous en êtes sûre, Kazama ?** _demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois calme et menaçant_.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de preuve concrète, mais…**

 **\- Cette fille ne me paraît pas montrer une si mauvaise image.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?** _réagit Asuka, qui eut l'impression de se faire avoir_.

\- **Un nouvel élève arrive la semaine prochaine, et avec ce que vous avez sûrement dû voir dans l'arrière cour même si visiblement vous préférez me parler de quelqu'un qui serait peut-être à l'origine d'un combat que vous n'avez même pas vu, il va être difficile d'être crédible si les étudiants ne montrent pas un minimum de sérieux dans leur comportement**.

\- **Ah, mais…** _murmura Asuka, qui devient toute tremblante_.

\- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas suspendre la seule élève qui essaie de remonter la réputation du lycée en fondant un nouveau club et qui assistera votre équipe pendant les inter-lycées**.

\- **Cette fille a déjà mis une claque à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était passé devant elle au self ! Elle sait juste bien présenter, mais elle n'a rien de correct à part ça !**

\- **Je ne vous demande pas de remettre en cause mon jugement, et encore moins sur ce ton**.

\- **Excusez-moi** , _fit-elle tout bas après un temps_ , _puis elle déglutit avant d'ajouter doucement_ , **mais vous comprenez, on ne peut pas la laisser sans encadrement et s'étonner plus tard d'un nouveau scandale, comme avec Hirano…**

\- **Dans ce cas, Kazama, vous** – _en insistant sur le « vous »_ \- **vous allez veiller à ce que tout se passe bien dans ce club en y participant vous-même. Si jamais cette « Lili » fait le moindre dérapage, le club sera dissout et les anciennes règles seront réinstaurées. C'est compris ?** »

Asuka regarda par terre, c'est la défaite, elle s'était fait avoir, et en plus, elle allait devoir coopérer avec sa pire ennemie.

« **Faîtes cela, et je fermerai les yeux sur ce qui peut arriver à un ancien élève de ce lycée…** »

Là, Asuka releva la tête. Finalement, l'honneur était peut-être sauf. Asuka n'aimait pas du tout recourir à ce genre de magouille, mais c'était quand même une fleur. L'ancien élève en question, c'était Feng Wei, un type – encore un autre – qui brutalisait tout le monde, dans et hors du lycée, et qui avait crevé les pneus du père d'Asuka juste pour tester un glock. Puis la carrosserie pour tester ses poings…

* * *

Dans le gymnase, la répétition des pom-pom girls se déroulait entre les piaillements exaspérés de la jeune blonde et les gémissements frustrés des apprenties.

« **Bon sang, il n'y en a pas une seule ici qui soit capable de tenir deux secondes sur des talons ?** »

Lili s'arrêta net dans sa lancée, pour esquisser un « Mmh… ». Asuka venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Avec un air faussement ravi, elle prit la pose.

« **Que me vaut cette visite ?** », _avec une élocution du mot « visite » qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait été arraché hors de sa bouche à la place d'un autre_.

Peu importait le visage d'Asuka, Lili aurait toujours envie de lui en mettre une visiblement. Asuka le savait. Mais elle fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à la petite chef que ses élèves devaient les laisser. Les autres lycéennes s'éloignèrent alors sur l'ordre de Lili. La japonaise s'avança vers la blonde et expliqua calmement :

« **Je viens de parler à M. Mishima. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui a agressé Miharu hier soir. Je t'interdis tout scandale devant le nouvel élève qui va arriver vendredi**.

\- **Oh** , _piaula Lili en roulant des yeux_. **J'ai peur !** »

Asuka fit un pas en arrière et la pointa du doigt.

« **Je suis très sérieuse. S'il se passe quelque chose ici qui sortirait des cases…**

\- **On sera complices, si je comprends bien** » _l'interrompit Lili_.

Asuka resta silencieuse. Son interlocutrice, victorieuse, se retourna et frappa dans ses mains pour rappeler ses cheerleaders.

« **Peut-être, mais j'aurai une bonne raison de te faire bouffer tes stupides bottes !** » _grommela Asuka_.

Puis elle s'adossa au mur, l'œil observateur.

Lili semblait mettre les bouchées doubles, les pauvres filles étaient toutes tremblantes et pleines de sueur. Il restait moins d'une demi-heure avant que l'équipe de hand ne se pointe, et il fallait faire les sélections tout de suite. Asuka n'était pas franchement emballée à l'idée de regarder des filles essayer de danser, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se voyait pas non plus comme une fine critique en matière de prestations artistiques.

« **Je demanderai à un des gars de venir à ma place la prochaine fois** », _se dit-elle_ en pensant que Baek aurait été capable de leur apprendre la discipline et même de prendre la place de Lili sans le faire exprès (ce qui la froisserait comme Asuka le voudrait tant) ou à Lei qui aurait forcément une idée farfelue à rajouter çà et là _._

Mais même sans avoir été petit rat, Asuka constata néanmoins que Lili était vraiment dure. Celle qui semblait la plus à l'aise, Christie, se faisait taper sur les doigts à chaque fois qu'elle exécutait un mouvement. Ce n'était pas assez académique, trop freestyle. « Plutôt cool » pour Asuka, mais pas pour Lili, encore une chose qui prouvait qu'elle ne supportait pas cette blonde… La pauvre Christie était en train de se faire formater. Pendant ce temps, Zafina, une autre, se voyait régulièrement recalée pour ses déhanchés « grotesques » comme les appelait Lili. Cela dénotait trop avec le reste du groupe qui semblait, lui, trop « rigide ».

« **Ce n'est pas si grave, à part ça elle est discrète** » _jugea Asuka, toujours en sourdine_.

Il y avait deux autres filles tout à fait banales qui semblaient remplir leur rôle à merveille. Leur exécution et leur tempo étaient parfaits, sans débordement, et elles avaient déjà reçu une formation technique à coup sûr. Elles se rapprochaient de ce qui pouvait faire la fierté de Lili, jusqu'à que celle-ci se prenne la tête dans les mains en voyant la dernière apprentie reproduire la chorégraphie avec perfection… mais dans le mauvais sens.

« **Ca serait bien elle, celle qui doit faire les sauts périlleux en haut de la pyramide et tous ces trucs là…** » _commenta Asuka pour elle-même_.

« **Toi !** » _cria Lili, en montrant la coupable du droit_.

Mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, et les autres la regardaient avec l'air gêné, Lili reprit, encore plus hors d'elle-même :

« **Les couettes, là ! Tu vois rien à travers ton masque ? Et c'est pour quoi ce stupide masque d'ailleurs ? C'est de si mauvais goût…** »

L'intéressée se retourna, en désignant son visage du doigt de manière interloquée. C'était Kunimitsu.

« **Oui ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?** »

…Elle fit signe que oui.

Asuka dut se retenir de rire. C'est là que l'équipe de hand arriva. Lili grogna à nouveau. Au même moment, Alisa Bosconovitch arriva en trombe. La chef aux longs cheveux dorés la fusilla immédiatement des yeux.

« **T'es en retard ! Et tu n'es même pas venue hier !** » _la gronda Lili_.

Alisa essaya de s'expliquer, mais les mots venaient n'importe comment, et elle en perdit la tête. Littéralement.

« **Stupide robot !** » _l'insulta l'autre, impatiente, en shootant dans sa caboche_.

Asuka lui fit signe de changer de comportement, pendant que l'androïde ramassait sa tête qui roulait au milieu de l'entraînement de passe à dix des gars. Lili, qui ne supportait pas la frustration, se mit à rugir comme un petit chat avant de reprendre l'entraînement, criant toujours plus sévèrement, avec quelques altercations ici et là quand un ballon rebondissait au mauvais endroit, ou trop fort.

La japonaise en charge de les surveiller soupira un grand coup. Ce spectacle, certes amusant au départ, devenait fatigant. Mais bon, plus qu'une heure…

« **Nan sérieux, Miguel, ça va jamais le faire !** » _rugit subitement l'un des joueurs._

Un ballon traversa le gymnase juste devant les yeux d'Asuka puis rebondit contre le mur si violemment que Lili et sa troupe s'interrompirent immédiatement.

Les joueurs s'étaient tous arrêtés nets en fixant des regards meurtriers (pas très dur pour ceux qui portaient un masque de jaguar). Le ballon se retirait tranquillement du terrain par rebonds qui se faisaient de plus en plus petits. On aurait pu croire que tout le monde avait la haine contre Miguel, qui faisait simplement de son mieux pour remplacer l'ancien pivot. S'il n'était pas aussi massif, il pouvait être tout aussi susceptible. Il y avait Steve Fox et Forest Law, de part et d'autres, qui semblaient gênés par la mésentente. Le jeune aux traits asiatiques lança un regard inquiet à son frère, Marshall, le goal, qui lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Les deux arrières, King et Armor King, s'étaient rapprochés du centre, et se dévisageaient en montrant les crocs.

Voyant le septième joueur s'éloigner un peu, Asuka en profita pour l'intercepter, suivie de Lili, à qui elle ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard moqueur. Lili répondit en faisant une expression de petite princesse dédaigneuse.

Quand la brune tapa sur son épaule, le gringalet qui servait de septième membre de l'équipe sursauta avant d'expliquer timidement :

« **Armor King préfère essayer de jouer le match avec Miguel mais pour King** , _il soupira_ , **sa place est censée être temporaire**. _Il termina en précisant,_ **perso, je ne connais pas l'ancien pivot, un certain Craig Marduk, mais j'ai l'impression que lui et Armor King ne s'entendaient pas** »

* * *

Jeudi, la pause, à dix heures… les lycéens étaient de corvée pour essayer de « ranger » au maximum l'arrière-cour, sous la direction de Heihachi Mishima en personne. Au moins, la pauvre Miharu Hirano passée à tabac avait quitté les lieux la veille, et n'avait pas à participer à la besogne. Ca pouvait avoir du bon de ne pas être hyper solide…

« **Tiens !** » _s'exclama Asuka avec sa musique dans les oreilles_.

Sans regarder, elle tendit une barre de fer à King qui était juste derrière, puis pensant qu'il l'avait prise, laissa tomber l'objet. Elle se retourna contrariée, les mains sur les hanches, comme d'habitude. King rugit brièvement pour s'excuser, mais lui fit remarquer :

« **Mais bon, tu pourrais être plus attentive aussi** »

Plus loin, Forest et Paul étaient en train de ricaner.

« **Il est là en fait le distributeur !** » _s'exclama le plus grand_.

Quand Marshall les dévisagea, le cadet haussa les épaules en se justifiant :

« **C'est vrai, en plus !**

\- **Ouais, dingue ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient décidé de le retirer parce qu'on mettait trop de coups de pied dedans pour avoir des boissons gratuites** » _avoua Hwoarang qui débarquait._

Mais tout le monde se tourna vers lui, interloqué, et Baek fronça les sourcils.

« **Tout le monde faisait ça, non ?** » _s'inquiéta-t-il_.

Comprenant bien ce que voulait dire le rire général qui venait répondre à sa question, le roux décida de se faire tout petit.

Voyant que la corvée commença à se transformer en récréation, Heihachi décida de redonner un coup de punch en faisant une démonstration. Avec des pas à faire trembler le sol, il se mit à clamer :

« **A quoi bon ranger des bouts de mur qui ne servent plus à rien, vous n'allez pas les recoller !**

\- **Hé, c'est quand même pas nous allons faire des travaux maintenant !** _s'indigna Asuka._

\- **Mais bien sûr que non** , _répondit-il sur un ton énervé_.

\- **Franchement, vu ce qu'on est en train de faire là tout suite y'avait de quoi se demander…** _chuchota la jeune fille à son collègue aux cheveux longs, qui ricana en guise d'accord._

\- **Puisqu'il faut les faire disparaître, je veux que vous me réduisiez tout cela en cendres** » _continua le vieil homme, qui enchaîna son discours avec deux coups de pied sautés qui firent exploser une énorme brique_.

« **Belle démo** », _pensa Asuka en préparant son poing_.

Malgré tout, il semblait que Heihachi s'était fait voler l'attention générale par quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Tout le monde était tourné vers un jeune homme à capuche qui restait silencieux, mais dont quelques mèches rebelles cherchant à se dévoiler au jour illustraient l'insoumission. Quand il commença à avancer vers Heihachi qui l'attendait les bras croisés, Asuka se mit face à lui en le montrant du doigt.

« **Toi !** _Elle ajouta en prenant sa voix la plus professionnelle_ , **ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la provocation** , _mais de poursuivre en perdant son calme_ , **et d'où tu sors d'abord ?!** »

Comme il passa devant elle en l'ignorant totalement, Lei s'empressa de saisir la jeune fille en colère par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'énerver davantage. Avec un air sérieux que certains auraient pu trouver inhabituel chez le super détective, il s'étonna :

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?** »

Asuka reconnut qu'elle avait un peu perdu son sang froid tout en regardant par terre, et elle releva la tête pour voir que Xiaoyu, les larmes aux yeux, miaula brièvement :

« **Jin…** »

Mais si son pas semblait se ralentir, c'était quasiment comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

L'air était devenu du plomb, mais heureusement ou pas, la cloche retentit. Sur le coup, personne ne bougea, les lycéens restaient de marbre. Voyant leur inertie, Heihachi s'énerva et les somma tous d'aller en cours rapidement. Asuka, comme les autres, ne put que partir elle aussi en classe, sous peine. Mais la frustration la gagna.

« **Après tout, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé, c'est aussi ma famille** »

Elle hésita alors à les observer de loin, mais pile à ce moment-là, Lei se jouxta à elle et lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas chiffonner Heihachi. Alors, elle suivit la foule, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure… de toute façon il ne pouvait rien se passer en plein jour dans l'enceinte du bâtiment ?

* * *

Une boulette de papier tomba par terre. Avant même que le professeur n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, comme les élèves, il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut Jin dans le couloir. Alors qu'il décida de mettre fin au cours prématurément de deux minutes, le jeune homme entra dans la salle, silencieux (faut-il le préciser ?).

Il décida de s'installer là où il y avait de la place : au fond. Après le passage de l'« ange », les gens reprirent leurs conversations en essayant d'être le plus normal possible.

Mais une personne le fixait du regard du bout de la salle. C'est alors qu'il regarda également dans sa direction. Pour Asuka, les non dits, c'était synonyme d'embrouille. Elle profita de cette pause intercours pour aller lui parler. Certains, puis tout le monde, le remarquèrent et sentirent que ça chauffait. Bien sûr, comme on s'attendait à assister à une scène de théâtre, Asuka, bien que directe et démonstrative, ne comptait pas aller jusque là pour des affaires personnelles. Elle savait faire la part des choses entre l'ordre public et le reste. Alors, avec les poings sur les hanches, elle clama sur un ton accusateur :

« **Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous !** »

Même si les élèves firent de leur mieux pour ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, Asuka décida de simplement dire à son cousin :

« **Je t'attendrai ici à la fin de la journée** »

Son interlocuteur, avec les mains croisées devant la bouche lui fit signe qu'il l'avait écoutée, d'un simple hochement de tête. Asuka marqua une pause avant de se retourner et de retrouver sa place.

Ce type était censé être son cousin, mais c'était un étranger pour elle. D'ailleurs, sa sœur n'était pas beaucoup plus proche du reste de la famille. Les peu de fois où Asuka les avait vus, c'étaient des ovnis. Là où elle en avait le plus entendu parler, c'était quand ses grands-parents expliquaient aux autres la philosophie qui gouvernait les Kazama depuis des siècles. Sans en être sûre, Asuka en avait déduit qu'au sommet de l'arbre généalogique se trouvait sans doute la grande guerrière Taki, qui avait consacré sa vie entière à éradiquer les démons de la Terre et à tenter de détruire une certaine épée malfaisante…

En effet, l'entraînement des Kazama était très dur et rivalisait facilement avec les épreuves qu'il fallait endurer pour être un Mishima digne de ce nom.

C'était comme si, pour vaincre le mal, il fallait être pire que lui. En même temps, cette philosophie avait permis à Asuka d'encaisser pas mal de coups, et d'être aussi autoritaire. Cette autorité, qui permettait de faire régner la discipline et bannir les troubles.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'était pas idiote : elle savait bien que ce genre de pensée pouvait dériver dans des extrémismes. Aussi, comme ses parents avant elle, elle appliquait les préceptes de sa famille de manière plus modernisée, mais pas trop. En tout cas, malgré leur réputation de serviteurs de la paix, les Kazama étaient eux aussi, une grande famille japonaise de conservateurs. Et pour cause, les grands-parents d'Asuka prenaient toujours Jun en exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas être. Asuka avait pris l'habitude de suivre ce qu'on lui disait, et en tant que jeune membre de la famille, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre la parole pour dire le contraire.

Jun était un peu présentée en paria de la famille. On l'appelait « l'élue » pour se payer sa tête, et son propre père, lorsqu'il était encore en vie, était même prêt à la renier à cause de sa « faiblesse ». Et pourtant, on les savait aussi très proches. Leur relation avait été si tumultueuse que Jun avait déjà avoué être encore régulièrement hantée par ses paroles. Bien sûr, cela contribuait à la considérer comme une folle.

« **Nous avions placé tous nos espoirs en Jun** , _avait un jour ronchonné le père de ladite originale_. **Ses visions nous avaient rappelé celles de notre ancêtre Etsuko la thaumaturge, mais hélas notre fille est juste folle.**

\- **Elle se disait capable de parler directement à l'âme des gens, et de ressentir les sentiments inavoués rien qu'en touchant des objets**. **Peut-être qu'Etsuko était folle aussi. Ou peut-être que Jun ne l'est pas** » _avait défendu la mère d'Asuka, qui ne fut aucunement suivie_ , _pas même par sa belle-sœur._

Bien que garçon manqué, Asuka n'avait pas encore eu l'audace de protester. Et même, quand la mort de Jun avait été annoncée, Asuka s'était dit, comme tous les autres, que c'était normal, presque mérité. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle commença à se poser des questions. Sans doute, au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire était louche.

C'est surtout en arrivant sur place au lycée Mishima, qu'Asuka avait commencé à remettre en cause son jugement. Les lycéens évoquaient très peu le nom de la défunte, mais c'était toujours en bien. Celle qu'on croyait jusque-là trop consensuelle et soumise cachait une force insoupçonnée. En effet, Asuka en apprit davantage quand elle devint son successeur en tant que présidente du comité de discipline. Elle voyait à présent bien que cette tâche n'était pas facile à remplir tous les jours, et encore, cette année, sans Feng, sans les sœurs Williams, il y avait bien peu de fauteurs de troubles… Et dire que Jun avait même réussi à se mettre Kazuya dans la poche…

Quant à son petit frère, sans doute encore plus discret, Asuka le connaissait encore moins. Il avait semblé suivre le chemin de sa sœur. La lycéenne se souvenait avoir essayé de l'aborder lors d'une réunion de famille, mais sans doute par manque de maturité, le garçon s'était montré encore plus timide face à une Asuka toujours insistante (et avec peu de tact). La jeune fille se demandait aujourd'hui davantage comment un enfant aussi farouche vivait le deuil de la personne qui constituait dans les faits sa seule famille.

Asuka était à la fois inquiète et très en colère. Comme les Kazama le disaient, Jun courait à sa perte. D'ailleurs, on lui reprochait souvent d'agir seule et de ne jamais demander le soutien de qui que ce soit. Cela exaspérait les anciens au plus haut point qui prenaient cela pour du mépris. La défunte avait quand même dit elle-même – enfin, paraît-il – que la violence ne résolvait rien, insinuant ainsi que le style martial des Kazama était lui-même, non plus un art ancestral, mais un moyen largement dépassé.

En voyant l'adolescent toujours livré à lui-même dans la classe, et ne réagissant pas aux remarques de ses camarades, Asuka avait bien peur qu'il s'engage vers le même destin funeste que sa sœur, avec un dédain total pour sa famille.

Ce qui la mettait encore plus en colère, c'était la façon dont, non seulement les Kazama, y compris ses parents, avaient exclu la fratrie de la famille, mais en plus, Jin et Jun jouaient le jeu en restant les plus introvertis au monde. Et cette histoire dont personne ne connaissait les détails ne faisait que confirmer que Jun avait tort, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de penser autrement, que le fait de traiter cette partie de la famille comme des hors caste avait été tout à fait juste.

En fait Asuka avait un sens de la justice accru, sinon elle ne serait pas devenue membre du comité de discipline. Sans pouvoir dire qu'elle disposait d'une grande sensibilité spirituelle (on lui reprochait souvent son impatience et sa négligence en matière de méditation), Asuka avait un flair pour l'injustice. Non seulement ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas l'air « bien », mais en plus, ce que les gens allaient en penser ensuite, ne serait pas vrai non plus. Asuka ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur un truc pareil. Elle comprit alors que parfois, le démon n'est pas visible, et qu'il se trouve dans les hypothèses, les croyances, les rumeurs et les mensonges. La vérité l'appelait de plus en plus.


	4. Fête troublée (Lee)

[Une semaine plus tard, le mercredi soir]

* * *

« **Dîtes-donc, c'est marrant, ça. Vous faîtes une soirée privée après les cours, comme ça ? Comme si c'était autorisé ?**

 **\- Tiens, Lee, salut !** _répondit Michelle, entourée de sa sœur et de quelques… incrustés qui passaient par là._

 **\- Ouais, on essaie de finir le DM que j'ai pas rendu aujourd'hui** _, expliqua Paul._

 **\- Ils** _ **essaient**_ **de le faire, mais en fait c'est Julia qui fait tout pendant qu'ils parlent** , _corrige la brune d'un ton grinçant_.

 **\- Paul, c'est toi qui ramène de l'alcool dans le bahut aussi facilement ?** _poursuivit Lee pour le taquiner_.

 **\- Les deux autres me collent, et j'y peux rien s'ils sont pas sérieux** , _se défendit le blond, en tendant le bras pour dénoncer ses deux amis, Marshall et Forest._

 **\- Mais j'te jure qu'un type bizarre m'a croisé dans la rue et m'a demandé de prendre ça, sans jamais revenir la chercher !** _commença à geindre le plus jeune, pendant que son frère le regardait en faisant « non » de la tête_. **Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi personne me croit ?**

 **\- Y'a des chaises là-bas, si tu veux nous rejoindre** , _proposa Michelle à Lee, en désignant les sièges empilés dans un coin de la cafétéria._

 **\- Oui, après tout… ils ne vont sûrement pas vérifier s'il reste des gens à une heure pareille. Mais d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas fermé à clef ? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?** _interrogea le jeune homme_ _en regardant de tous les côtés, agitant ses cheveux argentés_.

 **\- C'était déjà ouvert** , _intervint Julia en relevant la tête de sa copie, avec de grands yeux sincères_.

 **\- Sûrement un oubli** » _se rassura alors Lee en voyant le hochement de tête approbateur des quatre autres_.

Il s'installa alors avec eux et passa une main pour ajuster sa coiffure avant de reprendre la conversation sur un ton de gentleman :

« **Mais quel sujet peut bien vous retenir aussi longtemps même après avoir écrit la conclusion ?** »

Là, Paul, relevant légèrement le menton avec le regard de celui qui comprend, lui dit :

« **J'imagine que ça t'a rappelé la même chose qu'à nous, l'arrière cour et tout le tintouin ?** »

En effet, si au départ la réunion avait bien pour but de plancher sur le DM, en réalité les terminales s'étaient attablés en espérant ne pas être vus par du personnel, pour partager leurs impressions. Lee l'avait compris tout de suite, et l'invitation de Michelle à les rejoindre n'avait fait que le confirmer.

« **On est tous quasiment sûrs que Jun est morte ici, dans le lycée. En plus, l'arrière cour, c'est là où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux…** _poursuivit Paul._

\- **D'habitude, je suis sceptique aux histoires de fantômes, mais avec le bordel qui s'est passé derrière, j'ai revu ma position** , _appuya Marshall_.

\- **Vous croyez à ça, vous ?** _s'étonna Lee, même s'il partageait leur théorie_.

\- **Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il existe des fantômes. D'autant plus que notre perception d'eux… le fait d'y penser, d'en parler, de les avoir connus… toutes ces choses, ça doit alimenter leur volonté d'apparaître et d'être entendus** , _exposa Julia_.

\- **Ouais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tout le monde la connaissait cette fille** , _ajouta Forest qui n'avait jusque-là l'air de n'écouter que la moitié de ce qui se disait._

\- **Eh, les aliènes existent, pourquoi pas les fantômes ?** _plaisanta Paul, qui se reprit vite_ : **Mais, sérieux, Lee, tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi ?** »

Lee restant silencieux, le regard fixe, tout le monde se tourna vers lui en attente d'une réponse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Puis il éclata de rire :

« **Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça !… Je n'en sais rien…** »

Chacun commença à regarder ses genoux, la main sur le menton, la bouche, ou le front, élaborant des théories dans sa tête. Puis Lee, qui décroisa ses jambes, leur dit :

« **Vous feriez mieux de partir, je sais que M. Jinrei est sympa, mais s'il vous voit alors que vous n'êtes pas internes, ici qui plus est…**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais rien entendu de suspect dans la nuit, par hasard ?** _lui demanda Michelle_.

 **\- Nan, rien de spécial** »

Et après un temps mort, Lee se força à sourire à nouveau.

« **Ce n'était peut-être qu'un accident !** »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase qui allait taire les interrogations, mais Lee n'avait pas franchement envie de reparler de… son « frère ». D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre pour lui de croiser d'autres élèves de l'extérieur qui connaissaient un peu Jun, là, le soir.

Lee avait décidé d'être interne cette année, justement, après les évènements de l'an passé. Son prétendu père adoptif n'allait pas le garder longtemps de toute façon. Et d'ailleurs, Lee savait bien qu'il n'avait pas de famille, et que ça ne changerait pas. Pourtant, il continuait à utiliser des nominatifs qui renvoyaient à des membres de la famille pour désigner les gens qui l'avaient « adopté » sans jamais en faire un Mishima.

L'avantage de l'internat, c'était que tous les élèves ici étaient de parfaits inconnus, des gens qui n'avaient jamais eu de problème, ni bagarre, ni rien du tout. Comme toujours, Lee avait réussi à sympathiser avec son entourage. Il avait toujours été le type qui connaissait tout le monde dans la tête de chacun, il était détaché de tout lien avec les Mishima si quelqu'un s'en rappelait, on avait toujours droit à un « ah oui… c'est vrai… ».

Et franchement, lui-même l'aurait oublié si Heihachi n'avait pas été aussi dur pendant les entraînements. Tout ce qui revenait à l'esprit du jeune homme, c'était la douleur. Et encore une fois, avec ce fameux drame connu dans tout le lycée, Lee était encore celui qui était censé savoir quelque chose, mais au final, ne savait rien. Comme les fois passées, pour lui, tout ce qu'il allait rester, allait être son impuissance, son incompréhension, la douleur…

« **C'est quand même bizarre que ton f…**

 **\- Paul !** » _l'interrompit l'indienne en le fixant avec ses yeux verts grand ouverts_.

Lee se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement l'air absent. Avec un nouveau sourire un peu factice, il se leva et leur répéta :

« **Vous devriez vraiment partir. Il n'y a pas de fantôme, c'est fini** »

Puis il s'en alla. De dos, on voyait encore plus sa solitude.

* * *

[Le lendemain matin]

* * *

Réveillé par du rap plein d'amertume sur un rythme mélancolique…

Les internes avaient convenu entre eux que passé neuf heures, on pourrait mettre de la musique un peu plus fort – mais pas à fond – histoire de faire bouger les retardataires. Quand Lee se réveilla, lui qui était d'habitude toujours de bonne humeur, il n'arriva pas à décoller. Impossible de bouger, comme si on était en train de l'enterrer avec du béton coulant. Avec cette musique déprimante en plus…

Comment en était-il arrivé là…

Ca commence toujours avec des petits problèmes futiles, et puis petit à petit ça devient un cadavre qu'on sort d'un placard. Tout était si bon au départ : Lee avait enfin une famille. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit les Mishima et tout s'était cassé la gueule en un rien de temps.

C'était ce genre de réveil où on se donne cinq minutes qui en un clin d'œil – et là, un clin d'œil, littéralement –, se transforment en un quart d'heure. Puis parfois une demi-heure. Ce qui est trop court pour nous est une éternité pour le reste du monde qui est debout. Heureusement, Lee s'était simplement dit :

« **Une minute de plus** »

… Qui se transformèrent en cinq – pendant laquelle sa mémoire commença à émerger aussi. Il avait très mal dormi, à force de penser au feud qui avait alimenté le plus clair de son séjour chez les Mishima.

« **Tu parles d'une famille pathologique** », _lui avait fait remarquer Paul une fois_.

Avec ça, Lee esquissa un sourire (dont seul son oreiller fut témoin), se leva seul et commença à battre la mesure sur ses genoux. Quand certains se lamentent de s'être fait jeter après avoir goûté au paradis, Lee se félicita, avec une familiarité inhabituelle, d'être parti quand il en avait encore le choix et la force pour limiter les dégâts :

« **J'ai bien fait de me tirer** », _marmonna l'orphelin avec une familiarité inhabituelle_.

Mais son expression s'effaça quand il aperçut son réveil. Dix heures ? Il se leva alors pour de vrai, ouvrit la fenêtre en plissant les yeux. Quand la musique se termina, il put entendre du bruit qui venait de la cour.

« **Oh non, pas encore…** »

Quand Lee sortit de sa chambre, dans le couloir après avoir enfilé son habituel combo chemise en satin-pantalon serré, il ne vit plus personne. Celui qui avait laissé son PC et ses enceintes allumées avait dû partir en catastrophe. Sans même avoir avalé quoi que ce soit, Lee se hâta vers la réunion.

Quand il arriva enfin en bas, les escaliers souvent trop courts avant d'arriver à la salle de classe, avaient cette fois paru durer une éternité, une foule de visages se tourna vers lui. Dans le brouhaha, on distinguait quelques têtes blanches comme un linge. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme… Et quand le jeune homme qui peinait toujours à se réveiller, aperçut l'un des curieux de la veille au soir, il se précipita vers eux jusqu'à ce que…

Au loin, un individu ne lui avait pas échappé. Toujours le même regard noir comme si le monde était son ennemi.

« **Kazu…** »

Tout à coup, sur sa ligne de mire apparurent deux tresses agitées. La « petite Julia » – comme Lee aimait bien l'affubler – s'arrêta dans sa course quand elle le vit.

« **Il paraît qu'ils ont vu Jun Kazama… Ma sœur et les autres…** _D'un tour de la tête, elle regarda leur direction pour lui montrer_ : **Ils sont là-bas !** »

Lee avait commencé à refaire toute la conversation de la veille dans sa tête. Puis tout le reste en fait. Il aurait volontiers laissé les choses en plan, continué comme si de rien n'était, prendre quelques vacances de cette maudite famille. Pourquoi faut-il toujours régler les problèmes ?

En regardant autour de lui, Lee réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir son petit bonheur, son petit nuage, suspendu, réduit à néant par une vague de plomb. Le fantôme de Jun avait rappelé tout un tas de choses à tout un tas de monde. On reconnaissait ceux qui avaient pu s'en rapprocher à leur regard qui s'inondait petit à petit. Même Lei avait perdu sa mine décontractée, les gens arboraient une expression solennelle, Michelle était sur le point de déborder de larmes bouillantes.

Tous ces gens qu'on voyait du coin de l'œil, tous baissaient la tête, même ceux qui la connaissaient à peine. Sa présence n'avait pas forcément été spéciale pour tout le monde, mais sa réapparition avait fait rejaillir les effets de son absence. Tout le monde regardait par terre, mais une personne fit demi-tour pour s'en aller nonchalamment, Kazuya. C'était quoi, ça ? Il s'en fichait complètement ? De dos, on ne pouvait pas deviner son expression, mais on pouvait toujours espérer qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Lee commença à suivre Julia qui s'empressa vers sa sœur. Ils avaient tous l'air grave, mais pour Lee cette histoire de fantôme était tout à coup d'un moindre intérêt. Il ne savait pas ce que, eux, ils avaient vu, mais lui en tout cas, il avait vu quelque chose qui le chiffonnait bien. C'est avec surprise que Michelle, Julia, Paul, Forest, Marshall, Lei, et Baek découvrirent Lee comme ils ne l'avaient jamais connu : stressé, en colère, prêt à rugir.

« **Qu'est-ce que Kazuya fiche ici ? Depuis quand… ?** »

Réalisant que tout le monde, en plus du choc qu'ils venaient de vivre, le scrutaient, tous interdits, Lee s'interrompit de lui-même.

« **De quoi tu parles ?** » _lui demanda Paul qui semblait très réceptif à l'irritation générale_.

Mais quand Lee, pour appuyer sa question, s'apprêta à leur montrer à travers la foule, il s'aperçut que l'intéressé avait disparu. Ainsi que les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Les yeux grands ouverts, les dents serrées, Lee projetait son regard comme un serpent, droit devant lui, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Michelle vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

« **On dirait que tu es ailleurs depuis hier** »

Lee se tourna vers elle, le regard trouble, comme ses pensées.

« **En fait, tu sembles plus préoccupé par ton frère que par la pauvre Jun…** _ajouta un peu sèchement Lei, qui surprit tout le monde à son tour par une attitude inhabituelle_.

\- **Ce n'est pas mon…** » _répondit immédiatement Lee avec une voix qui aurait été terrifiante si on n'avait pas su que c'était lui_.

Mais Lei poursuivit plus calmement :

« **On m'a dit que Jin Kazama était revenu. Je sais pas où il est, mais s'il n'est pas là, ça vaut peut-être mieux. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il va forcément entendre parler de ce qui vient de se passer…** »

Dur de se regarder dans les yeux avec une telle tension dans l'air. Lee continuait de balayer la cour sans accorder d'attention à ses interlocuteurs.

« **Je n'ai pas halluciné, il était là** » _s'obstina-t-il, pour se justifier_.

\- **Mais bordel Lee ! Arrête j'ai failli être exclu juste pour avoir prononcé son nom l'autre jour !** » _gronda le biker_.

Mais quand Julia releva les yeux, en voyant la tristesse qui l'habitait, le gentleman d'habitude si chaleureux se rendit compte qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Il commença enfin à s'intéresser à ce qui les touchait :

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vu au juste ?** » _demanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux qui le ramenait à lui-même_.

\- **Elle était là-bas, au bout, vers l'arrière cour** , _lui expliqua la grande indienne_.

\- **Vers les débris, ouais** , _précisa Paul qui se calmait aussi de son côté_.

\- **Mais ça n'avait rien d'un fantôme !** _s'exclama tout à coup une petite voix en sanglots_.

\- **Julia ! Pas si fort !** _rétorqua sa sœur sur un ton autoritaire._

\- **C'est vrai** , **elle est partie si vite que j'en ai encore des doutes, mais je ne crois pas vraiment aux fantômes** »

Sur cette dernière affirmation du détective en chef, on aurait dit que le monde s'écroulait de nouveau.

En gros, le peu qu'on savait, on ne le savait plus. On ne savait même plus si la fille était morte au final. Quand Lee s'apprêta à cracher au groupe qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vaste blague, la remplaçante de la défunte au poste de présidente du comité de discipline, Asuka, débarqua avec sa manière personnelle de remettre de l'ordre.

« **Lei ! Vous tous ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et je vais avoir besoin de vous !**

 **\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?** _s'interrogea Lei en envoyant ses longs cheveux en retrait_ **. J'espère que ça a un rapport avec** _ **notre**_ **problème**.

\- **C'est quoi ce problème ?** » _fit Asuka en s'adressant à tout le monde cette fois._

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à se demander comment annoncer la chose – en se grattant l'arrière de la tête pour certains, en hochant les épaules pour d'autres…

« **C'est sa cousine quand même…** » _pensaient-ils tous_.

Lei se lança dans la détente absolue :

« **On a aperçu Jun Kazama. Et elle avait l'air en pleine forme** »

Contrairement à l'attente générale, Asuka ne se mit pas en colère en les engueulant du style « Et pourquoi vous lui avez pas parlé ? ». Elle avait poussé un cri, oui, mais un cri de surprise.

« **Jin m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'elle était vivante aussi !** », _rapporta la lycéenne, les yeux ronds_.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire, Lui ?** _l'interrogea Baek, plutôt méfiant_.

\- **Rien qu'on ne sache pas…** _réagit Asuka interloquée_ , **j'imagine…**

\- **Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, chef ?**

\- **Je pense qu'on devrait inspecter les bâtiments le plus fréquemment possible… Il faut qu'on la trouve !** _décréta la jeune fille en serrant le poing._ **Mais moi je suis coincée au gymnase avec la petite princesse…**

\- **On fera de notre mieux** , _la rassura le brun à la longue crinière._

\- **Mais pas un mot au proviseur et à Monsieur Mishima !** _ordonna Asuka_. **Il faut qu'ils en sachent le moins possible sur ce qui vient de se passer, ça vaudrait mieux. Mishima a déjà fait des avertissements à Jin dès l'instant où il est revenu. Faut faire gaffe, sinon, on va encore se retrouver sous le régime de la terreur…** »

On n'avait jamais vu cette jeune gaillarde aussi inquiète, et pourtant, elle faisait preuve d'une maturité rarement vue jusque là : pour prendre des décisions comme ça, sur un ton calme et ferme, et avec une détermination qui avait redonné des couleurs à chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Lee avait l'habitude de la voir courir dans tous les sens et disputer tout le monde, du vrai fautif à la personne qui passait juste trop près d'une table…

Et à en croire son assurance soudaine, Asuka avait bien décidé de faire passer le mot non seulement à ses « subordonnés », mais aussi aux autres, les Chang, les Law, Paul et Lee lui-même. Donc elle devait savoir qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

« **Si forte et presque maternelle ! Ma chère Asuka, tous ces évènements ont l'air de faire de toi une nouvelle femme !** _s'amusa Lee._

 **\- Je déteste les impertinents, tu mériterais une claque !** _s'indigna la jeune fille, en rougissant, les cheveux tous hérissés sur la tête._

 **\- Blague à part, je suis d'accord. Si on fait les choses ensemble, le vieux ne pourra rien contre nous. On devrait tout faire pour ne pas le mettre en alerte.**

 **\- On se prendrait presque pour des héros de shonen dîtes-donc !** _s'enthousiasma Paul à son tour._

 **\- Oui au fait Asuka, comme tu as dû te le dire la dernière fois, Xiaoyu et Hwoarang ont presque été témoins du ravage qui a été causé à l'arrière cour. Autant que moi, en tout cas** , _précisa Lei._

 **\- On pourrait les mettre sur le coup. Oui…** _la jeune japonaise réfléchissait à voix haute, la main sur le menton,_ **ça ne serait pas bête, vu qu'ils sont dans d'autres classes… Très bien, je vais informer Jin.**

 **\- On était en gros les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Jun. Il faut qu'on la trouve avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui tombe dessus** , _dit Michelle._

 **\- Ca va, d'après mes souvenirs, elle sait se défendre, hein !** _plaisanta Lee._

 **\- Et encore une fois, ne rien dire au principal. Ce que disent les autres gens, ce sera du pipeau pour lui, mais nous, il pourrait nous prendre au sérieux. Donc, silence total !** _répéta Asuka._ **Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. Soyez discrets et restez en contact !** »

Asuka repartit en faisant un coucou de la main, on ne la voyait pas souvent si cool.

« **Elle est incroyable…** _constata Michelle avec un regard de mère_.

 **\- Même après le choc de revoir son cousin, et sur une affaire qui concerne sa propre famille, elle s'est redressée avec beaucoup de force et de courage. C'est bien là que tu veux en venir ?** _comprit Lee_.

 **\- Et elle a l'air d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires** , _confirma la brune avec un sourire confiant_.

 **\- On dirait que les choses vont mieux en tout cas !** » _se rassura Forest, le plus jeune de la troupe_.

Son grand frère commença à rire un peu nerveusement au départ, puis les autres l'accompagnèrent, la tension retombait.

« **C'est vrai, non ? Tout le monde a l'air d'aller mieux** » _poursuivit Forest qui avait toujours l'impression que personne ne le suivait_.

Et ayant presque oublié la possible présence d'une certaine personne dans les locaux du bâtiment, Lee, prit acte du relâchement général :

« **Excellent** »

* * *

Plus tard, en classe...

« **Hum…** , _le professeur Bosconovitch, ajustant ses lunettes avec ses vieilles mains tremblantes, en essayant de regarder au fond de la classe, voulut s'assurer d'une voix calme et un peu vacillante_ : **Tout le monde a bien eu le polycopié ?** »

Mais trois mains se levèrent pour signifier que non. Lee en profita alors :

« **Monsieur, je peux aller faire des photocopies supplémentaires si vous ne souhaitez pas interrompre le cours** », _déclara le jeune homme poliment_.

Le professeur, vieux mais d'une naïveté bienveillante que les élèves avaient toujours aimé – mais dont on pouvait profiter – laissa Lee sortir de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir, Lee, qui savait qu'il avait peu de temps, se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arrière-cour, à nouveau. Mais en arrivant dans la salle d'entrée principale – celle où les escaliers étaient souvent trop courts – trop pressé, Lee ne se fit pas très discret, et c'est la tête du proviseur qu'il vit au loin, sur le balcon d'en face, se tourner vers lui. Par chance, la photocopieuse était aussi dans le coin.

« **Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen d'y aller** » _pensa alors le lycéen, pendant que les feuilles sortaient de l'imprimante_.

Une fois les copies en main, Lee ressortit en essayant le moins possible de regarder autour de lui pour ne pas paraître bizarre.

« **Je peux passer par l'étage des prépas là-haut, si personne ne me voit** »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Lee se hâta en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, tout était calme. Quand on passe par un endroit qui est normalement interdit d'accès, parfois, on a l'impression d'être loin de tout – déjà parce qu'en général si l'accès est restreint, il y a peu de monde, et en plus, les lieux défendus inconnus se présentent souvent comme une dimension à part, parce qu'on n'y va jamais, justement.

Là, tout en haut du bâtiment, les fenêtres révélaient une vue inédite de la cour et de la ville. Quelques visages d'une salle de classe dont la porte était entrouverte se tournèrent simultanément vers Lee quand il passa devant, pour l'oublier la seconde d'après.

Une fois au bout, le jeune homme franchit les doubles-portes, et redescendit. Le cours avec le professeur Bosconovitch était dans l'autre aile du bâtiment, ce qui rappelait à Lee qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps. De ce côté-ci, les lumières étaient éteintes pour que soit plus visible l'écriteau réfléchissant :

 _Sortie de secours_

Lee poussa la porte, grimaçant au son désagréable de celle-ci : s'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté c'était fichu.

Et malheureusement, c'était bien le cas. Mais fausse alerte : en fait, il s'agissait juste de Hwoarang. Le coréen avait les yeux écarquillés, comme pour pallier le silence de sa frayeur. Tandis que Lee passa la porte tranquillement, avec un ricanement étouffé, le roux le somma de se taire, d'une onomatopée, et avec les mains crispées.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** » _l'interrogea Lee_ _avec un air moqueur._

Le plus silencieusement possible, Hwoarang lui répondit brièvement :

« **Je me suis fait sortir et je suis venu voir là** »

N'ayant entendu qu'un mot sur deux parce que Hwoarang ne parlait pas dans sa direction, Lee se contenta d'acquiescer comme si sa réponse avait eu quelque sens, et porta son regard là où il semblait intéressant de le porter là tout de suite : il fallait croire que Heihachi était arrivé avant eux, et il parlementait avec quelqu'un, mais le mur cachait la vue, et au risque de se faire repérer, impossible d'aller voir.

« **Ca a l'air sérieux…** » _chuchota Lee_.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce pourquoi il était venu. Pour ne pas provoquer une réaction inattendue de la part de son camarade, l'orphelin aux cheveux argentés se garda un moment de finir sa phrase, n'étant pas sûr que Hwoarang sache à propos de Jun. Mais c'est ce dernier qui prit l'initiative de lui confirmer qu'il avait bien été informé :

« **Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fille visiblement, mais je me demande ce qui se passe** , _affirma-t-il_. **J'ai l'impression que c'est encore Jin qui se fait engueuler…**

\- **On ne devrait pas être vus ensemble, et moi il faut que j'y retourne**.

\- **Ah moi j'ai le temps, je me suis fait virer de cours : j'avais pas le bon livre… encore…** » _soupira Hwoarang en ébouriffant sa crinière de rider_.

Lee tenait la porte ouverte – et se rendit compte que pendant ce temps-là, n'importe qui pouvait les voir de l'intérieur –, n'écoutant pas vraiment son camarade.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Hwoarang ajouta, les yeux toujours fixés devant :

« **Ca fait longtemps que je suis pas allé sur le toit** »

Là, il se tourna vers Lee, s'adressant directement à lui :

« **Le vieux m'a interdit d'y aller, il m'avait pris en train de sécher. Ca fait des semaines, maintenant** »

Mais oui… le toit, et dire que Lee venait de passer par le dernier étage, et il y avait pleins de salles vides en plus… il n'y avait même pas pensé. Face à ce constat affligeant, il posa son poing un peu plus brutalement que la normale sur la barre qui longeait l'escalier en haut duquel les deux lycéens se trouvaient. Interpelés par le bruit, les ailerons que le père adoptif de Lee avait en guise de cheveux pivotèrent, il les toisait d'un regard noir. Lee était figé, ce fut Hwoarang – habitué à ce genre de situation – qui réagit :

« **Je crois qu'il t'a pas vu, fonce !** »

Obéissant, sans rien dire ni poser de question, Lee s'évada et se pressa vers son cours. Une fois revenu en classe, légèrement essoufflé, Lee se présenta feignant un beau sourire :

« **Voilà, monsieur !** »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire jubiler les autres élèves. De nouveau assis, alors que les autres détenteurs du « secret », ses amis, essayaient de croiser son regard pour déceler un feedback, Lee resta pensif et se demandait comment Hwoarang allait s'en sortir. Et lorsqu'il commença à lire le texte du polycopié, les autres élèves semblaient avoir leur attention portée sur ce qu'on pouvait voir du couloir. Là, Heihachi fixa Lee suspicieusement du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis s'en alla. Lee se tourna vers ses amis, avec une expression qui les fit comprendre que ça ne présageait rien de bon.


	5. Le Nouveau (Lars)

[Vendredi matin]

* * *

« **C'est qui lui ?** » « **Un nouvel élève, comme ça, au milieu d'un trimestre ?** » « **Bah oui, c'est pas impossible, regarde : y'en a un qui est revenu hier là… euh…** » « **Jin Kazama ?** » « **Oui, Jin c'est ça** » « **C'est un peu bizarre, un vendredi comme premier jour, non ?** »

Autant de voix, d'interrogations, qui se répandaient comme une traînée de pollens devant l'entrée du lycée, dans la cour, partout où ce blond avec les cheveux en pics mettait les pieds. Il restait silencieux et observait autour de lui. Les gens ne portaient même pas d'uniforme, certains d'entre eux ressemblaient même à des punks… pourtant, le reste avait l'air très bien entretenu.

Il y avait même une statue d'ange dans la cour, une véritable œuvre d'art baroque, dont le vernis brillait sous les caresses du soleil. Ce n'était pas un lycée japonais traditionnel, mais bien un établissement qui avait vocation à accueillir aussi des lycéens qui venaient de partout dans le monde.

A voir les bras de certains garçons, le nouveau essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'avait pas suivi des entraînements d'arts martiaux pour rien. Même si les gens avaient l'air calme là, il restait méfiant : ce qu'il avait entendu sur ce lycée ne correspondait pas à l'image actuelle qu'on lui présentait.

« **Woah… tu vas te faire expulser c'est vrai ?** »

Une voix aigüe se détacha du reste. Une fille pas bien grande, brune avec des couettes, et une robe rose bonbon, restait bouche bée devant un des espèces de punks aux cheveux roux qui essayait de caser sa bécane entre quelques vélos. Avec deux ou trois pas de plus, le nouvel élève ne tarda pas à découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'à côté d'eux se tenait… un panda !

« **Effectivement** , _se dit-il._ **Et ça ne doit être que le début** »

Il continua à écouter leur conversation – ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

« **Oh… c'est vrai, il a dit ça si tu faisais rien ?** _s'enquit la lycéenne._

 **\- Hmph !** » _acquiesça le lycéen qui se gratta la tête_ , _l'air un peu contrarié et léger en même temps_.

Evitant son interlocutrice du regard, le roux vit d'un coup d'œil qu'ils étaient observés, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« **Bah, tu sais, t'as qu'à faire partie du club de musique** , _lui dit la jeune fille_.

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Oui, je t'ai vu l'autre jour, en ville, en train de transporter une contrebasse !**

\- **Euh…**

\- **Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu transportais** _ **autre chose**_ **dans cet étui !** »

Là, le jeune lycéen, qui se disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, commença à imaginer le pire. Et cette gamine tout innocente qui avait l'air de parler à un pseudo-dealer de drogue comme si c'était normal…

« **Non, non** _…, rassura le rouquin_ **, c'est juste que c'était à Baek… Je connaissais un peu les gammes, mais je n'y ai pas touché depuis…**

 **\- C'est pas grave ! Tu peux venir, ce n'est pas un problème** », _répondit la jeune fille, essayant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant (mais un peu forcé)_.

« **Ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible en fait** » _pensa le blondinet, qui faisait semblant de regarder son portable_.

Et pourtant… avant même qu'il n'eût rejoint le lycée, il avait été accosté par deux personnes mystérieuses, qui l'avaient pris en tenaille dans la rue. En lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, ils lui avaient demandé de recueillir discrètement des informations sur le lycée dans lequel il allait être transféré. Puis on l'avait laissé, sans rien dire de plus : pourquoi, comment, pour qui, ou même quoi, tout simplement ? Le jeune homme était déjà un peu anxieux à l'idée de changer de lycée, pour un établissement beaucoup plus turbulent, finalement (car l'armée ne l'intéressait plus, et le cadre des lycées militaires devenait pesant). Mais là, il y avait de la valeur ajoutée au stress. Déjà sous la pression des brutes du bahut, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore mis les pieds dans l'établissement ! Lars allait reprendre sa route dans la cour lorsque d'autres informations se firent jour.

« **Tu sais… Miharu a déjà été exclue la semaine dernière, je lui ai envoyé pleins de messages sur ce qui se passait mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles, et…** »

La lycéenne s'interrompit, les yeux baissés, tristes, puis projetant un regard légèrement accusateur vers le nouveau, comme si elle n'avait pas envie de dire une certaine chose devant lui :

« **Enfin je n'ai pas envie que** _ **quelqu'un d'autre**_ **soit forcé de partir…** »

L'autre répondit, et celui qui les écoutait eut l'impression qu'ils parlaient d'une personne en particulier :

« **Moi non, plus, je n'ai pas pu arracher un seul mot de sa part** _affirma le roux, qui prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux (on n'oublie pas qu'il y avait toujours un panda à côté)_. **C'est plus la même personne qu'avant** »

Suivie d'un long silence, cette phrase sembla marquer la fin du dialogue. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Le nouveau se retira alors gentiment. Mais sans regarder devant lui, juste après avoir entendu quelques pas de course, une personne le percuta et tomba par terre. Une jeune fille avec les cheveux roses releva la tête – encore un visage angélique dans ce lycée de brutes – avec de grands yeux verts qui ne pouvaient pas mentir, et une peau claire et lumineuse qui les faisait ressortir parfaitement. Comme le jeune homme avait été bien élevé, il tendit sa main pour l'aider, main qu'elle accueillit délicatement, sans hésitation. Pouvait-on aller encore plus dans le cliché ? Resté sans voix, le blond se fit couper la non-parole par la jolie petite :

« **Excuse-moi, dit-elle en se courbant légèrement. Je m'appelle Alisa, on dirait que tu es nouveau ici** », _s'excusa-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille._

\- **Hum… oui, je m'appelle Lars… désolé.**

\- **Non, non ! … ce n'est rien** »

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à bégayer comme dans un teenage des années 80. Alisa réitéra ses excuses machinalement, avant de sautiller vers la lycéenne chinoise et son panda. Se croyant suspendu dans le temps alors qu'il regardait sa nouvelle rencontre s'en aller, Lars fut interrompu dans son rêve éveillé.

« **C'est juste un tas de ferraille** », _balança une voix de vipère_.

Mais avant même que Lars ne trouva quelque chose à dire, quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

« **Tu veux pas aller cracher ton venin ailleurs, Lili ?** »

La blonde qui venait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, toute blanche, se tourna vers Lars avec un air agacé, puis désigna du regard la fille qui venait d'intervenir :

« **Sale peste…** »

Puis elle se retourna, le menton très haut. La brune qui venait de l'interpeler lui passa devant sans considération pour saluer Lars.

« **Salut, je m'appelle Asuka** , _dit-elle en tendant la main_. **Si tu as un problème, c'est à moi qu'il faut en parler. Oh, et si c'est ce que tu cherches, le bureau du proviseur est là-bas !** »

Un troisième débarqua à ce moment-là.

« **Mais quel succès ! Trois filles dès le premier jour !** » _s'exclama un type avec les cheveux argentés ou décolorés – visiblement les teintures étaient courantes dans le coin._

Lars, abasourdi par toute cette familiarité, lui qui avait passé le plus clair de sa scolarité dans un établissement non mixte, ne réagissait pas aux remarques qu'on lui faisait. Il pensait arriver, faire son truc et rester tranquille. En principe, quand on ne cherche pas à s'intégrer, on ne se fait pas d'amis, alors pourquoi ces gens qui débarquaient ? En général, s'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes, c'est avec de mauvaises intentions, surtout quand ils s'en prennent au « nouveau ».

« **Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : mon nom est Lee** , _dit-il plein de charme, et de poursuivre_ , **moi je ne fais pas partie du comité de discipline, mais tout le monde me parle ici, considère moi comme ton ami.**

 **\- C'est un jeu dangereux, de venir t'offrir à un parfait inconnu** », _intervint une voix suave_.

Quand Lars se retourna pour avoir l'image, il vit une jeune femme qui avait mis en œuvre tous les artifices pour taper dans l'œil du premier venu, et elle portait la robe qui allait avec. Bien malin, de ne pas imposer l'uniforme dans un lycée…

« **Voilà quelqu'un qui doit faire partie de ces types qui traînent toujours dans un coin de la cour et qu'on ne voit jamais ailleurs que là, à fumer des trucs bizarres sans parler à personne d'autre** », _pensa Lars_.

« **Lee…** _dit-elle déguisée en sourire_.

\- **Anna !** _répondit l'intéressé. Les bras grands ouverts, il s'approcha d'elle_ , **c'est une joie immense de revoir la plus belle parmi nous, même les murs étaient tristes !**

\- **Comme c'est flatteur… Et toi, tu n'as pas changé.**

\- **Tu sais que ma passion pour toi ne changera jamais** »

Au moment où ils allaient perdre Lars complètement dans cette conversation factice, cette Anna lança un regard à la brunette qui s'était présentée plus tôt, Asuka. Cette dernière la scruta à son tour, très méfiante.

« **Alors c'est elle la remplaçante… Belle paire, mais avec toi on ne risque rien** », _puis elle se déroba avec quelques éclats de rires_.

Lee la rappela pour un dernier mot, et dans le tas, Lars distingua un « Non mais ! » venant d'Asuka.

« **J'imagine que tu n'es pas revenue seule** , _l'interrogea le lycéen aux cheveux d'argent, sur un ton beaucoup plus solennel que tout à l'heure_.

\- **Désolée Lee, calme tes ardeurs, on fera ça une autre fois !** »

Puis elle se retira, les hanches lancinantes.

Lars, dubitatif et confus, sentit qu'il avait une piste intéressante ici. Il alla voir Lee directement :

« **De qui d'autre il s'agit ?**

 **\- Hahah ! Tu deviens bien bavard pour un nouveau mon cher ami… Ce n'est rien, juste des types que je te conseille de ne pas fréquenter c'est tout** » _conclut-il sur le ton de la fausse rigolade_.

Et sans même que Lars n'ait eu le temps de penser à autre chose, Lee se déroba à son tour. Asuka également, disparut, avec un regard noir qui laissait encore plus de doutes.

« **J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi ils parlaient** », _songea le blondinet_.

Toujours observateur, il traversa la cour peuplée alors de gens on ne peut plus normaux, a priori. Lars faisait ses premiers pas dans le hall d'entrée, et trouva un couloir où il était indiqué l'administration. Une fois devant le bureau, il s'apprêta à frapper soigneusement, quand il entendit à travers la porte, une voix :

« **Rien sur elle** »

Puis deux :

« **On n'a plus rien à faire ici, y'a quelqu'un qui attend dehors en plus…** »

Coup de stress, Lars se demanda comment il avait pu se faire remarquer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution pour se cacher, la porte s'ouvrit devant Lars, et deux types sortirent, deux montagnes ; un black qui ressemblait encore à un délinquant avec un sweat à capuche sans manches, et un asiatique habillé tout en blanc, avec une veste de costume qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à un premier prix. En fixant Lars du regard, il affirma en souriant :

« **Le timing d'Anna est parfait** »

Et Lars resta planté là, devant un bureau vide avec les deux autres qui s'éloignaient.

« **Tout ça c'est hyper louche** », _se dit-il_.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Lars hésita à rester là pour attendre. Que faisait donc le proviseur ? Finalement, le nouveau décida de repartir, il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'accuse de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, était-on à une heure près ?

Mais au moment où Lars partait, une silhouette avec des cornes, déboula comme un rhinocéros.

« **Tout le monde est énervé aujourd'hui ou quoi ?** » _s'interrogea le lycéen_.

Il se retourna, mais les deux autres avaient disparu. Il restait simplement l'une des double-portes au bout du couloir qui se balançait. C'était ce que l'homme qui venait de débarquer regardait avec hargne. Il avait deviné que Lars n'était pas entré dans son bureau, enfin c'est ce qu'espérait le lycéen en tout cas. Mais tout à coup, de la haine, le grand monsieur passa à une attitude bien plus conviviale.

« **Vous devez être le nouvel élève qu'on attendait !** _s'exclama-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches_.

 **\- Oui monsieur** , _répondit timidement Lars_.

 **\- Bouhaha !** il _explosa de rire._ **Votre posture droite, et cette réponse brève,** **vous avez été soldat, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Oui… euh monsieur…** _fit le lycéen, toujours pas au bout de ses surprises._

 **\- Hmm ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Des premières impressions peut-être ?**

 **\- Et bien… certains de vos étudiants sont un peu…étranges** , _hésita Lars, pris sous son regard insistant – qui semblait donner beaucoup d'importance à l'accueil du nouveau._

 **\- Hahaha !** _rit encore le vieil homme_ , **les gens le disent souvent. Comme c'est un lycée international, on a beaucoup d'élèves qui viennent d'environnements et de pays différents… mais vous n'êtes que le deuxième venant d'une école militaire** , _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire complice_.

 **\- Je vois…** _murmura Lars, qui ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser_. **Euh… il faudrait que je voie le proviseur, c'est bien vous ?**

\- **Ah mais quel imbécile ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté : Heihachi Mishima, je suis le propriétaire de cette école. M. Fukuoka ne devrait pas tarder, mais je peux déjà m'occuper de certaines formalités à sa place** »

Le reste de l'entretien se déroula normalement, ou du moins, pas plus bizarrement que le début. Lars se contenta de répondre impersonnellement, il choisit ses matières, et reçut tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à faire ses études. Il devrait aller chercher ses livres, tout ça… Mais plus d'une chose le chiffonnait dans cette histoire. Lars n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le lien avec les deux énergumènes qu'il avait croisés plus tôt, la réaction de M. Mishima, et son attitude qui avait complètement changé ensuite. C'était un peu effrayant, Lars commença à paniquer en se disant que Heihachi savait qu'on avait lui donné une mission de renseignement, et il devait faire semblant de le rassurer pour mieux le percer à jour. Et puis quelle idée de la part de Lars dire d'emblée que les gens ici étaient bizarres… Mais pourtant, si Heihachi jouait bien la comédie, il devait être vraiment doué, Lars ne voyant pas une once de malveillance.

« **Non, j'ai toujours été trop naïf** », _se dit Lars sur un ton impératif_. **Je ne dois pas lui faire confiance, ni à lui, ni à ces types louches…** »

L'image de Lee, qui avait été très amicale, et Asuka, tout autant honnête, ainsi que la belle Alisa, apparurent aussi dans son esprit.

« **… Ni à personne d'autre** » _s'ordonna Lars_.

* * *

[Midi]

« **Eh regardez, un combat, un combat !** »

A ces mots, la pause du midi qui était bien morose prit tout à coup un air plus funky. Si pour certains, cela faisait penser à des relents de l'époque de la « terreur », la plupart y voyaient quelque chose de rafraichissant. Surprenant, de voir autant de gens s'émoustiller pour se faire une grignote de violence. Certains rigolaient même déjà à l'idée de voir le comité de discipline intervenir, ou même un personnel, pourquoi pas le proviseur, le propriétaire ? Euh, non… se répondaient les gens, il risquerait d'y avoir des conséquences… Lars, seul devant son plateau, intrigué, décida d'aller voir de plus près. Pourquoi se priver d'un argument supplémentaire pour appuyer le postulat : ce lycée est malsain ? Alors que certains étaient déjà en train de lui piquer son dessert quand il se levait, le nouveau peina à se faire une place dans la foule.

« **C'est qui, c'est qui ?** » _entendit-on, Lars n'était pas seul à chercher un panorama_. « **Bryan est revenu ?** », « **Non, on serait déjà tous en train de s'enfuir** », « **Les sœurs ?** », « **Oui, enfin non : juste Nina Williams** »,

Il y avait déjà plein de gens debout sur leur chaise, les tables, le service même, avec tout le tintamarre et le bruit produit par ceux qui martelaient leurs plateaux. Il n'y avait pas eu encore de coup mais l'ambiance était déjà là. Lars arriva finalement à avoir un aperçu en s'accrochant à un muret qui séparait le self du coin où on débarrassait. Les opposants étaient encore en train de parler. Un brun très baraqué, avec une chemise rouge et une chaîne assez voyante était en train de vociférer toute sa haine autour de lui, et une jeune fille était allongée par terre, on aurait dit qu'elle était inconsciente.

Une blonde, dans la foule, réagissait à ses insultes. Lars changea d'expression : c'était l'une des deux personnes qui lui avaient donné des ordres juste avant sa rentrée ! Donc c'était elle, « Nina Williams », « l'une des deux sœurs »…

Le géant lui fonça dessus avec un coup de poing bien chargé, mais cette dernière le fit taire en deux secondes. Lars n'arriva pas bien à voir, mais on comprit qu'après lui avoir retourné le bras, la lycéenne le colla au sol et en profita pour faire craquer une de ses jambes. Il valait mieux être souple, contre cette fille-là.

« **Toi et ta sœur, et tous les autres ici, je vous déconseille de fouiner dans nos affaires** », _clama-t-elle sèchement_.

Le combat déjà fini, on sentit que la dispersion de la foule se faisait dans la déception, le manque, la frustration. On vit certains étudiants faire semblant de s'asséner des coups, « comme dans le jeu ». Mais Lars observa au-delà des gens « normaux », quelques groupuscules un peu étranges. Il reconnut son « ami », Lee, qui s'était regroupé brièvement avec d'autres lycéens, puis ils s'étaient tous séparés comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, pour rejoindre des sièges différents. Ailleurs, la jeune femme qui venait de mettre à terre son agresseur rejoignit deux autres personnes tout aussi silencieuses : l'autre type qui avait embusqué Lars, ainsi qu'un lycéen à capuche qui sortit du self en premier, les deux restant simplement à côté de la porte un moment, pour le suivre à leur tour en décalé. Enfin, Lars put discerner dans un coin, près du couloir réservé aux cuisiniers, les trois personnes qu'il avait rencontrées plus tôt : Anna et les deux autres types. Lars les dévisagea quand il se rendit compte, que, à son tour, c'était lui qu'on dévisageait.

« **Il y a un taux anormal d'évènement inquiétants ces derniers temps**.

\- **Oh, Alisa ! Tu parles toujours aussi bizarrement !** »

Lars se retourna d'un coup, oubliant les regards qui l'avaient capté. Alisa… Oui, c'était la fille qu'il avait rencontrée à l'entrée du lycée. Mais du coup, il avait perdu sa ligne de mire, et un personnel de cuisine avec un chariot avait suffi pour permettre aux trois mystérieux individus de s'évaporer.

« **Tiens c'est le nouveau qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ! Salut !** _lui lança la chinoise_.

\- **Ah, bonj… euh bonjour** , _bégaya Lars en manquant de tomber de son muret_.

\- **Comment ça va ?** _lui demanda-t-elle_.

\- **Eh bien… euh… moi ça va, ça arrive souvent ce genre d'histoires ?**

\- **Oh…** »

Alisa, accompagnée de la jeune fille chinoise à couettes prirent un air un peu gêné.

« **Ca doit faire bizarre, de voir ça quand on vient d'arriver dans une nouvelle école** , _et la brune se rattrapa en ajoutant_ , **mais tu sais, pour nous aussi, c'est inhabituel** »

Alisa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pourtant, malgré son expression parfaite, Lars y voyait toujours de l'embarras, comme un truc qui serait passé sous silence. Lars relança un coup d'œil sur la « scène du crime », très songeur. Et d'un flash, il se rendit compte qu'il y voyait le grand combattant blessé en train de se relever, pendant que des personnes s'attroupaient autour de sa sœur.

« **On devrait les aider, non ?** » _proposa Lars_.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent. Pendant que le grand frère essayait de se remettre sur pied et envoyait valser quiconque le touchait, nos trois protagonistes s'approchèrent de la cadette. La personne qui s'en occupait aperçut Lars, et le somma immédiatement :

« **Ah ! Des gros bras, tu vas m'aider !** »

Lars prit les jambes, et la fille en question l'autre côté. A ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'elle avait, elle aussi, des bras vigoureux. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres lycéennes allèrent leur tenir les portes pour les laisser passer.

« **Merci** », _ne manqua pas de faire part Lars._

Le blanc qu'il laissa derrière permit à la brunette avec ses couettes de réagir :

« **Je m'appelle Xiaoyu, enchantée !** »

Ils avançaient tous les quatre.

« **Oh, et moi c'est Michelle, en terminale aussi, comme toi** , _expliqua l'aide soignante de facto_. **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vas voir où est l'infirmerie** »

« **Parce qu'on va bientôt m'y envoyer ?** » _pensa Lars_.

Une fois la jeune fille, nommée Guadalupe Rojo, installée délicatement, les autres ressortirent. La brune au rouge à lèvres, avec sa longue tresse, Michelle, leur fit signe qu'elle se retirait. Il restait à peine cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

« **Ne sois pas en retard !** » _s'exclama l'indienne_.

Quant à Xiaoyu, elle disparut après avoir dit qu'elle devait aller chercher ses fournitures de musique dans son casier. Il ne restait plus que Lars et Alisa.

Le jeune blond, qui semblait un peu perdu, regardait dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit, ces gens qui se comportaient comme des barbares ? Et deux secondes après, on faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alisa était la première et la seule personne à lui avoir parlé. Elle semblait si gentille, elle avec ces sauvages qui se contentaient de vous dévisager de loin. Et pourtant, malgré ce décalage, Alisa n'y trouvait rien d'anormal. Lars sentait bien au fond de lui qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont on essayait de lui faire croire que le lycée était parfaitement normal.

« **Les inter-lycées arrivent bientôt, tout le monde est sur les chapeaux de roues. C'est pourquoi il y a quelques malentendus** , _exposa Alisa avec un grand sourire comme si elle parlait de l'histoire et de l'architecture d'un monument à des touristes chinois_. **Miguel Rojo est un joueur de notre équipe de handball, c'est le pivot.**

\- **Oui, mais… quel rapport avec sa sœur ?**

\- **Et bien, Miguel ne connaît pas toutes les règles, et il a été choisi comme remplaçant au dernier moment, donc certains joueurs perdent patience. On dirait que… quelqu'un cherche à le déstabiliser encore plus pour être sûr d'empêcher toute cohésion dans l'équipe, de sorte qu'on perde les rencontres.**

 **\- Ce serait un sabotage alors ?**

 **\- Peut-être que… quelqu'un a envie d'attirer l'attention sur… quelque chose d'autre. En tout cas, cela semble inévitable. Nos rangs sont déjà divisés en deux, entre ceux qui veulent garder Miguel et ceux qui attendent le retour de Marduk, l'ancien pivot.**

 **\- Et j'imagine qu'il a un problème aussi, ce Marduk ?**

 **\- Craig Marduk a été exclu du lycée quelques jours à cause de ses gestes violents.**

 **\- Quand je vois ce qui nous entoure, j'aimerais bien savoir comment on détermine le critère de violence dans ce lycée…** _se murmura cyniquement le blond._

 **\- Craig Marduk avait un ennemi au sein de l'équipe : celui que l'on surnomme Armor King. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était préférable de garder Miguel, de façon à ce que les animosités entre Marduk et Armor King n'entravent pas les matchs, même si en soi, Marduk est un joueur bien plus qualifié que Miguel. C'est le triomphe de la synergie sur la technique.**

\- **Oui, tous les shonens nous apprennent ça…**

\- **Mais le fait que certaines personnes cherchent à pousser Miguel à bout, notamment en attaquant sa sœur, nous ramène exactement à la même situation que si on avait Craig Marduk. Plus rien ne va.**

 **\- Et tu penses que c'est un geste volontaire, c'est l'idée que les personnes qu'on a vues ce midi avaient derrière la tête ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce que Nina Williams voulait dire par « fouiner dans leurs affaires ». Je ne vois pas une jeune fille aussi délicate que Guadalupe Rojo se risquer dans quoi que ce soit, et son frère ne le permettrait pas. C'était sans doute une simple mise en scène** »

Alisa était vraiment surprenante, pour elle tout était logique. Elle avait présenté toutes les hypothèses. Mais parfois, elle s'arrête net, comme s'il manquait des noms propres dans une phrase à trous.

Le retentissement de la cloche les sépara, mais Lars n'avait pas du tout la tête à aller en cours. Il était trop préoccupé par l'identité de ce « quelqu'un » qui faisait du sabotage, puisque visiblement, c'était la personne qui lui donnait des ordres. Lars n'était pas très convaincu par sa mission.


	6. Encore des questions (Lars)

A la fin de la journée, Lars ressassait le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu prendre. Il y avait bien des choses à qui se passaient, mais quoi ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait matière à savoir… L'attitude d'Alisa le rendait encore plus dubitatif. C'était qui ce quelqu'un qui voulait du mal à Miguel ? Pourquoi Alisa cherchait-elle à protéger cette personne ? Lars commença à élaborer les théories… peut-être qu'elle le manipulait, peut-être qu'elle ne savait rien. Peut-être que le but, c'était de le mettre en confiance pour lui faire croire qu'il avait un allié qui n'en était pas un. C'est là qu'il pensa à Lee… Michelle… mais ça paraissait trop gros. D'où sortaient ces gens parfaitement amicaux et chaleureux, dans ce lycée où tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était un commentateur de WWE ?

En fait, le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à Alisa. C'était une intelligence artificielle, oui, mais elle hantait son esprit. Ce n'était pas uniquement une histoire de coup de foudre ou autre, c'était plus inquiétant.

Elle était revenue lui parler, et lui dire au revoir à la fin de la journée :

« **Tout le monde a été secoué par un évènement qui a eu lieu hier, et qui a fait ressurgir beaucoup de souvenirs pour beaucoup de gens** »

Oui, mais encore ? Elle ne donnait que la moitié des informations, et elle dissimulait les noms tabous. Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas organique, une sorte de frustration se lisait sur son visage, de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. Il y avait bien quelque chose que tout le monde savait mais que personne ne disait, surtout pas à Lars.

Mais si c'était si difficile pour Alisa de mentir, pourquoi revenait-elle toujours le voir ? Peut-être que comme tous les autres, cachée sous sa beauté juvénile, se trouvait une personne avec des travers bizarres – un bourreau, un harceleur, enfin tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un lycée – comme si Lars était un sujet d'expérience, une distraction. Après tout, la situation actuelle n'avait pas l'air de l'alarmer, elle…

Mis à part cela, après l'altercation du midi, Lars n'avait pas revu, ni aperçu, ni entendu parler, ni de ses « supérieurs hiérarchiques » avec Nina, ni d'Anna et des autres personnes douteuses.

Vu comment avaient été contés les évènements de la semaine, et même le reste, Lars avait également encore moins envie de faire confiance aux encadrants adultes. Au départ, quand ses oppresseurs l'avaient abordé, Lars avait déjà ses soupçons sur la légitimité de ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mais ce qu'il avait cru comprendre jusque-là avait transformé ses doutes en convictions.

« **Toi aussi, on t'as demandé de recueillir des informations sur ce lycée ?** »

Lars tressaillit, étonné par une telle lecture dans ses pensées. Un homme au teint basané avec des lunettes de soleil – et encore un avec les cheveux décolorés – était apparu derrière lui. C'était vrai, il n'était pas là deux secondes plus tôt.

« **Oui, mais je ne sais même pas qui est derrière tout ça…** »

Voyant ce mystérieux inconnu, assis sur la rambarde, pensif, qui ne répondait rien, le jeune blond comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas seul à ne pas savoir grand-chose. Comme pour répondre aux pensées du blondinet, il lui dit :

« **Non… je ne fais pas ça pour la même personne que toi.**

\- **Ah bon ? Tu travailles pour qui alors ?** _s'enquit Lars._

\- **Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais appelle moi Raven** »

Au son du ricanement du héros de JRPG, le ninja black le relança :

« **Tu sembles amusé… après une seule journée, tu prends déjà tout à la rigolade**.

 **\- Non je crois que c'est nerveux** , _se justifia Lars._ **C'est juste que, tu dois être une énième personne avec un pseudonyme, qui ne révèle pas son identité… J'ai vu un panda ce matin. Ici,** _ **tout est normal**_ **!** »

De peur peut-être, que Lars ne partît en délire, son interlocuteur poursuivit :

« **J'aimerais avoir tes informations aussi régulièrement que possible. Mais j'imagine que comme moi, tu as décidé de ne faire confiance à personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne piste, mais un autre lycéen est revenu peu de temps avant toi, il s'agit de Jin Kazama, c'est peut-être ton commanditaire…** »

Lars était toute ouïe, mais visiblement, Raven avait vu quelque chose, et il déguerpit en un clin d'œil. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de dire « attends ».

« **C'est… impressionnant** » _constata le jeune homme_.

\- **Oui, impressionnant…** » _intervint une voix lascive_.

Le blond, observé, se retourna. C'était Nina. Sur une position défensive, il interjeta :

« **Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on veut te dire. Si tu ne sais rien, tu seras plus discret, et donc plus pratique pour nous** »

L'autre, un grand avec des dreadlocks, demeurait muet, mais son langage corporel se montrait tout aussi insistant. Si Lars ne leur donnait rien, il risquait de prendre cher, mais tant pis. Il avait vu la fille se battre tout à l'heure, il connaissait déjà un peu son jeu. Lars se doutait bien qu'en les laissant venir, il diminuait ses possibilités. Il esquissa alors un début de réponse :

« **Et bien…** »

Et pile au moment où il pensait avoir réduit leur attention, il attaqua en commençant par le gars. En faisant diversion avec ses poings, Lars tenta un balayage du pied. Son adversaire tomba, mais se rattrapa sur ses mains, et avec une grande souplesse à la fois des poignets et des jambes, il commença à partir dans une sorte de breakdance. L'un de ses pieds fit mouche sur un Lars surpris, et sa coéquipière en profita pour le neutraliser. Lars n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de se faire déboîter une épaule. Cette technique du grand black, il ne savait pas que cela pouvait être aussi efficace.

« **Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit** »

On pourrait penser que c'était la blonde qui poursuivait son discours, mais il n'en était rien. Le troisième arriva en marchant lentement. Dans le contrejour, sous sa capuche, le « chef » était imperceptible.

« **Bon… on va t'aider** , _reprit la blonde_ , **tu as forcément vu Anna, hein ?**

\- **Oui** , _grommela péniblement Lars_.

\- **Et personne d'autre ?**

\- **Si… deux types, qui ont pas l'air commodes, ils étaient dans le bureau du proviseur ce matin, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait.**

\- **Rien d'autre ?**

\- **Ils étaient là aussi ce midi… j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique…** »

Mais sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Lars fut relâché violemment par terre.

« **Merci, on était au courant.** **Ma sœur se balade au grand jour en parlant à tout le monde, quant au reste, tu n'apportes pas grand-chose… t'as intérêt à te montrer vraiment utile la prochaine fois. Ne te plantes pas ce week-end** »

Au moment où ils s'en allaient tous les trois, le dos tourné, Lars demanda une dernière fois :

« **Qui est Jin Kazama ?** »

Mais la question resta sans réponse. Le troisième, sous sa capuche, s'était néanmoins retourné.

« **Est-ce que c'est toi ?** »

Quelle douleur ! Lars peinait à se relever, il ne pouvait pas insister, et les autres avaient déjà disparu de l'horizon… Pourquoi Jin Kazama cherchait-il à saboter les inter-lycées ?

* * *

Que faire ? En parler à un responsable ? Quel responsable ? Lars s'installa dans sa chambre, tranquillement, lentement. Il posait régulièrement sa main sur son épaule gauche qui se souvenait encore de Nina Williams. Serrant les dents à chaque fois qu'il se baissait pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac, poser un objet un peu en hauteur, ou tout ce qui appelait la mobilisation de cette articulation, Lars était à deux doigts de dire un mot qui n'était pas dans tous les dictionnaires. Un gargouillement le rappela soudain à sa condition humaine.

« **Oh, je ne connais même pas les horaires du self** » _soupira-t-il avec un air dépité_.

Lars sortit de sa chambre prudemment. D'abord, du regard, il balaya le couloir de chaque côté. C'était encore lumineux, il y avait quelqu'un au fond, mais qui ne faisait rien en particulier. Le nouvel interne traversa le bahut, les mains dans les poches, toujours pour avoir l'air normal (mais selon les psys, les mains dans les poches, ça cache souvent quelque chose).

Les lieux paraissaient complètement différents le soir. Il n'y avait pas les mêmes personnes, c'était calme. Cela semblait moins difficile qu'en journée de rester là, « à la maison ». Le proviseur n'était plus là, il ne restait que de parfaits inconnus, ceux qui ne se faisaient pas remarquer dans la journée, ceux qui ne faisaient pas de bruit, et un vieux concierge chinois. Les PNJ en quelques sortes. Ces gens qui ne demandaient rien. Lars repensa tout à coup à la pauvre Guadalupe qui s'était faite attaquer ce midi-là. On pouvait espérer qu'elle allait mieux. Elle avait déjà rouvert les yeux avant la fin de la journée, paraissait-il. On avait vu son frère lui demander en boucle ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour contrarier ses agresseurs, alors qu'elle était encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle ne savait rien, en fait, la pauvre. Ce n'était pas normal ce qui se passait.

En se dirigeant vers le self, Lars vit des types qui inspectaient la porte du coin cafète.

« **C'était ouvert hier soir** » _dit le concierge, M. Wang_.

Au self, Lars se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir manger tout seul dans son coin. Avant, il avait l'habitude de toujours partager sa table, ses amis étaient nombreux. Même si les gars n'étaient pas toujours sympa entre eux, Lars et son meilleur pote de l'époque, Tougou, étaient respectés de tous. Mais là, maintenant, c'était un peu triste. Lars n'était pas le genre de type qui restait taciturne dans son coin, il laissait cela à d'autres. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, les circonstances l'y obligeaient.

Pourtant, comme toujours, la personne qui ne manquait pas de dire bonjour aux gens - celui qui ressemblait à cet organisateur de soirées qui arrange tout le monde et que personne ne vient jamais embêter, l'ami de tous tes amis et de tous tes ennemis, Lee Chaolan - vint présenter toutes ses admiratrices à Lars. Mais le blond était un peu gêné. S'il avait eu l'habitude de la collectivité, les filles n'y étaient pas inclues. Et puis sans Alisa dans le groupe, cela apparaissait juste comme une bande de filles.

Lars interrompit assez vite la fête en disant directement à Lee :

« **J'ai des questions à te poser** »

Ca n'avait pas du tout l'air d'enchanter Lee, même si ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour faire croire le contraire. Les autres convives se retirèrent naturellement en voyant qu'il y avait une conversation nettement plus intéressante ailleurs.

« **C'est moi ou il y a un grand secret dans ce lycée ?** »

Lee eut tout à coup la mine renfrognée. Franchement, même Lars, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de parler d'un truc qui sentait le glauque, d'autant plus que ce n'était même pas sa propre volonté.

« **Il y a une fille qui serait morte… mais au final, rien n'est moins sûr** , _puis le jeune homme se redressa et arbora de nouveau son sourire incitateur,_ **inutile de se poser trop de questions, tout ça m'a l'air d'un gros foutoir de problèmes**.

\- **Euh…** » _bégaya le blond en ne comprenant pas une soudaine familiarité_.

C'est comme si Lee venait de jeter un gros sac de mauvaises herbes dans la rue en disant aux gens « démerdez-vous avec ça, ce n'est plus chez moi ».

Puis, Lee s'affala à nouveau, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite.

« **C'est quelqu'un qui te demande tout ça ?** _soupira-t-il_ , _une telle perspicacité laissant Lars songeur_. **T'es pas l'un des gars normaux, t'es beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne et tu m'as pas l'air d'un simple joueur de foot** , _expliqua-t-il._

 **\- Je viens d'un lycée militaire**.

 **\- Oh, ça explique tout alors…** _répondit le jeune homme, l'air de ne pas chercher plus loin_.

 **\- J'ai vu des gens s'introduire dans les bureaux de l'administration quand je suis arrivé, et là il y a des gens qui disent que la porte de la cafétéria a été forcée hier soir…** _poursuivit Lars en espérant ne pas perdre son interlocuteur, qui de toute façon semblait avoir déjà tout compris._

 **\- Je vois… c'est bien ce que je craignais…**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Je connais bien la personne qui a pu faire ça. On a grandi ensemble, c'est le fils du propriétaire. Tout le monde sait à quel point ils se haïssent. Il est revenu pour le tuer** »

Il pouvait sortir ça comme ça, au milieu du self et ça passait inaperçu. Genre tout le monde s'en tapait, y'avait aucun scoop. Lars s'indigna d'incompréhension :

« **Le tuer ? C'est énorme comme truc ! C'est beaucoup trop énorme ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ? Ca ne devrait pas rester secret ? Comment je peux te croire ? Que tout le monde sache comme ça, ce n'est pas très subtile…** »

Lee s'esclaffa, comme un dandy qui viendrait d'entendre une blague sur un parlementaire de gauche.

« **Où veux-tu de la subtilité, c'est pas son style, c'est tout ! Et même s'il essayait, non, ça n'irait pas du tout** , _dit-il en agitant sa main pour chasser l'image de l'impossible_. **Je me souviens, quand on était petits, je pouvais faire tout un tas de bêtises sans me faire coincer. En revanche, Kazu, il avait le malheur de faire un truc une fois, c'était fini ! D'ailleurs, quand on était deux, il prenait toujours plus. Plus ça allait, plus je m'en fichais, je le croyais aveugle, le vieux. Un jour, je me suis fait prendre à piquer de l'argent, mais il savait pas que c'était moi, il pensait que c'était Kazu. Sur le coup je me suis dit que fallait vraiment être nul pour toujours se faire chopper à ma place… Après son père l'a pris et la soulevé en l'air avec un seul bras, et là j'ai clairement dit que c'était moi, que je voulais juste un manga, mais que j'avais encore l'argent et que j'allais le rendre. Heihachi m'a juste lancé un regard foudroyant, quelques secondes, et puis il a envoyé l'autre dans le mur. Il est allé le chercher et a continué jusqu'à qu'il soit presque mort, je l'entendais crier « Lâche moi »** ».

Lee arborait un visage grave et inhabituel.

« **En fait, même à l'époque ça ne me faisait pas rire. A un moment, j'ai cru qu'il était vraiment tombé dans les pommes, mais dans un silence des plus pesants, Kazu s'était relevé en disant simplement « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », et là ça avait recommencé de plus belle, sauf qu'il ne disait plus rien mais à son regard, je savais bien qu'un jour il le tuerait… Je me souviens être parti en courant, et n'être revenu que des jours après, sans que personne ne me demande où j'étais passé à mon retour. Tout le monde s'en fichait du fait que j'avais rien mangé depuis des jours. On m'avait adopté, mais j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais fait partie de cette horrible famille** »

L'histoire résonna dans l'esprit de Lars toute la nuit, tout le week-end même. Il avait bien vu qu'un truc clochait chez Heihachi Mishima. Lee l'avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais parler de ça, et Lars avait accepté.

Malgré son serment de ne compter que sur lui-même, il commençait en fait à faire confiance à quelqu'un, Lee, une personne qui pourrait l'aider, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas décevoir. Heureusement dans tout ça (ou pas), Lars n'avait pas eu à révéler explicitement la raison de son intérêt insatiable pour les histoires sordides qui avaient eu lieu autour de ce lycée.

* * *

Lundi midi, Alisa vint elle-même inviter Lars à manger. Il ne savait pas lui dire non.

A la fin du repas, elle lui attrapa le bras :

« **Tout le monde répète, c'est super, viens !** »

Et elle l'entraîna (de son plein gré), vers le gymnase. Derrière celui-ci, vers l'auditorium, on voyait les musiciens qui se regroupaient. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient une sorte de pause. Ils s'apprêtaient à voir le numéro des cheerleaders que Lili voulait absolument faire connaître au monde entier. Alors qu'Alisa filait aux vestiaires, laissant le jeune blond en plan, celui-ci fit ses premiers pas dans le centre de réjouissance du moment.

Il y avait déjà du monde, c'était un peu la fête, d'ailleurs les gens se pointaient avec leur dessert, des pains au chocolat vendus dans le hall d'entrée du lycée – Lars pensait que la nourriture ailleurs qu'au self était interdite – pendant que les starlettes s'échauffaient. Les étirements classiques évidemment, mais aussi le ton qui montait…

Lars reconnut Anna dans l'uniforme rouge et blanc des danseuses. Il comprit tout de suite que la blonde avec laquelle elle se disputait les projecteurs était la chef, Emilie de Rochefort alias Lili, un nom qui sonnait capricieux et trop gâté. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait de la prestance quand même, elle avait monté son groupe comme ça, et elle menait tout le monde avec ses petits doigts de fée. Il fallait lui reconnaître aussi que si elle était snob, elle était aussi plutôt distinguée.

Puis arriva le point de rupture qui fit que si tout le monde était venu voir un spectacle, ce fut finalement un duel qui leur était servi. On imaginait bien les petits coups bas par-ci par-là… mais à la grande surprise du cerveau un peu formaté du patriarcat de Lars (oui, même lui) ce n'étaient pas comme dans un combat de chatons, mais bel et bien des coups violents, dont l'un fit tomber Anna sur le sol.

On aurait dit que c'était normal, les autres ne voyaient rien. Mais Lars ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait intervenir. La brune se releva en ne manquant pas d'appuyer son talon sur le pied de la blondinette. Et ça continuait comme ça… Il y eut même Asuka qui vint ajouter son grain de sel en constatant :

« **Pour une fois que quelqu'un est à ta hauteur Lili, il faut que ça se transforme ENCORE en combat** »

Anna gloussa un de ses rires maquillés qu'elle avait toujours en ressource on-ne-savait-comment.

« **Et la voilà qui joue les médiatrices parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix** », _ces derniers mots enfoncés comme des dagues dans les yeux d'Asuka_.

Les trois se regardèrent alors furax, et Lars commença à approcher pour gagner du temps et proposer une solution avant que ça ne dégénère. Alisa déboula pile à ce moment-là, ce qui sembla donner une idée, pendant que Lili la disputait pour son retard :

« **Ca ne vous énerve pas, qu'elle vous utilise et vous ignore en même temps ?** » _renchérit la fashionista britannique perchée sur ses hauts talons, en s'adressant aux autres intéressées_.

L'une des pom pom girls, avec des formes un peu plus généreuses que les autres, les yeux plongés dans le rimmel, décida alors de se prononcer avec un accent étrange :

« **Oui, et si c'est toujours la mauvaise ambiance, je quitte !** »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Deux jeunes filles, qui semblaient jusque-là n'avoir causé aucun problème ajoutèrent également :

« **Pareil, on a déjà du mal à rester alors que t'as envoyé balader notre amie** , _dit l'une_.

\- **Tout ça parce que Julia se fait traiter d'intello tout le temps, elle avait déjà pas le courage de participer seule, mais en plus t'as été méchante avec elle** »

Face à toutes ces accusations, la princesse aux cheveux d'or se rebiffa :

« **Bien ! Je dissous le club !** » _et elle prit la porte, déterminée_.

Elle allait pleurer ? Elle allait pleurer ou pas ? Pas devant eux en tout cas. Alisa lança un regard à son ami, un appel à l'aide.

Le coup d'Etat ayant été fait, Anna sur un air de satisfaction, regarda Lili partir. Elle se retourna soudainement et annonça avec la bouche de travers :

« **Il faut s'y mettre quand même. Elle va forcément revenir, et si on n'a rien fait entre temps, elle va définitivement tout fiche en l'air !**

\- **La faute à qui ?** », _lui lança la brune orientale arborant néanmoins un sourire complice_.

Les autres jeunes filles approuvèrent et se mirent en position. C'était un groupe tout nouveau qui venait de se former. A la grande surprise du lycéen, le nid de vipères s'était changé en bande de copines. Anna elle-même faisait les ajustements.

« **En dehors ou en dedans ?** », « **Jambe de terre pliée ?** », « **Je préfère plier, c'est plus groovy** », « **Kunimitsu** (celle qui était en haut de la pyramide) **, tu préfères quoi ? C'est quoi le plus stable pour toi ?** »

Evidemment, face à un tel tableau, Lars se demandait qui n'allait pas intervenir pour parler de ces demoiselles : et justement, Lee arriva à ce moment-là, toujours de bonne humeur.

« **Ca pourrait tourner à la rigolade, vraiment ?** » _s'exclama-t-il._

Le blond se laissa esquisser un sourire en coin. Après tout, Lee ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami.

« **Les répétitions t'intéressent ?** _demanda-t-il_.

\- **Oh euh** , _bafouilla Lee_ , **c'est quand même notre lycée qui est représenté !**

\- **C'est vrai que… pour moi ce n'est pas encore franchement « mon lycée »**.

\- **Oui c'est vrai** , _répondit Lee en riant_. **Je connais quasiment tout le monde ici, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là…** »

Face au regard félin et clair de ce joyeux camarade, Lars se sentit un peu gêné de dire que « c'est une fille ». Il préféra détourner la conversation :

« **Les gens ont l'air de pouvoir s'amuser après tout…**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Entre deux combats et des blessés à l'infirmerie, on a droit à… ça** , _s'expliqua Lars en désignant vaguement de la main, tout le monde dans le gymnase._

\- **Ah oui, ça…** _Lee sembla pensif une seconde_ , _mais reprit son rôle immédiatement_. **On a tous des instants de lycéens normaux après tout !**

\- **D'ailleurs…** _fit Lars avec un air tout nouveau sur son visage_ , **la fille des cheerleaders vient quand même de se faire virer du groupe, elle est peut-être toute seule en train de pleurer…**

\- **Hahaha !** _éclata Lee tout à coup_ , **tu es un ouvrage de chevalerie permanent… regar-** »

Lee avait sûrement l'intention de démontrer quelque chose, une réconciliation en perspective, enfin – ce que Lars espérait. Mais quelque chose l'avait interrompu. Depuis un moment, les gens du club de musique faisaient des allers-retours. Il y avait un problème de son ou quelque chose comme ça. Lars n'étant pas musicien, c'est plutôt difficile pour lui de réaliser toute l'ampleur de l'installation qu'il fallait, notamment pour qu'une batterie électrique puisse envoyer en plein air. Des amplis, des amplis, des amplis et des jacks (sans majuscule)… c'était ce qui semblait torturer l'esprit des virtuoses.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » _s'interrogea le jeune homme, quand il aperçut…_

Les deux personnes qu'il avait croisées devant le bureau du proviseur. On aurait dit que le nouvel ami de Lars était furieux, oui, son regard avait changé. Lars se contenta d'observer pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Lee avança d'un pas prompt et direct, comme un gamin en larmes à qui on avait pris un jouet.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** » _vociféra-t-il avec un écorchement dans la voix_.

Le japonais, qui semblait bien le connaître, mit un temps avant de répondre. Il s'arrêta net, tenant une sono avec le second énergumène, le géant black avec une crête, puis se tourna lentement vers Lee, un sourire en coin.

« **Rien. On vient aider, comme tout le monde** »

Vu la réaction de Lee, ça devait sonner faux. Ca avait jeté un grand silence dans tout le gymnase. Il reprit, l'air plus concerné :

« **On vire les chaises** »

Tout le monde regarda alors les musiciens assis à côté des danseuses. Ils devaient jouer debout alors ? Mettant fin à l'incompréhension, c'est Anna qui se mit à sautiller, les mains jointes et les yeux pétillants :

« **Mais oui bien sûr ! Ils vont bouger aussi. Des pas simples, hein, bien sûr. Mais oui ! Ca serait unique !**

\- **Mais oui c'est clair !** » _enchaînèrent Anna et Bruce à l'unisson en se regardant, en imitant un certain accent africain_.

Cela suffit à faire rire tout le monde et à ranimer les préparatifs. Lars était toujours plus confus. Surtout en voyant Lee partir, sans claquer la porte – mais presque –, le nouveau décida de garder sa confiance bien loin de qui que ce soit.


	7. Garder le Rythme (Hwoarang)

[Bodyrock - Moby]

[Juste après la fin du chapitre de Lars]

* * *

Etre rapide avec une contrebasse sur le dos, la galère… Hwoarang regrettait de ne pas avoir racheté de rollers à sa taille… ou bien d'avoir laissé des abrutis casser son skateboard en deux lors d'une confrontation peu glorieuse.

Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas si loin au final… Les choses s'étaient quand même calmées depuis que Baek, un camarade du lycée qui était aussi devenu son tuteur officiel au dojo Doo San, avait été promu membre du comité de discipline. Forcément, il avait fait vœu de limiter les rixes à la fois dans et hors de l'établissement. Et comme ce n'était plus l'époque de Jun et son goût pour la médiation pacifique, Hwoarang savait dorénavant qu'en s'engageant dans des activités délinquantes, avec d'autres délinquants, il risquait tout simplement un coup de pied de la justice après la droite de racaille.

En plus de cela, le rouquin avait redoublé sa première. Tout seul, une honte dont il se souviendrait. Surtout que l'un de ses camarades, Jin, n'avait pas subi le même sort alors qu'il avait quitté l'établissement avant la fin de l'année. Toutes ses absences avaient été compensées par le reste de ses notes. Hwoarang s'était senti nul. Nul et comme une pauvre fillette.

Cette année, pour une fois, il avait décidé de se reprendre. Mais être un bon élève, non seulement c'était chiant, mais en plus ce n'était pas si facile… Comme pour toutes les fois où Baek l'avait repris pour des enchaînements de pieds aléatoires, Hwoarang avait tendance à faire ses devoirs de la même manière. Vite mais n'importe comment.

« **Ce n'est pas si mal, dans le fond. C'est la forme qui pèche** » _lui avait dit monsieur Bosconovitch une fois_.

Tout cela restait encourageant. Jusqu'au moment où il fallait sortir un livre… et là, Hwoarang avait encore paumé le bon et pris un autre bouquin à la place.

La poisse ! Et une fois de plus, là, il était à la bourre, son autre spécialité. Avec une contrebasse sur le dos. Sans savoir quoi faire avec une fois arrivé, puisqu'il savait à peine pincer les cordes. Et puis il trouvait ça crétin la contrebasse la basse, c'était vachement plus cool.

Tout le monde voyait ce type courir à travers la ville avec une énorme pochette noire. Dans une rue, le jeune homme reconnut même des voix familières. Des insultes, des provocations ou des trucs du genre. Pour aller plus vite, il était passé par le boulevard donnant sur une rue appartenant au gang des Kaabiita, des gens qui s'étaient frictionnés avec un certain nombre d'étrangers, notamment des coréens.

Dans sa course, Hwoarang tenta de couper en prenant des petits escaliers mal taillés menant vers un petit temple bouddhiste. Mais c'était sans réaliser qu'il était suivi. Et au moment de lever son pied vers des marches plus hautes, quelqu'un vint appuyer sur l'éperon à l'arrière de la botte de Hwoarang, qui glissa et manqua de tomber en arrière. Quand un autre individu se mit sur son passage pour le faire redescendre des escaliers, Hwoarang se retrouva encerclé.

« **Holà ! Que passo, c'est quoi que tu transportes-là ?** »

Oh non, ils étaient allés étudier l'espagnol pour se rendre plus malins, maintenant ? Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour se rendre intéressants, ces sous-fifres de base, la langue pendue, portant des foulards avec des crânes pour compenser que le leur était creux sans doute…

Ceci dit, la question était opportune. Quoi de plus encombrant qu'un instrument d'un mètre cinquante ?

« **Ah… ça…** _répondit nonchalamment le coréen tête brûlée,_ **c'est pour me nerfer !** »

Comme il regardait devant lui, dans le vide, à moitié concerné par les gens qui l'entouraient, la racaille s'énerva.

« **On va s'occuper de toi, ton pote a déshonoré notre clan l'autre fois** »

Hwoarang soupira un grand coup. Mais sérieux… que faire de ce boulet d'instrument ?

… C'était un objet plutôt stable.

L'un des gars sortit un couteau : ils étaient sérieux. Le scénario classique normalement, c'était : je défonce presque tout le monde, le dernier sort une arme pour faire peur. Et après, parfois, le boss se pointe. Les armes dès le début c'était vraiment de la triche, ce n'était dans aucune convention.

Mais dès le premier mouvement – à la première frame – Hwoarang, prenant appui sur l'étui de contrebasse, s'élança en l'air pour faire goûter son talon gauche à l'un d'entre eux (l'éperon dans les dents !). Et dans la foulée, il prit l'appui de son pied gauche sur sa première victime pour en faire une deuxième, avec un coup de pied droit classique, que même ces boulets de karatekas comme Jin savaient faire.

Le troisième, celui, qui était en haut des escaliers se lança vers notre héros, qui se faufila derrière l'instrument, puis donna des coups de pieds en changeant constamment de côté. Ca donnait au malfrat un air tellement débile qu'on aurait dit une manœuvre mesquine de Lei Wulong. Quand le type pensa enfin à enlever l'instrument du passage, Hwoarang lui attrapa le col pour lui donner un coup de poing.

« **Mes pieds sont meilleurs que les tiens, et mes poings aussi !** » _affirma-t-il fièrement_.

Le dernier, celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, s'approcha avec une dague. Hwoarang arriva à le désarmer et le distraire d'un crochet du pied. Le tout, pour saisir l'étui de contrebasse à deux mains et l'envoyer comme une brute pour assommer son agresseur.

Le choc qui s'ensuivit par terre, fit grimacer le coréen.

« **J'espère que je n'ai rien cassé…** »

Regardant autour de lui, Hwoarang se doutait qu'il devait filer vite tant que ses adversaires étaient à terre. Mais… s'il arrivait sur place et que son instrument était en lambeaux, ça craindrait un max…Dans un couloir, une salle vide à la limite… il espérait pouvoir vérifier l'état de la bête avant de se présenter au gymnase devant les autres musiciens.

* * *

Tout le monde avait l'air de suivre les répétitions dans le gymnase. Cette espèce de mini stade, on aurait dit un zeppelin échoué dans la cour. Hwoarang ouvrit l'étui de son instrument et constata que malgré une égratignure qui allait le faire tuer au moins trois fois par Baek, tout allait bien. Sourire.

Refermant l'étui, forçant sur ces virages un peu violents que les fermetures détestent, le roux releva la tête.

Comme par hasard…

Jin passait pile à ce moment-là, pour rejoindre – sans doute – le gymnase aussi.

« **On est à la bourre ?** » _beugla le rouquin plein de suffisance_.

Le brun lui lança un simple regard et s'en alla.

« **Hé !** » _insista Hwoarang, très vexé_.

Il se dépêcha de fermer l'étui, non sans être agacé par la fermeture et le dédain d'une certaine personne, l'emporta et rattrapa son rival.

« **Kazama ! J'te parle !** »

Alors il s'arrêta mais ne dit rien.

« **Je vais t'en foutre une !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…** »

Hwoarang était à la fois abasourdi et en colère.

« **Sérieux ?.. « Maintenant je suis un grand, je traverse la rue dans ma 64*** **, j'ai plus le temps pour des nazes ? »** » _théâtralisa le rouquin, hors de lui_.

Malgré tout, comme ils allaient dans la même direction, les deux marchèrent côte à côte silencieusement. Jin s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, quand il croisa le nouveau – un certain Lars – qui sortait justement. Il y eut comme un échange entre les deux, pas de la haine mais presque. Hwoarang fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'avait fait Jin pendant son absence ? Ce nouveau semblait déjà le connaître…

Il était vrai que vu sa situation de redoublant, Hwoarang n'avait pas vraiment prêté autant d'attention qu'il l'aurait peut-être fallu aux évènements qui commençaient à concerner tout le monde au lycée. On parlait de Jun, alors cela concernait forcément Jin.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir été là dès le début, dans l'auditorium, quand des bruits leurs étaient tombés sur la tête, à lui et Xiaoyu. Mais en même temps, la raison même de sa présence dans la salle de permanence à ce moment-là avait été une colle, le jeune lycéen ayant déjà été exclu plusieurs fois de cours. Ca, plus le fait qu'il était désormais menacé d'expulsion. Hwoarang avait ses propres soucis à gérer.

Toutefois, là, il se posait des questions : les mêmes que tous les autres sans doute, mais avec du retard… comme d'habitude.

Heureusement, si Hwoarang parvenait à s'intégrer dans un club, il pourrait éviter les ennuis. Xiaoyu lui avait tendu la main pour la musique, c'était l'occasion ou jamais…, Parce que ça en plus du reste : Hwoarang n'en aurait plus dormi ! Après tout, on pouvait être nonchalant et se sentir peu concerné tant qu'on ne risquait rien. Mais là, vu comment l'arrière-cour du lycée avait été mise sans-dessus-dessous, on aurait dit que le simple fait d'être élève ici était suffisant pour être impliqué dans l'histoire sordide du fantôme de Jun.

* * *

Bon, une fois à l'intérieur, tout était animé… tous ces gens qui faisaient les bons enfants sages, avec une dose de malice et beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Voilà à quoi ressemblait un regroupement de lycéens normaux et de bonne humeur, en dehors de toute dérive évidemment.

Sans l'hostilité ambiante des quartiers, Hwoarang était un peu confus. Si Jin était tout l'opposé de lui, dans l'attitude, Hwoarang ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'il était tout aussi dur pour lui de sympathiser avec des gens sans se prendre la tête. L'étrange existence d'un extraverti solitaire…

« **Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis…** » _se dit-il_.

Alors qu'il restait planté là, Xiaoyu l'aperçut et tenta de se précipiter vers lui – mais des gens passaient et semblaient déplacer des chaises. Elle se contenta de faire un coucou de la main en l'appelant. Comme tous les autres musiciens se tournèrent dans sa direction, Hwoarang passa une main dans sa chevelure de feu et fit mine d'en avoir qu'à moitié quelque chose à faire. Il les rejoignit à vitesse modérée et soupira :

« **Bon, si quelqu'un sait faire quelque chose avec ça…** » _en montrant la contrebasse._

La chinoise s'approcha avec des yeux immenses :

« **Woah ! C'est grand ! Tu arrives à jouer de ça ?**

\- **Bah ! Non justement, je viens de dire que…**

\- **C'est génial !** »

Elle n'avait rien écouté…

« **T'inquiètes, la partition de basse c'est pas grand-chose. Trop de basse, ça résonnerait mal ici…** _intervint Lei_ **. De toute façon ce sont les percussions les plus importantes** , _conclut-il en regardant vers les apprentis de la chose_. **Au pire, on a besoin d'un maximum de volontaires pour taper sur des peaux** (ce qui pouvait être compris de toutes les manières, dans l'univers de _Tekken_ ).

\- **Tsk ! Comme si c'était pas un vrai instrument ! Ces batteurs, no skill !** _s'enflamma un nouvel énergumène, jouant la comédie_.

\- **Bruce !** _s'extasia Xiaoyu_ , **on avait vraiment besoin de toi, c'est vrai !**

\- **Ouais, c'est ça… je suis juste meilleur que les autres parce que je suis black** , _plaisanta-t-il_.

\- **C'est un cliché de bassiste, pas de batteur…** _remarqua Hwoarang._

\- **Ca s'applique à tout ce qui est rythmique je pense** _ **…**_

\- **Bah ça dépend, par exemple : ça ne marche pas pour le triangle, ni les maracas...** _suggéra un autre élève_.

\- **Bouarf !** _ **Ca**_ **c'est du no skill !** _s'exclama Bruce._

 **\- Tu crois pas si bien dire…** » _rétorqua Lei en faisant grincer son violon exprès dans les oreilles du black pour l'embêter._

Bruce Irvin… ça voulait dire qu'il y avait aussi…

La conversation fascinante s'interrompit lorsque Xiaoyu se déporta du groupe pour essayer d'aller parler à un certain brun ténébreux taciturne. Hwoarang remarqua alors qu'Anna Williams était juste là aussi. Mais comme Bruce qui papotait, c'était juste surréaliste : elle était en train de parler avec les filles en pompom girls, tout en finissant son repas du midi…

« **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger** , _dit-elle._

\- **Ils font des sandwiches végétariens ?** _s'exclamèrent quelques danseuses en voyant la composition de ce que mangeait Anna_. **C'est cool, ça !** »

Et plus loin, avec le capitaine de hand, King, c'était Kazuya Mishima. On les croyait disparus ces trois-là.

« **Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Anna, t'es devenue flexitarienne tout à coup ?** »

A côté de Jin, débarquèrent deux autres personnes : encore des revenants, Nina Williams et Eddy Gordo.

On avait ici une belle grappe : Jin, Kazuya, les deux sœurs… il n'aurait plus manqué que Heihachi Mishima pour ça explose. Encore une fois, Hwoarang se sentit comme légèrement exclu de la compétition.

« **Je vois que tu as encore volé la place de quelqu'un…** »

Premier jet de Nina à sa sœur cadette, ces deux là personne ne pouvait les saquer… à part des nouveaux animés par leurs hormones sans doute…

« **Quand je te pose une question tu m'ignores, mais là je t'ai rien demandé : mêle toi de tes affaires** » _lui lança Anna_.

Beaucoup de gens avaient essayé d'arbitrer leurs querelles, toujours en arrivant à la conclusion que : « laisse tomber, elles se valent ».

« **Y'a du vrai dans ce qu'elle dit** , _intervint Kazuya_.

 **\- Tu défends tes valets maintenant ? Tellement de choses ont changé** , _ricana la blonde_.

 **\- Nina** … _lui souffla Jin, comme pour dire « stop » (et Xiaoyu la regarda de travers)_. _Puis, s'adressant à tous les autres_ , **vous lui obéissez comme si vous ne saviez même plus qui c'est. Ce type est responsable de la… la disparition de Jun** »

Un flow plus lent sur cette fin de phrase révéla une douleur inavouée.

Mais l'accusation laissa Kazuya de marbre, avec même un léger sourire.

« **Bah c'est la première fois qu'on arrive à avoir un setup de cet envergure…** _plaida un lycéen._ **Le son et tout, on n'aurait pas su où dégotter tout ça** _._

\- **Ouais, et puis les cheerleaders sont beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Anna est là…**

 **\- On va même avoir des salles de libre et du matériel pour faire des banderoles parce que Kazuya a parlé aux profs !**

 **\- Ouais, et nous, on n'aurait en galère sans Bruce à la batterie !** »

Tous les élèves avaient réagi au quart de tour, alignant les arguments. De voir comment ils avaient réduit Jin au silence, c'était moche à voir.

« **Comme Xiaoyu l'a dit y'a deux secondes : on avait vraiment besoin d'eux** »

Celui qui dit ça se prit un coup de feu du regard. Mais surtout, de cette phrase qui en plus était fausse – Xiaoyu n'avait parlé que de Bruce, pas des trois – allait ressortir un parfum de trahison.

« **Je vois…** » _marmonna Jin avant de partir_.

Quelqu'un ajouta en rigolant :

« **Et il dit rien le troisième ? Ou c'est juste pour faire un miroir ?** », _et d'autres rigolèrent sincèrement en corrigeant faussement_ « **Mais c'est raciste ! Hahaha !** »

Nina, non mais Jin et Eddy, Hwoarang les connaissait, et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon, déjà il ne savait pas que ces trois-là se connaissaient, mais parenthèse à part : tout ce qui venait de se passer, de la reconversion des anciens oppresseurs en élèves appliqués et impliqués, au lynchage d'une personne qui – Hwoarang devait bien l'admettre – ne méritait aucune correction, en passant par Xiaoyu dénoncée en traîtresse devant tout le monde, c'était surréaliste, comme si quelqu'un qui n'avait rien compris à l'histoire avait décidé d'écrire un truc en reprenant les mêmes noms.

La chinoise avait raconté à Hwoarang ce qui s'était passé avec Miharu deux semaines plus tôt… Et maintenant, Jin. Comment une fille aussi innocente et honnête que Xiaoyu pouvait-elle se faire détester de ses amis en si peu de temps ?

Pour remettre un peu d'ordre (ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire) et calmer la joie moqueuse des lycéens qui l'énervaient, Hwoarang clama très fort :

« **Eddy et Bruce n'ont rien à voir !** »

Avec le regard méfiant de Bruce qui le toisait.

Pour ne rien risquer (et surtout pas un combat), Lei s'interposa :

« **Moi je fais une pause deux secondes, qui m'aime me suive. Il ne faut jamais négliger le repos !** ».

Il s'écarta et entraîna Hwoarang et Xiaoyu avec lui. Une fois hors du gymnase, Lei redevint sérieux :

« **Je sens que je vais être tout seul à devoir vous expliquer ce qui se passe…** »

Les deux jeunes secondes se regardèrent interloqués.

« **On va faire comme si on parlait de la musique, hein ! … Vous vous doutez que ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez en colle, c'est ce qu'on a retrouvé dans l'arrière-cour… et vous avez dû entendre parler de l'apparition du « fantôme »…** _(il agita ses doigts pour faire les guillemets)_

\- **Ouais, une blague pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et faire sauter une heure de cours…** _cancana le roux._

\- **Moi j'y crois** , _avoua Xiaoyu_.

\- **Ah ?**

\- **J'ai trouvé ça dans l'auditorium. J'y étais retournée le lendemain…** »

Elle tendit une copie double : un devoir écrit. Lei prit la feuille et l'examina.

« **Je ne l'ai pas donnée plus tôt parce que je voulais m'en inspirer pour mon devoir,** _commenta-t-elle._ **En plus quand je suis sortie, on venait de découvrir l'arrière-cour, et Baek me faisait peur…**

\- **T'as raison, Xiaoyu,** _confirma le brun._ **Ne le dîtes à personne : mais on a de fortes raisons de penser que Jun est vivante, et qu'elle se cache quelque part… Elle a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Je parie que Kazuya sait quelque chose aussi mais il se volatilise toujours, ou alors il est là, au milieu d'une foule de fanatiques** »

Oh la… à peine une heure plus tôt, le seul souci de Hwoarang était : comment apprendre à sortir un truc d'une contrebasse en suffisamment de temps pour être dans le club de musique, pour ne pas se faire mettre dehors par le proviseur ? C'était donc pour cela que Jin avait parlé de « disparition » plus tôt, et non de meurtre. Il était au courant…

« **D'ailleurs, en parlant de Baek… je me demande ce qu'il fait. C'est embêtant… je vais avoir du mal à surveiller tout seul ce qui se passe avec les trois malins…** _réfléchissait Lei._

\- **Attends ! Combien de gens sont au courant ?** _s'enquit Hwoarang_. **Et puis, Xiaoyu, t'aurais pu me la passer cette copie, j'avais le même devoir…** (d'ailleurs sa note fut une raison supplémentaire exposée par le proviseur, de le menacer d'expulsion)

\- **Désolée…**

\- **Bon, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est dans quel camp, là…** _s'impatienta le coréen, brûlant_.

\- **On ne va frapper personne, hein** , _le prévint Lei_. **Parmi ceux qui savent, les deux frères Law sont occupés au hand, Michelle et Julia sont allées voir la fille qui s'est évanouie l'autre jour, il paraît qu'elle a peur de revenir et de voir son frère s'énerver**.

\- **C'est horrible… mais… si je me souviens bien** , _énonça Xiaoyu la voix sanglotante_ , **ce n'étaient pas Nina, Eddy et… Jin qui avaient…**

\- **Provoqué tout ça ? Si** , _trancha Lei. Il poursuivit objectivement_ : **Lee était là tout à l'heure mais il est parti quand il a vu Kazuya. Il avait l'air énervé et je n'ai pas voulu aller le chercher, il nous aurait rendus encore moins discrets. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait aperçu Heihachi parler à quelqu'un. On pense que c'était Jin. La dernière et seule fois où Asuka a pu avoir un contact avec lui, il lui a expliqué que Heihachi ne reconnaissait pas avoir joué un rôle dans la disparition de Jun. Selon elle, Jin compte tout mettre en œuvre pour prouver le contraire, et faire payer tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa sœur.**

 **\- Ouais, j'étais avec Lee quand on a vu ça,** _l'informa le coréen._ **Y'a pas moyen de lui demander des infos sur ses échanges avec le proprio ?** _Hwoarang murmurait en regardant le ciel_ , **je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi Lee traînait dans les couloirs comme ça…**

 **\- Non, même Asuka n'a pas réussi à lui reparler : Nina et Eddy font toujours barrage. Sinon, Paul est en train de profiter des répétitions pour se balader dans les couloirs et essayer de trouver Jun. Mais je me demande vraiment ce que font Asuka et Baek. Ca ne leur ressemble pas du tout de poser un lapin. Surtout qu'Asuka était censée surveiller ce que faisait Lili, même si techniquement elle ne dirige plus les cheerleaders. Mais elle devrait être là en tout cas. Ca m'inquiète, parce que les connaissant ça veut sûrement dire qu'il se passe quelque chose d'encore plus grave ailleurs…**

\- **Si c'est aussi à cause de cette clique de tocards, ils ont vraiment géré leur coup !** _grogna Hwoarang_.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?** _s'inquiéta la brunette_.

\- **Hum…** _marmonna Lei en posant sa main sur son menton_. **Nous on doit rester ici, et ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Connaissant ces types, ils vont vite nous percer à jour et j'aimerais que d'ici là, on ait nous aussi déchiffré leurs intentions. D'ailleurs Hwoarang, tu t'es déjà fait remarquer à vouloir remettre les gens à leur place. Maintenant ils savent non seulement que tu connais bien Jin, mais aussi Eddy. Vous deux, si vous voulez apprendre à réfléchir, il va falloir mettre vos sentiments de côté** » _conclut-il sur un ton solennel et inhabituellement sévère_.

* * *

[Plus tard]

* * *

« **On s'est quand même bien fait engueuler** »

Hwoarang et Xiaoyu (et Panda) attendaient dans un parc de vieux punks à chien caché derrière des haies non loin du lycée. C'était là qu'ils étaient censés retrouver Lei et les autres pour faire un débriefing. Cette situation était assez inédite : même le lycée était devenu un champ de bataille. Pire encore, contrairement aux rues où il suffisait de ne pas entrer sur le territoire d'un gang, les cours, par définition, on était obligé d'y aller ! Etre constamment en terrain « ennemi », se faire discret, comme un espion, Hwoarang ne savait pas trop faire.

« **On est juste censés être des élèves, mais j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé par des yakuzas…** _se plaignait-il._

\- **Oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui…** »

Xiaoyu ne souriait pas du tout, contrairement à d'habitude.

« **Ce que je comprends encore moins, c'est le lien entre une fille normale et le bordel qui a été fichu dans l'arrière-cour,** _dit Hwoarang._ **Franchement, si ça avait été un fantôme encore… mais c'est pas une fille qui a pu faire tout ça toute seule. Je voudrais qu'on m'explique un peu…**

\- **Oui c'est vrai** , _répondit la chinoise_. **J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé une mystérieuse copie égarée, aussi. Ni surnaturel, ni complètement rationnel, c'est…**

 **\- Bizarre…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu pleures ?** _demanda-t-elle en voyant son camarade les yeux baissés._

\- **Bien sûr que non !** ( _il essuya quand même ses yeux_ ) **C'est juste que je me suis donné un mal de chien ces dernières années pour arrêter de vivre comme une racaille, mais au final c'est mille fois pire maintenant. Je déteste me plaindre, mais au moins, quand je dormais sur le béton, je me posais pas de questions…** »

L'orphelinat avait été horrible : trop de règles à respecter et on n'avait rien. La rue c'était plus fun, mais plus dur aussi. Hwoarang avait toujours eu besoin de sentir l'adrénaline pour bouger. Réfléchir sur les problèmes des gens était ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant pour lui, parce qu'on ne trouvait jamais de bonne solution. Il savait que ça le dépassait complètement, il avait compris qu'il était fait pour autre chose. Mais tout ça, ce n'était pas une vie.

A l'époque, en Corée, quand il avait commencé à imiter les autres enfants qui faisaient du taekwondo en les regardant de l'extérieur du dojo, il avait eu la chance de se faire remarquer par le prof. Un type qui valait au moins l'austérité de l'orphelinat puissance dix, et qui répétait sans cesse :

« **Tu te sers trop de tes pieds et jamais de tes mains, on dirait une danseuse !** »

Ce type, c'était le père de Baek Doo San, et il avait bien voulu le recueillir chez lui. Hwoarang et Baek avaient du mal à se comprendre, mais malgré son attitude toujours désinvolte, le jeune impétueux sentait la bienveillance qui habitait cette maison. Quand le père mourut, ils décidèrent d'aller au lycée Mishima, le seul établissement qui pouvait encore bien vouloir du rouquin. Hwoarang se retrouvait parfois dans des rixes, mais cette année, c'était devenu rare.

Et il avait fallu que, pour foutre l'équilibre à peine établi en l'air, la sœur de Jin y mette du sien… toujours ces Kazama ! D'ailleurs, le cadet, celui-là ! Il perdait rien pour attendre !

Un type arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta et réajusta ses cheveux pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. C'était Lee.

« **Venez vite !** »

Alors ils le suivirent. Après avoir couru à travers le parc, loin du centre historique, ils arrivèrent à un boulevard. Traversant, des voitures qui passaient, puis le tram, puis un terrain vague, et retrouvant reste de la troupe. Ils s'étaient rassemblés autour d'Asuka, qui avait un genou à terre. Mais à côté, il y avait comme un corps gisant, un type qui paraissait à peine plus vieux qu'eux était allongé par terre inconscient. Hwoarang et Xiaoyu se lancèrent un regard.

« **Mais c'est le type qui avait été exclu l'an dernier !** »

Feng Wei, reconnaissable à sa longue tresse, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre pour un trait de féminité. Un danger public certain, qui cherchait uniquement à devenir plus fort et le faire sentir aux autres. Asuka l'avait tabassé… à mort ? Non, mais bien amoché quand même. Voilà qui expliquait l'inquiétude générale. Asuka avait des plaies et des bleus aussi, mais une petite séance de nettoyage lui avait rendu son teint.

Hwoarang pouvait facilement décrire les coups portés. C'est que, malgré son attitude de cancre il était quand même d'une grande intelligence quand il s'agissait de combat ! Une contusion sur le visage d'Asuka dénonçait le fameux coup de paume de Feng. Quelques marques sur ses jambes montraient qu'elle était tombée par terre. Cela avait dû commencer par Asuka qui se jetait sur Feng, avec un coup de pied sauté. Mais il avait sûrement esquivé et une fois atterrie sur le sol, il avait repoussé le dos de la jeune fille qui s'était étalée sur le gravier. Clairement : au début, Feng ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Mais Asuka avait mis ensuite les bouchées doubles : un uppercut avait laissé ses marques sur son menton à lui. Pour placer un coup pareil, Asuka avait sûrement fait sa fameuse feinte : une roue en arrière, puis quelques balayages au sol afin de déséquilibrer son adversaire. Celui-ci aurait bloqué chaque coup au sol, mais n'aurait pas vu venir les poings de son adversaire. Ca s'appelait, « la petite souris ****** », tant cet uppercut donnait l'impression à la victime de se faire arracher les dents (ça n'avait rien de mignon en fin de compte).

« **Bon, maintenant tu nous expliques** , _ordonna Baek_.

 **\- On s'est tous demandés où t'étais !** _s'exclama Lei un peu plus stressé que d'habitude_. **On n'était que trois au gymnase cet après-midi, et tu aurais dû être là pour voir ce qui s'est passé !**

\- **Ah ? Je… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** _demanda timidement Asuka avec une voix tremblante_. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste un compte à régler. J'en avais parlé avec M. Mishima lui-même, j'ai son autorisation**.

\- **Ah oui ? Comme ça ? Et sous quelle condition – parce qu'on n'est pas idiots tu sais, il t'a forcément demandé quelque chose en échange ?** »

Lei s'énervait de façon assez surprenante. Enfin, Hwoarang savait bien pourquoi : lui non plus n'en était toujours pas revenu de la façon dont tout le lycée était soudain passé sous le contrôle de Kazuya, sans contrepouvoir.

Visiblement, Asuka ne savait pas quoi trouver comme mensonge. Son silence, ses yeux baissés, révélaient clairement qu'elle avait commis une faute dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Le roux avait connu ce genre de situation mille fois et avait fini par repérer quand on s'adonnait de nouveau à ce vilain défaut. Elle finit par dire ce qui semblait être la vérité :

« **Il fallait que je veille à ce que Lili ne fasse pas de bêtises, que les inter-lycées se passent bien, ou du moins, ne foirent pas à cause de cette blondasse…**

\- **C'est pas vrai…** _soupira Lei la main collée sur son front_.

\- **Si tu nous avais prévenus au moins, je ne t'aurais pas cherchée partout** , _la sermonna Baek._

\- **J'avais aperçu Feng au milieu de l'après-midi, alors je suis partie à sa recherche. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps avant de le retrouver… Je suis… désolée…** »

Puis elle fondit en larmes. Personne ne savait trop quoi faire. De la part d'Asuka c'était comme une sorte de mauvais rêve. Baek fit signe aux autres de l'aider à la relever. Elle ne tenait même pas debout toute seule, et elle avait quand même vraiment plein de marques. Elle avait encaissé encore plus que ce que Hwoarang croyait. S'il avait pensé que le combat s'était poursuivi avec un Feng en colère qui attaquait sans relâche, mais qui s'était fait démonter petit à petit par ces techniques de self-defense dont les Kazama avaient le secret, il en était autrement. Dans son état, on avait du mal à croire qu'Asuka avait pu combattre jusqu'au bout. Et pour que Feng reste indéfiniment à terre comme ça, elle devait avoir frappé vraiment fort.

Les bras soutenus par Lei et Baek, la jeune fille semblait sécher ses larmes bien qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause de sa frange brune pleine de transpiration qui lui recouvrait le visage. Mais ses lèvres esquissaient des mots qui n'étaient pas tous clairs au début, puis…

« **J'ai réalisé quelque chose pendant ce combat… Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir quand tout à coup… j'ai pensé à mon père à l'hôpital. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir enseigner au dojo…** _ **à cause de Feng Wei**_ **. J'ai eu, une sorte de rage de vaincre qui m'a envahie. Ca m'a donné assez de force pour propulser ce connard en l'air… et je l'ai attendu à l'arrivée avec une droite dont il va se souvenir toute sa vie** »

Elle avait comme un sourire. Mais après les réprimandes qu'elle venait de se prendre… enfin, même Hwoarang n'aurait pas osé être aussi arrogant. Devant Baek en plus. Mais en fait, même lui, il souriait. Elle avait déployé toutes ses ressources et ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait. Alors autant être content.

* * *

Le soir, Hwoarang semblait plus satisfait de la situation. Avec le groupe, puis avec Baek sur le chemin vers la maison, ils avaient discuté. Une discussion qui avait un peu répondu à ses questionnements.

Hwoarang était à présent allongé sur son lit, simplement éclairé par une lune timide. Les yeux grands ouverts, et pas trop l'envie de dormir, le rouquin repensait à toute cette histoire.

Les trucs de fantômes à la base, trop peu pour lui ! Il se prenait la tête avec les profs, les gens, la vie en général… mais que des problèmes de petite frappe, d'une trivialité manifeste. Cependant… le lycée avait vécu beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Et surtout, on leur cachait quelque chose… quelque chose que nos jeunes héros s'étaient donnés pour mission de découvrir. Voilà pourquoi Hwoarang n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là. Il trépignait d'impatience.

Dans un premier temps, on leur avait dit que Jun était morte. Sa propre famille n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Les Kazama l'auraient enterrée dans la plus grande discrétion. Le proviseur et le propriétaire du lycée, Heihachi Mishima, avaient confirmé ce décès. Mais la cause n'avait jamais été divulguée. Une maladie sans doute on se disait que les Kazama étaient très pudiques, voilà tout. Après tout, c'étaient des gens de la campagne. Jun elle-même avait grandi à Yakushima, un pays de petites merveilles de la nature au Japon.

« **Elle adorait les oiseaux** » _avait noté Lee._

Avec elle, un certain nombre de personnes avaient disparu l'an dernier. D'abord Kazuya Mishima et sa bande. Comme tout le monde savait quelle relation tumultueuse il entretenait avec son père, les gens se disaient que c'était encore un de ces fameux problèmes et que c'était fini : le lycée était enfin libéré de ses dictateurs. Nina et Eddy étaient restés jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière. Mais à la rentrée, ils n'avaient pas été là. Le roux avait bien noté leur absence, parce qu'il connaissait un peu Eddy. Et le reste du monde avait été surpris de ne pas revoir « la bonnasse du lycée ».

Egalement, Jin, avait disparu. Et il n'avait pas attendu la rentrée pour ça. Hwoarang l'avait retenue, celle-là. Il avait prévu de lui mettre une raclée avant la fin de l'année, mais Jin s'était dérobé avant de lui donner sa chance. D'un autre côté, avec ses soucis de bulletin scolaire, Hwoarang avait vite trouvé autre chose sur quoi se concentrer. En fait, comme les autres lycéens, Hwoarang avait continué sa vie sans les Kazama, sans les Mishima.

Et puis tout à coup, on se mit à constater des évènements très perturbants. Le bahut sans dessus-dessous. Une tension générale qui remontait. Ca rappelait, oui, tous ces combats clandestins qui avaient lieux, et leur public alimenté par les paris de chacun. Kazuya avait bien fait son business. Mais Jun avait commencé à fourrer son nez là-dedans. D'ailleurs, il avait sûrement disparu parce qu'au départ, les gens l'avaient accusé lui en premier, de la disparition de la jeune fille. A part quelques privilégiés qui se faisaient discrets – les mêmes que ceux qui essayaient de rétablir la justice actuellement, le groupe habituel de Lee, Lei, Michelle, etc. – personne ne savait qu'ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Lui, toujours à dire qu'il la détestait et elle, faisant comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

« **En fait, une fois que t'étais au courant, c'était évident. Mais pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, c'était trop gros pour être vu** » _avait expliqué Marshall._

Et avec tout ce raffut, un fantôme apparut. Ce matin-là, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça dans la cour. Mais au final, c'était juste un vaste chantier de rumeurs : peu d'entre eux avaient vraiment vu « le fantôme ». A ce moment-là, Xiaoyu était venue voir Hwoarang. C'était évident pour eux : ça avait un lien avec ce qui s'était passé en permanence.

Mais Hwoarang avait encore l'esprit à autre chose, en plus de ses notes de maths : Jin avait également débarqué dans le lycée, et depuis son retour, n'avait pas adressé le moindre regard à son rival. Comme Hwoarang ne voulait pas contrarier Xiaoyu – car il savait quels sentiments elle nourrissait pour son prince charmant – il s'était contenté d'expliquer qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il risquait d'être expulsé du lycée (et puis, c'était vrai, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à cet instant-là). Le lendemain, Xiaoyu était venue le voir pour l'inviter dans le club de musique. Cela le stressait un peu, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Jin.

Et puis après, on nous dit tout à coup que le fantôme n'était pas un fantôme. Comme quoi, pour se planter à ce point, c'est que vraiment, peu de gens devaient avoir vu la fameuse apparition ce matin-là.

Mais alors, si une force surnaturelle pouvait bien refaire le sol et les murs du lycée, comment une fille normale avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Ok, elle mesurait son mètre soixante-dix, mais quand même !

Sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment eu d'explication à cela, un élément convainquit le rouquin désappointé. Marshall, Michelle, Lee, Lei, Baek, et même les cadets Forest et Julia, ils étaient unanimes : ce genre de chahut (bien que beaucoup plus soft et discret à l'époque), avait déjà eu lieu. Jamais avant que Jun n'arrive dans le lycée. Jamais non plus quand Kazuya était absent pendant plusieurs jours.

A l'époque, les internes avaient rapporté des cris ou des chants la nuit. Et ça correspondait exactement au moment où Jun et Kazuya avaient commencé à être ensemble. Des objets déplacés, des ombres qui passaient, un petit rien qui faisait flipper… Cela avait inspiré un tas de canulars. Un élève était arrivé, maquillé blanc comme un linge, avec un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit :

 _Je suis un cadavre qui ressemble à celle que tu aimes. Et je vais te prendre bientôt._

Il y avait une variante :

 _Et tu te mets à regretter tout ce que tu as fait._

Ce genre de choses, mais rien de bien grave. On avait d'ailleurs commencé à penser que tout le truc était un montage.

Mais plus maintenant. Jamais l'environnement n'avait été modifié physiquement. La malédiction avait « pris du level ».

Malgré tout, cela excitait le jeune homme de voir un peu d'action se profiler à nouveau. Avec le retour de tous les disparus, la recherche de Jun, il avait l'impression d'être en mission. Avec des amis en plus. Et puis grâce au club de musique, il était sauf de son expulsion.

* * *

A la fin de son combat, Asuka parle en fait du Rage Art, nouvelle mécanique de gameplay prévue pour _Tekken 7_.

* * *

 **NOTES**

 ***** " **Cruisin down the street in my 64** " : premier vers de l'un des célèbres titres du groupe de rap pionnier N.W.A. L'interprète, Eazy-E, se met en scène en disant qu'il traverse la rue de sa cité dans une voiture de marque (la Impala 64, c'est pas la Nintendo, là, c'était bien avant, en 1989). C'est donc lui le boss. Ici Hwoarang, se moque de Jin en disant qu'il a pris la grosse tête.

 ****La petite souris** : le nom du move en anglais est en réalité "Tooth Fairy" (la "fée des dents", l'équivalent de notre petite souris).


	8. Des étincelles (Lili)

« **C'était juste un malentendu. Tout le monde t'apprécie comme chef de l'équipe. C'est juste qu'elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte, il fallait quelqu'un pour leur faire comprendre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer** »

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille blonde. Emilie de Rochefort, la petite princesse de son papa, une chipie qui ne manquait cependant pas de courage, avait failli fondre en larmes devant tout le monde.

« **Allez viens voir ! Les filles ont bossé dur la choré pour te montrer qu'elles sont sérieuses !** »

Celle qui lui avait volé sa place, Anna Williams, était revenue la voir. Dès leur première rencontre, Lili avait détesté cette femme. Anna était un véritable vortex d'attention. Lili perdait sa scène dès que la dame en rouge pointait le bout de son nez, ce qui l'avait rendue morte de jalousie et très désagréable.

Puis Anna avait disparu. Puis là, elle revenait, sûrement pour lui piquer son groupe de danseuses, alors que Lili avait vraiment eu pour ambition de faire quelque chose de génial cette fois. C'était juste qu'encore une fois, elle n'avait pas su s'exprimer dans une langue douce et ça s'était retourné contre elle. Avec l'aide de l'autre poufiasse.

Cette poufiasse qui était revenue la voir, pendant qu'elle sanglotait. Une couche de honte supplémentaire sur son désarroi. Mais Anna s'était excusée. Lili n'avait pas osé la regarder dans les yeux pour voir si elle mentait. Mais sa voix était différente. Il y avait quelque chose de… maternel. Quelque chose qui faisait toujours un tilt à Lili. Une fille sans mère qui était incapable de se soumettre à une autre femme, mais qui était pourtant prête à gober tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à cette chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Son père était dévoué à sa petite fille, et n'avait jamais sérieusement songé à se trouver une nouvelle compagne. Lili n'avait jamais appris à partager l'affection masculine avec quiconque, d'où le clash avec Anna.

Si Lili avait été attendrie un moment, elle ne s'était pas pour autant résolue à devenir amie avec quiconque, et encore moins avec cette Anna. Lili n'était pas retournée voir son club immédiatement. Elle avait trop peur de se représenter : une fois le masque tombé, il est difficile de le remettre. Désormais, tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Où allait passer son autorité ? Allait-elle devoir devenir leur copine, leur faire confiance ? Prendre cette responsabilité ?

Pourtant il fallait bien revenir un jour. Le lendemain, Lili prit cette décision. Une grande inspiration devant la porte, et hop !

* * *

A l'intérieur, quel bazar ! L'équipe de hand animait l'après-midi, avec des rugissements d'un côté, et des jérémiades diverses de l'autre. En voyant le nouvel énergumène, comment, la montagne qui était juste devant l'entrée, Lili comprit que c'était le retour de Craig Marduk, l'ancien pivot, qui mettait tout le monde en colère. Après tout, Miguel avait été blessé au self l'autre jour. Donc, pour certains, le retour de Marduk était une bonne nouvelle et synonyme de victoire. Il ne fallait cependant pas oublier qu'il y avait Armor King… encore un vieux clash qui ne s'était jamais réglé.

Mais rien à faire, Marduk bloquait décidemment le passage ! Lili tapa sec du pied droit, faisant résonner son talon au-delà des mots ambiants. Cependant, comme son destinataire était le seul à ne se rendre compte de rien, elle pensa lui tapoter le dos. Puis, refusant de toucher cet individu, elle changea d'avis pour lui donner un coup de talon… dans son tendon d'Achille.

Marduk se retourna violemment, avec une grimace qui rappelait celle d'un Hulk enragé. Les mains sur les hanches, la jeune fille le sermonna :

« **Tout de même ! J'ai cru avoir affaire à un sourd !** »

Le rustre commença à esquisser une réponse, mais Lili lui laissa à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration.

« **Laisse-moi passer au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, sinon je frappe !** »

Son interlocuteur se ragaillardit et avec un sourire douteux, annonça :

« **T'inquiètes, je vais te prendre, la naine !** »

Lili laissa s'échapper un « Oh ! », suffoquant de scandale. Elle vit cependant dans un coin de l'œil sa pire ennemie, Asuka, qui échauffait ses épaules, l'air renfrogné. A cette vue, la blondinette changea d'expression comme si elle était traversée d'une légère brise parfumée. Elle tourna le dos à Marduk en l'ignorant, et se dirigea vers les filles et leurs pompons. Marduk, outré, l'interpelait en la traitant de tous les noms. Comme certains d'entre eux ne plaisaient pas à Lili, celle-ci se retourna, exaspérée. Mais son grand soupir s'interrompit quand une autre lycéenne intervint. C'était Julia Chang, qui s'était plantée devant le géant pour l'engueuler. Et elle s'était mise à disputer toute l'équipe. Ils avaient tous pris des airs de chiens battus, surtout les deux léopards et Marduk. On pensait qu'ils devaient tous avoir un faible pour elle pour qu'ils l'écoutent comme ça. Le calme était rétabli.

Lili se précipita alors vers Asuka. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de faire renaître le vacarme sitôt effacé. Elle voulait juste la narguer cordialement.

« **Du calme… Asuka Kazama… Il faut croire que cette fillette vient de faire de toi une… ex-médiatrice !**

\- **Mon travail en ce moment, c'est de te surveiller toi, Lili !**

\- **Pas la peine de s'énerver, je ne fais que parler ! Hihihi…**

\- **Tu as tout juste failli faire dissoudre ton propre club, débile !** »

Lili n'avait pas apprécié du tout cette dernière remarque, et encore moins le mot final. Les sourcils froncés sous sa frange, elle se contenta de cracher :

« **Débile toi-même !** »

Parce que sous le choc, elle manquait vraiment d'inspiration. Asuka avait l'air ravie de ce manque de répartie, mais tant pis, il y avait plus important : la chorégraphie !

Les danseuses se mirent en position pour faire une démo. Lili remarqua qu'Anna n'était pas là. Elle lui avait donc vraiment redonné sa place. Sa parole n'avait pas été que du flan et du théâtre. Une chose que Lili savait quand même apprécier, c'était tout ce qui se rapprochait de la loyauté. Anna ne lui avait pas menti pour lui infliger de nouveau la honte devant tout le monde. Excuses acceptées (mais ne le dîtes à personne) !

Les musiciens étaient là, tout était prêt. Flûtes, violons et percussions se tenaient debout. Tiens donc… Avec un balayage rapide des lieux, elle réalisa également qu'il y avait tout le matériel nécessaire… les enceintes, les amplis. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis son départ. En seulement deux jours… c'était le moment où Lili commença secrètement à se demander…

« **Ils ont pu faire tout ça sans moi ? Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi ?** »

Derrière ses yeux verts habillés comme ceux d'une vipère, elle sentit une tristesse et un sentiment d'abandon l'envahir…

« **5… 6… 7… 8 !** »

Musique.

Le début de la chorégraphie, ça allait. Des déhanchés que Lili avait repris mille fois. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de leur faire travailler avant que ne débarque Anna. Les musiciens debout suivaient les pas de manière simplifiée : astucieux ! Il y avait encore du boulot. Et notamment, les percussionnistes avaient du mal à rester dans les temps. Mais un gros black à la batterie leur permettait de rester à peu près en place.

Puis vint la suite. Une grosse basse envahit tout à coup le gymnase jusqu'au moindre centimètre cube. Et les cuivres imitaient un son de dubstep – en plus chic. On aurait dit un tube de Beyoncé version Rochefort. C'était parfait. Une vraie claque.

… Bon, des retouches étaient nécessaires… mais « une vraie grosse putain de baffe ! » s'afficha en grand dans le palais mental de Lili, qui pourtant n'était pas adepte des mots vulgaires, ni même de la musique trop agressive… Avec les quelques ornements qu'elle pensait ajouter, la jeune fille se réjouit comme jamais !

Tout le monde semblait étonné de voir son joli sourire et ses yeux pétiller. Mais elle s'en fichait. Et mieux encore : Asuka semblait tomber des nues. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait dû entendre la prestation pour la première fois, car tout le gymnase était muet. Puis on entendit Marduk gueuler à pleine gorge :

« **On va gagneeeeer !** »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit. L'équipe de hand semblait reformée et renforcée.

Lili reprit son terrain.

« **Du calme, du calme, maintenant. Ce n'est pas fini.** »

Mais elle était si contente et si motivée, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire des compliments.

« **Pas mal, pour une boîte de conserve !** » _lança-t-elle à Alisa_.

« **Y'a du style dans ta manière de bouger, même si tu manques de précision** » _fit-elle à Zafina_.

« **Toi, avec la musique ça commence vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose** » _dit-elle à Christie, qui dansait encore au son d'un riff imaginaire._

« **On dirait que t'as enfin trouvé le nord** » _lâcha-t-elle à Kunimitsu_.

Bon… c'étaient des compliments version Lili...

Elle prit alors congé pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Ca l'avait vraiment remontée : tellement qu'elle voulait participer à fond !

Dans le couloir d'entrée, on ressentait encore l'euphorie générale. Par la fenêtre, dehors, rien ne bougeait. Comme si le monde dégustait ces minutes de bonheur collectif silencieusement. Lili poussa la porte des vestiaires des filles. C'était vide.

En fait non !

Dans un coin, qui tentait de se cacher derrière la porte, de dos, se tenait… le petit Leo Kliesen.

« **C'est quoi ça…** » _cracha Lili avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude_.

Le blondinet se retourna. Il… Non, elle ! Elle portait un soutif ! Des petites épaules de fille, une taille apparente qui s'ouvrait sur des hanches étroites mais bel et bien… féminines.

« **Euh…** _marmonna le blondinet soudain devenu blondinette en rougissant_.

\- **T'es une fille !** » _s'écria Lili_.

Mais alors… mais alors… C'était une fille ? Mais qu'allait dire l'équipe de hand ?

« **Je m'appelle Eleonor… en vrai,** _murmura-t-elle en enfilant plusieurs hauts de sport pour masquer sa silhouette._

 **\- Mais…** »

Lili était vraiment sans voix.

« **Il faut que j'y aille, j'imagine qu'ils m'attendent déjà. Je fais exprès d'arriver toujours un peu en retard pour pouvoir me changer seule… est-ce que tu peux garder ce secret s'il te plaît ?** »

Elle commençait à ranger ses vêtements dans son sac, cependant, Lili restait là bouche bée, et, il fallait croire que la « fille » se sentait gênée par son absence de réaction.

« **Tu veux bien me le promettre, s'il te plaît ?** » _redemanda-t-elle poliment_.

Lili se décrispa. Puis se recrispa. Puis se raidit. Puis des sons aigus sortirent de sa bouche. Leo semblait perplexe.

« **Mais comment t'as fait tout ce temps !** » _réussit finalement à sortir, mais toujours avec un timbre suraigu_.

\- **Et bien… ça a commencé avec une erreur administrative… quand j'ai vu l'équipe de hand, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de jouer aussi. S'ils ne m'avaient pas prise comme titulaire, j'aurais révélé ma vraie identité. Mais ils m'ont prise…** »

Lili avait une main sur sa bouche et tout son visage recouvert de stupéfaction.

« **Oh, mais, j'ai bien été obligée de leur dire, aux joueurs ! Dès le début d'ailleurs ! Toute l'équipe est au courant, et c'est pour ça qu'ils savent que j'arrive toujours un peu en retard… Il n'y a qu'eux… et toi. Après, j'imagine que tout le monde trouve que je suis un garçon gringalet, mais tant qu'ils me prennent pour un mec, l'équipe est en règle et ça me va. Ils ont aussi besoin de types agiles dans une équipe de hand** »

Mais… c'était super risqué pour les inter-lycées. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus convenable. Comment être sûr que même en arrivant « un peu en retard », il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'un autre lycée qui serait en retard aussi ? Leo semblait trop pressée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Lili la rattrapa.

« **Attends !** »

Une fois dehors, les deux filles se trouvèrent nez à nez face au trio qui venait superviser les préparatifs. Il y avait, avec ses deux potes, Anna. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à Lili, en se retenant de pouffer de rire. La blonde avait en effet oublié, qu'avant de tomber dans les méandres des explications de Leo, elle avait enlevé sa jupe, et s'était arrêtée là, sans remettre _l'autre jupe_ à la place.

Mais à part Anna qui se moquait de la blonde en culotte, les deux autres semblaient davantage préoccupés par le fait de voir Leo sortir du vestiaire des filles. Avec une autre fille (Lili) derrière. Genre Leo n'avait pas juste choisi n'importe quelles vestiaires parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux vides. Genre Leo sortait du vestiaire des filles, parce que _c'était_ une fille.

« **Ca, c'est un problème** » _constata Kazuya_.

Lili ne se fit pas prier pour retourner finir ce qu'elle avait commencé dans les vestiaires. Dis-crè-te-ment-elle-re-cu-la-vers-la-porte et s'enferma vite fait !

De l'intérieur, elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, alors elle se dépêcha, rouge de honte, pour aller rejoindre son groupe et oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois sur place, il lui semblât qu'un accord avait été trouvé. Lili ne connaissait pas bien ces trois énergumènes, mais leur magnanimité l'interrogeait profondément. Leo de son côté, semblait tout à fait normale.

Mis à part « le tas de ferraille », Alisa, qui demandait à tout le monde si Lars la détestait parce qu'il ne venait jamais lui parler, tout se passait étrangement bien, jusqu'au moment où on entendit un grand claquement de verre.

L'une des baies qui bordaient le gymnase venait d'être brisée. Il y avait des éclats partout qui habillaient le sol, désormais beaucoup moins praticable. Le coupable s'était enfui très vite, mais avait laissé derrière lui une grande stupéfaction. Et une grande colère. Les élèves s'énervaient tous à leur manière, entre ceux qui ne voulaient pas ramasser les bêtises d'un autre, et ceux qui accusaient les plus fainéants de ne pas venir les aider à tout nettoyer. Et pour tout le monde, c'était en plus d'une énorme perte de temps, une grosse connerie qu'il allait falloir expliquer.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?** _tonna Kazuya_. **Que quelqu'un aille prévenir l'administration avant que ça nous retombe dessus !** »

Mais la plupart des gens étant terrorisés, ils restaient immobiles. Ce fut Lili, folle de rage, qui décida d'y aller. Elle n'hésita pas à marcher sur le pied de l'un de ses camarades qui ne s'était pas poussé assez vite pour marquer son exaspération. Une fois dans les bureaux, la jeune fille était d'une fureur exceptionnelle : elle faisait peur à tout le personnel.

* * *

De retour vers le gymnase pour constater les dégâts, Lili se retira silencieusement pour aller voir plus loin. Visiblement, elle était la seule à avoir saisi au loin une conversation pour le moins suspecte. La blonde ralentit son pas quand elle vit la silhouette de Kazuya, qui tenait une fille blonde à genoux par les cheveux. La lycéenne reconnut Nina Williams, qui faisait beaucoup moins la fière que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de la princesse de venir en aide à n'importe qui. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour cette fille, et sûrement pas assez pour se dresser face à la terreur du lycée.

Des pas de courses se rapprochaient. C'était le nouveau, Lars, qui passa comme une fusée juste à côté de Lili. Le chevalier venant à la rescousse. Cela allait agrémenter le combat, un combat qui s'annonçait… passionnant. Ce qui poussa Lili à sortir de sa cachette et venir à son tour.

« **Arrête ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, viens te battre avec moi !** » _cria le nouveau avec détermination_.

Kazuya semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Après un moment de réflexion, il conclut :

« **Peu importe, tout ce qui compte, c'est de faire sortir Jin de sa planque, j'ai deux mots à lui dire**.

\- **Jin est occupé** , _fulmina Nina à travers ses mèches ébouriffées_.

\- **Alors en attendant, je vous prendrai tous les deux. Dommage qu'il manque le troisième, le maître de capoeira…** »

Il parlait avec calme, mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil interloqués vers Lili, comme si c'était une anomalie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Enfin, vu comme ça, elle restait un peu plantée là comme si elle s'était trompée de salle. Mais quand on se méprend de la sorte, normalement, on ressort et on va ailleurs.

En fait, en comprenant que Nina et Lars faisaient partie de la clique de ce… « Jin », Lili avait choisi son camp.

Oui, « Jin Kazama »… Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout avant. Mais depuis les vacances d'été, ce nom sonnait mal aux oreilles de Lili. Il avait gâché une merveilleuse après-midi avec son papa, une chose dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Monsieur Rochefort était en effet venu rendre visite à sa fille avec sa Chevrolet. Il aimait bien se dérober à ses laquais pour s'adonner à une de ses petites passions infantiles : conduire sur des grandes routes de campagne en décapotable partout dans le monde. Il avait emmené sa petite fille chérie qui avait prévu toute la panoplie pour résister au soleil : son grand chapeau blanc d'été Givenchy avec un ruban rose qui voletait au-dessus des sièges, ses vieilles Gucci qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à remplacer, une robe et des sandales blanches-beiges simples. Le paysage d'Hokkaido ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Normandie avec leurs vaches tachetées, où Monsieur Rochefort allait souvent pendant la jeunesse de Lili, « pour respirer l'air des poètes et des impressionnistes » disait-il (mais Lili trouvait surtout ça moche et gris, et en plus parfois ça puait le fumier à la fin du mois d'août).

Lors d'un dangereux virage, plusieurs vrombissements de moto grondèrent, et leurs conducteur passèrent si près que Monsieur Rochefort perdit un peu le contrôle de sa vieille bécane. Si bien, qu'il s'encastra dans un coin. En tête des coupables, un japonais avec une coiffure atypique, que Lili reconnut immédiatement dans son nouveau lycée.

Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais le père de Lili ne recommença plus jamais ce genre d'excursion.

« **Je suis trop vieux pour cela** » _se justifiait-il_.

S'il allait mieux ces derniers temps, il avait longtemps été habité par une légère dépression. Le père de Lili travaillait à présent beaucoup plus et passait de moins en moins de temps avec elle… Elle s'était séparée de lui dans l'espoir de retrouver Jin dans ce lycée, son père lui manquait à ce point. Sa seule consolation avait été les cheerleaders (et Asuka, aussi), et ce bris de verre venait de tout casser. Alors il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se venger.

Car ça ! Lili ne laissait jamais une faute sans correction (relou au possible avec l'orthographe aussi, car sans être française à proprement parler, elle avait quand même du sang de gros râleur dans les veines). Comme cette fille qui s'était moquée d'elle et de son idée de cheerleaders la semaine d'avant, une certaine Miharu…

La jeune fille savait bien, vu la façon dont son père devait gérer les affaires, que dans le monde, il était impossible d'être ami avec tout le monde. Les histoires de Bisounours, elle n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait appris à la jouer stratégique et faire le sacrifice de ne pas être une bienfaitrice universelle, donc à choisir son camp et ses ennemis.

« **Moi aussi, j'aimerais rencontrer ce Jin** » _dit-elle avec dédain_.

Ni une ni deux, chacun se mit en position de combat face à face. A vrai dire, Lars et Nina furent plus prompts à faire du travail d'équipe : ils prirent immédiatement tous les deux Kazuya pour cible après un accord tacite. La rapidité de la blonde sulfureuse fut un grand atout pour Lars qui put faire une démonstration de ses coups. Il ne payait pas de mine avec son air sage et discipliné, mais il n'avait pas peur de donner tout ce qu'il avait : d'un coup de pied pendant un saut, il pouvait redescendre en un clin d'œil et attaquer par en-dessous. De plus, son exécution était très fluide, ce qui fascinait Lili, même si Kazuya ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiété.

D'ailleurs, quand Lili voyait les dégâts infligés par son coéquipier de circonstances, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir malgré toute sa vigueur, des frissons d'effroi. En fait c'était un véritable vent glacial qui traversait son corps. Ses coups étaient d'une violence très différente des autres. C'était comme s'il en sortait des décharges de foudre. Il y avait quelque chose de… divin ? … ou démoniaque, qui se dégageait des poings de Kazuya. En tout cas, quelle qu'en ait pu être la source, ce n'était pas humain de frapper comme ça ! Maintenant, Lili comprenait la crainte de ses camarades à la vue du fils de Heihachi Mishima. L'un était aussi terrifiant que l'autre.

Distraite par le spectacle, Lili fut subitement projetée en l'air par un coup de pied de Nina.

La blondinette se releva, très, très en colère. En criant de toutes ses forces avec sa petite voix, elle fonça sur la blonde. Lili était tellement acharnée que malgré ses attaques qui laissaient des ouvertures, Nina ne pouvait pas répondre à une telle pression. A force de reculer et se faire balader par Lili, elle percuta le dos du japonais, qui se retourna d'un coup et lui mis son poing gauche dans le ventre. Nina commençait à s'effondrer par terre en serrant ses entrailles quand Lili vint en rajouter une avec un uppercut des plus élégants. Kazuya en profita pour la finir avec un coup de pied en plein saut. Toutefois, Nina put quand même survivre en se rattrapant sur les mains, pour faire une roue en arrière et revenir sur ses deux pattes.

Mais c'était sans compter que Lili l'attendait déjà, prête à sauter pieds joints vers Nina en tournoyant. La tête qu'elle faisait celle-là ! Cela fit sourire Lili. Cependant, au dernier moment, Lars se posta juste devant elle pour la protéger. Il bloqua Lili avec ses deux bras. La jeune fille, qui avait perdu l'équilibre en ratant son coup, se retrouva les fesses par terre, comme elle le détestait tant. Et pour couronner le tout, Kazuya arriva derrière et d'une simple droite, les envoya valser comme des dominos tous les trois.

« **Super l'esprit d'équipe** ! » _hurla Lili_.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put lui envoyer un poème d'insultes, une cinquième personne apparut de nulle part, littéralement. C'est comme s'il avait été invisible jusque-là. Un noir avec des lunettes de soleil s'était mis entre les belligérants.

« **Arrêtez ça tout de suite** , _clama-t-il en déployant ses bras pour séparer les combattants_. **Tout le monde vous cherche tous les quatre, si quelqu'un vous trouve, vous serez dans une fâcheuse posture** »

Et ce dernier groupe nominal semblait particulièrement dédié au chef des opérations des inter-lycées. Kazuya lui jeta un regard assassin avant de reculer d'un pas en signe de trêve. Les autres firent de même. Quand le premier s'en alla, le pacificateur l'interpela, mais...

« **Je retourne là-bas** , _fit Kazuya le dos déjà tourné_.

\- **Hé !** _s'indigna Lili qui venait clairement de se faire snober par la personne qu'elle venait d'assister dans un combat_. **Quel manque de savoir-vivre,** _fit-elle dans sa moustache_.

\- **Pourquoi tu en veux à Jin ?** _s'enquit Lars_.

\- **Et toi, pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas ?** _répliqua la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas discuter de ses projets personnels_.

\- **Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ? Pourquoi tu m'as défendue après ce qu'on t'a fait ?** » _ricana Nina d'un ton très amer_.

Lars baissa les yeux.

« **Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre…** _murmura-t-il_.

\- **Et toi alors ! T'es qui ? Ca va pas de nous interrompre comme ça ?** _s'énerva Lili en s'adressant au lycéen à la peau sombre_.

\- **Euh moi ?** _fit-il tout gêné_. **On m'appelle Raven. Et… c'est un secret**.

\- **Un quoi ?**

\- **Un…** »

Mais sans qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte, le proviseur leur était tombé dessus. Ils étaient tous dans un sale état, sauf Raven évidemment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous les quatre conviés pour une heure de colle en permanence avant le début des cours. C'était devenu une habitude pour les amateurs de violence. On s'était dit qu'en les obligeant à décoller de leur lit assez tôt, ils seraient assez fatigués en fin de journée pour ne pas donner suite aux pugilats. Après l'appel pour s'assurer de leur venue, ils se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-mêmes. La conversation reprit dans la salle de permanence.

C'est Lili qui fit le premier pas. Elle était sur une table de devant, et se retourna pour s'adresser aux autres, appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« **Bon ! Vous allez me dire ce que vous faîtes tous ?**

\- **Toi-même tu ne nous expliques pas la raison de ta présence. D'ailleurs même Kazuya était surpris de se trouver un nouvel allié** , _lui fit remarquer Nina_.

\- **J'ai une vengeance personnelle à accomplir envers Jin Kazama, ça te va ?** _rétorqua Lili d'un ton insultant_.

\- **C'est bon, t'es contente ? Non, ça ne va pas du tout, mais on fera avec si je comprends bien**.

\- **Oui, tu comprends bien !**

\- **Tsk…** _soupira alors Nina avec un sourire genre « Tu fais pitié ma pauvre fille »_.

\- **La plupart des problèmes de ce lycée sont dus au fait que chacun cache quelque chose et livre des combats personnels** , _énonça soudainement Raven._

\- **Ca c'est du lourd venant du mec qui te réponds « c'est un secret » à chaque fois que tu lui poses une question** » _répondit Nina_.

En fait, il regardait Lars pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Le blond s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Il lança un regard rancunier à Nina.

« **Je t'ai aidée parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je crois que maintenant j'ai vraiment le droit de savoir pourquoi vous m'utilisez. J'ai le droit de savoir !** »

Il s'était redressé. Mais Nina semblait réticente à avouer la vérité. Elle dénonçait Lili du regard. Et puis Raven ne semblait pas non plus être une oreille bienvenue.

« **Très bien ! J'en ai marre de vous de toute façon !** » _s'exclama la princesse à la chevelure dorée_.

Sur cette déclaration, Lili se résolut à sortir d'elle-même, laissant les trois autres en plan. Une fois dans le couloir, elle espérait ne croiser personne – ce qui était faisable car à vrai dire, à sept heures, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Et puis la punition avait été consommée dès lors que les élèves avaient dû écourter leur nuit. Du reste, s'ils se baladaient dans les bâtiments sans faire de vagues, ça n'était pas très important.

La plupart des portes étaient fermées. Comme c'était ennuyeux. Lili regretta de ne pas être restée écouter la suite à travers la porte de la salle de perme. Et puis après tout, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tant que son club de pom pom girls faisait ses preuves, et qu'elle pouvait se venger personnellement contre Jin, le reste elle s'en fichait. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas les Fancy Flares (c'est comme ça qu'elle voulait appeler son groupe) qui allaient être dérangées par un courant d'air. Tant pis, une vitre, ça peut se remplacer !

Bon en tout cas, même si le matin c'était joli et tout le tralala, Lili ne pouvait guère apprécier la poésie aurorale quand elle se demandait toutes les dix secondes si son maquillage cachait encore bien ses cernes…

Et puis en plus, dans toutes ces histoires, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à Lili (en fait, en direct, elle se tuait à se convaincre que tout ce qui l'importait, c'était ses petits projets personnels, mais en même temps, elle repensait sans cesse à ce que tous les autres manigançaient). Kazuya s'était comporté avec une totale ingratitude. Nina lui avait lancé des regards méprisants. Tandis que Lars, le beau gosse qu'elle était quand même venue voir lors de son premier jour à lui, il n'avait pas bronché une seule seconde à l'idée de se retrouver contre elle. D'ailleurs, il ne disait pas grand-chose ce type, Alisa avait raison… Franchement, une fille aussi jolie et sophistiquée que Lili, et personne n'avait exprimé sa stupéfaction de voir une telle beauté se battre comme une déesse ! Qu'un Mishima soit un rustre, rien de bien étonnant… mais les trois autres, quand même !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lili avait traversé des couloirs entiers avec tout ça à l'esprit. C'était pareil chez elle. Après son enlèvement par des malfaiteurs, Lili avait juré qu'elle apprendrait à se défendre elle-même. Mais personne ne la prenait au sérieux. D'ailleurs, pour une fille de son rang, c'était mal vu. Quand les grandes fortunes de Monaco faisaient la connaissance de la jeune fille, ils la trouvaient très jolie. Puis, quand elle révélait sa passion pour les combats, ils la trouvaient… beaucoup moins jolie. Quant aux manants, ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce choix. Avec sa taille, sa morphologie, ses petits bras, ils pensaient tous qu'elle s'imaginait des histoires dans lesquelles elle était le héros. C'était très dur, d'autant qu'au début, c'était bien le cas : Lili n'était pas très douée pour se battre au départ. Elle avait mal abordé la chose. Elle essayait d'imiter les grosses brutes, et s'inventait une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais atteinte. Et puis, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. En y repensant, Lili se rendit compte qu'elle avait un look un peu à la Asuka !

Mais l'élément de résolution fut, comme tout au long de la vie de Lili : son père. Il était le seul à croire en elle, même quand Lili elle-même n'y croyait plus. Il la voyait rêvasser à longueur de journée en regardant les gardes du palais qui était sa maison. Elle voulait être comme eux (mais sans recevoir d'ordres).

« **Mais enfin Emilie, ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça…** » _lui avait-il soufflé_.

Sur le coup, elle l'avait mal pris. Encore quelqu'un qui venait la décourager. Et surtout… son père ? Des larmes s'étaient mises à perler sur ses joues.

« **Allons ma fille, ne pleurs pas ! Tu te souviens du spectacle de bretteurs que nous étions allés voir en France ?** »

Son regard s'était éclairci. Elle eût comprit à cet instant que la combativité ne se troquait pas nécessairement contre l'élégance. Encore une fois, le père de Lili l'avait aidée à se retrouver.

Et ici, là, au lycée, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il soit encore là pour la rassurer.

Des voix sortirent cependant la lycéenne de ses souvenirs.

Dans la cage d'escalier, plus haut. Heureusement, elle était restée assez discrète pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« **Il va s'attirer de sérieux ennuis. J'ai essayé d'en mettre le plus possible sur le dos du nouveau, mais ça n'a pas marché, ton frère est trop têtu** »

Une voix aussi caverneuse, ça ne pouvait être que Kazuya.

« **Dis lui d'arrêter ses conneries, il va faire rater tout mon plan** , _insistait-il_.

\- **Si seulement il pouvait t'en empêcher…** _répondit une voix féminine_.

\- **Je me débarrasserai de mon père quoiqu'il arrive, et même toi tu n'y peux rien**.

\- **Je sais qu'il a été horrible, mais… Comment tu vas t'en sortir après ?**

\- **J'en ai rien à faire. Je continuerai à faire des trucs pour la G-corporation, et un jour c'est moi qui vais donner les ordres. Dans le meilleur des cas c'est ça.**

\- **Pourtant je sais que tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…**

\- **Jun, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Ils t'ont mis quoi à la place des yeux ? Je m'occupe de mon père et après je disparais. Il a fallu que tu reviennes pile au même moment que moi, et tu sais bien que c'est ce qui fout la merde. Et là, ça a pris des proportions comme jamais avant.** _ **Il**_ **est au courant de ta présence. En plus t'es trop imprudente, t'as laissé la porte de la cafeteria ouverte l'autre jour.**

\- **Je sais…**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de laisser traîner une vieille copie rédigée ? N'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus. En plus, on a cherché partout dans les affaires de mon père, on n'a rien trouvé sur toi. On n'a aucune preuve qu'il t'a menacée, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre si jamais il te tombe dessus.**

 **\- Je voulais juste aider cette jeune fille… C'est une amie de Jin, elle avait l'air si triste.**

\- **Tu va voir ton frère, et tu lui dis d'arrêter son délire ou je ne t'aide plus à te cacher** »

Lili n'en revenait pas. Trop de révélations d'un coup. Mais au son des pas du lycéen qui approchait, elle dut remettre son débriefing pour s'enfuir très vite.

Ouf ! Arrivée en bas, Lili se dirigea vers la salle de permanence. A priori, Kazuya ne l'avait pas vue. Une chance…

Cette conversation…

Donc elle était bien vivante, cette Jun. Et en plus elle était avec lui. Lili était essoufflée, non seulement à cause de sa course, et de sa grosse frayeur, mais aussi du nombre de questions qui palpitaient en elle. Pourquoi Jun avait-elle fait croire à sa mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer ? Uniquement parce que tout le monde la croyait morte ? Non, c'était plus que ça. Et pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

Puis Lili repensa à Jin. Il était contre Kazuya. Et sa propre sœur était avec son ennemi. Et en plus elle ne lui avait rien dit. Un sentiment de pitié envahit la jeune fille qui se sentait toute drôle. Lili savait comme la trahison d'un proche était affreuse. Enfin, justement non, elle ne le savait pas, puisque son père à elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Mais elle ne pouvait que trop bien le redouter. Même si elle en voulait à ce Jin, elle devait bien l'admettre : il y en a toujours un qui a moins de chance que soi…


	9. Interlude

**Le spin-off de Dragunov**

* * *

Alors que tout le monde était en plein dans les préparatifs des rencontres, un lycéen traversait le bahut, à la recherche d'indices pour comprendre les évènements qui avaient frappé l'établissement ces dernières semaines…

Et apparut devant lui : un portail inter dimensionnel, comme un miroir d'eau lisse et froide aux contours flamboyants.

Dragunov passa le portail et se retrouva dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à une autre dimension. Il faisait chaud, le sol était doré par le soleil. C'était une sorte de canyon, des rochers aux couleurs chaleureuses, brillants sous un ciel d'un bleu très dense. Quelques plantes s'étaient démenées pour ajouter un peu de vert au mélange, pour mettre en scène une statue de condor aux ailes déployées. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une sorte de grotte. Mais les rayons perçaient partout. Un paysage de jour magnifique, même si rien ne pouvait égaler la pureté de l'hiver de Mère Russie. En plus, la musique de ce stage était un vrai bordel, un bordel stylé, mais un bordel quand même.

Dragunov crut reconnaître des voix familières. Des gens se battaient non loin. Il entendit également une dispute : un homme et une femme, qui haussaient le ton, si bien que Dragunov put les comprendre, même s'ils parlaient japonais, grâce à l'affichage des sous-titres.

« **Regarde ça ! Il vole, tire des lasers et terrorise tout le monde ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !**

\- **Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai élevé ! Et puis personne ne t'a obligée à garder cet enfant !**

\- **Ha ! Et les rapports protégés, ça te dit quelque chose ?**

\- **Ecoute, je ne pensais pas gagner des combats ET la fille avec. Les tournois ne sont pas des agences matrimoniales, je n'avais pas prévu le coup…**

\- **Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser** _ **m'engrosser**_ **!**

\- **N'utilise plus jamais ce mot.**

\- **De toute façon cette relation était planifiée par des forces qui nous dépassent**.

\- **Arrête d'utiliser ce genre de mots ! Y'a pas de plan, on a juste fait l'amour c'est tout**.

\- **Hmph ! Venant du type qui a dit qu'il me détestait dans le formulaire, c'est énorme ! Arrête tes salades et retourne avec ta secrétaire**.

\- **J'ai rempli la mauvaise ligne, ça arrive non ? Toi tu m'as carrément oublié ! Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues avec Anna ?**

\- **Tu t'affiches avec cette fille… déguisée en je-sais-pas-quoi…**

\- **C'est une pieuvre, et je sais c'est bizarre, mais… elle est trop bizarre. Entre elle est Bruce qui se balade toute la journée en calbute avec des poussins, j'oublie vite pourquoi je les paye…**

\- **Devant moi, et mon fils ! C'est honteux**.

\- **Moi, au moins je ne fais pas l'objet des rumeurs bizarres qui circulent à votre sujet…**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Ils disent que vous deux, vous êtes comme ça…**

\- **Et tu les crois ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non, mais même si ce tournoi est composé majoritairement de brutes épaisses ou de tueurs, il faut croire que ce sont de vraies pipelettes…**

\- **Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. Ca m'est égal.**

\- **Il y a cette chinoise qui lui court après depuis des lustres et il s'en fiche complètement. Et il y a la blonde aussi…**

\- **Tu sais qu'il est un peu timide…**

\- **Et il y en a même qui disent que cette racaille de coréen en a après lui… mais sur ce coup-là, je remercie les cieux, Jin n'en a rien à faire. La seule personne à laquelle il prête attention, c'est toi…**

\- **Et pourtant…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Lui aussi, il s'est « trompé de ligne »…**

\- **Ne sois pas si triste, je crois qu'on a tous rempli ce truc à la va-vite. Certains se contentent de s'inscrire avec leur pseudo, « Armor King » sérieux… Et depuis le début, ce « Hwoarang » n'a pas de prénom.**

\- **Bon d'accord… mais… !**

\- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?**

\- **Tout ce que tu viens de dire ! Je ne pensais pas… D'où tu t'inquiètes pour Jin comme ça ? Tu as l'air de beaucoup regarder ce qui se passe autour de lui.**

\- **Bah je suis quand même son père.**

\- **Mais tu essaies de le tuer depuis** _ **Tekken 4**_ **!**

\- **Ecoute, je fais de mon mieux, et je n'ai pas eu de modèle-type ok ?** »

Sur ce, des pas indignés ponctuèrent la conversation. Dragunov aperçut la jeune femme qui s'en allait.

Tout à coup, un vrombissement fit trembler toute la terre. Un avion, qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, traînait une banderole :

 _King of Iron Fist Tournament_

 _2_ _nd_ _Tag Edition_

Les combattants qui n'étaient pas loin avaient effectivement des visages connus : il y avait Paul Phoenix. Mais il semblait plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux. Quant aux trois autres, il y avait un pantin de bois, un robot, et un ours. Visiblement, Paul et son coéquipier avaient gagné le combat, mais le blond avait vite mis un terme à sa coopération avec le gros animal aux poils bruns, juste après leur victoire.

C'était sûr, Dragunov s'était retrouvé dans un autre monde. Il avait les yeux plissés comme quelqu'un qui essaie de comprendre une notice écrite en chinois. Mais ce n'était pas le monde parallèle avec les poneys, les licornes et les hiboux géants qu'il espérait. C'était un monde pareil que le sien, mais différent.

« **Bizarro World** » _pensa-t-il, la main posée sur le menton_.

C'était effectivement le nom du procédé par lequel un auteur se permettait de faire découvrir un univers parallèle où tout est comme dans l'univers d'origine… mais pas tout à fait.

C'est alors qu'une pensée le traversa. Et cette pensée le traversa pile au bon moment. Effectivement, si dans ce monde-ci, tout le monde existait mais en un peu différent, il allait peut-être croiser son alter ego. Et c'est là qu'un Dragunov, qui avait l'air à peine plus vieux que Dragunov, fit son apparition (son visage étant le sien, il le connaissait bien et pouvait voir la différence d'âge mais pour une personne de l'extérieur, ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau). Ils échangèrent… des regards suspicieux. Dragunov fixait Dragunov. Et Dragunov fixait Dragunov. Puis, après que le premier n'ait rien dit du tout, l'autre répondit silencieusement et s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, un attroupement se rassembla sur la scène de pugilat de tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un avait trouvé quelque chose par terre…

« **Qui a laissé un soutien-gorge traîner comme ça ?** _s'interrogea Paul en s'accroupissant_.

 **\- Y'en a qui se font pas chier…** _affirma Hwoarang en prenant l'objet_.

 **\- Quelqu'un sait à qui c'est ?** _demanda Paul_.

 **\- Laisse, c'est sûrement Anna. Elle fait ce genre de trucs** , _éluda Kazuya peu concerné_.

 **\- Non, non ! Je n'en porte pas aujourd'hui. Et puis vu la taille, ce n'est pas à ma sœur non plus** , _lança l'intéressée._

 **\- Bah alors qui d'autre peut laisser traîner ses sous-vêtements comme ça ?** _insista le motard blond_.

 **\- Qui est assez stupide pour faire ça…** _reformula le japonais, toujours blasé_.

 **\- C'est peut-être un vol, une agression…** _imagina Lei_.

 **\- Ces flics sont des tordus ! Toujours à imaginer les trucs les plus sordides,** _balança un individu issu de la plèbe_.

 **\- Une blague de Lili à Asuka, peut-être ?** _poursuivit-il en attachant sa longue crinière_.

 **\- Mais non c'est beaucoup trop petit pour Asu-** »

Forest n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'on entendit des coups de poing l'interrompre.

« **Fils, je suis quand même fier de toi** , _lui fit Marshall en lui tapotant l'épaule (malgré les bleus)_.

 **\- Ou une blague d'Asuka à Lili alors…** _continua le détective_.

 **\- Tu me prends pour une perverse ?** _vociféra Asuka._

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Je vais t'en mettre une quand même !** »

La conversation fut de nouveau interrompue par un coup porté.

« **Non, non… j'avoue que ces dentelles scieraient une femme sophistiquée comme moi, mais ce n'est pas à moi** , _expliqua Lili_ **. You have my** _ **parole**_ **, et we can proceed to a** _ **voir dire**_ **en sélectionnant un jury si vous ne me croyez pas**.

 **\- Lee… tu n'aurais pas encore fait une victime ?** _l'accusa Kazuya_.

 **\- Oh ! Tu crois que ce serait à ma secrétaire ? Je ne me souviens plus… D'ailleurs, c'était l'ancienne ou la nouvelle ? Je ne sais même plus si j'ai déjà couché avec la nouvelle, hahaha !**

 **\- Et les indiennes alors ! Trucs avec la nature, hippy bullshit et tout… elle se mettent à poil et puis voilà** , _grogna Bryan assis avec une sulfateuse sur les genoux, ajustant sa guirlande de munitions_.

 **\- Il faut pas dire ce genre de choses : Ganryu devient tout rouge !** _s'inquiétèrent quelques pégus_.

 **\- Ah je les ai peut-être fusillées tout à l'heure avec mon minigun… ah non elles sont là** »

Bryan commença à pointer son arme sur Michelle et Julia, mais Lei intervint :

« **Ah non Bryan ! Pas encore ces âneries !** »

Et Bryan fit la gueule.

« **Maman ? On ne peut pas les laisser dire ça !** _s'indigna une jeune fille habillée en luchadora_.

 **\- Pourquoi Jaycee appelle Michelle « maman » ? C'est la sœur de Julia ?** _demanda Paul_.

 **\- Ah, oui… cette petite Julia, si studieuse et innocente. J'aimerais bien l'explorer si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

 **\- Personne n'a envie de voir ce que tu veux dire, Lee** , _le coupa sèchement son frère_.

 **\- Jaycee c'est Julia** , _expliqua Hwoarang à l'autre motard_.

 **\- Abon ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est comme ce type : Violet, à l'époque** , _argumenta le roux_.

 **\- Ah, qu'est ce qu'il avait la classe…** _se vanta Lee (mais plus personne ne l'écoutait sauf Kazuya qui le fusillait du regard)_.

 **\- Ah oui Violet ! Et c'était qui du coup ? C'était Julia ?** _émit le blond qui n'avait décidément rien compris_.

 **\- Bonne nuit, Paul** » _lui répondit Kazuya_.

Mais comme il n'avait toujours pas saisi grand-chose, Paul décida simplement de se taire, et rester là, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« **Ce vêtement ne m'appartient pas, et si vous ne me croyez pas …!** _s'énerva Michelle_.

 **\- On te croit** , _la rassura Baek_.

 **\- T'es là, toi ! … Attend, t'es nouveau ?** _fit Paul qui n'était pas resté silencieux longtemps_.

 **\- Non, j'étais là dans** _ **Tekken 2**_.

 **\- Nan, tu mens…**

 **\- Il ment pas** , _dit Marshall avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix_.

 **\- …**

 **\- Je suis le seul à m'en souvenir ?** _s'enquit le clone de Bruce Lee_.

 **\- …**

 **\- Et toi alors, Hwoarang ?**

 **\- …** »

Le coréen retira le casque qui criait des solos de guitare dans ses oreilles.

« **On m'a posé une question ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber** , _abandonna Marshall_.

 **\- Et Christie alors ?** _proposa un citoyen lambda._

 **\- Ah bah, non, faudrait déjà qu'elle porte un haut** , _rigola un autre national d'un certain pays_.

 **\- Ouais pareil pour Zafina et Miharu** , _renchérit un troisième homme du peuple_.

 **\- C'est pas sympa ça !** _se défendirent les intéressées_.

 **\- Et Kunimitsu ! Elle est genre aveugle !** _s'exclama Paul_.

 **\- Elle n'est peut-être pas SI aveugle…** _s'exaspéra Kazuya_.

 **\- Elle voulait voler son épée à Yoshimitsu, il a peut-être voulu se venger** , _soumit le détective_.

 **\- Lui voler son épée à elle ?** _demanda le motard_.

 **\- Elle voulait l'épée de Yoshimitsu ? Alors elle aurait enlevé son soutien-gorge ? Il y a sens caché dans cette conversation ou c'est juste moi ?** _s'interrogea Lee, en se tournant vers son frère plus qu'affligé_.

 **\- C'est juste toi et ton esprit tordu** , _trancha alors Kazuya_.

 **\- Je me disais aussi…**

 **\- De toutes façons c'est des reubeus elles sont pauvres !** _balança Bryan_.

 **\- Christie est brésilienne** , _corrigea Lei_.

 **\- C'est pareil.**

 **\- Et Leo ?** » _souffla Lili_.

On entendit des éclats de rires.

« **Je sais qu'elle est plate, mais ce n'est pas drôle** , _se vexa-t-elle_.

 **\- Mais nan ! Hahaha !** _fit la foule_.

 **\- Mais quoi ?** _s'impatienta la blondinette_.

 **\- Bah c'est pas une fille !** _ricana Paul_.

 **\- Bah si c'est une fille** , _lui répondit Hwoarang_.

 **\- C'est une blague ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est pas une blague ?** » _s'inquiéta le grand blond_.

Toujours le grand silence. Il recommença :

« **… C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Je sais reconnaître un mec. Et Leo c'est une fille, pas de doute** , _lui expliqua le coréen_.

 **\- Va te pendre, Paul** , _lui fit Kazuya qui se recouvra le visage avec sa main droite_.

 **\- Et Alisa alors ?** _demanda Forest_.

 **\- Je reconnais que ma petite Alisa a de multiples fonctions diverses…** » _intervint une voix de vieil homme avec un accent russe_.

Des voix de femmes esquissant des « **Mais c'est immonde !** » se dégagèrent.

« **Bon et toi, ça t'arriverait de servir à quelque chose ?** _enchaîna Kazuya_

 **\- Hum…** » _murmura timidement Jin_.

Tout le monde le fixait.

« **Et bien…** »

Grand silence et tout le monde le fixait toujours.

« **Je…** »

Ca avait l'air dur.

« **Euh…**

 **\- Si tu ne sais pas parler, même Paul risque d'avoir l'air d'un type intelligent à côté** , _le pressa son père_.

 **\- Je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas à Xiaoyu** , _finit-il par lâcher_.

 **\- Je vais te corriger sale pervers !** »

Et on entendit encore Asuka foutre des droites.

« **Mais alors il ne reste que…** »

Et effectivement, sur un tableau où tous les noms étaient écrits, seul celui de « Jun » n'était pas barré…

« **Du vent ! Y'a rien à voir ici ! Vire tes mains de déviant de là !** _aboya Kazuya en arrachant la chose des mains de Hwoarang_ **…Qui a dit que cette personne était stupide ?**

 **\- Toi** , _répondit Jin d'un ton rancunier_.

 **\- Elle est sûrement juste en train de prendre un bain tranquillement quelque part…** » _expliqua-t-il en tournant le dos (la pose badass)_.

Tout le monde commença à arborer des regards curieux et amusés.

« **Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire…** _soupira-t-il avec (de nouveau) un facepalm_.

 **\- Arrêtez de sourire bêtement, tous ! Je tuerai quiconque a de sales pensées sur ma mère** , _menaça Jin_.

 **\- Dans ce cas je t'attends** » _le provoqua son père avec un grand sourire au visage_.

* * *

 **FIGHT !**

* * *

« **C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre ?** _vociféra la maman qui venait d'arriver, les mains sur les hanches_.

 **\- …** »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

« **Kazuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans la main ?**

 **\- …** »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux (bis).

« **… C'est le petit, il l'a volé** , _inventa-t-il_.

 **\- Quoi ?! Ne l'écoute pas maman ! Il dit n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne peux jamais vous laisser seuls ?** » _déplora la brune en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel_.

Une sorte d'aura violette venait remplacer la lueur blanche et pure qui habitait toujours Jun habituellement.

« **Elle va se transformer en Unknown ?** _supposa un PNJ de la foule_.

 **\- A moitié à poil tu veux dire ?** _détailla un autre pleupleu_.

 **\- Je n'espère pas…** _dit Jin avec une petite voix_.

 **\- Pourquoi pas, elle serait sympa dans cette robe** » _s'imagina Kazuya_.

Et de nulle part, un kangourou débarqua avec un petit dans sa poche, en blablatant des trucs de kangourou et en prenant l'objet des mains de Kazuya. Tout le monde resta perplexe.

« **Oh ! Madame Roger !** _s'écria Jun qui revenait à la sérénité_. **Vous aviez trouvé ça dans une friperie pour recoudre les bordures de dentelle de la serviette de table de votre petit ? Il est si difficile de trouver un magasin de tissus abordable de nos jours… Vous avez parcouru toute la Colombie pour retrouver ce que vous aviez perdu ? Et comme il est mignon ce petit choupinou !** » _termina-t-elle en caressant le petit kangourou qui faisait le fier avec ses gants de boxe dans la poche de sa maman_.

Désormais, Dragunov connaissait beaucoup de choses de ce monde parallèle. Les Mishima et les Kazama étaient liés et avaient un descendant commun : Jin. Une malédiction les frappait, les transformant en des créatures maléfiques qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas forcément, comme la précédemment citée « Unknown », ou encore le monstre que Dragunov avait vu voler dans le ciel. Et enfin, l'existence du King of Iron Fist, un tournoi organisé assez régulièrement, pendant lequel ils réglaient leurs comptes. Ils avaient cité la quatrième édition, comme si elle était déjà loin. Cela devait être la septième ou la huitième édition sans doute.

« **Et Angel ! Ca pourrait être Angel !** » _s'exclama Paul avec dix ans de retard_.

Dragunov détenait ici toute la vérité, mais encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment parler.


	10. Miroirs et fumée (Anna)

[Like Smoke - Amy Winehouse]

NDLA : les traits indiquent un changement de scène ; la façon dont le site supprime toute ligne soi-disant "superflue" m'agace un peu, moi j'aime quand c'est espacé et qu'on peut faire ressortir une phrase entre deux vides, et j'avais pas prévu de faire un chapitre par scène, mais bon... - -'

* * *

« **Ils sont mignons quand ils ont peur** » _déclara Anna d'une voix suave, les yeux plissés sous le mascara_.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant deux lycéennes, Xiaoyu et Alisa, qui regardaient la bande avec des yeux ébahis. Anna prenait une pose pleine de malice, le poids reporté sur une jambe, avec son déhanché habituel, le bras gauche enveloppant sa taille, et la main droite effleurant ses lèvres. Dans un sens, cela l'affligeait encore plus de voir que même en la regardant droit dans les yeux, personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment.

Kazuya était déjà parti plus loin, Bruce se retourna :

« **Allez viens** »

Et Anna les suivit. En commençant à entendre diverses remarques et moqueries – par rapport à la fois, vous savez, où à huit heures, on l'avait vue devant la salle 20 en piteux état (il lui manquait une chaussure en plus), y'avait des queues dessinées sur son visage au rouge à lèvres, et avec sa robe déchirée, « on voyait tout » – elle entama une démarche encore plus élaborée, comme pour faire résonner ses talons plus fort que les bruits qui couraient.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, à peu près au calme, loin des gens, ils trouvèrent une porte entrouverte. Parfait. On s'y installa. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, Kazuya sur une chaise, Anna et Bruce sur une table disposée contre un mur. Ils ne disaient rien. Kazuya avait mis ses mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur une table, Bruce s'était adossé au mur, avec un genou posé et l'autre soutenant son coude, il regardait ses mains en triturant ses doigts. Anna était au bord, les pieds ballants au-dessus du sol.

Il y avait comme une suspension dans l'air, dans le silence. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on avait vu à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours de passer dans la cour sans pouvoir être des élèves normaux. Si le directeur s'était contenté de ne pas retenir leurs têtes – mais en l'occurrence il s'en souvenait assez pour ne pas pouvoir les encadrer – les choses auraient été différentes. Différentes comment ? Quand on voyait tous ces gens qui avaient le droit d'avoir peur, le droit d'être nuls, faibles, débiles, qui pouvaient se soumettre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte pour crier victoire, parfois on les enviait.

Nina avait toujours eu des bonnes notes en sciences, mais Anna était meilleure en lettres. Un jour, Nina avait eu 20 pour une fiche de lecture, sur le même livre, et en plus elle était allée la voir en disant « Je t'ai battue ! » parce que juste cette fois, Anna avait été moins brillante. Elles avaient sept et huit ans. On en arrive donc parfois à un point où les gens veulent juste vous « battre », vous descendre, vous diminuer. Pour eux, vous n'êtes existant que dans une perspective très particulière – le 20 –, et une fois qu'ils vous ont pulvérisé, est-ce que vous existez encore ?

Ils avaient « Anna la biatch », « Anna la salope », « Anna Tomy » (un truc de mauvais goût qui leur était venu en SVT), là au moins, personne n'allait vouloir prendre sa place. Etre la cagole attitrée du lycée, c'était le seul truc qu'on ne pouvait plus enlever à Anna. Cette attitude, c'était comme un domaine qu'elle se réservait. Personne ne voulait prendre sa place ? Tant mieux.

Mais leur instant tranquille, aux trois tyrans du lycée, allait encore prendre fin. Soit à cause de la reprise des cours, soit à cause de Heihachi (autrefois, cela aurait pu être aussi à cause de ce crétin de Bryan). Mais avant, Anna avait une déclaration à faire :

« **Puisqu'on en est à organiser la fête, j'aimerais bien me remettre à la harpe**.

\- **Ouais après tout, Anna et moi on n'a rien de particulier à faire là…** », _continua Bruce_.

Et Anna acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux, puis vers Kazuya.

« **Ouais** » _répondit ce dernier avec le regard perdu dans le vide_.

En même temps, « rien de particulier », c'était vite dit. Parce que c'était sûr : Nina n'allait pas tarder à trouver un nouveau truc pour se moquer de sa sœur. Mais la lycéenne voulait penser à autre chose. Elle ressortit sa tête de ses épaules et arborant un grand sourire enthousiaste, proposa :

« **Et si on mangeait quelque part ce soir ?** »

Pas de réponse. Elle insista :

« **Tu peux emmener ta copine si tu veux !**

\- **Ce n'est pas ma copine** , _grommela le brun_.

\- **En tout cas tu sais de qui je parle**.

\- **Ouais, après tout moi je la connais pas ta Jun** , _renchérit le grand black_.

\- **Euh…** _hésitait Kazuya_.

\- **Quoi ? Elle nous aime pas, c'est ça ?** _se plaignait Anna_.

\- **Ce serait risqué… mais ça la changerait des cuisines du self…** _fit le brun amusé,_ **c'est tellement n'importe quoi cette situation** »

La sonnerie retentit. Ils se séparèrent tous les trois. Anna n'avait pas le cœur à retourner en cours. Visiblement, Bruce était le seul à se résigner à aller dormir en classe… Kazuya allait sûrement retrouver « sa douce ».

* * *

Ils étaient tous en histoire, en physique ou autre chose. Anna ouvrit la porte de la salle 1 – oui, elle était ouverte. Bien qu'il s'agît de la salle n°1, c'était en fait une immense salle, presque cachée au fin fond du bâtiment, au rez-de-chaussée, entre un placard à balai et une porte condamnée. C'était assez mal fichu. Lors de son premier jour, Anna s'était même perdue, et elle n'avait pas trouvé cette salle. Elle avait croisé Nina dans le couloir, qui cherchait aussi (il fallait croire que même après une année, la salle 1 restait un mystère pour beaucoup…). Quand elles étaient enfin arrivées, mais en retard, à cette réunion de rentrée, ce fut la gloire de leur famille qui en prit un coup. Depuis, pour la moindre bagatelle :

« **Ah les Williams… toujours en retard !** »

Pourtant, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas battues cette fois-là. Un épisode rarissime. A cet instant où Nina l'avait trouvée perdue, Anna n'en avait plus rien à faire, qu'elles ne trouvent jamais la salle ou quoi. Pour une fois, elles étaient en équipe. C'était exactement un moment où sa grande sœur était comme elle l'avait imaginée dans ses rêves d'enfant. Ces moments avaient bel et bien existé. Mais Nina s'obligeait toujours – et de plus en plus – à se détacher et même à détester sa petite sœur. Même s'il avait été brisé plusieurs fois, le mur construit entre elles deux par leur père résistait à tout.

La salle 1, vide, sombre, un peu glauque, comme d'habitude, laissait voir des lisières de poussières à travers les rayons persistants du soleil. Anna s'approcha d'un placard mis au fond de la salle, elle l'ouvrit, et retrouva sa harpe. Elle l'avait laissée là, personne n'y avait touché. Pas besoin de regarder les cordes de très près pour voir que c'était complètement désaccordé mais rien d'oxydé, c'était déjà du luxe.

En faisant de son mieux, la jeune femme s'installa, et tenta de remettre les notes à leur place. Tant pis pour la rigueur, il suffisait que ça ressemble à peu près à quelque chose. Elle commença à jouer. A vrai dire, sans texte, elle cherchait un peu. Quelque chose de simple vint progressivement, simple mais vrai. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais joué comme ça avant, en testant des choses, en écrivant son morceau. Sans suivre, sans cadre, sans lire, sans se restreindre. Ce n'étaient plus les petites gouttes de cristal qui se posaient les unes après les autres comme dans un exercice de natation synchronisée, avec les accents et nuances scientifiquement calculés. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose de plus pop, ou une sorte de « jazz prévisible » dans lequel on laisse un style exister, mais bien encadré, ficelé, sculpté. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais il n'y avait aucun théorème qui n'appartenait pas exclusivement à son cœur dans cette mélodie.

Bien sûr, dans son esprit, elle avait imaginé pouvoir sortir un son plus époustouflant, mais peu importait : il n'y avait personne pour la juger. Alors elle jouait, comme à un jeu, un exercice ludique. Un truc rien qu'à elle. C'était cet instant où on se laissait emporter, et on n'entendait plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende quelque chose.

Deux personnes à la porte, grande ouverte. Ils étaient là depuis un moment. Anna avait cru « sentir » des bruits de pas à l'approche depuis quelques minutes, mais elle avait été ailleurs. Tout à coup, elle se sentait nue. Surtout quand ça faisait déjà un moment, en fait, qu'ils étaient là.

C'étaient des secondes : Xiaoyu et Hwoarang, avec des têtes d'ahuris. La plus petite dessina un grand sourire :

« **C'est très joli** »

Anna, pour sa défense, les interrogea immédiatement :

« **Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, tous les deux ?** »

C'est alors que, se rendant compte que la situation était un peu douteuse, c'était vrai – Hwoarang et Xiaoyu à la recherche d'une salle de classe abandonnée, il allait y avoir des fanfics là-dessus ! –, ils se justifièrent :

« **Euh mais, rien du tout ! On vient s'entraîner c'est tout, on pensait que ce n'était pas occupé, désolée…** _plaida la chinoise en montrant leurs instruments, preuves à l'appui_.

\- **Pourtant vous avez entendu du bruit, vous auriez pu partir sans vous montrer** , _rétorqua Anna_.

\- **On voulait savoir qui c'était. On s'est dit que tu pourrais jouer avec nous…** » _proposa Xiaoyu_.

Anna était toute confuse, c'était rare qu'on lui parle comme ça. Qu'une autre fille lui propose de la rejoindre. Avec Lili, un peu plus tôt, c'était elle qui avait eu le rôle de la grande. C'était elle qui avait dit « viens ».

Ses deux interlocuteurs avaient bien vu la réticence qui s'était modelée sur son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, au contraire… Mais elle avait peur de s'afficher avec qui que ce soit, surtout des gamins, devant Nina. Et puis que se passerait-il si Bryan revenait, par exemple ? Ce crétin avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser comme tout le monde. Elle avait dû racheter un instrument à cause de lui. Il détruisait tout dès que Kazuya et Bruce tournaient le dos…

« **Hmph !** » _marmonna la brune avec un rictus sur les lèvres_.

Elle se leva, rangea son instrument dans le placard, et disparut sans un mot sous les regards ébahis de Xiaoyu et Hwoarang.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle courut pour ne pas être rattrapée. Cette situation était plus que nulle. Elle se rendit sur le toit du lycée pour regarder le ciel et ne plus penser à rien. Personne ne devait voir ces larmes.

* * *

L'après-midi était encore plus chaleureuse que les jours précédents. Anna avait regagné la force de porter son masque, mais elle trouva ses deux amis en difficulté.

Bruce et Kazuya étaient train de faire barrage devant les vestiaires. Une danseuse toujours en retard, Alisa Bosconovitch, voulait se changer.

« **Je ne peux pas entrer ?**

 **\- Non, non** , _répondit le japonais_.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que.** »

La scène devint d'autant plus gênante que deux autres élèves passaient par là. Ainsi qu'un émissaire de Jin Kazama : Eddy Gordo, qui s'intéressa à l'affaire de près, bien que Lili ait tenté de corriger le tir à sa manière la blonde avait débarqué en traitant Alisa de tous les noms, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à tuer la curiosité des autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent que Leo était en réalité une fille, sinon, finis les inter-lycées !

Observateur, Eddy les interrogea :

« **Il manque un joueur non ? C'est lui, là-dedans ?**

 **\- Ouais** , _fit Bruce_.

 **\- Pourquoi il s'est planté de salle alors ? C'est bien pour les filles ici ?**

 **\- Bah…**

 **\- J'ai des affaires à déposer, je peux entrer ?** _demanda alors le brésilien._

 **\- Bah non** » _répondit Bruce en rigolant bêtement_.

Il se comportait exactement comme si c'était une fille, le boulet. La conséquence logique, c'était que le japonais fit un mouvement de tête vers Anna. Un signal de détresse. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas prier.

« **Non, ce serait pas sympa…** » _intervint la brune_.

Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Eddy, mais également des deux autres (qu'est-ce qu'elle allait sortir ?), Anna poursuivit :

« **Bah, oui, le** _ **psoriasis**_ **, c'est pas beau à voir…** _inventa-t-elle_. **Si tu le prends au dépourvu avec ça, il va pas s'en remettre… Oups ! J'en ai sûrement déjà trop dit…** » _gloussa-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers le côté_.

Grand silence. Kazuya lui lança un regard perplexe, genre de dire « T'es sérieuse, là ? ».

« **C'est quoi ?** _demanda Bruce_.

\- **Une maladie de la peau** , _lui chuchota Anna_. **C'est pas contagieux, mais je te déconseille de chercher sur internet, si t'as pas l'habitude de ces choses-là**. _Et grinçant des dents, elle ajouta_ , **et ferme-là c'est juste histoire de dire qu'il faut pas qu'on voie Leo !**

 **\- Et comment vous savez ça,** **vous** **?** » _s'enquit alors le brésilien_.

Les deux lycéens se contentèrent de diriger leurs regards sur Anna :

« **C'est elle qui nous a dit, c'est elle qui sait** , _se défaussa Kazuya_.

 **\- Je connais tous les hommes de ce lycée sur le bout des doigts !** » _chantonna la jeune femme_.

Eddy s'en alla, peu convaincu, mais il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Cela présageait sûrement des enquêtes futures de la part de Nina ou Jin. Si on apprenait que Leo était une fille, l'équipe serait disqualifiée, de quoi foutre le cafard à tout le monde, et axer tous les colloques du monde sur : mais au fait, c'est devenu quoi cette histoire de fantôme de Jun ?

Le brésilien avait pris la porte. Grand soulagement. Anna jeta quand même un peu de sel sur ses deux camarades :

« **Vous avez plus rien dit à la fin. Merci pour la coopération.**

 **\- Y'a pas de quoi** » _ironisa Kazuya, pendant que Bruce ricanait avec autant de retenue qu'un gamin de dix ans_.

Ils reprirent ensuite les activités. Bruce était avec le groupe de musique depuis le début de la semaine. Quelle chance… Anna avait l'impression que ses choix ne tenaient pas qu'à elle. Quelque chose, au-delà de la raison, la retenait. Elle savait que d'une certaine manière, elle se trompait. Mais entre savoir et _savoir_ , il y a parfois tout un monde. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle le réaliserait vraiment. En attendant, elle le savait, mais seulement au fond d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas la force de ne plus se trouver d'excuses.

Dans le gymnase, des élèves s'étaient accordés une « pause » et avaient improvisé un jeu de quilles.

« **Ah ! Ca me rappelle le bowling, vous vous souvenez ?** _faisaient certains terminales_.

 **\- Mais ouiii !** »

Anna remarqua immédiatement que son ami grimaçait au son de cette voix. C'était celle de Paul Phoenix. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire ici. De toute façon, même quand il était censé être là, il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Kazuya semblait se décaler pour s'échapper de son champ de vision, mais comme d'habitude, le blond ne pouvait pas le rater.

« **Eh Kaz ! Tu te souviens toi aussi ?** _s'enjouait-il tout guilleret_.

\- **Depuis quelques secondes, j'aurais préféré que non…** _marmonna le japonais en ignorant Paul_ (en plus, ça faisait au moins dix fois que Paul le provoquait en duel depuis son retour).

\- **Oui, Paul, je crois qu'on s'en souvient tous** , _rigola Anna_.

\- **Ouais mec, tu crois qu'il reste des boules au troisième étage ? On avait tout un tas de matos en seconde… d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on a dû enlever tout ça…** » _discourait le motard (un peu tout seul)_.

Pas loin du lycée, les élèves allaient souvent au bowling autrefois. Mais après de nombreuses réprimandes, on avait interdit à certains individus de se présenter à nouveau. Se lancer directement sur la piste en faisant le boulet humain n'était pas une bonne idée…

« **Ne refaites pas ça chez vous** » _disait-on_.

Anna lança un regard à son camarade qui soupirait encore.

« **Allez, ça pourrait être drôle !**

\- **Bon ok, on va voir…** »

Tous les trois, ils se rapprochèrent des bâtiments principaux. Paul eut une idée.

« **Pour que ça aille plus vite, je vais rester ici, et vous me les balancez ! Je les rattraperai !** » _fit-il avec un grand sourire en montrant ces biceps_.

Même si c'était un peu débile et que ça venait de Paul, l'idée ne paraissait pas si saugrenue. Enfin, une fois en haut…

« **C'est vrai, tout est là** » _constata la brune_.

Il y avait des cartons entiers de quilles, de grandes planches en bois avec des joints et des barrières en métal, et une dizaine de boules de bowling. Anna jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'était quand même un peu plus haut que prévu. Surtout pour les boules et les planches…

« **Je sais qu'il est fort, mais rattraper de cette hauteur…**

\- **Bah… On a déjà fait passer quelqu'un par cette fenêtre…** _rappela le brun complètement blasé._

\- **Oui, et sans son consentement, je me souviens.**

\- **Ca devrait aller, au pire ce n'est pas une grande perte** »

Il fallait croire que malgré ses apparences de simplet, Paul était vraiment très bon. L'opération se passa miraculeusement bien.

Une fois de retour, tout le monde s'amusait tellement qu'il fallait presque leur rappeler qu'ils étaient là à la base pour s'entraîner. Même cette blonde de Lili, elle faisait au moins trois tours sur elle avant d'attaquer les quilles. Mais les jeux perdirent un brin de pétillement quand on commença à geindre :

« **J'ai soif avec toutes ces activités !** »

Dans son coin, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de balayer les musiciens des yeux. Nina n'était jamais là, qu'est-ce qu'Anna pouvait bien risquer ?

Pour une fois dans ce lycée, chacun semblait être à sa place. Etre bon ou mauvais, du « Miss », du « Spare », du « Strike », peu importait. Certains rataient leur coup, puis ne se rataient plus après. En tout cas ils étaient tous naturels, souriants, et ne se lançaient plus de quiches gratuites pour panser leurs égos blessés. Tous, sauf Anna qui restait plantée là. Et évidemment, Kazuya qui contemplait le décor comme un corbeau perché sur son arbre.

Mais dans la foule, un visage un peu triste se distingua. C'était la chinoise qui était venue la voir plus tôt, Ling Xiaoyu. Celle-ci releva la tête, et croisa le regard d'Anna, déconcertée. Sous son rimmel, la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Puis après tout…

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** _dit-elle subitement, ce qui fit sursauter la chinoise_.

\- **Rien… on va chercher à boire avec les autres, tu viens ?** _répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé_.

\- **Hum…** »

Anna lança une dernière vérification des alentours.

« **Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire** »

Alors elle les suivit. Il y avait aussi Hwoarang. Xiaoyu semblait toujours ailleurs.

« **Ca ne va pas Xiaoyu ?** _s'enquit le garçon_.

\- **C'est juste que je connaissais une bonne amie qui savait faire les meilleures citronnades du monde…** » _sanglota la jeune fille_.

Ah oui… Anna avait entendu parler de ça à son retour. Elle était en train de se renseigner sur Lili pour savoir à quel point elle était dangereuse, et ainsi, comment prendre le contrôle de ses pom pom girls. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une enquiquineuse capricieuse qui faisait la fière, mais qui déguerpissait à la moindre égratignure. C'était ce qui était ressorti notamment de sa confrontation avec Miharu. Rien à voir avec une adversaire coriace comme Nina…

« **Ton amie n'est pas à l'hôpital au moins ?** _demanda la brune_.

\- **Non, elle a été renvoyée,** _expliqua la chinoise_ **. Je pense qu'elle reviendra bientôt, mais elle ne répond à aucun de mes SMS. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait la tête… parce que je n'étais pas là pendant le combat**.

\- **Oh, elle s'en remettra je pense…** _la rassura Anna_.

\- **Je ne sais pas… je regrette tellement. J'étais restée en permanence pour voir s'il allait encore se passer quelque chose avec « le fantôme »…** »

Le visage d'Anna se tendit. L'étrange malédiction qui frappait Jun n'affectait pas seulement les bâtiments du lycée ou les élèves en général. Cette histoire pouvait aussi parasiter sérieusement les relations des gens entre eux. Une amitié brisée à cause de cela ?

« **Il faut que je la venge** » _maugréa Xiaoyu_.

Ce changement d'attitude soudain, de la part de cette innocente petite lycéenne ! Anna et Hwoarang étaient choqués. Le reste de la clique – cinq ou six personnes – qui les suivaient derrière n'avaient rien entendu, heureusement.

« **Je ne sais pas si cette Lili en vaut la peine…** » _essaya de défendre la jeune femme en ajustant son carré_.

Surtout après avoir vu cette pauvre fillette pleurer de ses propres yeux… Anna ne pouvait que se sentir plus proche de ces jeunes filles blessées à l'intérieur et qui, de la grenouille, essayaient de se faire taureau.

« **Le monde est vraiment injuste** » _songea Anna_.


	11. Avec elle, avec eux (Anna)

[Bloodstain - Unkle, An Echo A Stain - Björk]

* * *

Début de soirée. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre à attendre leur commande dans une sorte de cave à vin. La grande classe – il fallait toujours qu'Anna choisisse un restaurant français – mais pas non plus un de ses trucs de vieux avec quarante serviteurs qui vous remplissent votre verre à peine fini.

La situation était difficile à décrire. Pas grotesque, mais… un peu bizarre et excitante à la fois. Anna avait du mal à taire ce genre de petit rire nerveux latent, celui qui ne veut pas sortir mais fait tout pour laisser penser le contraire. Elle gigotait sur son banc de cuir et n'arrêtait pas de parler pour rien dire.

En plus, elle se sentait plutôt bien : avec sa robe rouge bordeaux qui la prenait bien au corps et ses talons vernis. Jun par contre, pour ne pas être reconnue, s'était retrouvée affublée d'une casquette qui dissimulait ses cheveux attachés, un T-shirt beaucoup trop large dont les manches lui arrivaient en dessous des coudes, et un pantalon large avec des baskets. Elle ressemblait à un mec. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé : elle était tout en blanc.

« **Une chaîne en or avec un maillot de basket par-dessus ton T-shirt, et tu aurais le swag, toi !** » _plaisanta la brune_.

La japonaise lui esquissa un petit sourire gêné en baissant le regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Bruce rigola mais on sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, il n'était pas tellement sapé pour l'endroit… en fait c'était presque comme Jun mais avec un bandana (et tout l'attirail évoqué par Anna). D'ailleurs il enleva son couvre-chef peu de temps après. Quant à Kazuya, il avait juste jeté un regard consterné à Anna, silencieux.

Elle avait presque envie de se défendre :

« **Bah ça va, j'ai rien dit de mal !** »

Mais bon… c'était pas évident. Cette fille, Jun, était un peu coincée, quoi… pendant que les gars échangeaient, elles, elles n'avaient rien à se dire. Jun était gênée. Anna était gênée. Bon, il fallait faire quelque chose. Anna fouilla dans son sac à main et y dénicha un paquet de cartes.

« **J'ai un jeu de tarot !** _s'enthousiasma-t-elle_.

\- **Ah oui, ce truc !** _fit Bruce la bouche encore pleine_.

\- **Oui par contre, finissez vos frites avant, je n'ai pas envie que mes cartes soient grasses…** » _se refroidit Anna en s'éloignant de son voisin de quelques centimètres_.

C'était sûrement la seule activité purement pas physique que Bruce se donnait un peu la peine de suivre. Après une « garde-contre » complètement ratée de ce dernier, l'ambiance était plus détendue. Anna incita Jun à être preneuse au moins une fois.

« **Tu peux pas faire pire que lui !** » _caquait-elle en montrant Bruce qui riait de sa propre erreur d'appréciation_.

Après des « garde », des « garde sans » et des indiens plus décisifs qu'on ne le croit (délires de tarot…), Jun et Bruce monopolisaient la parole. Ils s'étaient trouvé une passion commune pour les animaux. Jun savait des tas de choses qu'Anna ne comprenait pas toujours. Surtout sur les oiseaux, ce qui tombait bien parce que cela avait l'air de fasciner le grand black.

« **Tu vas avoir de la concurrence !** » _sifflait la britannique, mais Kazuya se contentait de faire des « non » de la tête avec un sourire amusé, et en s'efforçant de n'avoir l'air pas concerné_.

Il partit devant sans faire vraiment attention aux autres.

« **Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si il nous apprécie ou pas au final** , _soupira la brunette_.

\- **Il nous ignore pas déjà. Et puis, le connaissant, s'il nous aimait pas, il mettrait pas quinze ans à trouver un moyen de nous le faire savoir** » _la rassura Bruce_.

La troisième acquiesça d'un simple geste.

Après quoi, Anna attrapa la protégée par le bras pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle la complimenta sur la façon dont elle portait aussi bien le blanc, un luxe qu'Anna ne s'accordait jamais. Cela ne déplut pas à Jun et elles continuèrent leur conversation. Anna voyait une grande après-midi shopping en perspective (surtout pour elle). Et puis, sans qu'on ne s'en rendit compte, elles s'étaient enflammées sur des questions de « qu'est-ce que c'est une jupe trop courte ? », la première finissant les phrases de l'autre, pour ensuite disserter sur le harcèlement de rue et enfin, arriver sur ce passage où elles avaient tellement de choses à dire qu'elles se coupaient la parole : la capitale du self-défense, l'Aïkido. La mère d'Anna en était une championne en son temps. En fait, la manière dont Jun s'exprimait, toujours d'une voix très douce mais parfois ferme, et bien si l'aïkido devait avoir une voix, c'aurait été celle-là. Et cela ressemblait aussi à sa mère.

Jun était réservée, mais pas si ennuyeuse et coincée que ça, finalement… Elle semblait même apprécier Anna.

Mais l'élan de la soirée s'arrêta net quand on vit, sur un parking désert, deux personnes qui s'opposaient : Yoshimitsu semblait gravement blessé, face à un vieil ennemi, Bryan Fury. Un temps de réflexion stratégique s'imposait. Anna s'attendait à ce que la sainte-nitouche se jette au milieu du combat avec un drapeau blanc, mais que nenni. Elle regardait la scène avec des yeux froids et attentifs. Elle n'était pas idiote. Bruce n'était pas ravi de revoir ce type, aucun d'eux ne l'était. Bryan avait été utile pour deux ou trois trucs, mais la seule vraie raison pour laquelle il avait traîné avec la bande, c'était parce que c'étaient les seuls à être capables de le retenir quand il partait dans ses furies de berserker.

Anna était sans doute la plus mal à l'aise : c'était une des premières victimes quotidiennes de Bryan. A cause de lui, elle avait quitté le club de musique. Il avait brisé sa harpe en deux parce qu'il trouvait le son cristallin de l'instrument insupportablement joli. Il passait le reste de son temps à lui faire des allusions tordues et des menaces de torture. Plusieurs fois, Bruce avait tiré Anna d'un mauvais pas, mais ce n'était pas l'idéal parce que le débat devenait encore plus houleux. Entre Bruce et Bryan, ce n'était pas l'amour fou non plus. Du coup, Anna préférait suivre les traces de Kazuya comme un petit chien parce que visiblement, Bryan avait peur de lui. Et c'était le seul à rester de marbre face à ses provocations.

Par contre, il fallait avouer que cette espèce de brute était un des seuls à être si désagréable qu'il poussait les deux sœurs à faire équipe. Nina avait le chic pour le taper là où il fallait, même s'il en explosait encore plus de rire. Avec elle, Anna n'avait plus peur du tout. Une fois qu'elles l'attrapaient, elles se faisaient des passes de tennis à coups de talons. Lui, masochiste qu'il était, il devait avoir l'impression d'être choyé, mais peu importait : au moins à la fin, il tombait raide mort.

… On y va ? On y va pas ? Les regards se croisaient.

« **Yoshimitsu… il ne pourra pas nous reprocher de l'aider, si ? Et mettre Bryan hors d'état de nuire rassurerait tous les lycéens. Yoshimitsu est le témoin idéal pour vous** , _suggéra Jun_.

\- **Toi aussi, quand t'auras décidé de te montrer** » _ajouta Kazuya_.

Ils s'avancèrent, silencieux. Bruce brisa la glace.

« **Ca faisait longtemps…**

\- **Hahaha ! Je me suis à peine échauffé et t'as déjà envie de te faire démonter !** _lui répondit l'intéressé_.

\- **Viens par là…** », _se murmura le champion de muay thai levant ses poings_.

Les deux tournèrent en cercle pendant quelques secondes. Anna regardait attentivement. Elle gloussa intérieurement quand elle comprit que le round n'allait durer que quelques secondes. Bruce s'arrêta net après un tour et demi pour provoquer son adversaire en donnant quelques coups dans le vide, sifflant ses chuintantes de boxeur. Bryan n'allait pas se laisser prendre au jeu, il restait sur la défensive. Mais las de voir le temps passer, il chargea dans une foulée de coups de coudes ultra rapides qui devaient se terminer sur coup direct qui propulsait d'habitude sa victime en un éclair. Son adversaire connaissait cependant cet enchaînement sur le bout des doigts (on aurait tort de prendre Bruce pour un imbécile, et Bryan aussi d'ailleurs… mais s'il était plus calculateur, il était aussi parfois en contraste plus impulsif). Après avoir bloqué non sans douleur chacun des mouvements, le grand basané attrapa son opposant pour lui asséner un coup de genou chargé. Bryan, envoyé valser à reculons se retrouva au pied de Kazuya qui l'accueillit à son tour avec son genou droit, et gardant une prise sur sa proie, colla son pied sur le crâne de Bryan pour lui rompre la nuque. Voilà, c'était plié. Le fléau s'effondra inconscient. Anna n'hésita pas à se faire plaisir en écrasant un bout de sa carcasse sous son talon aiguille.

Il était évident que Yoshimitsu, toujours à genoux par terre, agonisant, n'allait pas leur dire merci aussi facilement. Il les regarda alors s'éloigner en silence. Jun était restée en retrait, pour ne pas être reconnue.

Mais là, en fait, elle avait carrément disparu.

Les deux jeunes hommes restaient calmes, mais on sentait une pointe de « tu aurais dû la surveiller, toi, pendant qu'on faisait le boulot ». Ca n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Anna réagit de suite pour se faire pardonner :

« **Je vais la chercher !** » _s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers une rue qui semblait la plus évidente_.

Les deux autres la regardèrent partir interdits. Juste avant de disparaître dans le vent qui se levait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, leurs derniers mots parvinrent à Anna :

« **Laisse-la gérer ici. Va voir au lycée** , _ordonna Kazuya à Bruce qui commençait à la suivre_.

\- **Et toi, tu vas où ?**

\- **Chez eux…** »

* * *

Au bout d'une ruelle, là… il y avait bien une ombre ?

Anna sentait l'atmosphère se rafraîchir. Elle traînait depuis presqu'une heure. La nuit était vite tombée. C'était vraiment sa veine, passer des heures à chercher cette nana… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient les deux autres ?

Le vent chantait des choses bizarres, comme des vocalises qui s'échappaient par des chemins étroits. Oscillant, comme des rubans portés par l'air.

Un dernier coin à inspecter se présenta.

« **Après ça, je rentre** » _se dit la jeune femme_.

Elle s'enfonçait dans une artère sombre de la ville lorsqu'elle reçut un appel. Elle appuya machinalement sur le bon bouton pour répondre.

Mais Anna resta figée, les yeux écarquillés. Givrée par la peur, son visage se pâlit devant le cadavre debout qui la regardait. Et d'un seul toucher, sa vision se brouilla dans une grande vague noire.

* * *

Un rire, comme ceux qu'Anna aimait bien imiter, d'une sensualité intimidante, résonna, à son réveil. Mais quel réveil ? Elle dormait ? Depuis combien de temps ?

La peur la gagna, un frisson, mais pas seulement : en regardant ses pieds, Anna se rendit compte qu'elle marchait dans l'eau. Une eau noire, trouble, qui bougeait toute seule, mue par une force souterraine. Elle cherchait autour d'elle, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Plus de bâtiments, plus de gens, plus rien. On voyait juste l'horizon qui caressait le ciel, du noir au violet. Il faisait nuit. L'eau était froide.

Avec l'habitude de se rendre plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait, porter un masque et redouter que ses faiblesses ne fussent découvertes, Anna passait son temps à se couvrir. Là, elle tremblait comme jamais depuis bien longtemps. Pendant même une seconde, elle aurait souhaité que sa sœur fût là.

Dans la nuit, elle discernait une silhouette au loin, titubant, comme un zombie. Mais ce n'était pas un zombie, les zombies c'était dans les films. Enfin quand même : avec le bas de sa robe qui traînait dans une eau noirâtre, Anna se doutait du degré de bienveillance de quiconque elle pouvait croiser ici. On connaît tous ces fameux mondes parallèles plongés dans les ténèbres, que ce soit à la _Zelda_ ou _Silent Hill_ , l'accueil n'est pas fou.

On allait donc éviter le « bonjour » qui pouvait attirer l'attention du monstre.

En plus, le froid commençait à la gagner.

Une chose géniale, c'eût été de trouver les autres, les lycéens, les normaux. Oui, même ceux qu'on n'aimait pas trop. Mais Anna avait beau regarder partout autour d'elle, c'était juste l'horizon noir, absorbant, qui demeurait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors la jeune femme décida d'aller… nulle part, elle marchait en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer, vers les ténèbres qui aspiraient l'espace. Bien sûr, des coups d'œil étaient régulièrement jetés pour vérifier que l'autre « individu » restait bien à sa place.

Et c'était là le problème. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ou si.

Dans un coin de l'image, derrière la brume noire, dans les reflets de l'eau opaque, un visage blanc scrutait. Anna releva la tête et juste à côté d'elle, des yeux jaunes, dorés, de serpent la fixaient avec obsession. Cette chose… on aurait dit une fille, un démon… La plus vivante des deux fit un bond en arrière. Prise de terreur, tremblante – aussi à cause du froid –, Anna semblait hypnotisée. Elle se plongeait dans le regard assassin de l'autre. A chacun de ses mouvements, la brunette réagissait d'un pas en arrière. Le corps de la créature était tout pâle, mort, couvert d'une couche visqueuse qui s'accordait avec l'eau du décor. Quand elle bougeait, on voyait quelqu'un qui souffrait, chacun de ses muscles semblait se tordre dans la douleur. Elle approchait.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement. Anna devina cet air, c'était celui d'une femme qui veut vous manger. Elle vous tient, par la queue, et comme un chat avec une souris, vous fait glisser d'une main à l'autre, avec un regard illuminé d'enfant, mais très froid.

Un rugissement, comme si un dragon sortait de sa bouche, pénétra chaque cellule du corps d'Anna, fixant toujours, dans une peur gelée, son interlocutrice. Comme des dagues, elle dévoila ses dents prêtes à saigner de l'humain.

Elle fonça tout droit, et sans qu'Anna ne pût faire quoique ce soit pour se défendre, elle se retrouva projetée en l'air. D'une force ! Et sans avoir la moindre opportunité de se ressaisir, l'autre lui asséna un enchaînement de deux coups de pieds en faisant une roue. La brune retomba par terre, les mains pleines d'eau noire. Avec le froid, elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir dans quel état elle était. Heureusement, cela lui permit aussi de se relever plus vite et sans douleur. Apparemment. Car à peine Anna se releva-t-elle en prenant appui sur ses genoux, que son adversaire arriva avec un coup de pied ciseaux qui projeta Anna en arrière, sur le dos, le menton saignant.

Ca y est ? C'était déjà la dernière heure ? Cette pensée vint tout naturellement. Comme une simple décharge dans les neurones pouvait faire perdre un temps précieux… Réfléchir ne permettait pas toujours de gagner. Les humains ne sont pas faits pour se battre contre des bêtes. C'en était fini, pour Anna, elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

De l'eau, des petites vaguelettes se dressèrent. Le contact bizarre et un peu gluant du liquide noir devint de plus en plus poignant. Anna frétilla d'un sursaut mais il était déjà trop tard. L'eau l'avait saisie. C'était une main géante aqueuse qui commençait à la serrer, plus fort, tout en l'emportant de plus en plus sous terre. Eau ou terre visqueuse, peu importait, on n'y respirait plus.

* * *

Le ciel, des nuages. Bouffée d'air.

L'herbe, les arbres, les oiseaux… un décor qu'Anna n'aurait jamais cru apprécier autant, elle, la citadine. Puis elle se souvint. Sa mort imminente. Elle était morte ou pas ?

Dans un coin de l'œil… Jun. Elle se retourna, vit Anna réveillée et se rapprocha. Mais Anna se méfiait. Allongée par terre, sur les coudes, elle recula. Jun s'arrêta et leva un peu les mains en signe de paix.

« **C'est… est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as sauvée ?** » _bégaya la brunette_.

Mais elle fit « non » de la tête.

« **Qui alors ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas** »

Un léger sourire avec un regard en coin laissait penser à Anna qu'elle le savait très bien.

« **Tu ne veux pas me le dire** »

Une phrase laissée sans réponse. Anna se redressa et regarda autour. Des plaines à perte de vue. Un petit lac fleuri se dévoilait en bas de la colline. Le ciel était rose, tout était magique.

« **On est où ?**

\- **Pas loin… je crois…** » _répondit Jun en cueillant une marguerite_.

Super… avoir atterri avec la hippie de service. Pas étonnant que Kazuya n'avait plus eu envie d'entendre parler d'elle pendant un moment. Anna ne savait pas où elle était, ni ce qu'étaient devenus les autres, comment les trouver…

« **Hé !** _lança-t-elle avec agressivité_. **Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on soit au milieu de nulle part ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Quand je vois le désastre, c'était vraiment pas la peine…**

\- **Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est…** _confessa Jun en baissant le regard, les mains sur les genoux_. **Il m'arrive… de perdre conscience…**

\- **Quoi, c'est toi qui as failli me tuer ?**

\- **Je suis désolée** »

Anna l'agrippa par le col de son T-shirt blanc. En la voyant de plus près, la colombe avec son aura angélique, sa pureté affichée sans fioritures, Anna se vit tout à coup comme une espèce de charivari avec des motifs dépareillés partout.

« **Huh ! Tu t'énerves jamais, en plus… La fille sage, tout le temps calme, « Oh la la je suis désolée ! »** _la singea Anna avec des gestes et des grimaces._ **Laisse-moi te dire, sainte-nitouche : je te croyais plus cool que ça, mais en fait, t'es d'un classicisme affligeant !** »

Anna s'éloigna. Il y avait des fruits, du bois, et la journée semblait sur le point de se terminer. La jeune femme n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où aller, ni de ce qui venait de lui arriver… préférait encore rester avec cette fille. Même si franchement : camper, elle détestait, et Jun, elle ne l'aimait pas tellement non plus. Alors les deux en même temps…

Anna s'installa dans l'herbe. Allongée par terre, elle expira un grand soupir… quand un faucheux vint lui chatouiller l'avant-bras. Elle se leva brusquement en grognant :

« **Dès demain matin, je me barre toute seule !** »

Jun ne fit rien de plus en guise de réponse que de garder le silence et baisser gracieusement le regard.

La japonaise passa le reste de la soirée assise sur l'herbe en tailleur, en train de méditer. Anna la regardait avec envie, jalousie. Même en s'asseyant dans un coin, elle avait plus de charisme qu'elle. La fashionista avait beau tout mettre de son côté pour être vue comme la meilleure, la plus belle et la plus forte, elle avait beau sortir les robes, le phare à paupières, les coups de crayons les plus raffinés avec une technique égalant celle des professionnels, récupérer tout l'argent qu'elle voulait, et faire preuve d'esprit, ça ressemblait au final à de la poudre aux yeux, plus qu'autre chose.

Souvent, Anna se disait que sans sa sœur, sa vie aurait tout simplement été parfaite et peut-être même qu'elle aurait été une femme parfaite. En voyant Jun, ce n'était plus si évident. Malgré tout ses efforts au final, tout le monde se moquait d'elle au lycée, les seules personnes qui ne le faisaient pas la détestaient sincèrement, car Anna était capable de créer la même jalousie dans le cœur des autres, que celle que Jun générait en elle. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait pour se rassurer, qu'elle était plus féminine et plus jolie que les autres. Beaucoup le pensaient, au moins par rapport à sa sœur. Cependant, si on regardait bien, Anna passait le plus clair de son temps accompagnée de garçons. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'intégrer dans un groupe de filles. Ceux qui s'en rendaient compte l'étiquetaient comme mangeuse d'hommes. Personne ne se serait douté qu'une fille aussi élégante puisse être un « bon pote ».

Ramenant ses jambes à elle, Anna posa son menton sur ses genoux, les yeux brillants d'un début de larmes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle s'était contentée de suivre ce que disait Jun. Anna essayait de réfléchir, mais ce n'était pas elle qui trouvait les solutions. C'était trop injuste.

Jun, c'était donc la seule personne désormais, qui pouvait rendre Kazuya comme avant. Anna la regardait avec fascination, mais cette admiration allait de pair avec un dégoût de sa propre personne, inutile et impuissante, à l'image de ce que reflétaient les yeux de sa sœur, Nina.

* * *

Un souvenir réapparut dans son esprit. Ils avaient rarement autant ri. Heihachi devait partir aux Etats-Unis pour les affaires et avait emmené Kazuya malgré lui. Ce dernier, qui pensait mourir d'ennui, avait soufflé le mot à Anna et Bruce. Le boxeur étant lui-même américain, il avait eu l'idée qu'un jour, il pourrait faire visiter son pays à ses deux camarades. Kazuya lui avait répondu, « Pourquoi attendre ? Je paye vos billets ». Il suffisait juste qu'il puisse s'éclipser quand Heihachi ne regardait pas, pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous les trois.

Lors d'une journée bien ensoleillée, Bruce avait réussi à accoster un jeune qui peinait à trouver une échappatoire dans un embouteillage. Il avait besoin de se garer pour une grosse fête qui commençait dès l'après-midi (le truc qui durait trois jours quoi), mais rien à faire : c'était bouché ! On le voyait de loin commencer à pester contre les voitures, les piétons, tout, puis vint même le sujet de ces maudits parcmètres qu'il fallait toujours payer. Surtout pour rester garé des heures, la galère. Et vu les paquets de bonbons pas très légaux qu'il avait ramenés pour l'occasion… Mais c'était soit ça, soit parquer sa bagnole beaucoup plus loin et perdre du temps. Il devait vraiment se sentir fichu, ce pauvre gamin (enfin pas pauvre). Bruce était venu le voir.

« **Regardez, je connais par cœur ce genre de truc, les gars. C'est le genre de mec qui aligne et qui négocie pas** » _avait dit le jeune homme à ses deux autres potes quelques secondes avant_.

Anna et Kazuya étaient restés à l'écart, observant la scène.

Bruce était allé parler au gars. Il disait :

« **Oui, oui, pas de problème !** », des choses comme ça.

Puis ils sortirent de la voiture (ils étaient trois, le gars, son pote et une jeune fille, qui avaient l'air inquiets). Mais le fils du propriétaire les rassurait :

« **Allez, maintenant on va s'amuser, c'est nickel !** »

Il venait d'obtenir du type de la garer à sa place pour qu'ils aillent à leur soirée dans la plus grande sérénité, en échange d'une certaine somme (avec toutes les mises en garde « Mon père connaît des gens, alors pas de conneries, hein ! »). Bruce monta dans la voiture et la ramena juste au pied de ses deux camarades.

« **Montez !** »

Ils avaient donc une voiture de luxe pour un bon moment, et quelques billets au bout du chemin. Le gamin avait signalé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmener la chose au garage comme son père lui avait demandé. Une histoire de joint de culasse, rien de bien grave qui n'empêchait pas de faire rouler la bécane.

« **J'ai fait les niveaux, mais il voulait quand même pas que ça tarde** » _avait expliqué le jeune_.

Evidemment, s'il espérait voir d'autres billets, Bruce comptait bien suivre les consignes, seulement il voulait partir en virée avec ses deux potes avant de faire son travail.

« **Dîtes-donc, ces ricains ! Ils feraient confiance à n'importe qui !** » _rigolait Anna, toujours stupéfaite que ça ait marché à ce point_.

Si Kazuya était calme, il n'en revenait pas non plus. Au Japon, personne n'aurait fait confiance comme ça à des étrangers.

« **Ils sont pas tous comme ça non plus, hein !** » _rappela Bruce_.

Ils étaient allés sur une de ces routes gigantesques, pendant bien trois heures avant de revenir en ville. C'est là qu'ils arrivèrent sur un pont en cours de relèvement.

« **Oh non ! On va devoir faire tout le tour** , _déprimait Anna_. **Tous les magasins vont fermer et je vais même pas voir les robes…**

\- **Attends** » _interrompit Bruce un grand sourire aux lèvres_.

Kazuya lui lança un regard de défi et ils se mirent lentement à rire tous les deux. Puis Bruce se retourna vers la banquette arrière.

« **T'es prête ?** »

Le pont n'était pas encore très haut, mais promettait déjà des sensations folles sans se briser en deux. Un coup de marche arrière, et la voiture repartit à toute vitesse droit devant pour faire le saut de l'ange.

Ca faisait tout drôle de voir l'horizon si bas, depuis une voiture.

Et tout à coup, BIM ! Retour au sol. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes de suspension, mais quand on quitte la Terre, elle nous le fait sentir.

La voiture à l'arrêt, il y eut un grand silence. Les ouvriers autour qui essayaient d'installer leur chantier était paralysés, ébahis. Tout le monde avait reçu des coups à l'atterrissage, ils sentaient leurs genoux, et Anna s'était cognée la tête.

« **Eh, vous vous en êtes sûrement pas rendus comptes mais la perte de contrôle une fois en l'air, je peux te dire que le conducteur il la sent !** _fit Bruce encore tout étonné_.

\- **Bah, nous on a surtout senti l'atterrissage** , _geignit Anna_. **La prochaine fois c'est moi qui conduis !**

 **\- Ouais en fait pour nous c'était… pas très fascinant** » _ponctua Kazuya_.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« **Non, ça valait pas du tout le coup !** »

Surtout en pensant que la voiture en question, il fallait la rendre.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons quand même !** » _se disaient-ils_.

La voiture put repartir, mais la sueur coulait sur le front de Bruce. Elle n'allait plus tout à fait droit. Un peu paniqué à l'idée de manger un trottoir - ou pire, un piéton - il donnait des coups de volant peu rassurants. Quand il se rapprochait dangereusement du bord de la route au risque de heurter une personne, Kazuya lui disait :

« **Non, Bruce, laisse les gens tranquilles** »

De quoi faire glousser bêtement l'intéressé, ce qui en soi n'arrangeait rien.

Puis, le japonais lui fit signe qu'il y avait une aire avec des hangars pas loin.

« **Ouais mais attends, ça ressemble à un champ de tir ça** , _analysait Bruce_. **Je veux pas tomber sur de vieilles connaissances… La dernière fois je suis parti juste après avoir parié sur moi-même, ils ont quand même lancé une chasse à l'homme…** »

En plus, la nuit commençait à tomber. Anna faisait un peu la gueule, tant pis pour son shopping.

Ils décidèrent d'y aller le plus discrètement possible. Ils arrivèrent à s'arrêter sans être vus, sous un lampadaire moyennement enthousiaste, pour ouvrir le capot, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas un gros problème comme un radiateur retourné par exemple.

« **Bon, je crois pas qu'elle prendra feu** , _fit Bruce dubitatif_.

\- **Nan, mais t'as bien arrangé le coup** , _ironisa Kazuya_. **Regarde, en plus de la mayonnaise et du joint, on a tout bien foutu le bordel, les bougies, la direction, y'a plus rien.**

\- **Mais attends regarde** , _s'intrigua Bruce_ , _les mains noircies de cambouis et d'huile_. **Il est droit ! Il est droit le joint de culasse ! On l'a remis droit !**

\- **C'est pas possible**.

\- **Nan, mais il en a l'air en tout cas. En plus il va être tard pour le garage…** »

Le lendemain, ils recroisèrent leur pigeon, mais par hasard. Ce n'était pas prévu, et ils étaient sur la route vers le garage mais le jeune les pressait de rendre la voiture. Il avait stressé toute la matinée parce qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée pas dans les parkings avoisinants.

« **Ah oui, oui ! On a tout fait regarde !** » _improvisa Bruce_.

Kazuya et Anna étaient incapables de rester de marbre devant cette farce. Bruce expliquait :

« **Tout est nickel, enfin pour le joint de culasse, hein ! Regardez, ils ont même redressé les bougies et tout…** »

Bruce lui-même avait du mal à se retenir d'exploser comme les deux autres. On entendit même un gros choc : c'était Anna qui tapait du poing sur le portail, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. Il poursuivit :

« **Ouais, par contre euh… ton père il t'avait pas dit ? Elle a une direction un peu comme ça…** _et il faisait des mouvements avec ses bras tenant un volant imaginaire qui partaient vers la droite_.

\- **Hum… non, je n'avais pas remarqué** , _expliquait le jeune_.

 **Ah si si ! Ah moi je l'ai senti !** » _faisait Bruce en imitant bien le mec convaincu et irrévocable, pour stresser son interlocuteur_.

Les deux autres étaient pliés en quatre, ils s'étouffaient de rire et la voix d'Anna atteignait des sommets insoupçonnés. Bruce les entendit :

« **Bon les deux guignols là, vous avez fini de rire comme des bouffons !** » _leur balança-t-il_.

Cette journée restait importante dans le cœur d'Anna. Car la fin du voyage avait été beaucoup moins drôle pour Kazuya. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails, mais après ça, il n'eut plus jamais un instant de bonheur qui ne soit parasité par des pensées amères.


	12. Sage comme une image (Julia)

[River - Ibeyi]

* * *

[Pendant la fin du chapitre d'Anna, qui est restée inconsciente très longtemps]

* * *

La matinée commença bien mouvementée. Julia essayait de se concentrer sur ses révisions, mais elle se sentait très seule, au milieu de tout ce boucan. Elle s'étala sur sa table et ses feuilles de travail. Le bureau était froid, et il faisait déjà si chaud. Elle en avait profité pour sortir une petite robe turquoise à manchettes américaines, les cheveux tirés en arrière avec un bandeau à motifs indiens.

Les élèves de seconde bavardaient sans cesse…

Michelle alla chercher sa petite sœur pour l'avoir auprès d'elle. Chez les terminales, c'était encore plus le tohu-bohu. Dès que Kazuya Mishima apparut dans ses habits noirs, avec son chien de garde, Bruce Irvin, toute une foule vint les assaillir de questions.

On savait qu'Anna Williams avait disparu depuis la nuit dernière. Enfin a priori… ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait les gens. C'était triste, quand même, cette personne à qui il était sans doute arrivé quelque chose de grave, et tout le monde s'en fichait. Enfin, à part les deux, qui justement, semblaient y accorder autant d'importance. Et pourquoi ils y accordaient de l'importance ? Parce que normalement, il y avait Jun avec elle.

Le scoop avait été lâché par Emilie de Rochefort : Jun était avec eux, ceux qu'on voulait précisément qu'elle évite. La chef du comité de discipline, Asuka, était furieuse : la capitaine des cheerleaders l'avait quand même baladée toute l'après-midi de la veille avant de lui révéler. En échange de quoi ? On ne savait pas…

Voilà, c'était la pseudo-morte qui avait encore provoqué un torrent sans qu'on ne la voie. Un peu comme dieu.

Après tout ce temps passé à fouiller les environs, elle avait été avec le trio tyrannique depuis le début. Non, pas depuis le début en fait. Bruce avait confié à un Lei en colère qu'ils ne l'avaient trouvée qu'après la réfaction des bâtiments. Elle n'avait pas refait de « crise » sous leur égide. Mais ce matin, c'était la panique. Et d'un seul coup, tout le monde en voulait à Kazuya.

Julia s'était résignée à suivre l'évolution du problème. Il avait dû arriver à Jun des choses terribles pour qu'elle subisse ce sort. Et Anna, qu'avait-elle vraiment fait pour avoir si peu d'amis ?

La jeune indienne observait l'horizon : des têtes qui tournaient dans tous les sens, et des paroles qui prenaient les mêmes chemins. Le responsable était pensif. Il laissait les autres vider leur sac. Et il attendait le moment où son père allait débarquer, sans doute. Et ce, grâce à une Lili, qui allait avoir du souci à se faire… Des poings qui tapaient sur les tables, des cris exaltés, des « Tu te rends compte ! », des « Tu veux te battre ! », des « Tu », deux présumées tuées et un tu qui redoutait dans le silence. On redoute ce que l'on ne maîtrise pas, et la situation était totalement hors de son contrôle.

Julia se demandait ce que pouvait ressentir une personne en particulier, qui se faisait tout à fait discrète dans cette histoire : personne ne pensait à Jin dans tout ça. Si Michelle avait été laissée pour morte, Julia aurait détesté qu'on parle d'elle simplement comme du dernier ragot du lycée. Et si elle avait appris que sa grande sœur eut passé tant de temps avec… quelqu'un de pas fréquentable, elle… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Abandon, dédain, trahison. C'est exactement ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas.

Mais lui, ce matin-là, il était absolument introuvable.

La jeune fille ne sentait pas du tout cette ambiance.

« **Si seulement je pouvais lire les signes, comprendre les esprits, je saurais quoi faire…** » _songea-t-elle_.

Elle pensa alors écrire un mot et le glisser dans le casier de Jin, ça ne coûtait rien… Mais ça sortait de nulle part, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient vraiment. Julia avait remarqué que la chinoise, Ling Xiaoyu, n'était pas présente ce matin-là. Bizarrement, Lili n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez non plus depuis qu'elle avait semé la discorde. En même temps, éviter Kazuya dans un moment pareil, c'était une preuve de bon sens.

Et puis allez, elle voulait essayer. Julia avait le sentiment de ne jamais pouvoir faire grand-chose pour ses camarades. Michelle la gardait trop sous son aile. Et elle avait l'impression de ne servir à rien avec sa clarinette pendant les répétitions de musique.

Dans la cohue générale qui avait duré jusqu'au repas du midi inclus, une jeune lycéenne se retira donc vers un endroit plus calme : des escaliers qui menaient au toit du lycée. Pas le toit lui-même : il y avait trop de vent. Avec un cahier servant de support sur ses genoux, Julia faisait balancer son stylo entre son index et son majeur en réfléchissant.

 _Si j'arrive à faire revenir tout le monde à la raison…_

Non, pas toute seule.

 _Si on arrive à faire revenir tout le monde à la raison…_

Ou plutôt :

 _Quand tout le monde aura fini de se poser les mauvaises questions…_

Un jugement, trop méprisant. Qui se pose les bonnes questions d'ailleurs ? Qui décide des critères qui font une bonne question ? Trêve de méandres pseudo-philosophiques. Il fallait faire simple. Ne rien promettre d'impossible. Out les « On va retrouver ta sœur », « on va régler le problème »…

« **Et qui suis-je moi ? Pour dire tout ça ?** » _s'interrogea la jeune fille_.

Si Xiaoyu était là… Hwoarang aussi, ils parlaient parfois… Et après tout, Nina et Eddy. Où ils étaient ? Sûrement avec lui ?

 _Pense aux amis autour de toi_

C'est court, c'est clair. Julia se demanda ce qu'elle en penserait si elle tombait là-dessus dans une grande déprime. C'était un peu culpabilisant… Et cet impératif, là, qui faisait des gros yeux. Et puis, « amis » c'était vague. Ca faisait un peu mafieux en fait.

 _Il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi_

Ouais, et c'était carrément vrai en plus. Mais ça n'était pas satisfaisant non plus. Elle se tortillait l'esprit, et visiblement, ça se voyait sur sa face.

Devinez qui avait trouvé son échappatoire… juste en bas des marches.

Il était seul, cependant, Kazuya Mishima. Où était Bruce ?

Julia colla immédiatement son cahier sur sa poitrine pour cacher sa lettre.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?** _demanda-t-il_.

\- **Rien… j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir**.

\- **Toi, tu commences souvent tes phrases par « rien » et t'enchaînes derrière** , _remarqua le brun_.

\- **La prochaine fois je ferai attention à ne rien dire après « rien » alors** » _rétorqua Julia en fronçant les sourcils_.

Il avait déjà quasiment passé la porte, il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue. Alors la lycéenne se replongea dans sa rédaction.

La fatigue vint si vite, qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Sa tête se posa tranquillement sur la rambarde de l'escalier, les genoux penchés de la même manière. Le stylo avait évité la dégringolade de justesse.

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla dans un sursaut : elle se noyait. Il faisait tout noir, mais elle était trempée. C'était inondé. Le niveau d'eau était assez haut, en bas des escaliers. Julia avait eu de la chance d'être en haut des marches. Seulement quelques gouttes étaient venues déranger son nez, elle aurait pu se réveiller en étant en train de couler littéralement !

Son cahier, par contre, ne valait plus grand-chose. Il y avait une sorte de lumière rougeâtre qui perçait les fenêtres. Julia descendit les escaliers, en laissant ses affaires derrière elle. L'eau montait jusqu'à sa taille, mais de toute façon, elle était déjà mouillée. Elle avança péniblement en s'aidant de ses coudes parallèles à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à la porte qui menait au couloir. Mais une fois ouverte, toute l'eau se déversa dans le vide, perdue dans un néant noir de silence, un trou sans fond.

Ce n'était plus du tout le couloir que c'était censé être.

Avec de faibles lueurs, Julia pouvait percevoir des escaliers. Des escaliers dans tous les sens à perte de vue. Autant en profondeur qu'à l'horizon. Le tout, dans un climat très sombre avec des reflets rouges et violets.

La jeune fille cherchait les autres. Elle avait peur toute seule. Même si elle avait déjà été dans des forêts soi-disant hantées pendant la nuit, il y avait toujours eu Michelle à ses côtés. La nuit, les couleurs bizarres, et même l'eau dans une obscurité si noire qu'on n'en voyait pas la couleur ni la profondeur, Julia avait déjà connu.

Mais là, quelqu'un avait déplacé les couloirs. C'était évident, c'était encore la même chose que ce qui était arrivé dans l'arrière cour. Mais une architecture aussi tortueuse, qui semblait bouger – ou était-ce une illusion d'optique – comme un instrument de torture qui se met en marche, c'était effrayant. Certaines marches reflétées au loin ressemblaient à de grandes canines. Les escaliers étaient des mâchoires géantes, prêtes à bouffer une petite fille.

Et il n'y avait personne. En même temps, Julia était partie seule dans son coin.

Elle pensa faire demi-tour, mais elle ne voyait plus rien derrière elle. Alors elle dut continuer avec ses deux petites jambes. Elle avait envie de s'arrêter là, s'asseoir en se serrant contre ses genoux, mais la vision était trop terrifiante. L'adrénaline était telle qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire s'il faisait froid ou chaud, si elle s'était tordu la cheville ou non…

Julia avançait. Cela paraissait sans fin. Quand elle se retournait, le paysage semblait avoir encore changé. Elle ne pouvait jamais retourner en arrière. Alors elle continua. Il n'y avait rien. Non seulement personne, mais pas non plus de menace. Elle se faisait latente. Le décor était d'un calme impressionnant en fait. Mis à part la violence de l'architecture, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Même les pas de Julia étaient insonores. Un tableau horrifique.

Enfin, Julia arriva au bout sur ce qui semblait être le dernier escalier. Une immense péniche qui s'envolait loin dans le ciel, mais pas finie. De nouveau, la jeune fille se retourna, mais le bas de l'escalier s'engouffrait dans les ténèbres. Elle regarda devant. Fallait-il sauter ? Fallait-il y croire ? L'eau était peut-être profonde en bas…

Julia était dans un état second. Il fallait avancer. Elle avait l'impression que les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir sinon. De toute façon, rien de ce monde n'était réel. Elle se laissa tomber quand quelque chose la retint.

On lui avait pris le bras par surprise. Julia ouvrit de nouveau les yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une sieste. Il n'y avait plus d'escaliers. Elle était sur la terre ferme. Il y avait toujours de l'eau jusqu'à se chevilles, mais plus rien que des collines, de l'eau et des fleurs pourpres à l'horizon.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » _s'étonna la lycéenne_.

On venait de lui lâcher le bras.

« **Je ne comprends pas…** _dit-elle à voix haute en baissant la tête_.

\- **De toutes les personnes qui sont ici, il a fallu que je tombe avec la gamine** » _entendit-elle_.

La personne qui l'avait trouvée, c'était bien Kazuya. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras.

« **Tu sors d'où ?** _l'interrogea-t-elle_.

\- **Je sais pas, je me suis réveillé et je t'ai vue en train de t'effondrer dans l'eau au milieu de nulle part** »

Elle fronça les sourcils, dans sa réflexion. Les escaliers, son réveil, c'était quoi ? Une illusion ? En tout cas, si quelque chose n'avait pas changé, c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, et cette eau noire. Elle se demanda même si Kazuya lui-même n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Regardant dans le creux de ses mains, puis dans le vide, elle semblait se chuchoter des choses à elle-même.

« **Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le** , _fit son compagnon_.

\- **Quoi ?** » _demanda-t-elle à moitié absente_.

En fait elle avait très bien entendu, et justement, les derniers mots de Kazuya lui revinrent.

« **Moi aussi je pourrais me plaindre !** _s'indigna-t-elle_. **Toi et tes copains, vous m'avez demandé beaucoup trop de choses. C'est dingue en plus, quand j'entends tout le monde parler, je me rends compte que la personne qui vous a le plus fréquentés après Bryan, c'est moi ! Je suis sûre que même Lee…**

\- **On est juste venus te demander deux trois trucs.**

\- **« Demander » ?** _fulmina la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux_.

\- **C'est quoi ce ton ?**

\- **« Demander » n'est pas vraiment le mot exact !** _éclaira-t-elle en décalant la tête comme une chanteuse de soul en colère_.

\- **Bon sang, t'avais vraiment l'air plus sage de loin…**

\- **Et bien non, monsieur ! Et j'avais dit que je ne ferai plus rien pour vous ! J'étais claire, alors ne compte pas trop sur moi maintenant.**

\- **Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.**

\- **Je vais chercher ma sœur.**

\- **Vas-y.**

\- **…**

\- **…**

\- **Et pourtant même après vous avoir dit clairement que je ne ferai plus rien, vous m'avez demandé autre chose !**

\- **C'était clair, oui, mais…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je sais pas… Bruce t'aimait bien…**

\- **Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé** , _répondit-elle surprise avec les yeux écarquillés_ , **ça ne veut rien dire, ça !** »

Son interlocuteur avait déjà le dos tourné pour aller voir ailleurs.

« **Hé ! Je ne comprends pas !** »

Soudain, Julia se rendit compte que le monde s'était éclairci. L'eau n'était plus violette, le ciel était rosé, des fleurs géantes habillaient le doux silence qui régnait. La frayeur s'était tue. En quelques secondes, le cauchemar s'était évanoui pour laisser place à une saveur lyrique. La seule trace du sombre voyage : la robe et les jambes de Julia avaient reçu des éclaboussures de l'eau auparavant violacée.

La jeune fille était en extase, mais sur son visage, on lisait aussi son incompréhension, les yeux ronds et ahuris, ce qui était toujours un spectacle venant du cerveau de la classe.

« **Voilà, c'est exactement cette tête qu'on aime voir, avec toi** , _se moqua celui qui était à côté d'elle_.

 **\- Bon !** _s'exclama l'indienne exaspérée_ , **Moi je pars de ce côté-là !** »

Elle montra la direction opposée à celle de Kazuya.

« **Très bien** »

Ils se séparèrent. Julia marchait d'un pas décidé. C'était plus facile quand il faisait jour. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle redoutait la prochaine nuit. Que se passerait-il cette fois ? Dans la réserve où elle avait grandi, on racontait parfois les contes les plus affreux. Des monstres qui volaient le visage de leurs victimes, des ombres d'insectes qui vous parcouraient le corps par milliers, des enfants dévorés tous crus par des loups, des ressuscités cannibales… Julia imaginait le pire. Il fallait faire vite pour retrouver Michelle.

C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit se déposer délicatement sur un nénuphar, une colombe. Elle picora l'eau, initiant des petites ondes dans le lac, et se mit à dévisager Julia. Comme c'était beau… l'oiseau s'envola et la jeune fille le perdit de vue. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose avec le ciel.

Elle tournait la tête pour regarder en l'air sous tous les angles. Il n'y avait pas de soleil. De toute évidence, cet endroit n'avait pas de logique. Elle se demanda alors comment elle ferait pour reconnaître sa sœur. Et si elle était toute seule ici ? Et si c'était son imagination ? Mais ce n'était pas un rêve… On n'est jamais aussi conscient pendant un rêve. Du moins quand on est une personne normale. Et si, comme elle le redoutait avec Kazuya, elle croisait une fausse Michelle ?

Ou si le monde jusque-là avait été faux ? Et que celui-ci était le vrai ? Une échappatoire d'un asile de fous ?

Bon, pas la peine de partir dans des délires. Elle était là, point. Ce qui commençait à la turlupiner en revanche, c'était la colombe. Le premier animal qu'elle avait croisé ici. Ca, plus l'autre, ça faisait deux êtres vivants. Donc aussi, d'autres potentielles menaces qui rôderaient, la nuit, possédées. Mais la colombe, c'était aussi un signe de paix, donc quelque chose de plutôt rassurant. Normalement.

Julia continuait de marcher et vit une silhouette au loin. Enfin !

Elle accourut.

Mais sa course se stoppa soudainement.

« **Encore toi ?** _grogna Kazuya_.

\- **Nan mais ! Je devrais dire la même chose !** »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Mais son regard à lui changea un instant.

« **Tu as encore cette marque**.

\- **Oui et alors ? Y'en a d'autres qui ont des marques pour pleins de raisons différentes, c'est quoi ton problème ?**

\- **Si tu avais laissé ta sœur te soigner, ça aurait disparu**.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ?**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ce qu'on t'obligeait à faire ?**

\- **Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à me demander de l'aide pour les cours. C'est juste que Ling Xiaoyu le fait gentiment,** _ **elle**_ **! Mais vous, vous me demandiez carrément de faire vos devoirs à votre place ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Xiaoyu, si vous vouliez savoir des trucs sur Jin Kazama, vous n'aviez qu'à lui demander à elle, elle était mieux placée !**

\- **Ca c'est faux, il ne parlait plus à personne depuis un moment. Elle ne savait plus rien de lui.**

\- **Mais pourquoi moi ?**

\- **Comme tu disais tout à l'heure, on commençait à te connaître. Et puis, il paraît que vous aviez bien communiqué sur un DM de physique à a bibliothèque…**

\- **Mais - ?! C'est arrivé une seule fois, j'essayais juste de voir ce que c'était, personne parmi les premières n'avait rien compris à ce chapitre, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et comment vous avez su ça d'abord ?**

\- **La toute nouvelle alliance entre deux premiers de la classe, laissant le reste à la déchéance, n'avait échappé à personne. Bien que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps…**

\- **Tu parles !**

\- **…**

\- **Vous m'avez suivie ! Je ne pouvais pas en attendre moins de la part des malfaiteurs qui m'ont enfermée toute une soirée dans un coffre, avec les mains attachées en plus !**

\- **… Ca, ce n'était pas contre toi en particulier.**

\- **Va te faire foutre !** »

Oui, Julia avait malgré elle un passif assez conséquent avec cette bande d'apprentis criminels de la G-corporation ; des histoires dont presque personne n'était au courant.


	13. Petite Soeur (Julia)

[Doze - Elan Tamara]

* * *

Un jour, Michelle avait reçu un message. Julia s'était fait enlever juste après les cours. Anna et Bruce l'avaient cueillie en demandant des renseignements sur son nouveau « pote », Jin. Puis l'entretien s'était clos sur la jeune fille saisie et les poignets attachés. Ils l'avaient prise par surprise, mais pour la suite, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à l'endormir au chloroforme. Anna s'était cassé un ongle pour la cause. Quelques temps plus tard, Julia s'était réveillée dans le noir total. Elle ne pouvait ni crier, ni bouger, et le plafond était bas. Elle arrivait cependant à donner des coups dans les coins. Elle était morte de panique. En essayant de se relever, elle se cogna la tête contre le plafond. Elle se rallongea alors, silencieuse, pour écouter. Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas essuyer. La corde frottait ses petits poignets chaque fois qu'elle gesticulait un peu. Des voix familières semblaient se faire entendre : Bruce, Anna et Kazuya, évidemment.

« **La prochaine fois, prenez de la vraie corde ou des sangles, pas cette espèce de paille de fer** , _les sermonnait le japonais_.

\- **Désolée, on ne savait pas qu'il fallait la traiter comme une princesse** , _avait dit la brune_.

\- **Si ça laisse des marques et que sa sœur nous retrouve, on est dans la merde, voilà ce que je dis**.

\- **Michelle, elle fait si peur que ça ?** _rigolait-elle_.

\- **C'est pas d'elle que je parle**.

\- **Ah je vois ce qui te fait peur…**

\- **Ca ne me fait pas peur, ça me fait chier c'est tout**.

\- **On n'a pas peur, c'est** _ **nous**_ **la peur** , _avait affirmé Bruce_.

\- **Tais-toi, si ça se trouve elle nous écoute, là** »

Prise de frayeur, Julia sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle était restée comme ça, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus d'être tout tendu. Sentant qu'elle s'endormait à la retombée d'une telle pression, elle avait soudain ressenti un grand coup de fouet. Pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien entendu et qu'elle venait de se réveiller, elle avait attendu qu'un véhicule bien bruyant se fasse entendre pour se remettre à faire du bruit. Commençant à appeler à l'aide, elle lançait aussi des insultes que personne ne pouvait comprendre à cause de la corde qui serrait sa bouche. Effectivement, ça avait arrêté de discuter à côté.

Ils avaient semblé évoquer leurs supérieurs. La G-corporation ? Non, Kazuya avait failli mentionner une autorité bien plus pesante : Heihachi Mishima. C'était donc la Mishima Zaibatsu qui en voulait à Julia, mais pourquoi ?

Elle avait attendu des heures dans le noir et le silence, à s'acharner sur le coffre. Il faisait sûrement déjà nuit à ce moment-là. Plus personne ne passait par là. Julia se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir. Michelle allait lui passer un sacré savon… et en même temps, elle avait une envie furieuse de se venger. Dès qu'elle sortirait de là, ces trois là, elle irait les cueillir, tiens ! Même si ça la faisait flipper à mort, si elle sortait de ce coffre, Julia sentait que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire peur. C'était bien se tromper…

Et pourtant, ce n'étaient pas seulement eux, mais bien une autorité supérieure qui agissait… connaissant l'oiseau, elle savait que si cette bande en avait après elle, ils s'en seraient pris à elle sans cacher leurs visages. La Zaibatsu ne voulait pas Julia Chang en particulier, mais plutôt autre chose en lien avec elle… Ce n'était pas le genre de Kazuya de faire en sorte qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Au contraire, il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui, pour que les gens sachent à quoi s'en tenir après. Comme ça, rien qu'en se pointant quelque part, ils foutaient l'ambiance. Son mode opératoire à lui aurait été bien différent de cette situation.

Ces types, ils n'avaient pas juste l'air de délinquants normaux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient fait grand-chose contre tout le monde pour le moment – sauf si on comptait Bryan évidemment –, simplement tout dans leur attitude démontrait qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'intégrer normalement. Bien sûr, la réputation de Kazuya le précédait, même les secondes en avaient entendu parler. Le fait d'être le fils de Mishima avait également contribué à sa notoriété. Mais ce n'était pas juste de la malveillance qu'on ressentait avec ces gens-là. Ce n'était pas un mal venu tout seul – sauf encore une fois, la pièce rapportée de la bande, Bryan. On lisait en plus du mal, une sorte de malheur. Kazuya c'était l'épitomé de la vengeance, or toute vengeance a une origine. La souffrance transpirait sous forme de violence, c'était ça, le plus terrifiant : qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire que ces humains, ne soient plus humains aujourd'hui ? Cette ambivalence, qui était subtile et d'autant plus confuse chez les deux jeunes hommes, qui pouvait faire perdre ses repères à une personne normale, c'était ça, l'anormalité, le problème. C'étaient les créatures d'une faute, qui avait été commise quelque part.

Le membre le moins effrayant était finalement Anna, la séductrice, sûre d'elle, certes, mais au moins on connaissait ses intentions. Quoique… certaines personnes savaient bien que tout cela ne représentait qu'un seul des deux extrêmes. Anna était bien moins confiante que ce que l'on croyait, et une fois qu'on avait compris comment prétendre lui prêter son attention, il devenait facile de la manipuler.

Mais dans le fond… si ces gens s'entendaient si bien, c'était peut-être qu'ils s'étaient trouvé des points communs ? On avait pu voir Bruce se comporter comme un héros lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver un enfant. On avait pu voir Anna sourire comme une adolescente normale, juste parce qu'elle s'amusait. Tous deux, ils avaient des faiblesses et des forces que peu de gens connaissaient, mais qui étaient bien là, un fond d'humanité, qui avait sûrement un lien avec leur sentiment d'abandon. Kazuya aussi sentait le tragique, mais qui aurait bien pu avoir le courage de chercher à savoir à quoi cela se rapportait ?

La sœur de Julia était enfin venue la récupérer, elles étaient toutes les deux dépitées. Julia s'en voulait à mort, mais elle n'osait pas donner le nom de ses malfaiteurs, de peur qu'ils se vengent. Quant à Michelle, elle venait de se voir vendre de force un bijou de famille précieux : leur amulette sacrée.

Les pensées de Julia étaient envahies par des mots violents et durs. Tout ça à la demande de la Mishima Zaibatsu… En sachant que Heihachi pouvait donc en avoir après sa famille, Julia se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir affronter quelque chose d'aussi grand. Entre la souffrance de sa sœur, l'importance de son ennemi potentiel, et le calvaire qu'elle venait de vivre, un mot sortait inlassablement de sa bouche.

« **Putain…** »

La leçon qu'en avait tirée Michelle : elle avait perdu un des derniers souvenirs de leurs parents, et Julia était tout ce qui lui restait au monde. Elle s'était résolue alors à ne plus jamais laisser sa petite sœur maltraitée ainsi. C'est ainsi que l'aînée et la cadette passèrent plus de deux mois constamment attachées l'une à l'autre.

Le comité de discipline avait rassuré la plus grande, et bien que Michelle et Julia eussent gardé une proximité manifeste, l'état d'urgence fut levé. Cependant…

Julia était tombée à peine quelques jours plus tard nez à nez avec Bryan Fury. Sans prétexte aucun, il l'avait agressée. Mais elle s'était bien défendue. En effet, quand les lunettes de la jeune fille étaient malencontreusement tombées par terre, il les avait écrasées, ce qui avait énervé la jeune indienne. Elle criait si fort, que tout le lycée l'avait entendue. C'était loin de l'image qu'on s'était faite de la « petite intello ».

Julia avait donné du fil à retordre à son adversaire. D'un uppercut, elle était capable de redescendre et balayer le sol avec des coups de pieds pour faire tomber son adversaire. Elle savait toujours taper là où il fallait : son adversaire ne savait jamais comment anticiper ses coups et les bloquer. Il fallait dire que Julia était à la fois souple et relativement rapide, et elle frappait de toutes ses forces. Mais son coup de coude contre ceux de Bryan, c'étaient les seconds qui l'emportaient. En plus, il savait lui aussi varier les niveaux dans ses enchaînements. Et notamment, elle avait bien senti Bryan tenter de lui briser un tibia d'un simple coup de pied. Elle s'était concentrée plus sur ses poings qui, si elle ne les avait pas esquivés, auraient pu la coller au sol en un éclair. Là où Bryan était redoutable, c'était qu'en plus de certains coups très risqués mais d'une puissance incommensurable, il pouvait aussi meubler avec des mouvements plus rapides. Pour un bourrin, ce type avait quand même une certaine technique.

Toutefois, comme Xiaoyu à sa manière, Julia savait aussi se mettre « dans les pattes » de son adversaire, et du sol, elle n'avait pas hésité à surgir pour attraper la brute en le soulevant, la main gauche agrippant une épaule, et la main droite au niveau de l'entrejambe (ce qui était perturbant, en y repensant), pour le jeter directement par terre la tête la première. Juste après ça, elle lui avait sauté dessus pieds joints pour lui écraser le dos, ça avait impressionné tout le monde.

Mais à cause de ses implants cybernétiques, Bryan n'était pas du tout essoufflé. Au contraire, ça le faisait rire. Et en même temps, il était furieux. Et plus il hurlait de rage, plus il riait comme un dératé pour haranguer la foule. On craignait le pire pour Julia…

Et c'était fondé, parce que soudainement, il s'était jeté sur elle. Elle avait tenté de le prendre de vitesse avec un coup de poing, mais il l'avait évité avec une furtivité digne d'un boxeur professionnel, pour répondre avec un bon coup de genou. La pauvre fille avait reculé de quelques mètres et avait fait de son mieux pour que ce soit son épaule et non sa tête qui encaissa le revers qui l'attendait. Elle était malgré tout tombée par terre. Il était venu la ramasser pour la soulever d'une seule main, mais heureusement, au moment où il allait lui faire goûter le bitume, elle s'était rattrapée avec une roulade avant. Alors qu'il lui fonçait de nouveau dessus, elle l'avait cueilli avec un german suplex, laissant la foule sans voix. Elle pensait ensuite retrouver une ouverture pour faire une prise fatale à Bryan, quand ses trois autres potes avaient finalement débarqué pour mettre un terme au combat.

Bryan se fendait la poire comme un débile, Bruce l'avait interrompu avec son coude à lui. Kazuya avait suivi en le saisissant par le cou pour lui plaquer l'arrière du crâne au sol. On avait cru voir que ça avait fait une fissure.

S'en était suivie une querelle là encore inattendue, où Julia insultait les trois (et surtout Kazuya) de tous les noms pour l'avoir empêchée de finir elle-même. Les menaces habituelles de ces derniers ne faisaient qu'alimenter les flammes que leur jetait la jeune fille. Suite à quoi, de peur de perdre leur crédibilité, ils avaient arrêté de l'écouter, la laissant geindre toute seule, au grand dam des élèves spectateurs qui s'attendaient à une bonne correction de leur part. Mais ils étaient trop occupés à assommer Bryan…

Julia avait raconté des histoires à sa sœur comme quoi elle avait dû finir son TP de chimie en retard. Michelle lui posait pleins de questions, elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Julia de se planter, et elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais Julia avait prétexté qu'un tube à essai lui avait éclaté dans les mains parce qu'un élève l'avait rangé déjà brisé au cours d'avant, alors il avait fallu trouver le responsable, etc. Mais alors pourquoi Julia n'avait-elle pas de coupures sur les mains ?

« **Ca ne m'a pas explosé dans les mains littéralement, c'était une image… Mais du coup, comme j'ai eu peur, je suis tombée de mon tabouret, et je me suis prise la table de derrière, en plein dans mon épaule…** » _avait-elle inventé_.

C'était du pipeau, et Michelle le savait. Mais Julia était déterminée à se débrouiller seule jusqu'au bout pour une fois. Sa sœur avait alors laissé tomber. Quand elle avait voulu examiner la plaie, Julia avait refusé et s'était enfuie dans sa chambre. Cela avait jeté un froid entre les deux sœurs.

La fin de l'année avait été bien plus paisible : tous les problèmes étaient allés vaquer ailleurs. Et l'année présente s'était passée sans fracas. Jusqu'à ce que tout recommence, évidemment. Julia n'avait jamais rien dit de tout ce qu'elle savait sur Kazuya, Anna et Bruce, mais même en couvant des mensonges, elle se sentait bien en sécurité en compagnie des amis de Michelle. Malgré les colères soudaines de Lee qui traduisaient un manque d'assurance (notamment lors de la réapparition de Jun), c'était toujours mieux que d'être enfermée seule dans le noir.

Julia avait pensé ne plus jamais se retrouver toute seule.

Elle faisait toujours ses devoirs en suivant bien les consignes, elle faisait aussi ceux des autres. Elle parlait avec sincérité, mais une partie d'elle-même n'était pas là. Entourée des grands, elle se protégeait en étant une petite fille.

Mais Julia s'était trompée : elle était actuellement de nouveau toute seule.

Soudain, une nuée noire apparut dans le ciel, au loin. On entendait comme une pluie torrentielle qui se fracassait sur un toit, seulement ça ne leur tombait pas dessus : c'étaient des oiseaux, noirs, qui battaient des ailes, par milliers. Julia les voyait foncer droit sur eux avec stupéfaction.

« **Ils nous attaquent !** _s'écria-t-elle_.

\- **Mais non, c'est dans ta tête** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner face à cette ironie déplacée de Kazuya, qu'une main l'agrippa au dos, et la plaqua sur le sol, ventre à terre. La tête à moitié dans l'eau, la jeune fille se couvrit le crâne pour résister aux picorements agressifs. Ce fut plus court qu'elle le pensait, et en même temps plus long. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains, mais heureusement, en les éclaboussant avec un peu d'eau claire, les sales bêtes battirent en retraite.

Les deux se relevèrent.

« **T'es fou ou quoi ?** **J'aurais pu m'étouffer, faut prévenir !** » _gronda l'indienne_.

Son interlocuteur semblait peu préoccupé par cette remarque (comme d'habitude). Il regardait la nuée disparaître progressivement de l'autre côté du ciel.

« **Il ne fait pas encore nuit** , _dit-il_ , **cela veut sûrement dire que Jun est encore consciente**.

\- **Hein ? Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?**

\- **J'ai déjà vu cet endroit.**

\- **Quand ?**

\- **Je sais plus… dans un rêve…** »

Une pause fut marquée. Mais avant même de pouvoir vaquer à ses réflexions, Julia prit un air horrifié.

« **Tes mains, elles sont pleines de sang ?** » _s'inquiéta-t-elle_.

Ce n'était pas du sang, mais le liquide violet de tout à l'heure. Chaque goutte qui tombait se répandait et changeait la couleur du décor et du sol. Kazuya vit son bras se couvrir petit à petit, envahi par le poison.

Autour d'eux se dressaient des formes humanoïdes aqueuses à partir de l'eau noircie. Sans visage, rien que des bras tentaculaires, prêts à les attraper. Encerclés, ils se mirent en position de combat.

Les monstres se jetèrent un à un sur eux, mais Julia fut vite rassurée en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait les abattre en quelques coups. Si leurs tentacules pouvaient l'attraper, il n'était pas difficile de casser leur prise. Il fallait cependant éviter à tout prix de se faire étrangler. Elle jeta un œil sur son coéquipier. Malgré son état, il pouvait encore combattre. Pour le prochain opposant, elle leva son poing au-dessus de sa tête pour asséner un coup plongeant, comme si elle tenait un tomahawk. Mais le japonais arriva dessus avec un coup de pied sauté pour le finir avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'approcher.

« **T'es trop lente** » _lui reprocha-t-il_.

Julia grogna dans ses dents et redoubla de prudence. Si le début avait été prompt, il lui semblait difficile de voir le bout. Etait-ce une sorte de horde qui se régénérait à l'infini ?

Non… la jeune fille réussit à achever le dernier d'entre eux. Il faisait nuit complète à présent. Mais elle fut paralysée d'épouvante quand elle se retrouva face à deux bras géants liquides dressés vers le haut. L'un tenait un visage connu, Anna Williams, et l'autre tenait Kazuya dans son étreinte, inconscient. Ils étaient tous deux recouverts de liquide. Julia vit, pile entre les deux piliers, en face d'elle, une femme toute tordue. Elle la fixait en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière saccadée, comme un robot dysfonctionnant. Avec un sourire étrange, perturbant.

Elle s'approchait, lentement. Sa position ressemblait de plus en plus à celle d'un combattant. A travers sa monstruosité, Julia crut reconnaître quelqu'un.

« **Jun ?** » _s'échappa de sa bouche en chuchotant_.

La jeune indienne voulait prendre l'initiative, mais elle avait peur de se faire contrer bêtement. Mais attendre ? Il y avait toujours deux personnes en danger. Et si Anna n'avait rien, l'autre main serrait Kazuya de plus en plus.

Bien en appui sur ses jambes pliées, elle se baissa légèrement. Quand son adversaire fut assez proche, Julia se releva avec un uppercut enchaîné de son fameux coup de poing « trop lent », puis un balayage au sol. Et de là, toute accroupie, elle pivota dos à son adversaire, et bondit de toutes ses forces en tendant son pied en arrière. Ca avait marché : elle s'était tout pris !

Profitant de l'étourdissement de son adversaire morbide, Julia s'attaqua au bras qui tenait son ancien coéquipier. Un grand coup de poing droit, chargé, sans détour, en criant de toutes ses forces. Cela suffit à faire exploser l'édifice. Celle qui en était à l'origine ne devait plus avoir autant de force pour le maintenir qu'à son arrivée.

Julia accourut vers Kazuya qui se réveillait. Il reprenait des couleurs normales. Elle se retourna pour voir si elle n'allait pas se faire attaquer par derrière. La main qui retenait Anna n'était plus, celle-ci était allongée sur le sol, à moitié dans l'eau.

Quant au monstre, il sembla que plusieurs auras blanches s'en échappaient, puis du ciel, retombaient dessus pour lui transpercer le corps. A y voir de plus près, c'étaient des têtes de loup avec une traîne. La créature semblait souffrir. Kazuya se leva d'un coup et courut dans sa direction, mais l'eau le retenait avec des petites mains aqueuses.

Une nouvelle ombre apparut dans la nuit ; une silhouette d'humain qui passa à travers tous les obstacles comme une flèche. Dès qu'elle eut atteint la damnée, le tumulte s'éteignit. Dans le noir redevenu silencieux, on distingua Jin qui tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, avant que tout le monde ne se fasse emporter par une ultime vague géante, les dispersant de nouveau.

Julia reprit conscience avec toujours la même personne à ses côtés, devant ce qui était redevenu le lycée. Seulement, ce n'était pas l'endroit où Julia avait laissé son cahier et son stylo. Tout était redevenu normal, plus de lac. Ils avaient juste un peu bougé de là où ils étaient plus tôt.

Elle regarda le japonais avec des yeux ébahis. Lui aussi lui montra ses yeux grands ouverts pour une fois. Quand l'indienne ressassa les évènements dans sa tête…

« **Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ?** »

Pas de réponse. Julia repensa notamment aux réprimandes qu'il lui avait faîtes.

« **Et quand même ! Toi tu m'engueules et juste derrière, tu te fais avoir !** _s'enflamma-t-elle_.

\- **Julia…**

\- **Ca fait bizarre que tu dises mon prénom** , _rouspéta la jeune fille en rougissant_.

\- **… Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé**.

\- **Ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis un terme à –**

\- **Merci** »

Sur ce mot précis, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne fallait pas mettre qui que ce soit encore plus mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs Julia était tellement gênée qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer si c'était lui ou elle qui était le plus embarrassé. Il était assis sur une rambarde. Julia vint se mettre à côté.

« **Et Jin ? Pourquoi vous vous détestez tous les deux ?** _demanda doucement la jeune indienne_.

\- **Jun n'a jamais eu de problèmes avant de me rencontrer. Et moi, je n'avais rien à lui dire, je le laisse me haïr. Et je le déteste aussi, d'une certaine manière.**

\- **Ca dure depuis si longtemps ?**

\- **En tout cas, elle avait déjà failli mourir bien avant tout à l'heure.**

\- **C'est terrible…** _Julia était au bord des sanglots, mais ça ne l'avait pas encore gagnée_. **Et les esprits de loup, c'était quoi ?**

\- **Je crois qu'ils essaient de la protéger de cette chose qui la dévore. Comme on dit, le sang des Kazama est pur. Ca doit venir de là. Mais…** _soupira-t-il un grand coup_ , **j'ai peur que le choc entre ces deux entités ne la mette davantage en péril** »

Peur ? Voilà un bien grand mot, venant de sa part. Julia n'osa pas pour autant le faire remarquer. En y repensant, la chose en question était elle-même en souffrance. Ce n'était pas juste un démon, ça avait quelque chose d'humain… Tout devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Et même… après avoir survécu à ça avec Kazuya à ses côtés, Julia commençait de plus en plus à penser qu'il n'était pas si mauvais…

Tout à coup, réalisant qu'ils étaient revenus à la réalité et que le soleil était à son zénith, la jeune fille fut prise d'une décharge de stress.

« **Oh ! Mais quelle heure est-il ?** _elle descendit de la rambarde_. **Que vont dire les autres ? Et les professeurs ? Je vais voir !** _s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant_.

\- **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand monde dans le lycée, actuellement…** _lui répondit le brun_.

\- **Ah…** _murmura l'indienne en s'arrêtant d'un coup_. **Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?**

\- **…**

\- **Ca c'est super, comme réponse** » _fit Julia d'un ton blasé_.

Une voix familière se fit entendre, les deux furent surpris.

« **Julia !** »

C'était Michelle, qui accourait vers sa petite sœur. Julia lui sauta au cou pleine de joie.

« **Comment ça va, petite biche ?** _demanda la grande entre larmes et rires_.

\- **Bien… j'avais peur, mais ça va bien !** » _bégaya la jeune fille_.

Mais quand elle releva la tête, Michelle avait changé de regard. Elle fixait Kazuya avec méfiance et suspicion.

Le reste de la bande suivit. Michelle les avait semés en se précipitant sur sa sœur. Tout le monde fit un cercle autour de Julia.

« **Ne me dis pas que tu t'es retrouvée avec ce type !**

\- **Euh…** _mais Julia n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une_.

\- **Tu n'as rien ?**

\- **Ca va ?**

\- **Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?** »

Kazuya s'en allait déjà, mais Lee l'interpela avec sa voix la plus terrifiante.

« **Quoi ? J'ai rien fait… la biche en question a mis une bonne plâtrée à nos ennemis** » _balança-t-il avant de partir en ignorant toute réaction possible_.

De réaction, il n'y en eut pas beaucoup. Julia brisa le silence :

« **Ca fait rien, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… on est tous là…** »

Les gens restaient sceptiques. A voir leurs visages inquiets, Julia comprit qu'ils avaient dû faire un séjour dans l'imaginaire, eux aussi.

« **Vous y étiez aussi, vous ? Sous le ciel de pourpre, dans l'eau** »

Ils acquiescèrent. Alors chacun raconta son récit. Michelle, Lee, Lei, Baek, Yoshimitsu, King, et Marshall, ils avaient eu la chance de se retrouver tous ensemble avec d'autres camarades de classe. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la même salle en fait. Le nouveau, Lars, aussi.

Le récit de Julia restait le plus angoissant. Elle racontait la fin, lorsque le sauveur dont elle parlait apparut au bout de la rue. Le nouvel élève, Lars, qui se faisait discret, bouscula tout le monde devant lui pour aller au devant de Jin. Mais de dernier l'ignora, il était… triste.

Aucune trace de Jun. Est-ce que Kazuya savait où la retrouver ? Julia n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander, et elle n'aurait jamais osé à l'instant devant sa sœur et ses amis… Mais c'était la première chose qu'elle comptait faire dès que possible.


	14. La Tueuse (Nina)

Un épisode étrange venait d'avoir eu lieu. Tous les élèves du lycée avaient été transportés dans un monde parallèle. S'il n'était rien arrivé de particulier à la plupart d'entre eux, le récit d'une élève de seconde, Julia Chang, relayé par des noms tout à fait familiers : Paul, Michelle, Marshall, Lee…, avait attiré l'attention de Nina. Jin était déjà au courant. Il l'avait vue, sa grande sœur, dans son état tout-sauf-normal. Ce n'était pas la présence de Julia sur les lieux qui le travaillait, mais la personne qui était avec elle à ce moment-là : Kazuya.

Les gens avaient repris les préparatifs des rencontres sportives. A vrai dire, beaucoup s'étaient endormis et n'avaient que très peu de souvenirs, comme dans un rêve. Cependant, un certain nombre de lycéens étaient subitement absents : maladie causée par le traumatisme, ou simple façon de prendre du repos avec un épisode inexplicable et inexpliqué ?

En outre, un groupuscule avait essayé de bloquer les bâtiments en espérant que cela mit fin à la zizanie, mais ce fut en vain lorsqu'ils virent Craig Marduk leur arriver dessus. Ils avaient tous déguerpi d'un seul coup.

En fait, à cause de toute cette agitation, le lycée faisait beaucoup parler de lui, dans les médias. Exactement ce que craignait Heihachi Mishima. Il l'avait dit à Jin : les élèves avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau, sinon ils allaient le payer cher.

Jin était terriblement frustré par la nouvelle disparition de Jun, alors qu'il l'avait tout juste enfin retrouvée. Une grande vague d'eau noire lui avait interdit de la garder plus longtemps auprès de lui. Mais Nina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avec tout ça, enfin on s'intéresserait vraiment à la malédiction qui tourmentait les Kazama.

Jusque-là, personne n'en avait rien eu à faire. Tout le monde prenait ses jambes à son cou pour sauver sa peau. Jin soupçonnait fortement Heihachi Mishima d'avoir mis la pression sur Jun l'an dernier pour qu'elle s'en aille. D'ailleurs, si elle ne se montrait pas, c'était à coup sûr par crainte de représailles. Et si Kazuya n'était pas dans le même camp que son père, il savait sûrement des choses, qu'il cachait à Jin. Et puis d'abord, il portait malheur. Jun n'avait jamais été possédée avant de le rencontrer. Chez les Kazama, ça n'était jamais arrivé non plus.

Il espérait évidemment, après avoir vu un autre membre de sa famille, Asuka, que le comité de discipline la retrouve et l'aide. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé leur faire confiance. Mais Jin avait fermement l'intention de ne rien leur dire non plus. Ils pourraient chercher en toute discrétion, et pendant ce temps, lui, il essaierait de forcer le passage, en portant seul la responsabilité des dégâts qui pouvaient être causés. Au moins, Heihachi ne s'en prendrait qu'à lui, et pas aux autres. Ceux-ci ne risqueraient ainsi pas de passer pour les complices des vandales.

Nina n'avait auparavant jamais eu d'égard particulier pour le jeune japonais. C'était la blonde sulfureuse du lycée, tout le monde l'admirait, la fantasmait et la craignait. Sa petite sœur, Anna, faisait pâle figure à côté. A traîner avec ses potes, des marginaux, elle paraissait finalement si… normale. Banale et médiocre. Comme les gens en général. Si compliqués, avec leurs émotions, leurs états d'âme, leurs crises et leurs attachements. Anna était désespérément comme eux, juste un peu au-dessus de la moyenne.

Nina avait été élevée pour être quelque chose d'autre. A elle, on lui confierait des missions qui ne pourraient être accomplies par un humain normal. Elle pouvait compter le nombre de câlins faits dans sa vie sur les doigts de la main. Et c'était uniquement sa mère. Son père l'avait arrachée des mains de sa maman pour l'entraîner, et en faire un petit génie. Elle avait déjà fait le programme des terminales il y a cinq ans. Mais Richard Williams mourut. La jeune fille avait déjà son chemin tout tracé devant elle pour devenir une tueuse professionnelle. Elle avait déjà une clientèle, des liens avec certaines sociétés. Notamment, la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Cependant, à l'enterrement, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Anna était triste. Comment pouvait-elle être triste ? Elle n'avait quasiment jamais passé de moment avec leur père. Si bien qu'elle demandait l'attention de tout être vivant mâle en compensation. Nina l'avait trouvée faible et ridicule.

Et puis, elle s'était regardée dans le miroir. Posant la main sur son cœur, Nina ne comprit pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait ? Ni du dégoût, ni de l'horreur, ni de la pitié… Rien. Une sorte de malaise inexplicable. Un humain sans être humain. Un visage parfait à qui il manquait une chose, ce simple manque la rendait effrayante, monstrueuse.

La blonde avait décidé de se séparer du monde de son père quelques temps. Rentrer chez sa mère avec Anna ? Hors de question. Elle avait prit un appartement, l'héritage de Richard n'étant pas des moindres. Finir au moins ses études, histoire d'avoir un diplôme, au cas où… pour… se fondre dans la masse… l'informe masse…

Nina cherchait en fait quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de retrouver : ses faiblesses.

Un an passa et on apprit le décès d'une fille, Jun Kazama. Tout le monde était choqué. On avait eu droit à la minute de silence, des affichages, tout un tas de trucs, tous aussi insipides et bienpensants. Qui la pleurait vraiment ? C'était la question que Nina se posait. Qui la pleurait en n'étant pas simplement triste que l'ordre des choses ait été dérangé ?

On voyait des larmes chaudes, du désarroi, du dégoût… Chacun parlait de ce qu'il savait sur Jun. Paul, Marshall, Lei, Michelle, Lee, Baek… ils l'admiraient tous. Ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Ca les touchait et il fallait que leur amitié avec Jun soit partagée au monde entier. Mais c'était toujours sur eux, au fond, qu'ils pleuraient.

Kazuya avait disparu tout à coup. La dernière fois qu'il s'était montré, il était furieux. Il avait terrorisé tout le lycée dans sa quête du coupable.

Tout ça c'étaient des sentiments égoïstes. Ils gueulaient tous leur infamie pour se sentir mieux. Ils alimentaient leurs égos avec des « Regardez comme je suis bien, comme je suis affecté, comme je suis triste pour mon amie ».

Pour la plupart, c'était juste une connaissance, sans plus… des hypocrites.

Mais le petit frère, lui, restait silencieux. Aucune voix pour attirer l'attention, aucun acte délibéré donnant bonne conscience. Pendant que tout le monde se rassemblait et se rassurait dans la douleur, lui il portait sa croix seul. Si seul que du peu que Nina le connaissait, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux, qu'une partie de lui-même s'en était allée.

La lycéenne au cœur de glace avait touché du doigt ce qui l'effrayait tellement. Avait-elle aussi ce regard, cette panne d'étincelle dans les yeux ? Avait-elle aussi quelque chose d'enfoui aussi profondément en elle ?

Grâce à Jin, son humanité, elle sut enfin qu'elle existait encore, quelque part, bien au chaud. Interdiction de la faire ressortir. Mais savoir qu'elle existait, même silencieuse, quel soulagement…

Nina n'était pas allée voir le lycéen en deuil directement. Elle n'avait pas si peu de dignité qu'elle irait parler à un parfait inconnu, surtout pour lui apporter du réconfort. Elle espérait peut-être secrètement s'occuper de lui. Certains ont envie d'une petite sœur, Nina avait soudain une folle envie d'avoir un petit frère. Une autre vie que ce terrain vague avec juste une chambre froide dans laquelle elle avait enfermé sa mère et sa sœur.

Ce fut finalement Jin qui alla la voir. Avec un certain Eddy Gordo, lui aussi frappé de près par la mort. Jin avait une haine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même pour Kazuya. C'était défini, comme ça. « Dans ses gènes », en quelque sorte. Et Eddy avait aussi un compte à régler personnellement avec lui et les Mishima. Ensemble, ils avaient infiltré des dossiers confidentiels du lycée. En fait, Jin avait eu vent de la présence d'une héritière d'un célèbre tueur à gages dans le bahut. Cela n'était pas étonnant : le lycée Mishima aurait bien été le seul à accepter ce genre de magouilles. C'était peut-être Jun, qui lui en avait soufflé un mot, puisqu'elle savait à peu près tout… puisqu'elle était avec Kazuya. Mais vraiment, Elle ! Pas comme Anna. Anna c'était juste un sous-fifre qui n'était au courant de rien. Et Bruce ? Un chien de garde avec un iroquois, rien de plus.

A leur grande surprise, Nina accepta de venir en aide à Jin et Eddy sans négocier. Pour eux, elle ne gagnait rien. Nina n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout, des Mishima, du lycée, ou même de Jun. C'était la cause qui l'avait perturbée. C'était le mot. Entre réjouissance et horreur.

* * *

Revenant au présent ; Eddy était absent ce jour-là, il avait sûrement des affaires personnelles à régler. Jin expliquait la situation à Nina.

« **…Et puis Heihachi Mishima veut me voir. Kazuya est sûrement déjà là-bas**.

\- **Heihachi doit être très en colère** , _fit Nina avec un rictus jubilant_.

\- **Je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit maintenant. Ou alors il me provoquera en duel. Mais vu l'agitation générale, il risque de mobiliser très vite la Tekken Force pour tous nous faire taire. Il faut agir avant** , _expliqua Jin le regard pensif_.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, cette fois ? Cela m'ennuie, mais je trouve ça bizarre que Heihachi n'ait toujours pas fait venir son armée…**

\- **C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Ca veut dire qu'il a déjà rallié des gens à l'intérieur même du lycée**.

\- **A l'intérieur même du lycée ? Des élèves, tu veux dire ?**

\- **Oui, et ce sont forcément des gens qui sont de taille à nous affronter…**

 **\- Ca ne peut pas être Kazuya.**

\- **Non, en effet. Je crains que…**

\- **Asuka ?**

 **\- Peut-être.**

 **\- Ou Lars ? Je lui avais expliqué, l'autre jour, pendant la colle, qu'on ne cherchait pas vraiment à mal. Mais tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas donné tous les détails… Ou le robot peut-être ? Elle aurait réalisé qu'elle transmettait des infos…**

 **\- Impossible, on l'a programmée. Même si elle le sait, elle ne peut pas faire autrement, c'est le principe d'une I.A.**

 **\- C'est vraiment embêtant** , _constata Nina contrariée_. **Ce serait donc le comité de discipline.**

\- **Lars est au courant de tout depuis hier, je pense qu'il s'est simplement rallié à eux, après tout, ils sont dignes de confiance… Il faut aller les voir directement, pourtant j'espérais ne pas en arriver là. On ira prendre la température tout à l'heure. Mais là, il faut que j'y aille** »

Nina le suivit.

« **Je suis convoquée aussi. Justement, pour la colle. Ils m'avaient cueillie quand j'ai cassé la vitre du gymnase l'autre fois…**

 **\- Ah oui, ça… Mais grâce à ça, Kazuya et sa bande n'ont sûrement plus les faveurs de tout le lycée. On a bien revu de quoi il était capable. Grâce à toi. On a peut-être une chance, s'ils ont le moindre intérêt pour ma sœur.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- J'envoie un message à Eddy pour le prévenir** »

* * *

Arrivés dans le bureau, le proviseur n'était pas là. En revanche… comme s'ils sortaient soudainement d'une ombre fraîche pour tomber sous un cagnard assommant, Jin et Nina à leur entrée se firent toiser du regard par Kazuya, Anna, Bruce et Heihachi en personne. La blonde d'habitude si glaciale sentit un élan dans son cœur. Ca avait le même effet qu'un accord de piano très grave.

Visiblement, une conversation était déjà en cours. Une secrétaire arriva par une porte derrière le bureau et intervint :

« **Monsieur, voulez-vous les faire patienter ?**

\- **Non, non, qu'ils restent, ça ne change rien…** » _fit-il immédiatement_ (il était déjà très énervé).

Elle repassa par la porte, sûrement pour aller trier des papiers. Ils étaient à présent en huis clos, tous les six. Bien entendu, les deux sœurs avaient échangé leurs rictus narquois, et les deux bruns n'avaient pas manqué de se fusiller du regard non plus. Kazuya arborait un étrange sourire de satisfaction, d'autant que Heihachi lui-même, à chaque seconde qui passait, devenait brûlant comme une locomotive.

Dans une envolée d'inspiration, Anna ne put s'empêcher de marmonner dans les oreilles de ses camarades :

« **Il va prendre feu ?** »

Elle rigola, accompagnée des deux autres, surtout Bruce qui fut plus bruyant.

« **Ca suffit !** _hurla le vieux en tapant violemment sur la table_. **Vous deux** , _fit-il en désignant Bruce et Anna_ , **si j'entends encore parler de vous, vous serez exclus définitivement** »

Heihachi sembla reprendre ses nerfs, posant les mains à plat sur son bureau – signe de reprise de contrôle forcée – et poursuivit, une fois son irritation mieux canalisée, en s'adressant à son fils :

« **Quant à toi, je ne veux plus te voir**.

\- **J'y peux rien, moi, à ce qui arrive !** _s'emporta Kazuya au quart de tour, dans un éclat assez inhabituel_.

\- **Si justement, c'est quand elle est avec toi que ça cause des problèmes ! Et comme on ne sait pas où elle est passée, c'est à toi de partir** , _justfia Heihachi_.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas faire, ça, c'est injuste !** _s'aventura Anna dans la conversation_.

\- **Ici, c'est moi qui prends les décisions, au-delà même de celles de M. Fukuoka le proviseur. Quant à cette fille, si elle revient, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus la honte de cet établissement et de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Ce n'est pas à vous de dire ce qui est juste ou pas, je suis la seule autorité suprême ici**.

\- **Si ça ne plaît pas à l'autorité suprême, d'aider ma sœur au lieu de la persécuter, il suffira de changer d'autorité suprême** , _répliqua Jin_.

\- **Ce qu'il vient dire** » _approuva Kazuya_ (pour une fois).

Heihachi se contenta d'ignorer la provocation de Jin, qui s'était déjà fait plus discret sous le regard accusateur de sa complice bienveillante.

« **Kazama Jun… Tu sais qui c'est vraiment, quand elle se transforme ?** »

Kazuya jeta son regard sur le côté pendant une demi-seconde. Il paraissait de nouveau à l'aise.

« **… Ma sœur ? J'espère pas, parce que…** _plaisanta-il avec l'air faussement inquiet_.

\- **Non** , _répondit Heihachi, exaspéré de devoir le préciser_. **Crétin… D'ailleurs c'est encore pire… Non, mais tu imagines ce que j'ai dû expliquer à M. Fukuoka, et ce qu'il va falloir dire aux parents d'élèves aussi, à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?!** _tonna-t-il, on l'entendait sûrement bien au-delà des murs_.

Et sur un ton solennel et d'un calme terrifiant, il ajouta sans détails comme une blague privée :

« **Si tu comptes rester un Mishima et revenir un jour, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire** »

Son fils ne dit rien et le foudroya d'un regard des plus noirs dont il avait le secret. On aurait dit qu'une lueur rouge se dégageait de ses yeux, tellement il brûlait de haine. Il disparut au son de ces dernières insultes :

« **J'en ai rien à foutre, ni d'elle, ni de toi** »

Jin restait silencieux, il semblait absent. Nina savait bien qu'elle avait été habituée dès le plus jeune âge à penser d'une certaine manière, et à toujours voir la même solution ultime à tout tracas : supprimer la cible, assassiner le problème. Mais creusant davantage dans son esprit, elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait comprendre cette phrase autrement : Heihachi venait de demander à Kazuya de tuer Jun. Et ce dernier n'avait donné ni signe d'approbation, ni de rébellion totale.

Un père venait de commander un meurtre à son propre fils. Une sorte d'écho dans la mémoire de Nina Williams. La haine, ou l'espoir infime de faire plaisir à cette personne qui nous a toujours méprisé, lequel gagne ?

La seule façon d'être sûr, c'est d'empêcher l'exécutant d'accomplir son travail. Ses états d'âme étant brouillés par les émotions, c'est au tiers d'agir.

Nina ne savait rien de Jun, et les épreuves terrifiantes qu'elle avait traversées ne lui donnaient pas envie de faire un rappel. La décision qu'elle venait de prendre, ce n'était pas pour Jun, mais pour celui qu'elle avait délaissé derrière elle.

Il ne restait alors plus que les deux sœurs, Bruce, et Jin écrasés sous la présence de Heihachi. Nina attendait avec défiance comment le vieux allait justifier ce qu'il venait de dire à Kazuya devant le frère de la cible désignée. Il reprit d'une voix posée, joignant les bouts de ses dix doigts, avec un rictus malveillant :

« **Je connais vos dossiers : vous n'avez pas de parents, quasiment pas de famille, plus personne pour vous pleurer. A la moindre opposition de votre part, si vous faîtes encore des pots cassés, je m'occuperai de vous personnellement. Ca vaut pour votre ami même s'il n'est pas là** » _termina-t-il en s'adressant à Jin et Nina_.

Cette salle était devenue un sombre abattoir. Nina sentit, même sans vérifier de ses propres yeux, un léger signal de détresse de sa sœur qui lui pesait dessus. Bien dissimulé, mais elle le sentait. Elle l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Alourdissant son cœur, cette simple idée de se réconcilier avec Anna, et sa mère, et se protéger toutes les trois, Nina décida de s'en débarrasser illico en expirant un bon coup.

« **Disposez** » _ordonna Heihachi_.

Ils allaient tous s'en aller, sauf un.

« **Tout le monde saura,** _déclara Jin d'un ton calme mais déterminé et meurtrier_ **. Les menaces, les chantages, ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur, l'ordure que vous êtes, tout le monde le saura** »

Cela n'échappa pas au vieil homme qui renvoyait la même expression. Son courroux ainsi attisé, on aurait dit qu'il allait tuer Jin sur place. Ce dernier se retenait également de bondir. Nina dut intervenir promptement en attrapant le bras de son ami pour le tourner vers elle. Elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur :

« **Tu veux te faire tuer ?** _sermonna la blonde en regardant Jin droit dans les yeux_. **C'était quoi, ça ? On est déjà dans la merde…** »

Le jeune homme fermait ses yeux, remplis de douleur. Il devait déjà se disputer lui-même dans sa tête, Nina ne trouva aucun intérêt à en rajouter. Voyant Eddy arriver au loin, ils se rejoignirent et avancèrent silencieusement tous les trois.

* * *

Grand rassemblement des élèves au gymnase : une discussion était en cours avant de démarrer les répétitions. A force d'évènements et d'actes toujours plus osés de la part des uns des autres, les élèves ne montraient même plus leur étonnement en voyant Nina arriver avec Jin et Eddy. D'un fauteur de troubles à l'autre, on finit par s'accommoder du régime tyrannique dans sa globalité. Des rires perplexes se faisaient entendre, comme si c'était le début d'une nouvelle blague.

Plus concernés en revanche, il y avait les anciennes connaissances de Jun et leurs quelques alliés du comité de discipline et d'autres classes. C'était sur eux, que pesaient les soupçons de Nina et Jin.

A leur approche, Asuka prit une place privilégiée au milieu du cercle, et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

« **C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait des lustres qu'on essaie de te parler, Jin !** »

Nina observait le silence de son camarade, devant les autres, comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il lui parlait beaucoup plus facilement à elle, parce qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître, pas même un jugement. Un minimum de mépris, peut-être, mais sans plus. La blonde balaya la foule des yeux. En fait, Jin baissa les yeux, juste après avoir jeté un œil sur une ancienne amie, Ling Xiaoyu. Nina la scruta à son tour, la petite chinoise. Elle était trop mignonne pour être en colère. Ca ne paraissait pas crédible, pour la jeune femme, un petit brin de fille qui lançait ce genre de regard noir.

Bonjour l'ambiance, quand même. Ils paraissaient tous petits, avec leurs petits élans furieux, montrant les dents comme des chiens. Et après ça vient demander de l'aide… Nina restait en face d'eux, arborant une expression suffisante, tout en étant sur la défensive. Parce que visiblement, les gens, ils ne comprenaient rien à rien…

« **Tu viens de te faire incendier par le principal ?** _demanda Michelle calmement_.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Et c'était Heihachi Mishima, pas le proviseur** … _cracha la blonde_.

 **\- Bon sang ! T'aurais pu nous dire que t'avais besoin d'aide !** _s'énervait davantage la cousine de Jin_.

 **\- Et vous alliez faire quoi ?** _répondit Nina, suivant le courant chaud qui allait produire une tornade_. **Rester sages et ne rien faire comme toujours ? Si on ne s'était pas bougés, Kazuya allait faire son truc et Jun serait restée éternellement cachée !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport ! Vous n'avez fait que vous et NOUS attirer des ennuis !** _vociféra Asuka._

 **\- Du calme, du calme !** _temporisa Lei, tandis qu'Eddy écartait les deux filles en colère avec ses bras_.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça seul, on veut aussi aider Jun, tu sais** » _affirma l'indienne sur un ton très doux._

Nina eut envie de pouffer intérieurement d'une telle niaiserie, mais Jin avait bel et bien relevé la tête. Cependant, ne lâchant pas si facilement sa confiance à autrui, il eut un léger recul.

« **Heihachi Mishima vous a parlé aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé, et comment vous a-t-il achetés ?** »

Tous se regardèrent envahis d'une gêne collective. Asuka poussa un grand soupire exaspéré, décidée à dire toute la vérité sans doute.

« **On retrouve Jun, et il fait en sorte que vous deux ne reveniez plus jamais. Il a dit que si on en était capables, il n'y aurait plus jamais de présence de militaires dans le lycée, et il s'occuperait personnellement de Kazuya Mishima. Il a promis que tout le monde serait si tranquille ici, que lui-même ne reviendrait plus faire ses inspections dans ce lycée** »

En entendant ce récit, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'expirer un rire cynique. La japonaise reprit avec un timbre plus tremblant, mais qui semblait plus sincère.

« **Bien sûr, c'est un peu léger, mais je pense que de toute façon, il a autre chose en tête. Il s'occupera de vous avec ou sans notre assistance**.

 **\- On ne peut jamais faire confiance à Heihachi Mishima** , _se décida à dire son cousin_.

 **\- On fera pas ce qu'il nous demande, mais si tu nous aides pas, on va avoir du mal à l'affronter seuls, Jin. Et toi non plus, tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul** »

Jin regardait un peu en arrière : des regrets.

« **… D'accord** » _fit-il tout bas_.

On lit un soulagement sur les visages détendus des autres. Encore une fois, Nina ne se sentait pas de la partie. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à s'accorder sur les sentiments des autres ? Pourquoi tout lui paraissait si prévisible et superficiel ?

« **Mais… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire** , _annonça Jin avec plus d'aplomb_. **Le soir où Jun a disparu, j'ai croisé Kazuya. Il venait me voir, justement. Il la cherchait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se sert d'elle, mais je m'occuperai de lui moi-même. Pas besoin de son père pour ça** »

Tout le monde le regardait avec un air approbateur. Asuka avait même levé le poing, et Lee souriait, même si ses yeux disaient un peu « Attends voir petit, tu crois quand même pas que tu vas te faire Kazuya avant moi ? ». Seulement, une personne avait cet air interloqué, qui allait briser le consensus.

« **Quelqu'un lui a déjà demandé son avis à Kazuya ? Comment vous savez qu'il veut faire du mal à nous et à Jun ?** » _interrogea la cadette des indiennes, Julia_.

Michelle la regarda très en colère. Et tout le monde suivit :

« **Bah ! C'est évident non ? En plus, c'est le fils de ce tyran !** _s'indigna Marshall_.

 **\- Julia, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?** _tonna sa grande sœur_.

 **\- Mais laisse, elle est jeune. Après tout, je pense que les deux autres non plus n'en savent pas grand-chose** , _minimisa Lee en montrant Hwoarang et Xiaoyu, qui se regardèrent et acquiescèrent_.

 **\- Bah nan, mais elle a pas tort, moi je l'aime bien, Kaz** , _s'enjoua Paul_.

 **\- Toi Paul, t'as déjà partagé un paquet de chips avec Bryan. Tu prendrais le premier serial killer que tu croises pour un pote** , _ricana Lei_.

 **\- De toute façon, si c'était une relation normale, ça se verrait, et Jun elle se cacherait pas, c'est aussi simple que ça** » _lui rétorqua Michelle_.

Nina n'en avait rien à faire. Cette discussion était sans intérêt pour elle. Ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Kazu ceci, Kazu cela… Personne le connaissait ce mec alors, on s'en foutait un peu, au fond…

Entre parenthèses, ce qui amusait un petit peu plus la femme blonde, c'était cette légère grimace que faisait son acolyte en voyant Hwoarang et Xiaoyu côte à côte…

Mais pour en revenir au sujet de la haine : fallait-il une raison pour détester quelqu'un ? Ou fallait-il détester quelqu'un pour trouver tout un tas de raisons et de justificatifs ? La remarque de Julia n'était pas stupide (à part qu'au fond, on s'en foutait), mais elle avait été démantelée en un rien de temps.

On n'a pas besoin d'une raison pour détester quelqu'un. On n'a même pas besoin de détester quelqu'un pour avoir à lui régler son compte. Les circonstances suffisent largement. Ou un simple contrat de tueur à gage, ça marche aussi…

« **Je le déteste, c'est tout** » _ponctua Jin, le regard froid_.

La jeune indienne se tut. Mais son moment de solitude fut écourté par l'arrivée de Lars. Nina lança un regard suspicieux à celui qui était leur ancien petit toutou. Avec lui, le robot : Alisa Bosconovitch. Lee leur fit signe que la dispute avec le groupe de Jin était réglée, d'un simple pouce. Lars regarda Jin, Eddy, puis Nina droit dans les yeux.

« **Enfin, vous faîtes quelque chose d'intelligent.**

 **\- Ah bah, voilà pourquoi, on ne la trouvait plus, celle-là** , _caqueta la blonde en dévisageant Alisa_.

 **\- Vous vous serviez d'Alisa pour me surveiller.**

 **\- Un vrai robot, c'est censé obéir, pas choisir son camp** , _balança Nina_.

 **\- Vous êtes immondes, avec vos méthodes** , _les insulta Lars_. **Rien à envier aux Mishima…** »

Jin le menaça du regard, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à le saisir par le col.

« **N'oublie pas comment on t'a couché par terre, l'autre fois** , _rappela Nina_. **Tu n'as plus mal à l'épaule ? Ca te manque ?**

 **\- Je veux bien te prendre en un contre un, à la loyale - cette fois** , _répliqua le blond_. **Je te signale que je t'ai sauvée, l'autre jour** »

Nina ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était douloureux de savoir qu'effectivement, sans son intervention, elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle se serait retrouvée. Ses bras croisés démontraient la mauvaise foi de la jeune femme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lars qui était content d'avoir raison.

« **Bon allez ! Au gymnase !** » _entonna soudainement le groupe_.

Nina remarqua que Jin n'était pas prêt à les suivre.

« **Tu ne viens pas ?** _demanda Eddy_.

 **\- Plus tard** , _répondit-il_. **Je préfère rester seul un moment** »

Il fallut pousser la petite Xiaoyu pour qu'elle reprenne sa route sans regarder derrière elle en cherchant désespérément un contact de l'œil avec son ami… Idem pour la reine de glace, Nina Williams, qui allait devoir rendre des comptes à la foule de lycéens. Si au moins, elle pouvait préparer le terrain pour réhabiliter Jin parmi eux, voilà une motivation qui lui fit mettre de côté sa… peur.


	15. Vallée dérangeante (Nina)

De retour dans le gymnase, réprimandes et plaintes jaillirent devant les deux nouveaux venus, Nina et Eddy. Ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds là, parmi les autres. Ils étaient comme deux accusés sur la sellette. Et il était difficile de les défendre…

« **Notre capitaine est blessée à cause de vous !** _les accusa une des danseuses_.

 **\- Ouais, Lili n'est pas là aujourd'hui !** _s'écria une autre, non sans une once de satisfaction_.

 **\- Y'a beaucoup d'absents et de malades ces derniers temps** , _justifia Eddy, sous le regard meurtrier de sa copine, Christie, qui faisait partie des pom pom girls elle aussi_.

 **\- Un témoin a dit l'avoir retrouvée amochée pas loin de la grande foire** , _expliqua un lycéen_.

 **\- La foire… mais qui organiserait une rixe à côté d'un manège ?** _se demanda Lee_.

 **\- A ton avis…** _fit Lei en dirigeant son regard vers une lycéenne de petite taille avec des couettes_.

 **\- C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ?** _interrogea Asuka en regardant la blonde glaciale_.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent**.

 **\- C'est parce que c'est pas vous** , _intervint Xiaoyu_. **C'est pas Jin, laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi. On avait un compte à régler**.

 **\- Sérieux ?** _s'étonna Hwoarang en reculant de quelques pas_.

 **\- Mais elle est pas blessée ! C'est juste des bleus, elle se repose c'est tout. Pas ma faute si c'est une chochotte votre copine !**

 **\- Mais…** , _s'inquiéta le roux_.

 **\- Bon, d'accord je l'ai pliée en moins deux avec mon crochet du pied gauche, puis je lui ai foncé dessus avec un chassé droit. Après quoi, avec le recul, elle a tourné le dos et j'ai enchaîné avec un biscuit de la fortune** , _exposa la chinoise_.

\- **Tant de détails, c'est terrifiant…** _murmura Lee_.

 **\- Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis !** _s'enflamma Paul, sûrement peu habitué à voir ce genre de comportement chez une jeune fille_ , **…et c'est quoi le truc du biscuit là ?**

 **\- C'est le nom de l'enchaînement** , _l'éclaira Lei_.

 **\- Tu l'as attaquée dans son dos ?** _gronda le grand blond_.

 **\- On n'est pas forcément vulnérable quand on tourne le dos à son adversaire**.

 **\- Parle pour toi** , _rétorqua le coréen_.

 **\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance, si je comprends bien !** _la réprimanda Asuka (elle, elle s'était fait voler son butin !)_.

 **\- C'est toi qui dis ça…** _remarqua Lei_.

 **\- Elle s'en était prise à ma meilleure amie… et puis je pensais qu'on n'allait jamais se reparler, avec Jin. D'ailleurs, je n'en sais toujours rien… Je me suis sentie seule ces derniers temps**.

 **\- Pourtant, Hwoarang était tout le temps avec toi** , _nota Lee_.

 **\- Pas tout le temps, déconne pas !** _se défendit le roux_. **Je vois pas ce que t'essaies de dire…**

 **\- Si Jin l'apprenait…** » _envisagea Nina_.

Les gens pensaient qu'elle parlait de Xiaoyu et Hwoarang, ce qui n'était pas idiot non plus. Mais Nina parlait du combat. Pour une naine, la chinoise semblait avoir fort caractère et se débrouiller bien. Elle n'était pas aussi fragile que son Jin le pensait. En voyant cette jeune combattante solide malgré ses petites couettes, capable de se battre pour ses amis, Nina ne put s'empêcher de se renvoyer l'image à elle-même. Elle était le contraire : une enfant toujours seule et égoïste, qui se faisait passer pour la tueuse. Qui avait peur des autres.

« **J'ai échoué…** » _pensa-t-elle_.

Jin devait être en train de se morfondre quelque part, abattu. Ils avaient eu un plan pour venir à bout de cette tragédie, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient récupéré, c'était la haine des autres. Et le courroux des Mishima. En fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de plan. C'était un bordel sans nom, qui leur était revenu en plein dedans.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, Jun à la fin ?

Le reste de la journée, Nina la passa à récolter toutes les miettes de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et même le reste. Elle était déprimée. Elle s'était bien décidée à devenir plus gentille avec les autres, mais du jour au lendemain, on ne peut pas faire de miracles. On nous conseille toujours d'aller à petits pas, d'être patients, surtout avec soi-même. Rien que le fait de venir là et de proposer son aide, même si c'était juste pour porter deux chaises et faire des remarques, c'était déjà énorme. Mais les gens s'en rendent rarement compte, de ce qu'on vit, mais ils se permettent de juger, juger, juger… « L'enfer, c'est les autres ».

La remarque de Julia, les foudres qui étaient retombées sur Jin, Nina et Eddy, et même, le fait que personne n'ait jamais remis la position de Jun en cause. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas elle qui manipulait tout le monde ? Cette fille, on n'en savait pas grand-chose, mis à part en tant que médiatrice. Et alors ? Il fallait croire que même Kazuya avait peur d'elle ? Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été elle, la fautive ? Pour une fois ? Que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes.

On s'en prend toujours aux plus distants, aux marginaux, aux plus froids d'apparence alors que…

« **Si on est comme ça, y'a bien une raison… crétins…** » _pensait très fort Nina_.

Tout le monde a son petit oiseau blessé à l'intérieur. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le voir, ce sont eux les monstres ignobles. Ceux qui se protègent le plus sont ceux qui ont le plus souffert en général. C'est évident. Et si la jeune femme pouvait comprendre qu'on la prenne de haut, elle, parce que personne ne la connaissait, sauf sa sœur… ce qui mettait Nina hors d'elle-même, c'était le fait que les gens aient la même réaction avec Jin, alors que le drame qui empoisonnait sa vie avait fait la une des journaux. Tout le monde était au courant, mais personne ne voulait le savoir. Ils sont tous coupables. Mais bien sûr, ça faisait trop de responsabilités de l'admettre… Nina savait qu'elle allait rester un grand méchant loup encore longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs renoncé à l'idée de ne plus être le bourreau de sa sœur depuis des lustres. Nina avait fini par comprendre que toute sa vie, le martyr, ça serait l'Autre.

* * *

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, en scrutant son portable pour guetter des nouvelles de ses deux camarades, Nina trouva que la nuit était tombée un peu vite. Surtout lors d'une saison où les jours étaient censés être plus longs. Et lorsqu'elle leva le nez de son portable…

Ca y est, ça recommençait. Donc Jun était quelque part ? Et Kazuya pas loin non plus, sans doute. La ville était devenue un grand lac. Les immeubles étaient parsemés de trous, en fait, ils ressemblaient à des filets, avec toutes ces fenêtres. Des toiles, ou des grillages. Nina regarda le ciel, et comprit qu'elle était enfermée dans une zone délimitée. Les voitures qui circulaient avaient fondu. Elles fondaient encore, et se mettaient à gigoter. Des espèces d'appendices de métal se dégageaient de la carcasse. Des pattes de fer.

En quelques secondes, elles étaient toutes devenues des sortes d'araignées par centaines qui traversèrent l'océan urbain. Elles filaient de partout, dans un défilé torrentiel, pour former une sphère et en recouvrir entièrement les parois, de sorte que Nina se trouvât enfermée dans une arène. Sans attaquer, elles semblaient l'empêcher de partir.

Une chose aqueuse se mouvait plus loin. A l'autre bout de la serre. Nina gardait son sang froid, elle avait été entraînée à avoir peur, mais c'était franchement limite. Et hideux. Son ennemi n'eut pas à se présenter comme tel, et lui fonça dessus en courant, dans une course comparable à celle d'un ninja. Il lança des sortes de couteaux fins liquides, mais suffisants pour laisser une coupure profonde sur un bras de Nina.

La blonde se mit en position de combat. Ce truc… comment le vaincre ? Elle ne pouvait pas viser les yeux, ça n'avait pas d'yeux. Ni viser l'entrejambe. La silhouette semblait féminine. Elle lui ressemblait pas mal en fait. C'était son clone.

Mais d'un simple coup de pied, le monstre se disloqua et fit un avec l'eau qui recouvrait le sol. Reprenant son souffle, Nina observa les alentours. Elle était toujours piégée, seulement, une petite ouverture se présenta de l'autre côté. Soulagement ?

La lycéenne avança vers la sortie. Mais de nouveau, un ennemi lui lançait des projectiles, dans son dos cette fois. La porte était toujours ouverte, devant. Nina se précipita en faisant une roulade. Elle fut d'autant plus contente d'avoir eu cette idée quand elle vit une javeline de glace noire se heurter contre l'un des murs de ferraille.

Une fois sortie, l'ouverture se referma. Plus rien à craindre derrière. Mais le même monstre avait déjà regagné l'autre bout de la serre. Nina était juste passée d'une cage à une autre, avec un nouvel adversaire.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme attendit son ennemi. Evitant ses lames à distance, elle contra son premier coup dès qu'il arriva au corps à corps. Lui attrapant le bras, elle le fit tournoyer pour le plaquer ventre au sol, en lui tordant le bras dans l'autre sens. Voyant que ce n'était pas très efficace contre cette chose sans articulations humaines, elle se souvint de ce coup de grâce que connaissait Jin. D'un mouvement sec, elle planta son poing tendu en plein cœur de son ennemi immobilisé. Elle constata sa mort, et se dirigea vers la sortie, pendant qu'une réplique était déjà en train de la poursuivre derrière.

Encore une étape. Le stage 3. Combien de temps ça allait durer ? Nina ne se fit pas prier, elle enleva ses talons (qui glissaient) et, tel un sniper, les lança avec une précision remarquable sur son nouvel adversaire, qui eut à peine le temps d'apparaître. Enfin, elle put atteindre la dernière sortie.

Arrivée enfin, la scène était d'une sérénité surprenante, surtout après le sprint que Nina venait d'endurer. C'était une belle nuit, comme dans un rêve, avec un ciel noir profond, parsemé d'étoiles. Du silence se dégageait progressivement une harmonique, un son de clavier frais et cristallin. L'eau faisait scintiller le sol, un grand miroir d'améthystes qui répondaient aux milliers de petits astres là-haut. La symbiose parfaite.

Nina sentit une larme perler sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours préféré la nuit. La nuit, quand elle était jolie, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus joli au monde.

Qui avait fait ce magnifique tableau ? Jun ou son ombre maléfique ? Il fallait absolument que Nina la trouve et lui demande des explications.

A la seconde où la jeune femme redirigea ses pensées vers son objectif, elle aperçut en effet sa proie qui titubait au loin.

« **Celle-là, je vais me la faire, t'as aucune chance !** » _sortit de sa bouche tout seul_.

En une ou deux prises, elle la neutraliserait d'un coup. Nina était sûre d'elle, c'était une combattante très rapide. Mais d'un simple coup d'œil en arrière, l'ombre de Jun, avec ses grands yeux livides et hantés, eut une expression si horrifiée que cela alerta la jeune blonde. Nina se retourna et vit un bras géant foncer droit sur elle, pour l'attraper.

* * *

A son réveil, Nina se trouvait au milieu de la cour, avec tous les autres. La tête lourde comme un lendemain de soirée arrosée, la vision brouillée, Nina était étalée par terre et n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit après une bonne douche. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Même après des années d'entraînement à se battre pieds nus ou avec des talons, ses plantes étaient pleines de plaies. Sous l'eau pourtant si douce et chaude du monde parallèle, le sol regorgeait de pièges. Elle avait à peine la force de se relever.

« **T'as toujours pas compris qu'il faut pas l'attaquer dans ce monde-là ?** » _l'engueula un élève_.

Nina leva péniblement les yeux vers cet individu. Elle avait envie de lui en mettre une.

« **A cause de toi, elle s'est encore enfuie. La prochaine fois, tu t'abstiens ! Tiens, d'ailleurs : ne reviens plus jamais !** »

La blonde trouva soudain l'énergie de se redresser d'un coup, agressive comme un tigre. Son aura menaçante fit reculer la plupart des lycéens d'un pas.

« **Moi, j'essaie d'aider quelqu'un** , _grommela-t-elle_.

 **\- Bah ni nous, ni elle, alors j'aimerais bien savoir qui !** _la disputa le même lycéen qui l'avait provoquée plus tôt_.

 **\- C'est toujours de Jun qu'on parle** , _Nina marqua une pause en les fusillant tous du regard avant de reprendre_ , **c'est Jin qui souffre dans cette histoire**.

 **\- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça te donne raison ? T'as jamais été une des nôtres, peu importe que t'aies raison et que tu sauves tout le monde, t'es foncièrement mauvaise comme fille !** »

C'était toujours la même chose. Chaque fois que Nina essayait de faire de son mieux, de redevenir une personne et non un assassin de sang froid, tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. C'était comme si elle pouvait donner à l'infini, sans rien recevoir que de la haine, parce que l'instant où elle avait été méchante s'était cristallisé à jamais.

Elle avait essayé de faire des efforts monumentaux, elle s'en était pris plein la gueule tout du long, demeurant le méchant de l'histoire.

Comment sortir de ce rôle ? Qui veut bien le prendre, ce rôle ? Il faut en sortir seul. C'est l'histoire d'un diable qui voulait se voir porter une auréole, un jour.

Par pitié…

« **Tu es mauvaise** »

« **C'est à cause de toi** »

« **C'est toi** »

Toujours la même conclusion. On fait une erreur, et toutes les autres revivent.

Alors on soulève des montagnes d'insultes. Des rochers d'infamie. On n'en veut plus, de ces réprimandes, mais elles restent collées à nous. L'erreur qui s'est fondue en du béton, le moule tout autour de toi, t'en veux plus. Ton enveloppe. Toi, tu veux la briser. Tu forces et tu exploses tout. En tout cas, tu rêves de l'exploser. Mais les gens se plaindraient des éclats. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils rejetteraient tout dans ta gueule. Si tu y arrives, tu te reprends tout. Et dans le sens tranchant en plus.

Alors tu trouves autre chose. Tu changes. Tu te fais des reproches, et tu fais deux fois plus de reproches. Tes proches ne comprennent pas, alors tu t'inventes une vie où ils comprennent. Tu les refais et tu te refais toi pour voir comment en arriver à cet idéal. Si toi tu changes, ils changeront ? Tu te fais des re-proches.

Tu n'as pas raison. Tu ressens, tu reçois. Tout le monde s'en fout parce que t'as tort. A leurs yeux, t'as tort donc on s'en fout. Pourtant, les sentiments sont réels. La raison est tout aussi subjective mais elle s'argumente. Elle n'est pas. Elle ne vient pas, là, du fond d'un être. Elle existe juste parce qu'on la pense. Les sentiments sont réels, même si tu n'y penses pas.

Mais tu restes le mauvais. Alors tu veux changer. Tu veux progresser.

Tu auras encore tort, en boucle. Parce que toi tu te fais des reproches, et les autres te font des reproches. Et tu leurs fais des reproches. Mais eux, quels reproches se font-ils ? Ils ne font rien, comme les morts.

Mais tu auras toujours tort, si cela te permet de ne pas être comme eux.

« **Avoir raison, c'est être un putain de lâche. Jin a eu tort mais il sait ce qu'il ressent, il le garde au fond, comme ça personne ne pourra jamais y accéder, ni le modifier à sa guise. Cette fille l'a abandonné et elle s'en fiche, c'est une grande sœur complètement irresponsable** »

A l'instant même où Nina dit ces mots, Anna apparut dans son champ de vision, elle était au milieu de cette pègre. Nina réalisa qu'elle venait de parler d'elle-même. Son visage avait dû inspirer sa petite sœur, qui arborait un sourire narquois.

« _**Priceless**_ » _fit la jeune femme d'une voix digne d'une pub de parfum français_.

Nina avait une apparence misérable. Ses pieds écorchés, son top et son slim en cuir hyper branchés étaient pleins de tâches violettes, noires, grises avec des déchirures, et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Quant au maquillage, n'en parlons pas.

Sa petite sœur était là, en face, toute propre dans sa petite robe zébrée. Pas une mèche qui dépassait, alors même qu'elle venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie et qu'elle avait failli mourir absorbée par les ténèbres qui hantaient Jun. Nina aperçut même une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux, comme si même après cela, c'était Nina la plus piteuse des deux ; Anna prononça même son nom avec une voix qui lui rappela son enfance :

« **Nina…** »

Mais une furieuse envie de faire du mal envahit la blonde. Elle attrapa le lycéen qui l'avait prise en grippe à son réveil par le bras et donna un coup de talon sec pour lui briser le genou. Elle partit silencieusement en laissant sa victime se tordre de douleur derrière elle.

Anna la rattrapa. Elle était accrochée à son épaule, en train de lui poser pleins de questions, mais Nina n'entendait rien. Elle regardait dans le vide.

C'est une autre voix connue qui l'arracha subitement de sa transe passagère.

« **Tu viens de blesser quelqu'un gravement ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?** _gueulait la chef du comité de discipline, Asuka_. **Dégage de là vite fait, sinon on fera en sorte que tu ne puisses plus nuire à personne. Si jamais tu reviens, je - !** »

La japonaise s'arrêta net quand elle vit les deux sœurs se retourner en larmes. C'était inédit. Suffisant pour faire taire tout le monde. On les laissa partir ensemble. De toute façon, re-dispute ou pas, ça leur faisait une belle jambe. Ils les détestaient, toutes les deux.


	16. Funk et Circonstances (Eddy)

« **Tu te souviens, avant ? On avait pleins d'amis. On dansait… Maintenant, on se bat. On est seuls, et on nous confond avec ces brutes**.

 **\- Christie…** _fit le jeune homme en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras_.

 **\- Arrête. Et pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne pleurs même pas, tu le vois bien ! Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer, je ne suis même pas triste** »

La jeune brésilienne le regardait sérieusement. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas triste comme une fillette qui venait de rompre. Elle avait des yeux concernés, inquiets, mais aussi une expression irrévocable. C'était devenu une si belle femme.

« **Je suis en train de te dire au revoir** »

Cette conversation vieille de quelques semaines avait signé la fin d'une amitié entre Eddy et Christie. Elle finissait l'année au lycée Mishima, car elle avait promis à son grand-père qu'elle chérissait tant, qu'elle accompagnerait Eddy. Ce dernier, ça l'avait soulagé qu'elle se sépare de tant d'embarras, enfin… sur le coup…

Les deux premiers de la classe que tout le monde mettait en couple (mais ils disaient qu'ils n'étaient que des amis) ne se parlaient plus. Pire, lui, il faisait désormais partie des mauvaises fréquentations.

Eddy connaissait son rang : il savait que sans sa famille, il n'aurait pas été la même personne. Etre l'héritier d'une des plus riches dynasties du Brésil, ça faisait partie de son identité. Il avait toujours été un étudiant assidu, brillant et sage. Et dès qu'il avait fini ses devoirs, il allait aider des enfants en difficulté dans les favelas. Braver le no man's land pour aller aider des pauvres gens sans une arme à la main, était-ce véritablement de la générosité à toute épreuve ou une façon de plus d'assurer son avenir en s'attirant les compliments du peuple ?

Eddy ne le saura jamais lui-même. Pourtant la question avait tourné dans sa tête. Depuis l'assassinat de son père, le jeune brésilien n'avait poursuivi qu'un seul et unique objectif : la vengeance. Ce deuil lui avait montré à quel point il pouvait s'écarter de son image altruiste pour assouvir un besoin personnel. Un mélange de loyauté envers sa famille adorée et de revanche pour faire payer à ceux qui lui avaient enlevé son avenir radieux à la tête du pays, c'était ce qui justifiait et animait Eddy vers des chemins funestes.

Difficile de dire si de telles épreuves nous transforment ou nous révèlent.

En tout cas, Eddy était venu terminer ses années exprès dans le lycée international Mishima au Japon, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait y trouver le coupable qu'il recherchait : Kazuya Mishima. Et même s'il était dans le même camp que Jin, le jeune homme vengeur comptait bien passer outre la rivalité des deux japonais pour accomplir ses propres desseins.

* * *

Toujours était-il que, depuis les deux dernières « nuits » de Jun, dont Eddy, à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres, n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, le statu quo avait changé. Désormais, ils étaient censés faire équipe avec Asuka Kazama et un certain nombre d'autres lycéens, surtout des terminales. Ils avaient même le joug – enfin officiellement, l'approbation et l'assistance – de Heihachi sur eux.

Quelques jours normaux passèrent. Les recherches actives de Junet Kazuya n'avaient rien donné. Les élèves devaient continuer à leurs risques et périls. En effet, on soupçonnait que le dernier épisode avait si vite enchaîné avec le précédent, parce que la Tekken Force était en train d'enquêter. En effet, si la pression était trop grande sur la fugitive, le maléfice frappait à nouveau, chaque fois que l'esprit qui habitait Jun se sentait menacé. Une vague noire, et hop, tout le monde était dispersé, on recommençait à zéro. Et comme les témoignages conscients du monde sinistre étaient rares, difficile d'analyser son comportement.

Les absents étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Nina et Anna étaient donc simplement deux cas parmi d'autres.

* * *

La disparition de Jun était en réalité le cadet des soucis d'Eddy Gordo. Enfin, ça l'était devenu à l'instant où il croisa sur son chemin Bruce Irvin, un terminale qui semblait à même de le renseigner sur la cible de sa vengeance.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à face dans une rue désertée. Il était vingt et une heures, et le coin n'était pas bordé de restaurants, c'était le silence total. Eddy venait d'accoster l'autre en le retournant par l'épaule.

« **On se connaît pas, toi et moi** » _maugréa Bruce avec un regard des plus méfiants_.

Les deux prirent leur pose de combat. Eddy s'appuyait d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que son adversaire levait les coudes. Ils se jaugeaient, et les premiers coups allaient dans le vide, comme au début d'un tournoi. Mais ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de poursuivre la confrontation, car celle-ci fut interrompue.

Eddy avait aperçu, sur la route une ombre. Une voiture semblait foncer droit dessus sans faire attention. Les deux lycéens qui se bagarraient s'arrêtèrent net, et Bruce fut le premier à réagir. Il se débarrassa d'Eddy en le bousculant pour courir vers cette personne. Eddy suivit.

« **Attention !** »

Le grand basané réussit à pousser la personne hors de danger, c'était moins une. Le véhicule était passé comme une flèche, ça l'aurait sûrement tuée.

La victime en question s'avéra être une camarade de classe : Kunimitsu, la rousse aveugle. Elle était haletante. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle put enfin parler :

« **Ca va ?** _lui demanda Bruce_.

 **\- Oui… oui…** _fit-elle en récupérant de l'air petit à petit_.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mélasse noire ?** » _remarqua Eddy_.

Le brésilien avait observé que Kunimitsu était partiellement recouverte d'une sorte de fluide. L'aura que cette chose dégageait était visible, perturbante. Il lui sembla que la lycéenne souffrait aussi à cause de ce qui la recouvrait.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu… devrais pas faire… ça…** _bégaya Bruce_ (qui visiblement ne savait pas comment appréhender ce genre de situation).

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Je voulais pas… enfin, je ne pensais pas que je le voulais…** » _marmonnait la rousse_.

Mais ce charabia incompréhensible allait bientôt prendre tout son sens. Les deux autres étaient accroupis, Eddy était debout. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé. C'était froid, et comme figé dans le temps.

Une sensation fraîche survint sur l'épaule du brésilien. C'était une main. D'un geste brusque, il se retourna et recula. Devant lui, le visage blême de Jun avec des yeux de serpent, murmurait :

« **Plus de forces… il me faut plus… de forces…** »

Eddy la repoussa d'un coup, et sommant les deux autres de se relever, il allait faire volte-face quant il se rendit compte du cercle qui les entourait. Des têtes connues, des lycéens, et même parmi eux, Steve Fox. Ils étaient tout autour des trois lycéens, droits, avec les mêmes yeux que la créature de Jun. Comme des zombies, tous possédés, tous recouverts de cette chose visqueuse.

Le brésilien lança un regard aux deux autres, ils avaient compris. Il fallait choisir une direction, créer une ouverture et fuir en restant bien ensemble tous les trois. Eddy avait eu ses a priori sur Bruce, mais ce dernier était quand même le larbin de Kazuya : d'une certaine manière, il savait respecter les ordres. Ce n'était pas Bryan Fury, quoi.

L'exécution d'une telle action fut facilitée grâce à Kunimitsu. La ninja fit un saut périlleux au-dessus de la foule pour arriver derrière l'un des « morts-vivants » et le neutraliser en l'attaquant dans son dos. Bruce et Eddy partirent au quart de tour.

« **Dis, tu te débrouilles bien pour une aveugle !** » _s'exclama le jeune homme à la crête pendant qu'ils couraient_.

Kunimitsu ne répondit pas. En passant sur une zone de travaux, Bruce n'hésita pas à faire rouler quelques plots et changer un peu le paysage pour ralentir leurs poursuivants. Après quelques pâtés, les trois lycéens firent une halte. On n'entendait plus la horde.

La ville était toujours là.

« **D'habitude, c'est un océan tout noir** , _expliqua Bruce_.

 **\- Tu veux dire que cette fois, l'environnement n'a pas été altéré ? C'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne modifie pas le paysage qu'elle peut contrôler toutes ces personnes** , _supposa Eddy_.

 **\- Comme Steve, tu l'as vu aussi ?**

 **\- Oui… je le sens… la ville n'a pas changé. C'est sûrement ça** , _le suivit Kunimitsu_. **Regardez, je crois que je n'ai plus rien sur moi !** _s'exclama-t-elle en palpant son bras, délivré de la vase noire_.

 **\- Alors, ça va mieux** » _fit Bruce sur un ton rieur_.

Mais Eddy était toujours sérieux. Il ne demandait qu'à analyser le problème, comme un bon élève.

« **Je me demande pourquoi elle veut plus de forces… pourquoi ce changement de stratégie… et si ce n'est pas Jun Kazama, on dirait bien que cette entité a une personnalité propre et une conscience**.

 **\- Mais elle s'est plantée** , _affirma Bruce sûr de lui_. **Avant, elle arrivait à nous isoler. Elle s'est dit à aucun moment, qu'on connaissait les rues ? Du coup, c'est un avantage. Et elle s'attend sûrement pas à ce qu'on reste ensemble**.

 **\- C'est une proposition ? Tu veux qu'on fasse équipe ?** _rétorqua Eddy_. **Je te signale qu'on n'est pas dans le même camp**.

 **\- C'est une commande, on n'a pas le choix. Je sais ce que c'est que de devoir survivre, et là c'est une situation de survie. Si tu veux pas y passer faudra faire avec moi**.

 **\- Bruce a raison, là tout de suite, on ne devrait se séparer pour rien au monde** » _déclara la ninja_.

Le silence qui régnait était pesant car incomplet. On réagissait à la moindre respiration, au moindre bruit de pas, perçu comme une menace. La lumière des lampadaires semblait les éclairer comme une personne qui regarde un malade agonisant avec pitié.

Bruce ramassa une barre de fer et la tendit à son rival. Il réagit ensuite en voyant la lycéenne sortir un couteau de sa manche.

« **Ah, je vois c'est pour ça que tu portes toujours des espèces de mitaines avec tes T-shirts !** _nota le grand black._

 **\- De quoi ? Euh… comment ça, « toujours » ?** _bégaya la jeune fille en rougissant_.

 **\- On doit tout faire pour ne pas trop les blesser. Il vaut mieux utiliser des objets contondants** » _conclut le brésilien faisant fi des remarques inutiles de ses camarades_.

La rousse rangea son arme silencieusement. Mais derrière son masque, elle avait déjà repéré autre chose. Elle se précipita vers une vitrine et dénicha une batte de baseball d'un magasin au coin de la rue. Elle revint en sautillant comme une gamine.

Bruce semblait satisfait de ses propres poings. Le but était maintenant, soit de retrouver âme qui vive, soit de trouver un refuge et attendre que ça passe.

Le groupe se remit en marche tranquillement, mais toujours aux aguets. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un grand barrage où plusieurs véhicules semblaient s'être emboutis les uns dans les autres. Voilà les dégâts causés, quand on arrêtait la vie d'une ville pendant quelques secondes. Eddy aperçut des silhouettes rôdant autour d'eux. Les deux autres semblaient avoir senti quelque chose également. Ils n'étaient déjà plus seuls. Parmi les possédés, il y avait effectivement pas mal d'inconnus : il se pouvait donc que toute la ville fut mise sous le contrôle de l'entité maléfique.

Une petite fille sortit de nulle part. Elle avançait à petits pas, doucement. Elle leva la tête quand elle se trouva en face d'un camion, et posa sa petite main blanche comme une plume. Lentement, on vit un mouvement de balancement qui commençait, puis un immense grincement. Le poids lourd s'abattit sur le sol dans un vacarme tonitruant. Noyés dans la poussière, les trois survivants comprirent immédiatement que la situation serait un cas d'urgence à nouveau.

Parés au combat, ils se placèrent en triangle, tout en cherchant une issue. On entendit la chorale les monstres avant qu'ils ne viennent dévaler sur eux.

Soudain, Kunimitsu sembla avoir une illumination. Elle pointait son museau vers une direction en particulier, une ruelle qui était apparue magiquement, comme une délivrance divine.

« **Par ici ! Suivez-moi !** »

Ses deux camarades s'exécutèrent en tentant de se dégager de leurs poursuivants. Eddy fermant la marche, avançait à reculons. La situation était parfaitement gérée jusqu'à ce qu'il vit au loin une montagne défoncer tout sur son passage. C'était Craig Marduk, l'immense pivot, le tank de l'équipe de hand. Et dans cet état de léthargie mentale, rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper.

Eddy courut pour rattraper les deux autres qui avaient escaladé jusqu'au toit d'un bâtiment grâce à une échelle. Il voulut les rejoindre, mais la foule s'était emparée de son seul moyen de monter. Le brésilien remarqua un mur parfait pour l'escalade juste à côté. Sans être un as du parkour, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Au moment d'atteindre le sommet, il n'eut cependant plus aucune prise. Alors qu'Eddy se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir, la main de Bruce apparut pour lui venir en aide. Voyant le brésilien hésitant, le lycéen s'impatienta :

« **Bon, tu veux que je te sauve oui ou merde !** »

Mais Eddy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quelque chose l'emporta violemment en arrière. Marduk l'avait rattrapé. Le jeune homme se rattrapa en faisant une roulade sur le sol, mais il était déjà plein d'égratignures. S'il avait mal quelque part, il ne pouvait pas encore le dire : le juggernaut revenait déjà à la charge ! Heureusement (mais c'était bien triste de le dire), la montagne avait emporté des civils sur son passage, comme une tornade qui balayait tout. Eddy n'était plus gêné par les autres âmes possédées. Quant à la créature de Jun elle-même, elle était au loin en train de manipuler ses serviteurs.

Pour accueillir le tas de muscles, Eddy se balança sur ses pieds, avec une chorégraphie des plus déroutantes. Son avantage, c'était que ses adversaires ne savaient jamais où il allait frapper. En réalité, il avait renoncé à un combat, et d'une simple roulade, il floua Marduk en passant entre ses pieds. De là, il put courir et suivre Bruce et Kunimitsu d'en bas. Ils finirent par se rejoindre en face d'une porte en ferraille. Les deux jeunes hommes la défoncèrent d'un coup de pied, et une fois à l'intérieur, la scellèrent avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main pour qu'elle résiste à Marduk.

La tension avait conquis tout l'espace. Ils entendaient les bruits et les cognements de la horde. Aucun mot ne sortait. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à sentir leur cœur battre la chamade.

Le tout se calma progressivement.

La jeune femme se mit à arborer un sourire apaisé en faisant des mouvements de main dans le vide. On aurait dit qu'elle caressait un animal.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** _l'interrogea Eddy_.

 **\- C'est lui qui nous a montré la sortie tout à l'heure. Il en a même repoussé quelques uns pendant que tu étais en bas au milieu de la horde** , _répondit-elle, toujours en caressant dans le vent_.

 **\- C'est quoi ? Nous on le voit pas** , _fit Bruce._

 **\- On dirait un loup. Je le sens, il a une aura blanche. Je crois qu'il nous veut du bien. Mais c'est difficile à dire car je ne le vois pas avec mes yeux** »

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent. Ils se sentaient un peu exclus de toute cette magie spirituelle. Eddy ressassait tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était retrouvé là, dans un bad trip, avec une parfaite inconnue et un allié de son pire ennemi. La pression peinait à retomber.

Mais visiblement, son insupportable coéquipier n'allait pas lâcher Kunimitsu.

« **Tu es aveugle, comment tu fais pour te déplacer aussi bien ?**

 **\- Des années d'entraînement, et un don aussi, sans doute** , _répondit-elle en souriant_.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur cette créature ?** _interrompit le brésilien en s'adressant au black_.

 **\- Rien. Pas plus que vous. Et toi ? Et Jin Kazama ? Qu'est-ce que** _ **vous**_ **, vous cherchez ?** _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur._

 **\- On essaie de l'aider. Moi, je dois trouver la personne qui a tué mes parents. Et c'est ton pote.**

 **\- De quoi ? C'est pour ça que t'es venu me voir tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?**

 **\- Ben… je pensais bien que Kazu avait dû faire un truc du genre, mais je savais pas qu'il avait tué quelqu'un lui-même. C'est pas comme s'il allait en parler, au calme et tout**.

 **\- La Mishima Zaibatsu a tué mes parents, et c'est Kazuya Mishima qui a tué mon père. Je suis allé faire ma propre enquête aux Etats-Unis. Je me suis mis dans un sale pétrin, la police a fait une erreur et j'ai passé un an gratuit en prison. Tout ça à cause de lui et d'une bande de criminels**.

 **\- Et quelqu'un doit payer** , _fit Bruce avec un étrange rictus_. **Alors si je comprends bien, c'est pas du tout Jun qui t'intéresse** »

Eddy resta silencieux. La cause de Jin lui avait parlé, oui, mais c'était vrai qu'il avait son propre objectif.

« **Nous non plus à la base. On était revenus faire un coup d'Etat contre la Mishima Zaibatsu** , _enchaîna l'américain_.

 **\- On s'en doute. Mais ça fait pas de vous des saints. Surtout pas Kazuya**.

 **\- Tu crois que tu en es un, toi ?** _demanda Kunimitsu_. **On a tous des travers, mais tout le monde part du postulat que non, et chacun juge l'autre et le cloisonne dans une identité. « Lui, il est méchant », « lui, il est gentil ». Ils ont raison après tout, c'est sans risque »**

Les propos nuancés et pourtant abruptes de Kunimitsu laissèrent un blanc assez légendaire. Ce qui donna cependant à Eddy le courage de s'exprimer différemment.

« **Je me demande encore si cette vengeance, je la veux par honneur ou par pure haine** , _se confia-t-il_. **De toute façon, avec ma gueule, la moitié des gens partent du principe que je suis mauvais**.

 **\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire** , _fit l'autre basané avec un peu d'empathie_.

 **\- Je déteste ce que toute cette histoire a fait de moi. Je crois que c'est cette partie-là de moi, en train de lutter, que j'ai vue en Jin. Au fond, on ne sait même pas ce que vous voulez à Jun. On est partis en pensant que vous étiez des mauvais et qu'il fallait qu'on se batte contre vous. Si ça se trouve, on n'a juste pas aimé l'image que nous renvoyiez, parce que c'est la nôtre, mais sans le vernis qu'on s'octroie. C'est peut-être amusant au fond, cette façon que les gens ont de dire que Kazuya et Jin se ressemblent. On déteste cette vérité, c'est peut-être juste ça**.

 **\- S'il y en a eu un sur lequel j'ai eu un léger doute quant au fait de vouloir aider Jun, c'était bien son petit frère, c'est quand même bizarre tout ce que vous avez fait pour déranger tout le monde** , _renchérit la jeune femme_. **Mais je n'allais pas oser dire que Kazuya n'avait peut-être pas que de mauvaises intentions : pour les autres, je suis tout sauf une personne de bon sens.**

 **\- Ouais… je crois qu'il tient à elle en fin de compte** , _dit Bruce pensif_. **Mais c'est pas comme s'il allait le dire, quoi**.

 **\- Oui, j'en connais aussi un dans ce genre-là** , _acquiesça Eddy avec un air complice_.

 **\- Leurs âmes sont sûrement liées** » _conclut Kunimitsu_.

Tout cela était triste et mal fait : il fallait vraiment que le monde soit très mal fichu, pour que tout le monde se déteste à ce point, sans même se connaître. Les relations humaines, c'était toujours un combat. Il aurait suffi que les « gentils » essaient de connaître et comprendre les « méchants » rien qu'une fois, pour éviter la plupart des conflits. Et que ces derniers ne soient pas aussi susceptibles et prêts à mordre.

 _La plupart_ des conflits seulement, seraient résolus, car une chose restait immuable : les faits. Kazuya avait bel et bien tué le père d'Eddy. Ca ne pouvait pas ne pas compter.

« **J'ai vite commencé à me demander si tout ça avait du sens. Je n'en ai trouvé aucun, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que personne n'a encore payé pour le meurtre de ma famille**.

 **\- T'as pas le regard d'un meurtrier** , _déclara Bruce sur un ton grave_.

 **\- C'est terrible, la façon dont les choses se déroulent…** _intervint la jeune ninja_. **Maintenant que je vous connais un peu mieux, vous deux, je me rends compte que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans des camps ennemis par un concours de circonstances. C'est juste ça, et ça nous oblige à faire les pires choses – ou les meilleures, quand on a de la chance – et on ne s'en sort plus. D'ailleurs, depuis le collège, je n'ai plus d'amis parce que j'ai été labellisée comme une voleuse. Et maintenant je vois vos deux groupes, avec vos réputations qui vous précèdent. Pourtant je suis sûre que les autres ne sont pas beaucoup plus blancs que nous. Mais ils refusent de le voir, et ils sont mille fois moins durs que nous envers leur propre image. Bruce, Eddy, vous m'avez tous les deux sauvée. Et tous les trois, on s'en est sortis. Je sais qu'hier, Anna et Nina sont rentrées ensemble en larmes alors que tout le monde les croyait froides et sans cœur. Je sais que Jin se sent mal. Même en étant aveugle, je l'ai vu à des kilomètres l'autre jour, pleurer. J'imagine que Jun ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive. Je pense qu'on souffre tous, même votre groupe à vous. Je crois qu'Anna n'a aucune confiance en elle malgré ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire. Je crois que Kazuya se déteste comme il déteste son père. Et je crois que vous deux aussi, vous n'arrivez plus à voir le bien en vous** »

Les trois lycéens parlaient sérieusement, et les bruits ambiants qui les avaient mis sur le qui-vive quelques minutes plus tôt faisaient maintenant partie du décor, comme une télé qui sert de fond sonore pendant un repas.

 **« Ouais, on passe notre temps à dire des trucs de méchants pour faire peur aux autres** , _se confia Bruce_. **Mais parfois, je me lève et je regarde dans le miroir. Je vois ce type immense et violent, cette brute, un tueur déjà mort à l'intérieur. Une bête. Et j'ai l'impression que ma propre image m'insulte. Que c'est pas moi, qu'on me montre juste un type à qui j'ai envie de casser la gueule. Parce que c'est exactement ce que je fais. Casser des gueules, briser des vies, briser des instants. J'ai le minimum de compassion possible et après je suis juste une paire de bras. C'est pour ça que Kazuya m'apprécie je crois… je suis un bon terroriste, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Et cette confiance démesurée en moi qui m'écrase en même temps. J'ai vu les miens se faire dézinguer sous mes yeux, et du coup, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi avait dit « c'est bon, maintenant t'es pas passé loin, tu sais ce que c'est, t'es invincible ! ». Un gros con qui croit pouvoir affronter la mort, ouais… Je vais me la prendre, en pleine tronche… un jour… et j'ai l'impression que ça peut être n'importe quel jour, n'importe quel moment. J'attends ça en permanence**.

\- **Moi je suis kleptomane** , _révéla la ninja à la chevelure de feu_. **J'ai toujours pris les affaires des gens, parfois volontairement, parfois non. Pourtant je ne vois pas de quoi j'ai pu être privée dans ma vie. En fait, je crois qu'en touchant les objets des gens, j'ai l'impression de les voir… Mais c'est terrible, parfois ça me démange. C'est une maladie, ou plutôt une addiction. Je sais que Yoshimitsu a une épée chez lui. Je la veux comme du crack. Avec les amis au collège – les Manji on s'appelait – il n'avait jamais voulu admettre que j'avais du talent. On aidait les élèves qui se faisaient brimer, dans l'ombre, comme des justiciers. Mais il fallait toujours que j'emporte quelque chose avec moi. Un souvenir… une paie… aux victimes comme aux bourreaux d'ailleurs. Ca n'a jamais été si noir et blanc pour moi. Quand j'étais petite aussi, je ramenais des tas de trucs à mon grand-père. On se disputait tout le temps à cause de ça. Mais ça me manque… Et dernièrement, j'ai chipé un bracelet à la capitaine des pom-pom girls. J'étais enfin décidée à essayer quelque chose de nouveau, mais je me suis lamentablement plantée. Parce que je suis aveugle. Quand elle a enfin reconnu nos efforts à son retour, son bracelet est miraculeusement réapparu. Je suis obligée de prendre des trucs, j'ai l'impression de n'attirer l'attention de personne sinon.**

 **\- Je vois… Vous essayez de m'amadouer avec vos histoires pour m'empêcher d'aller au bout de ma vengeance…** _soupira Eddy sur la défensive_.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas comme un meurtrier que Christie te voit** »

Constatant le choc du brésilien, Kunimitsu poursuivit doucement :

« **Elle est aussi dans les cheerleaders.** **Elle parle beaucoup de toi, et de votre maître** »

Christie… oui, mais tout ça, c'était avant. La vengeance n'était pas inévitable, bien sûr, mais pour Eddy, elle l'était. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, tout le chemin parcouru n'aurait servi à rien. Il pensait que de toute façon, au moment de se retrouver face à Kazuya Mishima, il n'hésiterait plus. Et c'était pour très bientôt.

* * *

[NDLA] Les Manjis sont le clan de Yoshimitsu dans _Tekken_.


	17. Les Enfants de la Mort (Eddy)

Quittant la maison familiale à moitié incendiée au Brésil, Eddy était allé à Atlanta, peu après la mort de son père. C'était la ville où il avait été assassiné. Son fils voulait savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Ca grouillait de Sureños qui faisaient leur commerce dans les petites rues. Sur place, certains avaient trouvé mieux que vendre de la drogue : on entendait des rappeurs faire des _freestyles_ dans des petits rassemblements. Eddy ne pensait pas que ces mots lui rentreraient à ce point dans la tête. Le _beat_ qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là faisait partie intégrante de son deuil, et était devenu un élément inséparable, comme un thème, de sa future vengeance. L'horreur, la douleur et la haine restaient là, mais c'était en même temps ce qui le faisait survivre, ce poison. Il comptait bien sortir de l'ombre, le fils insoupçonné de l'homme qu'ils avaient tué, pour retrouver les coupables et leur tomber dessus comme la mort.

 _But we creep and we crawl_

 _We sneak and we do it_

 _And tryin to keep the shit movin_

 _I was smokin embalming fluids_

 _The shit's still in my system_

 _It's all still in my veins_

 _And the pain's on my neck_

 _And the shit remains_ (Bizzy Bone)

On lui avait dit que le type en question était typé asiatique et portait un bandana bleu foncé, et qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le torse tout à fait caractéristique. Eddy avait d'abord cherché aux Etats-Unis, en vain. Après tout, à son âge, il avait quand même des réserves à l'idée de fouiner trop loin dans des histoires de mafieux. Une tante à Rio lui avait passé un coup de fil. Les amis de la famille, ses cousins, tout son entourage était très inquiet à son sujet. L'un d'entre eux avait demandé à Eddy de bien vouloir revenir au Brésil dès que possible, et reprendre ses études. En échange, il lui avait promis de l'héberger. C'était le grand-père de Christie Monteiro.

Quand Eddy apprit l'existence de la Mishima Zaibatsu et de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dessus, il put faire le rapprochement avec les quelques dossiers que son père avait laissés en plan, et qui n'avaient pas été brûlés avec le reste de leurs biens. Une pile de papiers perdue, et miraculeusement retrouvée après que la mort soit passée, comme un acte manqué.

A partir de là, Eddy décida d'aller au lycée Mishima. C'était un établissement international, donc largement accessible pour lui. Il s'était inscrit sous un faux nom : « Tony Bamba ». Il avait dit aux autres qu'il préférait cependant son soi-disant deuxième prénom, « Eddy ».

Christie l'avait suivi car elle était inquiète pour lui. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de surveiller son protégé, mais elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le faire renoncer à sa vengeance. Lors de leurs adieux, la jeune fille était déchirée par son échec et l'abandon de la promesse qu'elle avait faite.

Au final, toute cette histoire avait contribué à isoler Eddy des gens qui l'aimaient. Soit par la mort, soit par des disputes. Si Christie n'avait pas été là, il serait parti seul au Japon, et après ? Il en voulait énormément à l'assassin de ses parents, mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même.

L'histoire de Jin et ce que le lycée racontait sur eux avaient été des prétextes idéaux pour inciter Eddy à reporter les causes de toutes ses douleurs sans exception sur une seule même personne.

Mais les deux individus avec lesquels il se trouvait présentement renvoyaient une toute autre image. Kunimitsu semblait prendre les choses avec une telle légèreté… C'était bizarre… Cette fille aveugle, sous son masque, qui souriait béatement en câlinant un animal imaginaire…

« **Je me souviens de la première fois où vous avez lancé les paris. C'était moi, contre Yoshimitsu, tout le monde savait qu'on s'était encore disputés. Personne n'avait misé sur moi** , _dit la ninja tout bas_.

 **\- Des paris… mais y'a que vous pour faire ce truc de mafieux dans un lycée** , _maugréa Eddy_.

 **\- Oui, la première fois, c'étaient des paris à la volée, comme ça** , _commença à expliquer Bruce_. **J'avais lancé ça, je connaissais bien, on faisait tout le temps ça dans les rues quand j'étais petit. Je faisais plutôt partie de ceux qui se battaient. J'ai relancé ça ici, en restant cette fois hors de l'arène. Ca avait trop bien marché. Je voulais qu'on remette ça, mais Kazu a dit non. En fait, tout le monde avait misé sur Yoshi parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu à l'œuvre, stopper des brutes et tout. Et puis c'était un mec, ces connards ils auraient jamais voté pour une fille. Donc, comme Kunimitsu a gagné, la maison a tout raflé. Kazu a dit que ça ne marcherait plus aussi bien après, dans la mesure où les gens miseraient plus intelligemment. Certains allaient même s'arranger entre amis pour miser sur les deux, chacun de leur côté. Retrouver presque 0% de votes pour l'un des deux combattants, c'était trop improbable. On avait vraiment eu un gros coup de bol.**

 **\- C'était tout un système, il paraît** , _s'intéressa le brésilien_.

 **\- Ouais, on s'était servi pour monter tout un truc. Kazu il était fort à ce jeu, je comprenais pas tout mais ça permettait de faire tourner les parieurs de sorte que tout le monde participe, que tout le monde soit coupable et en même temps pas responsable. Le tout, en étant toujours sûrs que ce soit nous trois les vrais gagnants dans l'histoire. Du coup, on récupérait le beurre, et l'argent du beurre**.

 **\- Et tous ceux qui sont venus fouiner dans votre truc ont eu un malheureux incident** , _ajouta Eddy_.

 **\- C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?** _ironisa Bruce_. **Nan, je sais... ça craint,** _reprit-il plus sérieusement_.

 **\- En tout cas, dans le genre pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, et laisser les gens croire qu'ils ne se mouillent dans rien, c'était très bien joué. Avec le facteur chance, ça déresponsabilisait encore plus. Il avait bien été éduqué pour affaires à ce que je vois** » _constata le brésilien_.

L'instant de complicité plana un moment.

Puis Kunimitsu se leva soudainement, suffoquant légèrement.

« **Attends !** »

Elle parlait au loup imaginaire. Ils sortirent alors tous les trois de leur cachette en suivant la rousse. Elle indiquait le chemin pendant que les deux autres surveillaient les arrières.

Mais sur une grande place déserte, un individu seul avait arrêté Eddy net dans sa course. Kunimitsu suivait son esprit, mais Bruce essaya de presser Eddy :

« **On avait dit qu'on se séparerait pas, on va les perdre !** _cria-t-il en montrant la lycéenne s'éloigner_.

 **\- Vas-y, avec le loup vous êtes en sécurité** » _fit le brésilien sans même regarder son interlocuteur_.

Bruce changea également d'expression quand il vit l'individu s'approcher. C'était Kazuya. Apparemment paré pour le combat, dans son gi de karaté blanc, il jaugeait Eddy, les yeux plissés.

« **C'est toi, qui as tué mon père** »

Le japonais lança un regard à Bruce, puis fit signe à Eddy qu'il était prêt à en découdre, d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« **Vous êtes pas sérieux, les gars !** _se plaignit Bruce en levant les bras sur les côtés_. **C'est pas le moment de faire les cons…** »

Mais il ne pouvait plus rien dire, les deux adversaires avaient déjà fait leurs premiers mouvements. Eddy n'avait jamais eu affaire à son ennemi avant. En fait, il pensait uniquement à son père et à lui-même, en projetant toute sa haine sur la personne qui était en face de lui. Mais au fond, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Eddy s'empressa de prendre l'initiative en balançant son meilleur coup de pied, tournant sur lui-même dans un saut pour asséner le coup fatal à l'atterrissage. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Kazuya l'avait anticipé en reculant légèrement. Prisonnier de l'inertie de cette attaque, le brésilien se retrouva sans appui solide sur le sol. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder le poing de son adversaire lui arriver dessus. Eddy se retrouva projeté en l'air par cet uppercut, et même une fois en suspension, le talon de Kazuya vint le clouer au sol.

Le jeune homme se sentait tellement impuissant. Chacune de ses tentatives était des plus frustrantes, son ennemi esquivait toujours les coups au millimètre près. Il parait tout comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'Eddy allait faire, et ce dernier avait cette impression très énervante que tous ses coups passaient à travers son adversaire, comme s'il trichait. Quant à ce qu'il prenait en échange, c'était comme des montagnes qui s'effondraient sur lui une par une, sans aucun répit.

Mais Eddy n'était pas au bout de ses forces pour autant. Il se releva, parsemé de blessures qu'il pouvait encore faire taire.

Le japonais le dévisageait de manière méfiante. Eddy était tenace, c'était sûrement ce qu'il devait se dire. Le fameux _Electric Wind God Fist_ , cette botte secrète des Mishima, aurait suffit à en coucher plus d'un, mais pas ce jeune brésilien au teint foncé.

Bruce avait décidé de partir à la recherche de la lycéenne ninja qui s'était éclipsée un peu plus tôt.

Ils étaient donc là, tous les deux, à se foudroyer avec leurs regards déterminés. Le visage d'Eddy se changea légèrement avec un petit rictus au bout des lèvres. Il n'avait pas tout montré. Certes, la technique du japonais était exemplaire, sa défense plus qu'impeccable, et sa lecture incroyablement précise. En ratant tout ce qu'il avait entrepris contre lui, et vu la facilité et le calme avec laquelle il se faisait punir, n'importe qui à la place d'Eddy se serait senti particulièrement idiot.

Tout ce que faisait Eddy n'était pas de la capoeira. Il avait pensé que face à un adversaire de cette taille, des mouvements simples et droits étaient sans risque. C'était le contraire : Kazuya connaissait les styles de combat académiques sur le bout des doigts.

Le brésilien se baissa d'un cran, tout en gardant son rythme. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que si pour une fois, la ville n'avait pas changé et n'était pas remplie d'eau, les baskets d'Eddy étaient toujours sèches et confortables. Adaptant son souffle, en balançant ses bras à tout de rôle, le brésilien partit d'un côté, s'apprêtant à faire un balayage du pied grâce à l'appui de ses mains, mais au dernier moment, il décida d'attaquer avec son autre pied. Ce mouvement tirait pas mal sur les abdominaux, et demandait de la force pour être tenu à une vitesse qui permettrait d'omettre toute prévisibilité. On entendit Eddy crier depuis ses entrailles quand son genou rencontra le visage de son adversaire. Alors que ce dernier était en train de se relever, Eddy en profita pour se mettre sur ses mains et faire une roue en avant, pieds joints, sur le japonais.

Revenant sur ses pieds, Eddy dut laisser une plage de répit au combat, car il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps en continuant comme ça. Il fallait concilier son endurance avec son efficacité.

Alors que Kazuya venait à peine de se remettre debout en position de combat, Eddy se mit de nouveau la tête en bas, et à la vue de l'expression surprise de son adversaire, il eut un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'attrapa par le cou avec ses deux pieds, et utilisa toute sa force pour le faire passer derrière lui, le projetant violemment sur le sol.

Victoire ?

Eddy était épuisé, et sa vision était un peu floue à cause de tous ses mouvements fatigants. Essuyant la sueur qui avait dévalé de son front jusqu'au menton, le brésilien sentit tous ses espoirs s'effondrer quand il vit Kazuya en contreplongée, levant son pied sur lui, comme une ombre qui allait l'engloutir.

* * *

Après un écran noir, Eddy se réveilla, sur le sol. Il n'avait dû rester inconscient que quelques instants. La douleur surplombait encore ses pensées emmêlées. Il retrouva ses lunettes de soleil à côté de lui. A moitié mort, il commença à entendre des voix qui discutaient. Le jeune homme toujours sonné leva les yeux et reconnut son adversaire, Bruce et Kunimitsu qui déboulait en sautillant. Sous sa tunique jaune, avec ses mitaines noires, elle portait un pantalon noir, large avec des motifs de flammes.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue ?** _s'étonna Bruce._ **Ne me dis pas que…**

\- **On m'a dit que son pantalon d'entraînement était super cool, alors j'ai voulu tester mais c'est un peu trop grand**. **De quoi j'ai l'air ?** _fit la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même._

\- **Tu es en train de nous dire… Tu es en train de nous dire que Jin est en train de se balader sans vêtements, c'est ce que tu viens de nous dire ?** _s'inquiéta Kazuya sur un ton d'indignation._

\- **En fait, il est inconscient… mais ça serait super de voir Jin tout nu… mais enfin, je suis aveugle…**

 **\- Tu peux toujours toucher mes biceps en attendant !** _fanfaronna le grand black._

\- **Rend-lui ce qui lui appartient !** » _mugit le japonais_.

La jeune femme s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant son absence, Bruce s'interrogea :

« **Depuis quand la dignité de Jin t'intéresse ?**

 **\- Bah quand même… et toi, c'est parce qu'elle s'est mise tout en jaune comme tes poussins que tu te mets de son côté ?**

 **\- Et toi c'est parce que t'es en blanc, que tu te mets à agir comme la grande sœur de Jin ?**

 **\- Ouais d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette tâche violette là…** »

Le japonais était en train d'essayer de nettoyer son pantalon blanc en rouspétant, tandis que les deux autres aperçurent Eddy qui se relevait et se rapprochèrent de lui.

Ils tournaient tous le dos à ce qui se tenait derrière eux.

Eddy avait les yeux écarquillés, le teint blême, le souffle court. Une ombre visqueuse gigantesque s'érigea et dégaina une faux, prête à les emporter, tous les trois. Il voulait les prévenir, mais à cause de sa douleur, il esquissa juste un simple râle en pointant du doigt.

D'un geste abrupt, la chose saisit Kazuya par le cou et l'étrangla d'une main, tenant son arme de l'autre. Bruce et Kunimitsu se retournèrent dans un sursaut. Mais nul besoin de l'aider, le japonais réussit à desserrer son étreinte et faire passer le monstre au-dessus de lui. La chose se répandit comme une flaque sur le sol. Mais une flaque qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de grandir.

Le liquide se faufilait entre eux, entre leurs pieds. Eddy, toujours à moitié sonné, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar, complètement surréaliste. De la couche épaisse noirâtre commença à se former une boule noire qui sortait, toute dégoulinante. Petit à petit, on vit une face blanche se découvrir, qui les regardait derrière ses longs cheveux noirs et mouillés. C'était cette fameuse créature, qui sortait du sol, comme un mort-vivant.

Eddy fixait le monstre désarticulé avec terreur. Elle lui lança un regard froid et leva son bras vers Kazuya. Elle s'avançait lentement vers le japonais, qui s'apprêtait à se défendre. Quand Eddy voulut bouger, il se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient encastrées dans la marée noire. Idem pour les deux autres. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part regarder le combat.

S'il se défendait bien, on avait l'inquiétante intuition que la créature arriverait à ses fins coûte que coûte. Et pour cause, alors que Kazuya venait de l'esquiver en faisant un pas de côté pour ensuite enchaîner avec son uppercut, une main aqueuse sortit du sol pour le saisir.

La ville était intacte, plus aucune âme possédée ne rôdait : il y avait ici dans ces quelques mètres carré tout le concentré de la puissance de ce monstre. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

Eddy n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance jusque-là, et il allait se faire devancer par une apparition morbide… et même, il allait sûrement y passer lui aussi. Ce n'était pas faute de n'avoir rien dit, pourtant : Bruce avait insisté depuis le début de leur périple sur la nécessité de survivre face à cet ennemi commun. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Eddy la voyait.

Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose à eux, qu'allait-il arriver aux autres, ceux qui étaient inconscients ? Comme Jin par exemple ? Il semblait être dans le coin, puisqu'ils en parlaient. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait attaquer aussi.

Le brésilien tentait de se dégager, mais c'était pire que du goudron. Il essayait, toujours plus fort, criant toutes ses entrailles. Et de voir Kazuya qui faisait de même, couché par terre à essayer de se débattre pendant qu'une ombre titubait vers lui comme la mort, ça faisait presque pitié.

Eddy réussit finalement à bouger un peu plus. A mesure que la créature macabre approchait de sa cible, Eddy arrivait de plus en plus à se libérer, jusqu'à briser entièrement ses chaînes. Il fonça sur le monstre et le saisit au cou par derrière.

A sa surprise, la chose tomba toute molle dans ses bras, puis s'écroula par terre. Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune femme allongée dans l'eau sombre, aux pieds d'Eddy. Celui-ci s'éloigna instinctivement, il n'en revenait pas, et regardait ses mains comme si elles avaient commis un crime.

Kunimitsu, Bruce et Kazuya étaient également délivrés de toute emprise. Ce dernier se releva, avançant lentement vers la fille allongée. C'était de nouveau Jun, cette fois ? Eddy vit avec étonnement que le visage du japonais s'était détendu, presque soulagé. Il s'accroupit et écarta les cheveux trempés qui cachaient les yeux fermés de la jeune fille.

Kunimitsu haleta un frisson.

« **Ils sont là, tous là. Ils étaient avec Jin…** »

Cette fois, pas la peine de le dire. L'aveugle n'était plus la seule à voir les esprits. Il y avait effectivement un loup, mais aussi une dizaine d'autres animaux, des cerfs, des biches, des oiseaux, des écureuils… Ils étaient blancs, transparents, et entourés d'une lueur lumineuse bleutée, fraîche et profonde.

Ils étaient autour de Jun. Le loup était en première ligne, face à Kazuya. On sentit une grande hésitation, et une certaine méfiance. Ces esprits semblaient être d'une pureté divine, qui aurait intimidé n'importe quel mortel. Un criminel ne pouvait donc que se méfier.

Néanmoins, il approcha sa main lentement et finit par atteindre le museau de l'animal, qui se laissa caresser.

Les trois autres contemplaient la scène dans une suspension presque enivrante. C'était comme si eux-mêmes étaient en train de toucher l'animal. Malgré sa haine, Eddy sentait de grandes émotions l'envahir.

Puis soudain, tous les animaux s'écartèrent, apeurés. La ronde qu'ils formaient autour du corps endormi s'était déformée comme si chacun des muscles de ce cercle s'était contracté violemment. La créature revenait, elle leva le visage, et sous l'eau, elle venait d'agripper une patte du loup.

Son aura noire commença à envahir l'animal qui devint progressivement une immense bête noire. Le loup se mit à grogner et rugir contre le japonais. Ses poils étaient si épais et hérissés qu'ils ressemblaient à des pics. La grosse bête allait bondir, quand Kazuya l'arrêta net et l'écrasa sur le sol d'un coup de pied. Mis à terre, le loup sembla commencer à reprendre une apparence plus bienveillante, tandis qu'il gisait sur le sol, parcouru par une aura électrique.

Des clapotements de pas dans l'eau se firent entendre. C'était Jin (et Kunimitsu lui avait remis ses fringues entre temps, évidemment).

« **Eloigne-toi de ma sœur !** »

L'autre ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui lancer un regard moqueur avant de s'éloigner, tandis que le ciel redevenait clair. Les animaux disparurent.

Jun était toujours inconsciente par terre. Son frère alla la prendre dans ses bras, tout en fusillant Kazuya au loin.

Il ne semblait pas prompt à s'exprimer devant Bruce et Kunimitsu. Ces derniers le comprirent et s'écartèrent.

« **Eddy… Désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans tout ça** »

Le brésilien ne savait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il avait eu des revendications tout à fait personnelles dans cette affaire. Désormais, il n'avait plus du tout la tête à se battre pour ou contre qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était s'exercer, dans le vide. Bouger en se laissant porter par l'air. Néanmoins, la réplique de Jin venait de lui enlever un grand poids. Il voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais Jin devait déjà le savoir.

* * *

Le vent du midi soufflait bien sur le toit du lycée. Les gens d'en bas ne pensaient jamais à regarder ce qu'il y avait au-dessus d'eux. Eddy s'élançait dans les airs, et regagnait le sol, appuyé sur une main, ou un pied, comme des racines inébranlables. Son esprit se purifiait à chaque courant frais qui passait entre ses dreadlocks. Il n'avait pas connu cette sérénité depuis longtemps.

Jin avait retrouvé sa sœur. Ce que le reste du monde était devenu, peu importait. Personne n'avait revu Kazuya. Eddy n'y pensait plus. Enfin si, mais cela ne l'affectait plus, ne lui pesait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Alors qu'il fit un saut en tonneau, il vit une ombre passer furtivement en dessous de ses pieds. Surpris, le brésilien s'arrêta net.

Christie était en train de sautiller devant lui, les yeux pétillants et un sourire aux lèvres. Suivant un rythme bien déterminé, elle se baissa à ses pieds puis brandit une jambe qui passa au-dessus d'Eddy, qui se tenait les genoux pliés. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler.

Essoufflée, la jeune femme s'assit par terre.

« **On devrait faire ça tous les midis !** _s'écria-t-elle en s'étirant les bras et les épaules. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et ajouta d'un ton calme_ : **Je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais** »

Sur cette phrase culpabilisante, la mémoire d'Eddy lui rappela tout ce qui s'était passé la veille Ce n'était pas normal du tout, cette histoire.

« **Je l'avais enfin trouvé, l'assassin de mon père…** »

A ces mots, l'expression de la jeune fille devint soudainement plus sombre, levant les yeux au ciel, affligée par le même problème qui revenait en boucle. La colère envahit Eddy de nouveau, et il colla son poing sur le sol en rugissant.

« **J'ai perdu ma famille à cause de ces types… qu'est-ce que je fous sur ce toit à rien glander, bordel !**

 **\- C'est injuste, mais combien de temps tu vas encore vivre dans le passé… ne fais pas la même erreur que tes parents, reste loin de ces gens. Regarde toi, tu étais libre il y a quelques secondes.**

 **\- On se sent toujours mieux, quand on fait de la capoeira. Tout le monde devrait la pratiquer…**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Mais ça ne suffit pas.**

 **\- On dirait que ta vie s'est arrêtée avec celle de ton père** »

Eddy regarda Christie froidement. Vu le visage surpris de la jeune femme, ça avait dû lui faire peur.

« **Tu as rencontré mon grand-père après cette tragédie. ON s'est rencontrés aussi après ça… Et te venger, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenu de cette histoire ?** »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se portait bien mieux, à l'instant, quand ils ne parlaient pas. Mais à présent, il se voyait coupable d'avoir abandonné l'honneur de son père pendant quelques minutes. Eddy avait l'impression d'avoir déjà renoncé à sa vengeance, mais il cherchait à se convaincre du contraire, par loyauté.

En même temps, même avec cette culpabilité, Eddy ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé depuis des années. Il n'était plus accablé par le moindre devoir. Il était en train de dépasser le deuil de ses parents. Tout cela avait prit du temps. Comme une couverture râpeuse à laquelle on s'est habitué, Eddy se sentait mieux et en même temps envahi d'une immense envie de pleurer, à l'idée de se détacher de quelque chose qu'il avait gardé si longtemps en lui.

« **Tu sais, Christie… ça n'a plus d'importance. On devrait apprendre la capoeira à des enfants. Tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de se libérer de toute contrainte, juste un moment** »

* * *

[NDLA] « Tony Bamba » est le nom que souhaitait donner à Eddy le maître de capoeira qui avait servi à faire la motion capture des mouvements du personnage pendant le développement de _Tekken 3_. Sa suggestion n'a pas abouti.


	18. L'Anti-Alchimiste (Kazuya)

Assis dans une espèce de bar, une table dans un coin, avec des types en costard, Kazuya, habillé pareil, les fixait avec ses yeux noirs. Les mains jointes entre les genoux, il attendait une réponse.

« **Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu vas enfin te décider à prendre la place de ton père !** _s'exclama l'un des types, qui portait des lunettes en verres teintés_.

\- **On contrôle tout, mais si on pouvait avoir un œil sur la Zaibatsu, on n'est pas contre** , _affirma un autre, plus vieux_.

\- **Vous croyez vraiment que je vais être votre pantin ?** _répondit sèchement le jeune japonais_.

\- **Nan, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à nous et pas tes envies personnelles, on se serait occupé de ton vieux depuis longtemps** » _fit le premier sur un ton menaçant_.

Il y eut comme un blanc. Le type se leva, suivi de son partenaire et des autres.

« **On s'occupera des formalités, petit** , _lui dit-il calmement pour compenser l'énervement de l'autre_.

\- **Avec un sale caractère comme ça, t'as intérêt à avoir de bons amis** » _menaça le mafieux en pointant son doigt sur Kazuya_.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder partir silencieusement, les yeux remplis de défiance.

La menace de Heihachi avait donné le déclic que Kazuya attendait depuis si longtemps. C'était elle, ou lui. Donc lui. Là, il était au pied du mur, il fallait se débarrasser de Heihachi très vite. Et après…

Après, plus rien ne serait pareil. Kazuya Mishima aurait enfin récupéré son héritage, et il pourrait mettre n'importe qui à ses pieds, comme son frère par exemple. Il pourrait même donner des ordres à Jin et sa clique, utiliser qui il voudrait dans le lycée, et ailleurs. Il suffirait de se montrer plus fort que ces magouilleurs de la G-corporation, et cette dernière serait également entre ses mains. Déjà, ils ne mettraient plus jamais les pieds au Japon sans son consentement.

Une chose pour laquelle il pouvait néanmoins remercier son père, c'était ses entraînements. La force menait au pouvoir, et le pouvoir comptait par-dessus tout. Kazuya eut un rictus aux lèvres en pensant que son pire ennemi lui avait donné lui-même les moyens de le tuer.

Un soupir. Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre. Jun n'était plus là depuis deux jours. Elle avait disparu si brusquement la première fois. Et elle avait refait exactement la même cette année. Ne pouvant pas approcher le lycée, c'était impossible de savoir ce qui s'y passait vraiment. Quelle explication avait-elle donné à Jin ? Il avait voulu affronter directement Kazuya, l'autre jour, mais Jun s'était encore métamorphosée. Il fallait toujours que, même sans le vouloir, elle trouve un moyen de les empêcher de se battre…

Au moins, loin de Kazuya, elle n'allait plus jamais avoir de problèmes.

Tous les souvenirs de Jun résonnaient comme des échos, c'étaient tantôt les paroles sages et réconfortantes qu'elle disait en se serrant contre lui, tantôt les sanglots de la jeune fille quand Heihachi venait de lui demander de disparaître à jamais. Jun s'était présentée comme une adolescente amourachée au départ, cela l'arrangeait même de passer pour une groupie, et elle feignait d'être trop timide pour s'exprimer davantage, tout en disant toujours à quel point les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient magiques à ses yeux.

Il y avait eu ce fameux moment, où pendant quelques minutes, plus rien ne les séparait. Un moment où ils auraient pu se jeter dans le vide en se tenant la main, tout perdre et renaître tous blancs comme des feuilles vierges. Sans les souvenirs, sans les souffrances, en oubliant qui on était. C'était effrayant, de tout oublier comme ça.

Un vers susurré par une chanson qui avait habité ces instants, restait à jamais gravé comme l'épitomé des contradictions de cette femme :

 _You think I'm crazy ? I am…_ _(SZA)_

Kazuya s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait une idée derrière tout cela, que Jun était beaucoup trop intelligente pour se laisser tromper par des histoires de cœur. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois mystérieux et rassurant en elle, une entité chaleureuse mais inquiétante dès qu'elle se dérobait. Jun avait l'art de paraître loin et près à la fois.

Mais maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il pensait encore à elle, tout à coup. Il ne voulait plus. C'était ridicule, tout ce que cette fille pouvait lui faire ressentir. Parfois, il la détestait.

Il sortit, en direction de son appartement. Il songeait à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Son deuxième meurtre. Et puis même ensuite, parce que ce n'était pas une fin, mais un début. Bruce et Anna étaient les seuls sur lesquels il pouvait compter un minimum. Enfin, Jun aussi, mais elle ne servirait à rien dans les affaires.

Quoiqu'il arrive, Kazuya faisait bien attention à compter le plus possible uniquement sur lui-même. Il n'appréciait guère de jouer en équipe.

Il serra un poing. Son corps s'apprêtait à faire le combat de sa vie. Mais il prendrait peut-être un flingue, au cas où…

Ce soir, Heihachi Mishima est mort.

Il se le jura et suivait sa route sans regarder, comme si son destin était scellé.

Mais sur le chemin, toujours le même fantôme. Elle était là, devant lui, une fois de plus. Toujours à faire obstacle. Depuis le retour de Jun, Kazuya n'avait réussi à prendre aucune décision.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _grogna-t-il_.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas** , _répondit-elle en sanglotant_.

\- **Qu'est-ce que…** »

Le jeune homme s'approcha. Ca l'exaspérait profondément de se retrouver encore à se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. C'était une sensation qui l'envahissait à chaque fois, malgré lui. Ca avait le don de l'agacer, et de le mettre en colère contre elle. On pouvait se demander comment ils faisaient pour toujours se retrouver ensemble…

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules douces de la jeune femme en robe blanche, qui pleurait sous sa frange.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est ton frère ?**

\- **A la maison… j'imagine qu'il me cherche encore**.

\- **Jun… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester… alors je suis partie…**

\- **Sans rien dire ? Tu ne lui as rien laissé ?** »

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade à la fin ? C'était peut-être une des personnes qui connaissait le mieux Jun, mais même pour lui, cette fille restait un vrai mystère.

« **Mais ça n'a pas de sens !** _vociféra-t-il_. **Tu sais que ton frère va encore nous tomber dessus, je vais encore en prendre plein la gueule, et là, tu vois, j'ai vraiment autre chose à foutre !** »

Jun restait silencieuse, et il ajouta dans son monologue :

« **Tu sais Jun, personne ne sait ce que tu cherches. Mais tout le monde attend que tu prennes une putain de décision. Je sais que tu te sers de moi, mais j'ai aucune idée de comment ni pourquoi. C'est super chiant** »

La japonaise serrait ses bras croisés contre elle. Comme elle semblait avoir froid, il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Leurs visages étaient plus proches que jamais depuis longtemps. Les souvenirs revenaient tranquillement. La chaleur de sa peau blanche était restée la même. Cette douceur rassurante, et apaisante.

Avec Jun dans ses bras, Kazuya pensait à sa vengeance contre son père comme si c'était l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre.

« **Je rentrais chez moi… Tu veux passer ?** »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jun. Elle répondit « oui ».

* * *

L'appartement était assez grand, ça avait ses avantages d'avoir été le fils de Heihachi Mishima. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était à la fois grise et une sorte de chaleur régnait néanmoins. Un chez soi. Kazuya s'allongea sur le lit, il était épuisé. Jun s'assit à côté, elle enleva ses chaussures par bienséance (pour ne pas salir). Mais qu'elle en foute partout ou pas, pour lui, ça changeait rien. Jun pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et pourtant, en même temps, sa simple présence, si timide soit elle, l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Il l'avait invitée là, mais en même temps il voulait qu'elle reparte.

« **Tu comptes rester longtemps ?** »

La jeune femme se mit sur le ventre, la tête appuyée sur les coudes, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« **Ca dépend de toi** » _fit-elle avec un sourire_.

Elle était vraiment charmante. Jun posa sa main sur la sienne. Mais Kazuya avait vraiment la tête à tout, sauf ça. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea sa main et se leva.

« **Tu pars déjà ?** _demanda Jun alors qu'il tournait déjà le dos dans l'entrebâillement de la porte_.

\- **Il faut que je m'entraîne** » _répondit-il sans se retourner_.

Maintenant, il voulait vraiment juste qu'elle s'en aille. Jun allait encore essayer de le convaincre de ne pas se venger, et cætera… Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme arriva pendant qu'il mettait son gi, et commença à déplacer des meubles pour faire de la place.

« **Je vais t'aider**.

\- **Tu pourrais attendre que je me sois habillé, quand même…**

\- **Oh ça va… je te connais par cœur, Kazuya** » _ricana la japonaise_.

Jun se mit en position de combat, les mains devant elle, prête à se défendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air très fort comme ça, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout. Déjà, c'était Jun. Et en plus, c'était une experte en self-défense. Kazuya avait déjà eu à faire à elle, lors de leur rencontre. Il avait détesté se battre contre elle non seulement il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal, mais en même temps, ça finissait souvent par le contraire. Même en sachant qu'elle allait contrer, il lui était presque impossible de savoir de quelle manière. Cette fille avait une logique bien à elle. Dans la vie, certains diraient qu'elle était toujours à côté de la plaque, mais en combat, Jun était plutôt fatale.

Kazuya se plaça à son tour. Il sentit une grande énergie vibrer en lui : l'aura des Mishima, comme un courant électrique qui vient parcourir chaque cellule. Il était devenu très motivé d'un coup, trop motivé. Cela le fit hésiter :

« **Tu es sûre ? Parce que, avec ton style, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un bon entraînement pour affronter mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à un adversaire qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celui que je dois combattre**.

\- **Tu as peur de perdre ?** _le taquina-t-elle avec son ton toujours maternel et serein_.

\- **Bon, ok, tu me saoules, allons-y** » _fit-il agacé_.

Le séjour était assez large pouvoir tournoyer un moment. Jun était de nature prudente, elle allait rarement chercher l'initiative. Mais Kazuya ne voulait pas non plus la prendre, pas contre Jun. C'est donc finalement elle qui se décida à frapper la première. Elle se jeta sur lui en criant, tête baissée, avec un coup de poing dirigé vers son ventre. Il réussit à bloquer, mais elle était déjà en train d'essayer de le déséquilibrer avec des coups de pied. Il faut dire que, même en attaque, elle était assez maligne et courageuse. Le jeune homme s'apprêta à lui rendre son coup de poing, mais elle saisit son bras et l'emmena par terre en faisant une clé. Ca faisait toujours bizarre, de partir dans l'inertie de son propre mouvement et se retrouver paralysé juste après, tout en ayant l'impression que l'adversaire n'avait rien fait et qu'on s'était planté tout seul comme un boulet. Se battre contre Jun, c'était une punition pour le moral.

Mais elle ne serrait pas très fort.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** _l'interrogea-t-elle_.

\- **Tu te fous de moi…**

\- **Alors comme ça, c'est mieux ?** »

Là, elle ne se retenait plus. Il cru même qu'elle lui avait déboité l'épaule, de quoi le faire serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, pas devant une fille. Pour se débattre, le japonais se retourna et se servit de son coude qui n'était pas encore emprisonné. Une personne normale ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, dans cette situation, plaquée ventre au sol. Mais Kazuya avait assez de force pour donner un coup de coude assez violent, sans même avoir d'élan.

La jeune femme fut projetée en arrière. Quand il se releva, elle était toujours genoux à terre, les cheveux tombant devant le visage. Kazuya se sentait enfin échauffé, mais tout à coup, il changea d'attitude quand il remarqua que Jun ne se relevait pas.

Elle releva les yeux, dévoilant son visage qui saignait du nez.

Kazuya s'accroupit en face d'elle.

« **C'est malin, je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça** » _ronchonna-t-il en examinant le visage de la japonaise au teint blanc_.

Il revint avec des mouchoirs, pour essuyer le visage de la jeune femme. Si proches l'un de l'autre, il remarqua aussi des traces de contusions sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait si fragile tout à coup. Ses bleus, étaient-ils survenus à cause de la créature en laquelle elle se transformait ? Oui, elle avait dû se battre plus d'une fois, sous cette forme. D'ailleurs, si le liquide semblait être un prolongement d'une partie de ce monstre, c'est qu'elle devait sentir tout ce qui touchait cette eau. Les ombres aqueuses contre lesquelles Kazuya et les autres s'étaient battus, c'était elle aussi. C'était Jun qui encaissait tout ça.

« **Tu as vu ?** _dit-il en lui prenant le bras_. **T'es blessée partout. Pourquoi t'as voulu te battre dans cet état ?** _lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles_.

\- **Tu me sers trop fort** , _gémit-elle en bougeant son bras_.

\- **Pince-toi le nez pour arrêter le saignement, au lieu de parler** , _ordonna-t-il sèchement_.

\- **C'est bon, ça va, ça ne coule plus** , _affirma-t-elle tristement_.

\- **Pourquoi tu te pointes comme ça, et moi qui t'ai invitée à venir…** » _soupira le japonais_.

Il regardait déjà ailleurs. Jun était encore là, à prendre toute la place dans ses pensées, à ne servir à rien d'autre, alors qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

« **Cette cicatrice est très inhabituelle** , _observa la jeune femme, en parlant de l'immense blessure qui s'était à jamais imprimée tout le long du torse du jeune homme_.

\- **Parce que y'a des cicatrices qui disent « bonjour, je suis habituelle, je suis d'un banal… »** , _répondit-il avec un cynisme certain_.

\- **On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas une petite coupure…**

\- **Non vraiment je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers.**

\- **Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

\- **Bah après, y'en avait partout, j'ai dû me racheter une nouvelle veste.**

\- **Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à savoir si tu blagues ou pas. Mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de rigoler et je sais qui tu es, je suis déjà heureuse quand on est ensemble**.

\- **Encore tes foutaises…** _grogna-t-il sans ironie, cette fois_. **Tout le monde te croyait morte, et j'ai même pas eu droit à un bout de papier. Si t'as encore un brin d'affection pour qui que ce soit, ton petit frère par exemple, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va. Il doit être en train de provoquer une guerre mondiale juste pour te retrouver.**

\- **C'est vrai que tu m'avais cherchée partout ?**

\- **Hmph…**

\- **Que ton père t'avait congédié parce que tu l'avais accusé de ma mort ?** _elle avait retrouvé ce fameux sourire – mais Kazuya se demandait parfois si dans cette bienveillance, elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui avec un certaine satisfaction_.

\- **Ca t'éclates, hein ? Tout le monde a pleuré pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut encore avant que ton égo explose de joie ?** »

Mais ce furent tout à coup des larmes qui se dessinèrent sur le visage de Jun.

« **Je suis désolée…** »

Même si pendant une seconde, une vague d'eau chaude s'apprêtait à habiter ses yeux à lui aussi, Kazuya se refroidit d'un coup en soupirant :

« **Pourquoi tu t'excuses toujours devant moi ? Tu me donnes des leçons, mais toi non plus, tu ne fais aucun effort pour te faire des amis** »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de détresse, elle cherchait un appui.

« **Va chercher quelqu'un d'autre, moi je n'ai rien fait de bien pour qui que ce soit…** _grommela Kazuya_.

\- **Alors je t'agace à ce point ?** »

Elle semblait si fragile tout à coup. Sans rien dire, mais en guise de réponse, il la reprit dans ses bras. Et à ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'il l'aurait bien volontiers embrassée beaucoup plus tôt. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, comme avant… Puis Jun regarda Kazuya dans les yeux :

« **Je vais mourir.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

\- **Je vais mourir. Cette chose me consume, et parfois j'oublie tout ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaie de prendre ma place. Quand je me réveille, j'apprends que j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. L'autre fois, c'était Anna, mais heureusement, quelqu'un est intervenu. Et quand je suis revenue à moi, même si tu n'étais pas là, je me sentais comme si tes mains venaient de me toucher. Tu es sûrement le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter. Il va falloir que tu me tues, Kazuya**.

\- **Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'étais pas là…**

\- **Mais si ce n'était pas toi… alors c'était qui ?**

\- **C'est pas évident ?** _répondit-il en essuyant les gouttes qui bordaient les yeux noirs de Jun_. **Tu nous confonds tout le temps. Ca fait peur d'ailleurs…** _ajouta-t-il en grimaçant_.

\- **Jin ? Oh… j'aurais voulu disparaître sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte** » _dit-elle la voix tremblante et pleine de honte_.

Rien que de penser à son frère, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle avait si peur de le décevoir, qu'elle n'osait plus lui parler. Une chose que Kazuya avait vécu un moment lui aussi, avec un membre de sa famille. Mais il avait vite abandonné, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre reconnaissance. Pour Jun, c'était différent : il était évident que Jin, remuant le monde sans-dessus-dessous pour elle, serait content de la retrouver enfin. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle ne revienne pas, qui le décevait.

« **Personne ne va te tuer Jun** » _déclara-t-il avec une douceur que seule elle pouvait bien connaître_.

Alors qu'ils étaient bien partis pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre, elle se redressa tout à coup, et reprit, un grand sourire, et le poing serré :

« **Bon, on reprend ?**

\- **Mais t'es folle ?** _s'exclama-t-il, de nouveau dans le ton des Mishima_.

\- **Allez !** »

Là, il ne savait plus si elle en faisait exprès, ou si elle avait vraiment été remontée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Une sorte de fierté le parcourut alors.

« **Si ça te met dans cet état, je dirai des phrases à la con plus souvent** »

Mais alors qu'il disait ça en étant à moitié dans ses pensées, il vit Jun arriver lui en faisant sa fameuse roue dans les airs. Il se décala au dernier moment, mais crut bien qu'elle allait fiche en l'air la chaise qui était à quelques centimètres de là.

« **Tu devrais éviter ce genre de trucs en intérieur** » _conseilla-t-il_.

Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même – elle préparait son coup de pied le plus puissant, celui qui faisait des éclats de lumière blancs, tellement toute l'énergie de Jun était concentrée. Elle tournait beaucoup trop, et n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle sortait dangereusement de l'arène improvisée. Et au moment d'asséner cette attaque, Kazuya se décala, et elle percuta la fenêtre à la place, la faisant gicler en mille morceaux.

Ca lui fit un peu mal, elle s'arrêta en frottant son mollet.

« **Désolée… je fais n'importe quoi** » _s'excusa-t-elle, gênée_.

Oui, effectivement, n'importe quoi. Kazuya eut envie d'exploser de rire. Mais sincèrement.

« **Oui, tu devrais t'arrêter** , _répondit-il en ricanant_.

\- **Vu que je ne peux pas te convaincre du contraire, si tu penses que sans Heihachi, tout ira mieux, je voulais t'aider…**

\- **Ouais, ouais… je te remercie, Jun**.

\- **J'ai tout cassé…**

\- **C'est juste quelques bouts de verre** , _minimisa-t-il en regardant la fenêtre. Il avait finit par exploser de rire, à en perdre le souffle_. **Y'en a partout, partout…** »

La jeune fille était toute rose de honte, ce qui le faisait encore plus rire. En fait, il savait que dans quelques heures, ça allait vraiment le foutre en rogne, cette fenêtre brisée. Mais là tout de suite, Kazuya n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était arrivée, et avait changé sa journée plus que dramatique en fou rire incontrôlable. Et le tout, avec une catastrophe supplémentaire. C'était ça, la logique de Jun. Alors tant que ça le faisait encore rire comme il n'allait plus pouvoir le faire plus tard dans sa vie, Kazuya ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Après quelques minutes à croire qu'il allait s'étouffer, il se reprit. En s'exprimant calmement et sereinement, comme le courant d'air qui passait et faisait chanter les petits débris qui ne s'étaient pas encore décrochés du cadre de la fenêtre.

« **Quand je pense qu'il y a des gens qui rient comme ça tous les jours…**

\- **Ca fait plaisir de te voir lâcher prise, pour une fois**.

\- **Ca n'a rien à voir, d'habitude je ressens juste rien. C'est pas comme si je me retenais, je suis blasé. Tellement que j'ai la quasi certitude que dans moins d'une dizaine d'années, je serai déjà comme ces types en noir qui n'aiment rien et ne parlent jamais. Je ressemble déjà à un croquemort même à côté de Bruce. C'est dire…**

\- **Kazuya…** _dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Puis Jun prit un air interloqué et demanda_ , **je t'ai déjà demandé si tu aimais quelque chose en particulier ?**

\- **…**

\- **…**

 **\- Ca fait deux secondes et je n'ai encore rien trouvé.**

\- **C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu passes ton temps à haïr ton père et tu ne sais même pas qui tu es**.

\- **Et bah… c'est déjà un début. Je sais ce que je n'aime pas**.

\- **Tu comptes vraiment tuer ton père ?**

\- **C'est quoi cette question ?** _maugréa Kazuya_. **Evidemment !**

\- **Tu es sûr que c'est ton père que tu veux tuer ? Que tu comptes t'en sortir vivant ?** »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait encore de lui dire ? Parfois, on ne savait pas si Jun était très claire ou pas du tout. Elle pouvait dire une phrase qui donnait l'impression de dire autre chose, mais sans le dire. Du coup, on sentait où elle voulait en venir, et en même temps on n'avait pas envie de le voir. De l'euphorie, elle venait de mettre Kazuya face à la personne qu'il détestait le plus : lui-même.

« **Je sais que Heihachi Mishima est impitoyable. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi** , _poursuivit la jeune femme_.

\- **Tu me crois faible à ce point…** _marmonna-t-il, le regard noir_.

\- **Tu sais ce que tu feras après l'avoir vaincu alors ?**

\- **Bien sûr, je serai à la tête de la Zaibatsu et j'écraserai mes ennemis**.

\- **Je te parle de vivre, pas de survivre** , _expliqua la japonaise avec un air grave_. **Là, tu survis, tu es tout le temps en guerre.**

\- **Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir une vie normale avec pleins d'amis**.

\- **Moi, je suis ton amie**.

\- **Toi, t'es juste moins encombrante que les autres**.

\- **Et que fais-tu de Bruce et Anna ?**

\- **Ils ont juste peur de moi et de mon père, comme les autres**.

\- **Ca ne les empêche pas de te suivre et t'admirer. Et ils pourraient faire comme n'importe qui, se mêler à la foule et faire comme tout le monde. Anna aurait trois fois plus d'attention sans des types comme Bruce et toi à côté**.

\- **Bah…**

\- **Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appeler des amis**.

\- **Peut-être…**

\- **Et puis il y a aussi Paul**.

\- **Ah non, Paul est juste un crétin !**

\- **En tout cas, il ne te voit pas juste comme quelqu'un qui terrorise tout le monde**.

\- **Tu sais que Paul considère aussi Bryan comme un ami. Il est idiot, c'est tout**.

\- **En tout cas ça compte. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Bryan aussi d'ailleurs**.

\- **Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais comme si c'était possible d'avoir une discussion avec ce psychopathe**.

\- **J'arrive bien à te parler, toi**.

\- **Va te faire foutre**.

\- **Et puis…**

\- **C'est quoi ce sourire bête ?**

\- **Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire d'aller m'occuper de mon frère**.

\- **Et alors ?**

\- **On dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui**.

\- **Parce que toi, on dirait que t'en as rien à faire**.

\- **Non, c'est faux, tu le sais. C'est pour lui que je suis revenue et que j'ai voulu arrêter toute cette mascarade**.

\- **Ouais et maintenant que tu l'as dit, ce serait bien de le faire**.

\- **Tu l'aimes bien non ?**

\- **Tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Et je le connais pas.**

\- **En tout cas vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.**

\- **J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu dis ça.**

\- **C'est vrai, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre à merveille**.

\- **Tu rêves**.

\- **Et bien, vu les circonstances, c'est compliqué, mais…**

\- **Dans un autre monde alors**.

\- **« Dans un autre monde alors »** , _ponctua la jeune femme en rigolant comme une enfant_.

* * *

Quand ils ressortirent, une fois de plus, la ville avait été troquée contre un grand lac, mais Jun était toujours elle-même. Le soleil couchant, rosé, se reflétait dans l'eau. De nouveaux ennuis en perspective Heihachi Mishima allait-il vraiment mourir à la fin de cette journée, ou une sorte de dieu en avait décidé autrement ? Parce que là…

« **Moi qui pensais te raccompagner, super…** _soupira le japonais_.

\- **Mais…** _elle souriait_.

\- **Mais quoi ? Y'a plus rien à part… ce truc, là-bas**.

\- **Il ne fait pas nuit. C'est comme ça chaque fois que tu veux bien être gentil avec moi. C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?**

\- **Ouais, ouais… Ca n'a aucun rapport, c'était aussi comme ça quand je me suis retrouvé avec Julia Chang. Et aussi quand tu as disparu avec Anna. C'est juste quand t'es contente** »

Décidemment, la journée avait été pleine de surprises, comme si le monde conspirait contre la vengeance de Kazuya. Malgré le décor paisible, il était sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, Jun lui avait fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

Le « truc » qu'il avait désigné plus tôt, c'était en réalité un groupe de personnes, attroupé devant la statue d'ange qui se situait normalement au milieu de la cour. C'était là où aurait dû se trouver le lycée, dans le monde normal. Parmi eux, Kazuya reconnut le profil de Jin. Une raison de plus pour lui de faire demi-tour, même si Jun n'allait pas l'entendre de cette oreille…


	19. Le Diable (Kazuya)

En voyant la marre de lycéens réprobateurs qui l'attendait dans ce qui devait être l'entrée de la cour (on reconnaissait la statue d'ange baroque qui dénotait avec les cerisiers japonais bordant le lycée), Kazuya stoppa le pas, en espérant que, cette fois, Jun n'allait faire tout un chichi parce qu'elle avait « peur » d'aller les voir toute seule.

« **Je m'arrête là** , _dit-il._

\- **Non viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît…** _supplia-t-elle_. **Et si jamais je me transforme encore ?**

\- **Bah justement, sans moi ça n'arrivera pas,** _affirma-t-il_. **C'est bon, en plus ils sont avec ton frère, tout le monde te protègera. On a même vu des animaux, l'autre fois**.

\- **Des esprits tu veux dire ?**

\- **Ouais, ils suivent ton frère. Il est là, donc l'équation est résolue : je me casse**.

\- **Non !** _elle attrapa son bras pour le retenir_.

\- **T'es chiante !**

\- **Si tu ne leur donnes pas l'occasion de te connaître, ils continueront de te détester. Ce n'est pas en les évitant que ça va changer**.

\- **J'ai pas besoin de me faire des amis, Jun. Et puis c'est quoi ça ? T'es pas ma mère…**

\- **Allez, un peu de courage !** _s'écria la japonaise en le poussant dans le dos_.

\- **C'est toi qui dis ça… Bon, ok, mais il faut vraiment que tu dises deux mots à Jin, il va encore me tomber dessus**.

\- **Oui, c'est d'accord**.

\- **En plus, ça ne lui va pas, ce rôle. Il essaie de faire peur à tout le monde mais ça se lit sur son visage qu'il aimerait être ailleurs. Quand il menace les gens, sa voix dit tout le contraire. On dirait un poète qui essaie de se faire passer pour un tyran.**

\- **Ca fait un pyran**.

\- **Et statistiquement, les pyrans ça ne marche pas**.

\- **Je vais essayer, mais…**

\- **Quoi encore ?**

\- **Ca ne va pas être évident. Depuis que Jin a grandi, je me sens toujours ridicule quand je lui parle. On dirait déjà un homme, et on dirait que c'est moi, la cadette. J'ai l'impression de ne rien dire d'intéressant…**

\- **Mais si, Jun, c'est ta spécialité : tu donnes toujours** _ **l'impression**_ **de dire quelque chose d'intéressant**.

\- **Je te sens rancunier** »

Le couple arriva devant une foule qui se tut immédiatement, méfiante. Parmi eux, Bruce et Anna étaient les seuls à dévisager Jun au lieu de Kazuya.

« **Jun ! C'est vraiment toi ?** » _s'écria Michelle en accourant vers elle_.

Machinalement, le groupe emmena la japonaise dans son cercle. Pleins de bavardages se faisaient entendre. Ils étaient tous autour d'elle, en train de la toucher, des bras sur les épaules, des accolades, des mains qui décoiffaient ses cheveux. Alors qu'avant, personne n'avait jamais pris Jun comme ça, même avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kazuya. Que de foutaises. Un regard approbateur de ses deux camarades en retrait montra qu'ils avaient compris l'expression du japonais à ce moment là.

Jin était à l'écart aussi.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _demanda-t-il sèchement_.

\- **Demande à Jun.**

\- **Je te demande de partir**.

\- **Demande à Jun, c'est son idée à elle** , _continua-t-il dans le dialogue de sourds, en croisant les bras_.

\- **Elle n'a plus besoin de toi**.

\- **Je sais** »

Deux murs qui parlaient. Aucun message ne pouvait passer. Cela mit Jin hors de lui, il tenta de saisir son ennemi attitré par le col, lequel le repoussa brutalement. Ceci n'avait pas échappé aux autres. Bruce et Anna s'étaient mis autour du jeune japonais. S'ils avaient été des gangsters, Jin aurait eu une arme pointée sur la tempe. Jun se dégagea de ses fans et intervint :

« **Ca suffit ! Je vous interdis de vous battre, tous les deux** , _ordonna fermement la jeune femme_.

\- **On va encore avoir des problèmes avec lui !** _s'expliqua son petit frère, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient_.

\- **Jin !** » _rugit-elle avec une telle ardeur qu'il se tut immédiatement_.

Constatant qu'elle venait de faire peur à tout le monde, même Kazuya, elle reprit plus doucement en posant les mains sur les épaules de son cadet.

« **Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois. Les esprits, l'autre fois, ils l'ont fui ?**

\- **… Je ne sais pas…** _répondit Jin_.

\- **… Non** » _trancha Eddy Gordo qui était là aussi_.

Jin regardait tout bas, comme un enfant puni. Les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Jun se tourna vers eux, pour les éclairer :

« **Ce sont nos ancêtres, les Kazama, qui veillent sur nous. Je suis sûre que plus tard, Jin sera un loup, comme papa !** » _s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement_.

Kazuya aurait bien esquissé une remarque ou deux sur le fait qu'elle parlait tout gaiement de la mort de son petit frère, mais les autres discutaient en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Jun fit signe à son frère de se joindre à eux.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que ces esprits cherchent à faire en nous transportant dans ce monde. Mais certains d'entre eux veulent clairement tous nous tuer en prenant contrôle de son corps, et en faisant jaillir des monstres de l'eau, d'où les changements entre « jour » et « nuit », j'imagine…** » _envisagea Michelle_.

C'était plutôt sage et bien tenté. Pas étonnant de la part de la hippie. Kazuya ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé les raisons de tout cela. Pourquoi c'était si important ? L'essentiel, c'était que Jun et lui se séparent à jamais. Si Jun voulait bien… Il fallait toujours qu'il l'accueille à chaque fois en plus. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils risquaient, mais comme deux imbéciles, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

« **Non, c'est sa présence à lui qui la transforme en monstre et l'a poussée à s'enfermer dans un monde parallèle,** **et nous tous dedans,** _intervint Jin_ _qui balançait toujours la balle dans le même camp_ **. Les esprits n'y sont pour rien, on est dans le rêve créé par Jun, elle y maîtrise tout inconsciemment.**

\- **Et de quoi on nous protège ? Il est dans ce monde-là, lui aussi** , _fit Christie d'un ton légèrement méprisant_.

\- **Peut-être que les esprits se vengent et décident alors de changer son rêve en cauchemar** , _proposa Lee_.

\- **Les esprits sont ce qui rend la nature harmonieuse** , _répliqua Julia_. **Or, la nuit ici est comme une nature sans harmonie, les animaux deviennent belliqueux, la terre tortueuse, les fleurs pleines de pièges, et les arbres tordus. Les tourments ne sont pas l'œuvre des esprits, mais des démons, s'il y en a** »

Là, Kazuya, toujours à l'écart, fit part de son avis à haute voix :

« **Ca n'existe pas les démons. Ce sont uniquement les êtres vivants et les humains qui sont compliqués par définition. Il n'y a pas de mal, il y a juste nous et nos tragédies**.

\- **C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « s'il y en a » !** _rugit l'indienne_.

\- **En plus, il n'y a pas de rythme régulier : la « journée », c'est quand Jun laisse les esprits l'aider, et le reste du temps c'est le « ça » qui revient** , _poursuivit la grande sœur_. **D'ailleurs, tout n'est peut-être pas aussi hostile qu'on le croit dans la marée noire…**

\- **J'ai bien cru me faire tuer par la version « nuit » de Jun l'autre fois** , _maugréa Anna_.

\- **Tu as « cru » ?** _demanda le lycéen aux cheveux argentés_.

\- **Non mais attends ! On ne va pas essayer de se laisser tuer juste pour voir si effectivement ça nous tue ! C'est complètement débile !** _s'emporta-t-elle_.

\- **Comment tu t'en es sortie, Anna ?** _l'interrogea Michelle_.

\- **Je n'en sais rien, quelqu'un a dû me sauver, mais Jun ne m'a rien dit** , _fit-elle en fusillant la désignée du regard_. **De toute évidence, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu fais dans ta forme « naturelle »** (elle eut un mouvement de main dans les airs au moment de prononcer ce mot si déplaisant).

\- **Kunimitsu avait aussi failli y passer** , _précisa Bruce_ (même si les autres ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment).

\- **Oui, c'est vrai… quand elle a commencé à me posséder j'ai ressenti une grande souffrance, comme si seule la mort pouvait m'en délivrer** » _expliqua la ninja_.

Instinctivement, le groupe s'était formé de manière à faire un cercle qui excluait Bruce et Anna. Jun était là sans être là. Et Jin surveillait constamment Kazuya, à l'extérieur, d'un coin de l'œil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Quant à Kazuya, en voyant qui c'était, le fut moins (mais un peu quand même).

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** _demanda-t-il à Julia_.

\- **C'est quand même toi qu'on est en train d'accuser, t'as rien à dire ?**

\- **Non** »

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle soupira d'exaspération, mais c'était un genre de soupir qui ressemblait presque à un grognement.

« **C'est quoi ton problème ?** _redemanda-t-il_.

\- **Rien, c'est juste que j'aurais voulu que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Au final, vous avez presque le même but, vous pourriez tous vous asseoir tranquillement et discuter autour d'un verre. Pourquoi tout le monde est dans son coin, pourquoi vous ne jouez pas la synergie ? Tout le monde se fait du mal alors que tout le monde pourrait gagner…** **Il suffirait que t'y mettes un peu du tiens ! Et qu'ils y mettent un peu du leur aussi !** »

Elle avait parlé un peu fort. Au départ, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait quitté le cercle. Sous la pression de leurs regards qui la toisaient, Julia eut envie d'être enterrée vivante, surtout sous le regard de Michelle. Et pourtant, leur réaction… Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils se renvoient la balle pour savoir lequel allait dire : « Mais elle est chiante, celle-là ». Mais au final, silence. Même Kazuya ne pouvait pas dire que Julia n'avait pas un peu raison.

Le blanc plana un moment. Personne ne voulait faire d'effort.

C'était Jun, la créature, pas lui. Mais encore une fois, c'était Jun qui faisait partie de la ronde, et pas lui. Alors, comme pour la dénoncer, Kazuya s'adressa directement à elle comme s'il donnait un ordre à un chien :

« **Et toi, tu sais pas quoi dire ? Tu sais même pas ce qui t'arrive ? Et bien sûr, aucun de vous ne va demander pourquoi elle ne s'est pas montrée plus tôt, alors que vous la cherchiez partout…** »

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur la japonaise. Kazuya vit dans ses yeux une légère blessure. Exposée, comme ça, au grand jour, il venait de la mettre au pilori devant les autres.

« **Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive** , _répondit-elle sèchement_.

\- **Nan mais c'est bon,** _ **évidemment**_ **que tu sais pas…** _soupira-t-il_.

\- **La nuit, c'est juste un moment où il n'y a pas de soleil. Un moment où tout redevient à l'état brut, sans vernis brillant. L'obscurité est par défaut, la lumière est le fruit d'ajouts. Mais je pense qu'il y a une issue, que la nuit nous paraît hostile juste parce qu'on ne la comprend pas. Pas encore… Ce ne sont pas les esprits, mais bien une entité en particulier qui m'habite, et me pousse toujours vers Kazuya** »

Elle venait de prononcer dédaigneusement son prénom comme si c'était une insulte.

« **Sinon, je ne serais jamais revenue le voir.** _ **Evidemment.**_ »

C'était pathétique, ces amants qui se tiraient dans les pieds comme ça. A quoi ça pouvait servir, une suite de déceptions ?

Même Jin regardait sa sœur avec inquiétude.

« **Donc non, je ne pense pas que ça vous aurait tué vous. Seulement lui**.

\- **Bon bah très bien alors, problème réglé !** _s'exclama le japonais en se levant pour s'en aller_.

\- **Tu crois aller où comme ça ?** _réagit immédiatement Jin_.

\- **Elle pourra me tuer quand elle veut. Mais j'ai une chose à faire avant** »

Néanmoins, tout en marchant, c'étaient maintenant trois autres individus qui coupèrent sa route. Le plus excité d'entre eux se présenta et le provoqua directement :

« **Hey Kaz !** _s'exclama Paul_. **C'est l'occasion parfaite pour se battre ! Y'a plus de cours, plus rien, juste une grande vallée à nous**.

\- **Tu t'enlèves un boulet, tu trébuches sur un autre…** _marmonna Kazuya à lui-même_.

\- **De quoi ? T'as peur de te battre contre Paul Phoenix, le plus grand des combattants de l'univers ?**

\- **Je ne vois rien de** _ **grand**_ **dans « Paul Phoenix ». Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire et je préfèrerais ne pas garder trop longtemps ces chaussures tremp—** »

Alors qu'il parlait, le japonais tiqua : Paul, c'était une bonne occasion de s'échauffer. Il irait chercher son gi après, et ça ferait passer le temps en attendant que Jun se décide à redonner au monde son apparence normale. En plus, toute la conversation avec l'autre groupe l'avait mis en colère, il fallait évacuer cette rage pour être bien concentré contre Heihachi Mishima.

« **Amène-toi** , _se décida-t-il_.

\- **Tu disais le contraire y'a deux secondes, j'y comprends vraiment rien parfois…** » _se plaignit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête_.

Mais il ne fallait pas le prier, Paul. Il se mit sans traîner en position de combat. Il commença même à faire une démonstration, à faire des longs « ah ! », Kazuya le regardait faire le clown. Il croisait les bras pour avoir l'air plus calme pendant qu'il patientait. Même Marshall et Forest semblaient dépités par cette scène.

Kazuya perdit patience et avança vers lui en marchant, l'assommant par terre d'un coup de poing. Paul se releva, et lui rendit avec un coup de coude, puis balaya le sol avec son pied en tournant. Le tout, suivi d'un direct brûlant dont il avait le secret. Même un Mishima pouvait être impressionné par cette force. Un sourire encore plus grand apparut sur le visage du motard : cette fois, il montrait autant les dents qu'il était heureux. Ca avait réveillé le japonais, en tout cas, qui passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue avec un rictus. Il savait que Paul allait le cueillir avec son coup de pieds ciseaux pour se défendre – voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas être trop présomptueux avec le « Phœnix ». Mais la prudence, c'était pour les autres, et Kazuya arriva avec le bon timing pour passer en dessous de tout, et lui asséner le fameux uppercut électrique du poing gauche, le _Thunder Wind God Fist_. Paul fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière, sans réussir à se rattraper.

Mais c'était bien connu : il était increvable. Son adversaire savait bien que ce n'était que le début : y'avait intérêt. Et puis là au moins, contrairement à l'entraînement avec Jun, il pouvait y aller à fond, ce n'était pas grave.

Kazuya fonça à nouveau sur Paul, cette fois-ci, en arrivant avec son coup de pied sauté, qui tomba dans le mille dans la tête du blond qui venait de se relever trop hâtivement. Il retomba alors par terre.

Essayant d'anticiper comment allait se relever son adversaire, le japonais vit des tâches noires apparaître dans l'eau. Sa concentration ne se recentra sur le combat qu'au moment de voir le poing de Paul à quelques centimètres de lui, criant du fond de ses entrailles. C'était ce coup qui lui avait valu une réputation dans le monde de la lutte : le _Burning Fist_ , qui en avait mis à terre plus d'un à lui seul.

Paul envoya donc Kazuya valser en roulades arrières sur quelques mètres. Il arriva ainsi au pied de Jun possédée, dans un décor sur lequel la peinture noire finissait de dégouliner. Déjà frappé par cette chute ridicule, le japonais ne se reconnut plus quand il écarquillait les yeux devant la créature.

Il se releva d'un coup, balayant les alentours du regard pour savoir ce que faisait la _solution à tout_ :

« **Jin !** »

Le dénommé arriva en courant et s'interposa entre Jun et Kazuya. Contrariée par l'apparition de cet obstacle, elle fit alors émerger ses clones de l'eau pour les encercler. Le reste du groupe, Michelle, Christie, Anna, Bruce, Eddy, Lee, Lei et Julia arrivèrent. Ils attirèrent l'attention des corps aqueux, tandis que Kazuya et Jin étaient concentrés sur celle qui les contrôlait. Leur coopération n'était pas catastrophique, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Le premier fit une prise et retourna son adversaire pour la faire tomber sur le sol, là où Jin l'attendait pour l'immobiliser. Il appela le nom de sa sœur, et l'eau sembla s'éclaircir un instant, mais l'obscurité reprit de plus belle quand la créature parvint à se débattre. Elle se releva en manipulant deux grandes mains sortant des vagues pour les attaquer. Dans leur défense, les deux jeunes hommes eurent le même réflexe : se protéger avec leurs bras et faire un crochet du pied, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière.

« **Aïe !** »

Ils venaient sans faire exprès de projeter leur victime sur Asuka qui était occupée avec d'autres énergumènes juste derrière. Elle était par terre, furieuse. Mais sa colère s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte de la présence des esprits des Kazama autour d'elle, et non de Jin cette fois. Le monstre était redevenu une jeune femme toute blanche.

« **Mais oui ! Elle aussi, du coup !** » _s'extasièrent les autres_.

Ayant le sang des Kazama qui coulait dans ses veines, Asuka pouvait dissiper le maléfice d'un simple toucher. Le paysage revenait petit à petit, lentement, à ce qu'il était. Mais ils étaient toujours dans la dimension parallèle, sans savoir comment revenir dans leur vrai monde.

A ce rythme, Kazuya n'avait même plus l'intention de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Autant s'intéresser au problème, même s'il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre solution que de laisser un Kazama traîner dans les parages.

Les autres recommencèrent à débattre :

« **On ne sait même pas si le temps passe, pendant qu'on est ici…**

\- **Ni à quelle vitesse il passe** »

Jun était encore endormie, dans les bras de son frère et d'Asuka.

« **Oh ! En voilà d'autres** , _nota Anna en observant arriver de loin Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Lars, Baek, Nina, les cheerleaders et l'équipe de hand la réunion était désormais complète_.

 **\- Jin !** » _cria la première en se précipitant vers le jeune brun_.

Sa grande sœur ouvrit un œil à ce moment-là. Il y eut un attroupement autour, des « comment ça va ? », des « tu te sens comment ? ». En fait, sans même les écouter parler, Kazuya savait très bien ce qu'ils disaient, puisqu'il l'aurait dit lui-même s'ils n'avaient pas pris toute la place devant. Qui se serait douté qu'il aurait pu s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, après tout ?

Une autre qui semblait agacée par cette scène, c'était Nina, qui faisait la grimace à chaque fois que la petite chinoise disait quelque chose, et qui détournait également son regard d'Anna. Elles s'évitaient. Tout comme lui avec Lee.

« **C'est bon de savoir que vous êtes tous là, en forme !** _s'exclama ce dernier en tendant les bras vers Lars_.

\- **Si tout le monde est là, c'est qu'ils vont peut-être finir par sortir de leur grotte, les khâgneux…** _fit Lei_.

\- **Ah ? Il y a des prépas ici ?** » _demanda Paul_.

Comme personne ne semblait avoir la réponse, Kazuya, exaspéré, intervint :

« **Oui, ce lycée, c'était que ça à la base. Des prépas et des remises à niveau** »

Sans remarquer vraiment que les autres avaient trouvé cette anecdote intéressante (et s'attendaient à avoir d'autres éléments d'information), le japonais continuait de rester dans son coin à scruter le sol, puis la statue de l'ange.

« **Ah bah tiens ! C'est qui ça ?** _s'écria Xiaoyu en pointant un groupe de personnes du doigt_.

\- **On dirait bien que ça serait eux… Pourtant, la dernière fois que je suis passé dans leur couloir, c'était triste comme une maison hantée** , _répondit Lee_.

\- **Mais pourquoi ils foncent sur nous en courant comme ça ?** » _paniqua Forest_.

Tout à coup, la personne qui était en première ligne décolla dans le ciel, en faisant au moins quatre ou cinq tours, puis atterrit après son saut périlleux juste devant le groupe d'élèves. C'était une jeune femme noire avec les cheveux attachés en longues dreadlocks. Une seconde après, un autre ninja, Raven, atterrit juste à côté. Ils étaient tous les deux tous droits et les bras croisés comme des chefs. Le reste de la troupe arriva ensuite.

Les prépas étaient tellement occupés dans leurs cours que personne au lycée ne les connaissait. Pour certains, c'était presque une légende.

« **J'espère que tout est en ordre** , _fit la ninja au teint foncé en jetant son regard vers Kazuya et la statue_.

\- **Ha ! C'était ça ton secret Raven ! C'est ta sœur en fait !** _piaula Lili_.

\- **Mais non pas du tout,** _lui dit Raven avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase._

 **\- Pourquoi tout le monde croit toujours qu'on est frère et sœur ?** _demanda la jeune femme noire._

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, je ne pouvais rien dire, au risque de compromettre l'opération** , _s'expliqua le ninja_. **Nous avions besoin d'attendre le bon moment**.

\- **Donc en plus des prépas, vous êtes une super équipe de super héros !** _s'excita Forest_.

\- **Vous savez comment aider ma sœur ?** _lança Jin en passant devant tous les autres_ (avec Xiaoyu accrochée à son bras).

\- **T'es la chef d'une organisation secrète, c'est ça ?** » _demanda Asuka à son tour_.

La jeune femme restait très sérieuse face à toutes ces questions. En fait, ils étaient tous comme ça. Rien qu'en les voyant, on sentait qu'ils avaient une certaines aisance et une maturité bien au-delà de celle des terminales. Seule l'une d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire là. Kazuya fronça même les sourcils, complètement perplexe quand il vit que la personne en question était au bord des larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui qui la dévisageait et elle sembla se mettre à pleurer.

Et tout à coup, fièrement, celle qui dirigeait le groupe déclara :

« **Non, non, nous sommes juste les prépas** , _et en prenant une pose aussi ridicule que le Great Saiyaman, elle ajouta de manière très solennelle_ , **mais, mais, MAIS ! J'étais le capitaine et le poste 1 de l'équipe de basket en terminale !** »

Il y eut un grand silence et Raven se gratta l'oreille comme s'il était gêné. Le silence durait, et quelqu'un sortit :

« **Mais y'a plus d'équipe de basket. On a changé pour du hand parce que les joueurs comme King ou Marduk étaient trop bourrins** »

L'ancienne meneuse écarquilla les yeux et croassa un long :

« **Keuwah ?! Les filles ne jouent plus, c'est ça ?** »

Puis elle reprit sa pose sérieuse. On se serait cru dans une farce. C'étaient quoi, ces types…

« **Je suis Master Raven, et voici mes camarades ! Nous avons suivi vos faits et gestes depuis le début** , _dit-elle_. **En étudiant le problème, nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution… Claudio !** »

Elle appela l'un de ses camarades tout vêtu de blanc, qui commença à s'exprimer avec un maniérisme certain. On entendait se faufiler dans la foule des « Oh, qu'il est beau ! », notamment, Lili d'ordinaire si méprisante, restait sans voix, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« **Alors lui, il va prendre cher** , _chuchota Asuka à l'un de ses camarades_.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Elle avait le même regard quand elle m'a vue pour la première fois** »

En faisant des mouvements de bras qui révélaient des décorations en or sur sa veste, le dénommé Claudio se présenta et exposa leur projet :

« **D'après nos recherches, nous pensons pouvoir exorciser votre amie grâce au grand esprit qui veille sur ce lycée** »

Et là, il désigna la statue de l'ange. D'une absurdité à l'autre, Kazuya était si peu convaincu qu'il haussait à peine les sourcils d'étonnement.

« **Et d'où vous sortez ça ?** _les interrogea Lei le détective, celui qui aimait bien poser des questions_.

\- **Je me suis intéressé aux origines de cette statue d'ange, une représentation si peu commune au Japon, et un chef d'œuvre de sculpture italienne soi dit en passant** , _répondit Claudio_. **J'ai découvert qu'elle avait un lien avec un ordre médiéval qui existait en Europe, les Archers de Sirius. Pendant la Renaissance, ils ont dispersé des statues d'ange à peu près partout dans le monde**.

\- **En vrai, c'est un grand fan des Archers de machin et c'est par chance que la statue a un lien avec eux** , _rectifia la chef du groupe_.

\- **Il va faire une thèse dessus, le geek !** _meugla une grande brune qui se tenait derrière, avec ses lunettes de soleil_.

\- **Oui, bon…** _fit-il encore avec un mouvement de main caractéristique, comme un politique qui venait de se faire recaler dans un débat_. **Toujours est-il que ces statues sont censées renfermer un pouvoir certain. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs sûrement déjà dû faire des miracles pour vous protéger…**

\- **C'est pas franchement ce qu'on a constaté** , _grommela Kazuya, qui pour une fois, avait à peu près l'appui des autres_.

\- **Vous ne l'avez probablement pas remarqué**. _Et sans donner la moindre attention aux airs perplexes des lycéens, il poursuivit_ , **observez l'éclat de cette œuvre d'art ! Elle n'est pas peinte ! Et pourtant, quelle vie, quelle énergie lumineuse s'en dégage, vous ne trouvez pas ?** »

Il est vrai qu'elle dégageait quelque chose, mais ça n'avait pas forcément quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Pour des prépas, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien sérieux, tout compte fait.

« **Bon, et à part la visite guidée… ?** _s'impatienta Paul_.

\- **Que l'hôte de l'esprit maléfique se présente !** » _ordonna la chef du groupe_.

Sitôt que Jun se montra à eux, Claudio s'empressa d'apparaître devant et lui baiser la main en disant des mots bleus.

« **Bon, dépêchez-vous, faîtes votre truc, y'en a qui aimeraient bien pouvoir partir** » _grogna Kazuya qui devenait tout à coup plus agité_.

Master Raven et Claudio s'approchèrent de la statue, tandis que le japonais s'éloigna en soupirant. La main sur le menton, ils scrutaient la sculpture.

« **Mmmh…** »

Ils étaient longs et pas efficaces en plus.

« **Essayons. Le livre, s'il te plaît !** » _fit-il en claquant des doigts_.

La stressée de service prit le sac à ses pieds, répondit un truc à peine intelligible qui devait vouloir dire « oui », et trébucha en continu jusqu'à eux. Elle tendit un gros livre aux reliures toutes brillantes.

Il commença à réciter des trucs en latin en faisant des grands mouvements comme dans un opéra italien. Les lycéens, un peu blasés, attendaient tranquillement de voir ce qui allait se passer, les bras croisés. Kazuya esquissa même un rire.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** _demanda Paul même s'il voyait à peu près d'où ça venait_.

\- **Rien, je vous laisse**.

\- **C'est censé t'aider aussi, t'as vraiment aucun respect !** _s'indigna Julia_.

\- **Bah, ça c'est pas nouveau** , _remarqua Lee avec une amertume certaine_.

\- **Si, si, j'ai un immense respect pour vous** , _ironisa-t-il sur le même ton_. **Tellement que je préfère le cacher pour ne pas vous faire peur** , _ajouta-t-il en aparté à l'indienne_.

\- **Ils ont peut-être une solution. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?** _lui lança Jun, de loin_.

\- **Tant que mon père n'est pas mort, je ne vois pas de bonne nouvelle** , _répondit-il en se retournant à peine_.

 **\- Je viens avec toi** , _insista-t-elle_.

 **\- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de répéter toutes mes phrases deux fois** »

De toute façon, les autres n'allaient pas la laisser partir.

Il s'éloigna de l'assemblée, ne sachant même pas où aller. Il n'y avait plus aucun repère dans ce monde. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas tellement en vouloir aux prépas d'en arriver à un niveau si bas, c'étaient bien les premiers à proposer une solution autre que le sang sacré des Kazama.

En tout cas, en attendant, Kazuya allait de son côté, proposer une autre solution à un autre problème : Heihachi Mishima.

* * *

[NDLA] Les Archers de Sirius sont une organisation secrète fictive dont Claudio Serafino est membre dans _Tekken 7_.


	20. La Lumière (Kazuya)

[Mick Slow - Metronomy]

* * *

Il avait dû marcher pendant au moins deux heures, dans le vide. Toujours le même horizon aux contours indéfinis. Derrière, il ne voyait même plus l'assemblée de lycéens. Ils devaient être en train de s'écrouler de sommeil un par un face aux litanies de Claudio.

Pendant ce temps, le japonais avait cherché un moyen de rentrer chez lui, sans succès jusque-là. La nuit semblait tomber. Mais une nuit normale, pas le cauchemar de Jun. Et tout à coup, une comète blanche passa dans le ciel, indiquant clairement une direction. C'était par là, c'était une évidence.

Il allait bientôt accomplir son dessein, et après cela, Jun n'allait plus jamais être un obstacle… C'était toujours la même mélodie qui avait flotté jusque-là dans sa tête, chaque fois que Kazuya était tiraillé par son désir de vengeance et ce souhait plus qu'humain d'atteindre simplement le bonheur…

 _I keep an angel on my shoulder, Devil in my head_

 _He said…_

 _"Violate the bounds of platitude"_ _(SZA)_

Sa vie n'avait jamais été celle d'un type normal.

Kazuya se retrouva en face de son immeuble. Mais uniquement lui, sans rien d'autre autour. Il entra. Tout semblait désert, on était toujours dans une dimension parallèle. Une sorte d'éclairage bleuté, indigo, donnait l'impression de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire. Chaque objet était là, posé délicatement, exposé dans un musée. Le japonais entamait chacun de ses mouvements avec une attention particulière, comme s'il était dans un lieu sacré, et qu'il ne fallait rien salir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il retrouva son gi blanc et ses mitaines rouges. Une fois changé, il eut une respiration longue en fermant les yeux. C'était le moment. Malgré tous les imprévus qui avaient rythmé la journée, son intuition l'avait enfin guidée jusqu'ici. Un regard jeté à travers la fenêtre. C'était encore une grande plaine vierge, mais Kazuya sentait exactement où se trouvait la Mishima Zaibatsu pour aller affronter son père. C'était comme si la destination était imprimée en lui.

Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre en route, quelque chose apparut devant lui, l'éblouissant. Il dut se couvrir les yeux, tant ils brûlaient à la vue d'une telle lumière aveuglante.

« **N'aie pas peur** , _résonna une voix féminine à la fois bienveillante et transcendant tout l'espace_. **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux** »

Doucement, le japonais put rouvrir ses paupières. En face de lui, se trouvait une créature qui ressemblait à une femme. Elle avait de grandes ailes blanches, comme un ange. Etait-ce un délire ? Kazuya avait une sensation étrange. Malgré son apparence humaine, l'ange dégageait une puissance phénoménale et très dérangeante. Son énergie avait l'air si pur et lumineux qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait brûler d'un simple frôlement. Ses ailes étaient d'un blanc si surréaliste qu'on aurait dit qu'elles prenaient feu en continu. Même si l'ange parlait doucement avec un regard maternel, la moindre de ses mimiques était parsemée de détails indicibles qui démontraient clairement que la créature n'était pas humaine. Plus encore que ce qui possédait le corps de Jun, Kazuya n'avait jamais rien vu de plus perturbant.

En outre, l'aura de l'ange semblait tellement l'envoûter, le contrôler, qu'il se demandait si ses intentions étaient vraiment bonnes. Une créature ne pouvait pas disposer d'une telle force sans avoir un brin de malice.

Ce n'était pas un autre tour de la chose qui possédait Jun. C'était différent, indépendant. C'était comme si elle avait toujours existé, comme si tout à coup, Kazuya réalisait une vérité qui transcendait le temps. Cette créature avait tout pour faire peur, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître. L'ange avait toujours été là, en chacun d'eux.

Sans prévenir, il s'était retrouvé de nouveau dehors. L'ange tendit la main vers le ciel et fit converger de multiples lumières venant de partout. Elles se rassemblaient dans sa paume, se concentrant dans une boule d'énergie électrique de toutes les couleurs. Elle parlait calmement, sa voix résonnant toujours à travers l'espace :

« **Les autres ne sont actuellement pas menacés. Pour rassembler mes pouvoirs, je vais devoir les laisser sans surveillance quelques temps** »

En effet, le décor devenait de plus en plus noir. Toute la vie, plus aucune fleur, et même l'éclat de l'eau, tout ce qu'il restait de brillance et de couleur était aspiré vers l'ange.

« **On m'a demandé mon aide. Alors je me suis matérialisée. Tes camarades veulent faire cesser le maléfice, et toi, tu veux sauver ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Puis elle regarda Kazuya droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient, incandescents. Il crut y voir les siens. Avec toute cette énergie foudroyante qui se concentrait en elle, on aurait dit l'Enfer, c'était terrifiant.

« **Mais tu veux aussi tuer ton père. Et pour cela, je veux bien te prêter ma force. Ainsi, tu pourras accomplir ton dessein et renvoyer le fantôme qui possède Jun là où il doit être. Elle sera sauvée, et le mal sera éradiqué. Toutefois…** »

L'énergie qui convergeait dans sa main ralentit son rythme. Elle ramena son bras et serra la boule d'énergie vers sa poitrine, les yeux rivés dessus, pétillants.

« **Je pense que les personnes à l'origine de mon invocation voulaient que j'agisse seule. Mais je ne peux pas, trop d'humains risqueraient d'être témoins de mon apparition. Et avec toute cette énergie rassemblée en moi, peu d'êtres vivants pourraient survivre à la vue ma puissance. J'ai pris ce risque avec toi et tu es toujours vivant pour me voir ici. Tu dois sûrement sentir un grand malaise en ce moment, une vision floue, la perte de tous tes repères, de ton équilibre** »

Effectivement, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà posé ses deux genoux par terre. Obligé de relever la tête pour regarder l'ange qui lui parlait, il sentait une douleur grandissante dans son coup. Il crut également cracher du sang, un moment. A vrai dire, il sentait à peine son corps, et n'entendait plus rien, à part la voix de l'ange, qui semblait résonner directement dans sa tête.

Il ne se sentait même plus assez vivant pour avoir mal.

« **Je ne peux pas risquer de me montrer devant les autres, la plupart en mourraient ; en réalité, j'ai un marché à te proposer, ce sera juste** _ **parfait**_ »

Puis l'ange dit une phrase que Kazuya était trop fatigué pour comprendre. En fait, c'était comme dans un rêve : sans rien comprendre, il avait saisi le message. Il savait ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il ne savait pas comment. Comme un charabia que l'on déchiffre sans problèmes, mais que l'on est incapable de verbaliser. Elle venait de parler directement à son âme.

Tout à coup, l'ange intégra toute l'énergie rassemblée en elle, et s'étira brutalement, les bras, les jambes, et les ailes, comme une étoile. Ses yeux étaient des trous blancs et elle poussa un cri monstrueux qui sembla résonner dans chaque coin du monde. Kazuya sentit une immense décharge le traverser. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. En face de lui, l'ange semblait mourir en perdant toute son énergie vitale. Elle était à genoux, puis par terre. Quand le japonais s'approcha pour y voir plus clair, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et il s'évanouit à l'instant où il se rendit compte qu'il se voyait lui-même à la place de l'ange.

* * *

Kazuya se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit, dans la plaine. Il était toujours seul. Et il savait toujours où aller. C'était difficile de se relever. Tout ce délire avec l'ange semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve. Il se sentait plus étourdi que jamais. Pourtant, c'était sans migraine. Une sorte de légèreté le parcourait. En fait, c'était étrange : dans un sens, il se sentait mieux et libre, mais en même temps, chacun de ses mouvements semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Avait-il vraiment du mal, ou était-ce son esprit qui allait si vite que tout lui paraissait durer une éternité ?

Il faisait nuit noire, et pourtant, le jeune japonais se retrouva devant une grande tour lumineuse. Il regarda en l'air. D'ici, il ne voyait rien, mais il imaginait parfaitement son père en train de méditer ses crimes sur le toit, en train de l'attendre. De toute façon, même s'il ne savait pas que Kazuya venait, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans ce monde vide. Mais ce dernier était quasiment sûr que Heihachi savait : ce soir, c'était le soir des funérailles des Mishima.

Il monta les étages sans croiser personne. Une fois tout en haut, Kazuya se retrouva sur le toit, au milieu des ampoules de lumières qui faisaient un cercle sur le sol. Heihachi était là, assis en tailleur, et, sentant sa présence, se leva et se retourna.

« **Mais qui êtes vous ?** _demanda-t-il_.

\- **Ne joue pas au vieux sénile avec moi.**

\- **Quand c'est moi qui fait les blagues, tu n'as plus aucun sens de l'humour** »

Sans refaire un exposé des règles, ils se mirent tous deux en stance de combat, dans le silence absolu. Seul un vent faible venait de temps à autres pour ensuite se faire aspirer dans l'obscurité. Le setting était singulier : tout noir, avec ces quelques lumières qui sortaient du sol, et un silence qui semblait absorber le moindre coup, mais laissait en évidence les cris de rage des deux combattants.

En effet, Heihachi ravala ses blagues et ne fit pas longtemps le malin. Kazuya comprit alors ce qui lui arrivait : une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque-là s'était nichée en lui. Alors l'ange n'avait pas été une illusion ?

Fixant ses poings dotés d'une aura unique, le japonais eut un rictus avant de reprendre de plus belle.

L'aura électrique des Mishima était ici doublée d'éclats stellaires dans chaque impact, et de néons incandescents qui faisaient les contours du corps de Kazuya.

Presque achevé, Heihachi montrait à son expression unique et d'un risibilité légendaire aux yeux de son fils, qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Son fils l'avait écrasé en un clin d'œil. Une première pour le baron de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Kazuya put même l'attraper en lui faisant la prise donc il se servait pour humilier ses ennemis : agrippant le bras de son adversaire, il fit passer son pied de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, sur la tête de sa victime, qui s'aplatit sur le sol.

Puis il tendit sa main vers Heihachi, rampant au bord du vide. Le jeune japonais n'avait pas sur lui l'arme qu'il avait pensé prendre pour être sûr de l'achever, mais il avait les pouvoirs de l'ange à la place, qui valaient mille fois un Desert Eagle. Son aura devenait de plus en plus envahissante, avec une telle pression que Heihachi n'arrivait plus à se relever. Et même, Kazuya vit dans les yeux de son père le reflet des siens, qui étaient devenus dorés et flamboyants, presque blancs.

C'en était décevant… Son père qu'il avait tant détesté, se faire abattre de la sorte. Lui, qui lui avait apprit à tuer il y a si longtemps alors qu'il était à peine entré dans l'adolescence.

C'était à la fin du collège, quand il avait dû accompagner son père aux Etats-Unis. Sans se douter de rien, Kazuya pensait qu'il allait mourir d'ennui, et avait invité Anna et Bruce à lui rendre visite, sur l'insistance de ce dernier.

Des enquêtes policières empêchaient les trafiquants de bouger librement. Le cartel dénonçait particulièrement le juge d'instruction Gordo, qui dépoussiérait de vieux dossiers d'une affaire née au Brésil. Evidemment, les Etats-Unis étaient hors de sa juridiction, et il ne pouvait enquêter officiellement. Mais ses informations allaient bientôt être relayées par Interpol.

On avait demandé au grand marchand d'armes, Heihachi Mishima, une solution pour remédier à ce problème qui risquait aussi d'atteindre l'autre côté du Pacifique. Confier la tâche à un assassin professionnel ? Pas la peine de payer si cher pour un homme mûr qui ne savait pas se défendre. Et puis ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le juge Gordo fût la seule personne à poser problème il se pouvait que d'autres éléments agissant dans l'ombre continuent sans lui. Et les tueurs à gages détestaient l'imprécision, et les imprévus. De plus, le plus compétent d'entre eux, Richard Williams, venait de mourir…

Il fallait soudoyer des petits gangs. Et on avait demandé à la Zaibatsu de les approvisionner. On savait que la cible était dans l'Etat de Géorgie, mais pas exactement où. Après, il suffirait de verser un pot de vin un peu plus conséquent pour qu'un petit jeune sans avenir passe à l'acte…

Tout se passa exactement comme prévu, et on localisa l'objectif à Atlanta. Mais Heihachi avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Ils choisirent quand même un groupe de quatre jeunes qui venaient de se faire tatouer, des membres tous frais tous neufs des Asian Boyz affiliés aux Crips. Mais ce n'était qu'une assurance. Celui à qui on avait donné l'arme du crime, c'était Kazuya. Heihachi avait donc demandé à son propre fils d'aller commettre cet assassinat. De toute façon, il aurait eu à le faire à un autre moment, sans doute… Un baptême, une épreuve du feu. Il lui avait dit :

« **Avec ces gens, si tu n'es pas pire qu'eux, ils seront pire que toi. Si tu ne veux pas subir des atrocités, c'est à toi de les infliger avant qu'on ne t'atteigne. Dans ce monde, il faut avoir les mains sales pour obtenir le pouvoir ; c'est tout ce qui compte** »

Les autres jeunes n'étaient pas contre l'idée de bizuter un étranger, d'autant que cela leur déclinait toute responsabilité pour le meurtre. L'adolescent enfila donc un bandana bleu, et un pantalon large blanc (qu'il ne remit plus jamais) à motifs de flammes gris foncé, qui recouvrait le dessus de ses sneakers pour ressembler aux autres. Son regard profond et la cicatrice de son enfance qui habillait tout le long de son torse les intimidaient. Mais lui, il était terrorisé.

Alors que Heihachi était déjà presque trop mort pour entendre les mots de son fils, celui-ci baissa sa main. Instantanément, son père sembla reprendre des forces. Mais il n'avait déjà plus aucune chance. Kazuya s'était simplement arrêté parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Heihachi Mishima meurt du pouvoir de l'ange, mais de ses propres mains à lui.

« **Le pouvoir, c'est tout ce qui compte, mais c'est précisément ce qui fait tomber les gens. C'est ce que tu m'as appris** »

Et sans même laisser le temps à son père de saisir ses paroles et trouver une réponse, il le projeta du haut de l'immense gratte-ciel d'un chassé frontal.


	21. La Sixième Personne

Une nouvelle journée commença pour Josie Rizal, dans la prépa langues et lettres du lycée Mishima. Et cette journée commença encore avec une bonne dose de stress : dès le début de l'après-midi, comme certains jours précédents, les environs avaient été plongés dans les eaux noires. Ses camarades de classe s'étaient penchés sur le problème, dans une sorte de groupe de travail dirigé par celle qui voulait qu'on l'appelle par tout sauf son vrai nom : Master Raven (on l'aurait bien appelée Janine ou Monique, juste pour rire).

Josie aurait bien aimé avoir eu la même idée. S'appeler Josie Rizal, c'était comme si son nom était Charline de Gaulle ou un truc du genre (José Rizal est le nom d'un héros national philippin). Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir les professeurs, et son nom avait retenti dans toute la classe dès le premier jour d'appel.

Tant pis…

Josie avait un peu suivi les travaux de ses camarades, mais la plupart du temps, elle n'avait été témoin de rien. En fait, c'était la première fois, ce jour-là, qu'elle voyait la fameuse dimension parallèle dont ils parlaient.

Voyant la situation se prolonger jusqu'au soir, Master Raven avait demandé à tout le monde de la retrouver. Comme ils étaient sérieux, ils avaient prévu de finir quand même le principal de leurs devoirs avant (sans les lectures, et sans les révisions, le strict minimum). Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le regroupement, et Josie peinait à faire son plan d'analyse d'un texte de treize pages qu'elle avait mis au moins une heure à lire déjà.

La jeune fille faisait la fierté de sa famille aux Philippines. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation source d'angoisse, c'était la fin du monde. Josie en était venue à fondre en larmes plus d'une fois après un contrôle ou une colle. Jamais pendant, heureusement, mais souvent avant et après. Systématiquement, même.

Tous les jours, c'était une véritable lutte pour reprendre confiance en soi. Elle était parfaitement capable de se sentir comme une championne, et devenir la dernière des nulles la seconde d'après.

Un refrain qu'on lui répétait tout le temps :

« **Avec toi, chaque fois que ce n'est plus quelque chose, c'est autre chose** »

Un problème venait toujours en remplacer un autre. Elle pouvait très bien se dire qu'elle réagirait toujours mieux que la dernière fois… Hélas, comme on ne se retrouve jamais deux fois devant exactement la même situation, le petit détail qui changeait pouvait faire naître une panique insurmontable dans le cœur de la jeune fille. C'était toujours le petit truc en plus, le petit rien. Il faut dire qu'au moins, Josie avait le sens du détail. C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait menée si loin dans ses études, malgré sa maladresse perpétuelle.

Il y avait la Josie au meilleur d'elle-même et la Josie au bout de sa vie, comme deux personnes différentes.

Lors de son arrivée, une fille de sa classe, beaucoup plus « grande gueule » que les autres, lui avait finalement demandé ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand Josie pensait à elle-même. Après avoir expliqué ses angoisses, son interlocutrice – Katarina Alves elle s'appelait – d'ordinaire plutôt sèche, lui avait répondu justement :

« **Tu te vois comme quelqu'un que tu dois supporter** »

Un boulet pour soi-même. C'est sûr, quand Josie se sentait mal, elle avait du mal à être son propre remède. Elle était sans cesse en recherche de reconnaissance sans jamais oser la mendier non plus.

D'ailleurs, là, à l'instant où elle élaborait un plan à la va-vite, la jeune fille se prenait la tête et se demandait vraiment si elle devait aller à cette réunion. Après tout, elle ne servait à rien : tous les autres savaient se battre sauf elle. Ils l'avaient voulue dans leur groupe parce qu'ils avaient eu pitié d'elle et que sinon, elle aurait été la seule prépa à ne pas être sur le coup (oui, ils n'étaient que six). Josie était le sixième membre, celui qui ne servait à rien à part être là, et qui avait intérêt à être en mesure de reprendre le rôle d'un autre en cas de départ. Celui dont l'heure de gloire ne pouvait reposer que sur la disparition d'un autre. Quelle médiocrité…

Ils avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient bien, Josie. Sa famille l'admirait aussi. Mais rien à faire. Quand ce n'est pas une chose en particulier qui ne va pas, c'est autre chose, puis une autre, puis une autre…

* * *

Voilà, c'était bientôt l'heure. En haut d'une colline qui n'était pas frappée par l'eau, Josie se releva et rangea ses devoirs dans son sac. Y'avait ça aussi : c'était la seule à avoir un sac-à-dos quand toutes les autres filles, même les lycéennes, utilisaient un sac-à-main.

Et boum ! En relevant la tête, nouvelle crise d'angoisse ! Là où d'autres élèves, notamment Shaheen et Chloé étaient supposés étudier pas loin, il n'y avait plus personne. Ils avaient disparu et Josie ne savait même pas où aller. Son sens de l'orientation n'était pas légendaire, mais en plus, elle ne s'y retrouverait jamais dans ce monde-ci. Elle l'avait su dès le début, et avait justement veillé à rester à côté des autres pour pouvoir les suivre après. Evidemment, les deux autres, ils avaient été plus efficaces, et ils avaient fini leur plan détaillé depuis bien longtemps. Mais pas Josie, non, elle, elle était à la bourre.

Elle avait gardé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, c'était bien la seule chose qui la calmait. Et en même temps, à cause des clapotements de ses pas dans l'eau, mélangés à la musique, Josie eut des coups de frayeur successifs, croyant qu'elle était suivie. Frayeurs inutiles puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Elle enleva néanmoins ses écouteurs et se contenta de marcher à la recherche d'une silhouette à l'horizon.

Ca y est, elle sentait ses yeux brûler. Sa tête était devenue une bouilloire prête à desservir ses flots dans quelques secondes. A cause de ses larmes, sa vision commença à se flouter un peu. Quelle poisse ! Il fallait arrêter de pleurnicher bêtement, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout, au contraire ! Mais plus elle s'énervait contre elle-même, plus elle pleurait.

Alors qu'elle allait toujours, aspirée dans le néant de ses pleurs, elle sentit une tape. Josie se retourna tout à coup pour demander :

« **Quoi ?** »

Et là, un gros livre vint lui enfoncer la tête comme un clou.

« **Oh, pardon excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu allais approcher si promptement** , _s'exclama le jeune homme qui lui avait tendu le bouquin, Claudio Serafino_.

\- **Je suis désolée…** » _sanglota Josie en se frottant la tête_.

Même pour ça, elle était pas douée.

« **Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse…** _insistait Claudio, gêné_.

\- **Josie elle a le flair du tonnerre, les réflexes d'un éclair, toi à côté tu reste immobile comme la terre, t'es le roi de la galère !** » _chantonna Chloé_.

Tout le monde était là. Mais ils étaient sept : Master Raven avait à côté d'elle son acolyte, un autre ninja au teint foncé.

« **Raven m'a dit que la source était une lycéenne possédée du nom de Jun Kazama. Il faut que nous trouvions les autres lycéens concernés par son cas, et Jun elle-même pour discuter** , _déclara la chef_.

\- **Oui, d'après mes informations, une réunion serait ce qu'il y a de préférable. De nombreuses personnes veulent régler ce problème, mais chacun s'y prend de manière différente, créant plus de conflits que de solutions** , _expliqua Raven_. **Ils peuvent tous être utiles, à condition qu'ils agissent de concert**.

\- **Y'a des fouteurs de merde professionnels en gros** , _comprit Katarina, en ricanant vulgairement_.

\- **Et puis, il faut absolument qu'on arrive à tous les mettre d'accord car on ne peut pas compter du tout sur Heihachi Mishima** , _précisa Raven_.

\- **Tous ensembles, tous ensembles !** _s'extasiait Chloé en faisant swinger ses couettes blondes_.

\- **Et… c'est quoi la solution ?** » _demanda Josie_.

Oops ! C'était sorti tout seul. En effet, elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir y faire, eux, contre la malédiction. Master Raven avait parlé de se battre en cas de résistance de la part autres. Elle avait notamment exprimé ses inquiétudes quant à Kazuya Mishima, qui ne semblait pas du genre à coopérer facilement.

De même, ils avaient déjà combattu la créature étrange qui transformait le monde de la sorte.

Alors, poser des questions comme ça, quand Josie n'avait aucune compétence en particulier, c'était déplacé. Jusqu'à ce que :

« **C'est vrai, vous ne nous avez toujours pas parlé de vos trouvailles** , _lança Shaheen en relevant son sarouel pour qu'il ne prenne pas l'eau_.

\- **Ah oui, je vous demande pardon** , _s'excusa Claudio_. **Nous allons vous montrer, devant la statue de l'ange**.

\- **La statue de l'ange ? Elle renferme quelque chose ? De la magie ? Ca, j'aimerais bien le voir…** _fit Shaheen, un sourire en coin_.

\- **Oui, et hum… Josie ? J'aurai besoin du livre que je viens de te confier** »

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement, toute tremblante avec le livre entre les mains.

« **Je sais que tu en prendras soin, puisque tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre** » _ajouta-t-il avec les meilleures intentions du monde_.

Mais Josie se sentait plus inutile que jamais. Sur la route, elle manqua même de tomber parce qu'elle glissait dans ses sandalettes. Et puis, en regardant les autres, elle se crut encore plus ridicule : Katarina avait toujours la classe avec ses pantalons droits, chemisiers, une veste en soie et ses lunettes de soleil, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles comme un mannequin Channel. Quant à Chloé, elle exprimait tout son style avec ses sandales à guêtres en moumoute, sa jupette, son T-shirt court avec des motifs de tags, et ses mitaines Hello Kitty. Du côté des gars, Claudio portait un costume tout blanc avec des motifs dorés et bleu foncé. Shaheen était celui qui faisait le plus décontracté, avec son keffieh, ses foulards, son T-shirt et son pantalon bouffant. Mais il fallait savoir que c'était lui, le major de la promo, et ça se voyait dès qu'il prenait la parole sur un sujet : que ce soit texte, langues, musique, cinéma ou autres, il avait toujours l'œil d'un fin critique. Sa spécialité, c'était la poésie. Pour un habitué des chefs d'œuvres de la littérature arabe, et du Coran, connus pour leur haut degré d'ésotérisme, lire entre les lignes d'un haiku japonais n'était pas beaucoup plus difficile.

En se dirigeant vers l'ange, le groupe remarqua un attroupement qui se trouvait déjà à l'endroit de leur destination.

« **Parfait !** _s'écria Master Raven_.

\- **On fait une entrée de ouf ?** _proposa Chloé_. **Si seulement j'avais des enceintes… j'aurais lancé du Can't Stop Won't Stop avec les basses à fond !**

\- **… ou carrément du RATM pour leur faire peur** , _ajouta Shaheen, tandis qu'ils se mirent à courir_.

\- **Oh oui ! Genre on va tout casser !** » _s'enjoua la blondinette_.

Josie n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient, mais tant pis… Ils sprintèrent tous jusqu'à l'ange et Master Raven fit un quadruple saut périlleux pour atterrir devant eux. Même en tailleur, elle arrivait à faire des acrobaties aussi classes. Josie arriva essoufflée, et après les autres, en pataugeant dans l'eau comme un canard. A côté d'eux, elle ressemblait à une touriste avec son petit top nacarat et son short d'été à motifs orientaux.

« **J'espère que tout est en ordre** »

C'était la phrase fétiche de Master Raven.

Les lycéens semblaient impressionnés par leur arrivée. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient la classe !

Sauf Josie.

Claudio expliqua alors que la statue de l'ange avait un lien avec son sujet de recherche préféré : les Archers de Sirius. Il y avait une histoire de magie, de sculpture, enfin bref, Josie était morte de stress face à tous ces gens et entendait à peine ce qui se disait. Elle avait croisé le regard de plusieurs lycéens, et notamment d'un type super flippant en plus (ils sont vraiment plus jeunes qu'elle, ces lycéens ?), ça l'avait changée en fontaine de nouveau.

Tout à coup, Chloé lui donna un coup de coude (un gentil, hein, pas un coup de coude de _Tekken_ ) parce qu'on venait de l'appeler. Josie émit un tout petit « oui » et alla donner à son camarade le grimoire dont il avait besoin.

Alors, Claudio commença à réciter des incantations à moitié en chantant.

Josie s'en voulut à mort : elle pensait qu'elle devait être la seule à ne rien comprendre à cette scène et à avoir envie de pouffer de rire, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas suivi grand-chose de la conversation. Après mille auto-reproches pour son manque d'attention, Josie revint enfin à la réalité.

Claudio avait fini ses ritournelles et un grand silence s'en suivit. Josie remarqua qu'une personne était partie sans avoir attendu la fin du récit de Claudio, elle n'était donc pas la seule à s'ennuyer… Puis, après quelques minutes d'intense contemplation :

« **Il se passe rien, là, on est d'accord ?** » _fit un lycéen roux aux traits asiatiques_.

On sentit un grand malaise envahir les prépas, comme les lycéens, et surtout Claudio. Josie se sentait de plus en plus mal. Là, c'était trop : elle se mit à pleurer.

Alors du coup, le tableau, c'était qu'après un long silence et une remarque sans réponse, on entendit une fille pleurnicher. La crise.

« **Visiblement, ça n'a pas marché…** _conclut Master Raven, les bras croisés_.

\- **Vraisemblablement…** _confirma Claudio, complètement dépité_.

\- **Nous sommes profondément désolés** , _exprima la chef des prépas_.

\- **Nous aussi, on est désolés…** » _grogna une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'une combinaison-short bleu clair_.

Cela donna encore plus de larmes à Josie.

« **D'autres pistes ?** » _essaya de relancer un type aux cheveux noirs et longs sur un ton plutôt relax_.

Soudain, la jeune fille en robe blanche qui était juste devant Claudio et Master Raven tomba à genoux. Josie se souvint qu'il avait été mentionné l'hôte de l'esprit maléfique, ça devait être elle.

Tout le monde se précipita vers cette fille en criant son nom :

« **Jun !** »

Un jeune brun vint l'empêcher de tomber complètement. Ils avaient un air de famille. Elle venait sûrement de perdre beaucoup de forces. A ce moment-là, Josie se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Séchant ses larmes, elle chuchota à ses camarades qui étaient en retrait :

« **La statue, elle a changé de couleur non ?**

\- **Tu vois ça, toi ?** _dit Chloé tout haut en penchant la tête_.

\- **Ah je vois… ça a marché** , _se réjouit doucement Shaheen_.

\- **Tu vois, t'as l'œil !** » _balança Katarina à la stressée de service en lui tapotant le dos (un peu fort)_.

Mais alors, Josie se mit à chialer comme pas possible.

« **Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?** _s'offusqua la brune en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil_. **Je t'ai fait un compliment !** »

Ce n'était pas simplement de la tristesse ou de la détresse cette fois. Ca arrivait aussi parfois, quand Josie avait une bonne note. D'un seul coup, elle avait réussi quelque chose. Surtout, elle n'avait pas complètement raté. Un constat qu'elle pensait impossible de faire à son égard.

« **Je crois que je n'ai pas été fière de moi depuis longtemps** , _fit-elle en déversant des flots continus_.

\- **Va falloir te soigner quand même…** » _soupira Katarina, un poil rassurée_.

La statue avait peut-être perdu quelque chose de plus que de la couleur ou un vernis. Et Jun venait de faillir s'évanouir.

« **Ca va, ça va…** _répondait-elle à ses camarades_. **Je crois que… ça a marché** »

Sous les regards dubitatifs de son entourage, elle souriait, et dégageait une aura particulièrement blanche. Jun était censée être plus jeune que Josie et pourtant elle ressemblait bien plus à une femme. Cette japonaise avait un charme certain, envoûtant, froid et chaleureux en même temps.

Mais alors… si Jun disait se sentir mieux, c'était sûrement qu'elle devait être libérée. Mais alors, quelle était cette perte d'énergie soudaine ? Une hypothèse commença à prendre toute la place dans les pensées de Josie.

« **On est sûrs qu'elle était si méchante cette entité ?** _demanda-t-elle à Katarina_.

\- **Bah, je sais pas, demande ça aux autres…** »

Contre toute attente, Josie avait gardé son sérieux. Elle était déterminée, et se posta au milieu de la foule, près de Jun, pour réitérer sa question, mais pour tout le monde cette fois.

« **Ca permettait à Jun de déborder d'énergie, si je comprends bien… alors ce n'était peut-être pas totalement une mauvaise chose… enfin… on peut très bien avoir des pouvoirs qui viennent du mal… enfin, j'imagine…** »

Ca avait bien commencé, mais c'était parti en sucette, et Josie sentait les larmes monter de nouveau en elle. Tout le monde l'écoutait comme si elle avait quelque chose de sérieux à dire, et au final c'étaient des cacahuètes. Elle vit même Katarina se recouvrir la face d'une main en guise de déception absolue.

« **Bah, oui ! Si elle ne poursuit que Kazu au final, ça veut dire qu'elle est gentille !** » _plaisanta un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur argent_.

Des rires le suivirent, mais ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de mieux venu. D'ailleurs, un autre, un grand black, se rapprocha d'eux d'un pas menaçant, secondé par une brune avec une coupe au carré et une fille rousse qui portait un masque de renard (il y en avait, des gens bizarres, dans ce lycée).

« **On plaisante, on plaisante, c'est tout…** _essaya de le calmer celui qui avait ri le premier_.

\- **Si vous voulez qu'on soit aussi de votre côté, va falloir arrêter de nous prendre de haut** , _fulmina-t-il en réponse_.

\- **Un minimum de bon sens voudrait que le respect soit mutuel** , _sermonna la rousse_.

\- **« Mutuel », ils connaissent pas. Ils reconnaissent qu'on a tort, mais ils ne reconnaissent pas leurs torts** , _maugréa la brune maquillée_.

\- **Pour une fois, on est d'accord** , _ajouta une fille qui ressemblait à cette brune en robe rouge, mais en version blonde en robe violette_.

\- **Franchement, moi j'ai failli me faire tuer dans cette histoire…** , _poursuivit celle en rouge_.

\- **Ca ma petite Anna, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte !** »

Les deux sœurs se dévisagèrent férocement.

 **« N'insistez pas** , _trancha le lycéen asiatique aux cheveux longs_. **Bruce, on n'oubliera pas non plus tout ce que vous avez fait. Je te signale que l'un de mes amis n'est jamais sorti de l'hôpital à cause de toi**.

\- **Pour la millième fois, j'y suis pour rien ! Si c'était moi le coupable, il en serait mort sans passer par les urgences. Tu veux voir ce que ça fait quand c'est ma faute ?**

\- **Je ne savais même pas que Lei et Bruce avaient un problème** , _nota Raven, un peu déçu que cette information lui ait échappé_. **Comme Marshall et Baek, ils s'évitent tellement que ça ne se voit pas** »

Bruce attendait l'autre en levant ses poings et ses coudes. Tout le monde était tendu, et même, Master Raven s'apprêtait à intervenir, voyant que les soi-disant membres du comité de discipline avaient déjà pris un parti, celui de Lei.

Mais toujours à côté de ses pompes, Josie s'exclama en tapant du poing sur sa main.

« **Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est Bruce Irvin !** _et elle se tourna vers Chloé en expliquant_ , **tu te souviens y'a deux ans, au lycée ! Quand ils faisaient les combats avec les paris et tout…** »

Tout le monde la dévisageait, surtout le dénommé Bruce qui n'en revenait pas d'être une star. Le combat n'était plus du tout d'actualité, ils avaient juste tous des points d'interrogation au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« **C'était super cool comme style ! Bon un peu violent…** _Josie repensa à la façon dont ça s'était déroulé pour son adversaire, les yeux bouillonnants_. **Mais ohlala ! J'aimerais tellement savoir me battre comme ça !** » _lança-t-elle à Bruce avec les yeux pétillants d'un fan_.

Puis, grand silence. Josie devint toute rouge et recula petit à petit, pour se cacher derrière Chloé et Katarina. La tension était retombée, en tout cas, et les bavardages reprirent tranquillement.

« **Je crois que je suis maintenant à peu près sûre de qui c'est** , _les coupa Jun qui sortait enfin des vapes_. **Et je crois que Kazuya l'a aussi compris, c'est pourquoi il disait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que ça le tue** »

Les lycéens redevinrent tous sages à l'écoute de la jeune femme.

« **Je me souviens d'un rêve. Tout était noir. La lune se dessinait dans la brume, elle éclairait quelques nuages dorés. Et là, j'ai vu un esprit, un paon blanc avec des plumes rouges et dorées, et des yeux noirs de cygne. Il avançait lentement, avec sa traîne, dans l'eau bleu foncé, parsemée de fleurs roses et rouges. Et ses ailes ont prit feu d'un coup, les flammes se répandaient partout, et en un clin d'œil la plaine était brûlée… Quand les flammes se sont éteintes, le sol était parcouru de morts. Puis une énorme bête noire avec une dizaine de cornes - une silhouette effrayante - lui bondit dessus et la déchiqueta en mille morceaux. Quand tout était redevenu calme, le matin commença à se lever, et la bête prit une forme humaine. Il prit le paon dans ses bras et l'emmena sur une barque qui flottait dans une rivière pas loin. A peine le cadavre déposé, la barque s'en alla dans l'horizon rose et doré du matin. Des petits esprits volaient autour comme des rubans**.

 **\- Hé !** »

Josie écourta le récit onirique, elle venait de voir passer quelque chose. Elle n'était pas toujours très attentive, mais si Josie était parfois distraite, cela lui permettait de ne rien rater de ce qui se passait en périphérie de l'évènement central du moment.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque là, et Josie avait senti une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse nuit cauchemardesque dont elle était la seule à ne pas avoir été témoin. Mais une remarque la rassura :

« **On dirait qu'il fait nuit normalement, pour une fois** » _s'intrigua l'un des lycéens_.

Jun, qui s'était aussi détachée de son récit, se leva et commença à aller dans une direction.

« **Elle a raison** , _dit-elle en parlant de Josie_. **Je sens quelque chose** »

Ils la suivirent tous en courant.


	22. Tutoriel de trauma

Jun avait emmené toute la troupe vers un immense immeuble aux reflets étoilés : la Mishima Zaibatsu. Dans l'eau trouble, on distingua deux corps. Mais l'un des deux n'était pas un cadavre, il se mit à bouger. Jun se rua dessus, tandis que son petit frère essaya de la retenir :

« **Kazuya ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Ca fait trois fois que tu essaies de me tuer** , _répondit-il avec la voix complètement cassée_ , **mais à part ça tout va bien…**

 **\- Et moi j'y ai eu droit aussi, va falloir t'arrêter ma belle !** _rétorqua Anna de son côté._

\- **Ce n'était pas moi, cette fois** , _dit la japonaise avec un sourire bienveillant_.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?** » _demanda Master Raven sur un ton autoritaire_.

Quand le japonais se remit sur ses deux pieds, il se contenta de jeter un regard sur son père gisant au sol en guise de réponse.

On entendit des haussements de voix, et notamment une jeune fille qui était à côté d'un panda – bah oui – se mettre à pleurer. Jin, qui surveillait sa sœur, changea de direction pour aller vers cette jeune fille en prononçant ce qui devait être son surnom :

« **Xiao…** »

Josie eut également un élan au cœur. Non pas qu'elle avait déjà vu Heihachi Mishima avant, mais un mort, ça faisait toujours mal au cœur.

Toutefois, avant que les larmes ne puissent se déverser à nouveau, Katarina, avec son pragmatisme légendaire, conclut :

« **Si c'est plus lui, ça veut dire que c'est l'héritier qui recrute maintenant** »

Comme Josie la voyait la regarder avec insistance, elle lui demanda :

« **Oui, sans doute. Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?**

\- **Si tu veux être pote avec ton idole, il va falloir être pote avec la Mishima Zaibatsu. Mais ça peut vouloir dire que t'as du boulot tout de suite à l'issue de ton diplôme** »

Josie fit le rapprochement. Et elle donna un coup d'œil sur le japonais aux yeux noirs. Non, c'était de la folie.

« **Mais tu m'as vue ?** _sanglota la jeune fille_. **Et tu l'as vu ? Il vient de tuer son père ! Ces types, c'est la mafia ! En plus, t'as vu comment il parlait tout à l'heure** , _faisant référence à la réunion près de la statue de l'ange avant qu'il ne parte_ , **on dirait qu'il déteste tout le monde** »

Josie ne chuchotait plus vraiment, et Kazuya la dévisagea.

« **Belle image…** _s'amusa Jun à côté de lui_.

\- **Je ne déteste pas tout le monde. Juste chaque personne que je connais** , _corrigea-t-il avec une impassibilité qui mettait Josie encore plus dans le doute_.

\- **Tu exagères !** _rigola Jun_.

\- **C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as jamais ressenti de haine pour qui que ce soit… non, toi, t'es la raison pure, tu n'as pas les travers d'un humain normal – ah si, un faible, pour les sucreries, peut-être ?**

\- **Tu dis que c'est moi, mais de nous deux, je me demande si ce n'est pas toi, le spécimen** , _rétorqua la japonaise_.

\- **Ah bah tiens… Alors c'est ça qui t'intriguais. C'est comme les gamins fascinés par les monstres**.

\- **Ou les monstres fascinés par les gamins**.

\- **Là, ça devient bizarre…** »

Non sans être un peu intimidée par les tartes que s'envoyait mutuellement le couple, Josie était quand même contente de ne plus être le centre d'attention qui disait n'importe quoi.

Master Raven vint les interrompre.

« **Je ne dirai pas que ce tu as fait est mal, ni bien. Heihachi Mishima n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence. Mais la libération de l'ange a vraisemblablement sauvé Jun de l'emprise du fantôme qui la possédait, et nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour le renvoyer dans son monde, et te sauver aussi, même si on sait que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne action. On le fera quand même, parce que c'est notre mission. Pour l'instant**.

\- **ALORS, c'est pas GENIAL ça ?** _vint très joyeusement crier Chloé dans les oreilles de Kazuya_.

\- **Quel délice.**

\- **C'est cette apparition qui t'as jeté du haut de l'immeuble ?** _l'interrogea la femme ninja_.

\- **Je n'ai pas vu son visage, et ses jambes non plus** , _répondit-il_.

\- **Comment as-tu survécu à une telle chute ?** » _s'étonna la blonde à couettes qui regardait en haut, puis en bas, puis en haut, pour jauger la distance_.

Sans répondre, il émit un rictus.

« **C'est toi qui a été choisi par l'ange** , _lui dit Jun calmement en s'appuyant sur son épaule_.

\- **Quoi ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu…** _marmonna la noire en fronçant les sourcils_. _Elle marqua une pause et reprit_ , **tu dis qu'elle n'avait pas de jambes ? Ce serait une « yurei » ? Je crois avoir compris aussi de qui il s'agit**.

\- **Et bah garde-le pour toi, j'aimerais mieux** , _conseilla le japonais_. **De toute façon, ceux qui ont le matos pour réfléchir le savent déjà aussi**.

\- **Là-dessus, je ne peux que m'en remettre à ta volonté, alors… soit.** » _répondit Master Raven_.

Josie ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il en retournait. C'était quoi, « yurei » ? Bizarrement, personne n'avait pris note de ce qu'avait dit Master Raven, et on se garda bien de donner des précisions. C'était une sorte de fantôme, en gros ? Et de qui il s'agissait du coup ? Josie ne voyait pas bien. Elle avait une légère intuition, mais n'oserait jamais la verbaliser, de peur d'avoir encore l'air ridicule.

« **Alors, on fait quoi ?** _demanda une sorte de baba cool indienne parmi les lycéens_.

\- **Je l'attends et je m'en occupe. Seul. Alors s'il vous plaît…** _et Kazuya fit un mouvement de main pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils devaient déguerpir._

\- **On peut pas te laisser là, et si jamais y'a…** » _protesta un jeune homme (plutôt séduisant) aux cheveux d'argent_.

Mais il fut coupé immédiatement par le japonais, qui lui parlait comme s'il donnait un ordre à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien :

« **Lee, rappelle-moi combien de combats tu as gagné contre moi** »

Lee se tut.

« **Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider**.

\- **C'est pas juste ça ! Qui va gérer la Zaibatsu si…**

\- **Arrêtez de vous plaindre et de croire que je vais perdre !** _rugit-il en se redressant_.

\- **Tu vas quand même pas nous faire passer le combat du siècle sous le nez ! Moi, Paul Phoenix, je serai là !** _déclara un blond habillé en motard_.

\- **On va rester dans le coin. Passe la nuit tout seul si tu veux** » _lui cracha l'indienne_.

Tout le monde s'écarta, guidés par Master Raven qui commença à leur donner des consignes. Kazuya fusilla du regard ceux qui restaient.

« **Ils seront pas sereins s'ils te savent ici** , _dit-il à Jun_.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Va ! Ils t'attendent !** »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, dans le regret, et rejoignit le groupe qui devait l'accueillir.

« **On avait promis qu'on serait tes gardes du corps à la mort de Heihachi. On reste.** » _affirma Bruce solennellement_.

Quelle classe ! Josie voulait tellement être forte comme ça, elle aussi. Voyant ses yeux pétillants, Katarina lui souffla :

« **C'est l'occasion de demander ce que tu veux à ton nouveau coach !**

\- **Quoi ? Non, non ! T'es folle ?** » _lui chuchota Josie en pleine panique_.

Mais Katarina ne s'en formalisa pas et poussa carrément son amie au milieu des trois lascars.

« **Un problème ?** _lui fit la brune sulfureuse, à moitié surprise, à moitié amusée_.

\- **Non, non…** » _répondit timidement la jeune fille, qui n'avait plus la peau seulement mate, mais aussi rouge pivoine_.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Katarina s'était barrée en courant. Très sympa.

Ce fut une scène de théâtre, un monologue très fleuri. Josie faisait des gestes, pour se rassurer pendant qu'elle parlait : entre les déplacements de caisses, ou la distribution de sandwiches, il y avait de quoi s'amuser en voyant les paternes que reproduisaient ses mains en boucle. Après un long charabia de sanglots et de tremblotements, le grand black avait fini par saisir une chose. Alors il l'interrogea :

« **Dis… pourquoi tu veux apprendre la boxe thaï ?**

\- **Vous savez, dans notre classe, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule qui sert à rien. Master Raven est notre leader, Claudio c'est une encyclopédie vivante, Katarina c'est celle qui tape le plus fort et qui a toujours de la répartie. Bon, et même si elle a l'air un peu… un peu…**

\- **Vulgaire ?** _l'orienta Anna_.

\- **En réalité c'est ce genre de personne qui bosse à fond dès qu'on la voit pas. C'est plutôt nous autres, les… euh… « glandus »…** _rigola Josie nerveusement_. **Elle est un peu plus âgée, alors, la maturité tout ça…**

\- **Elle devait avoir un dossier en béton pour être prise en prépa** , _supposa Kazuya_. **Ils ne prennent que des gens qui sortent tout juste du lycée normalement**.

\- **Oui, exactement, c'est tout à fait ça… Ensuite, Shaheen c'est le meilleur d'entre nous. Il connaît moins ses auteurs sur le bout des doigts que Claudio, mais il a un esprit d'analyse incroyable. C'est souvent à lui que Master Raven demande conseil. Tout le monde sait qu'il est sage et humble. C'est un peu notre quartier-maître : il a la culture de Claudio, le pouvoir de décision de Master Raven, la force et l'assurance de Katarina, et les références et un style propre comme Chloé**.

\- **Tu parles de la gamine, là ?** _s'enquit Bruce en faisant la grimace_. **J'aurais juré qu'elle était plus jeune que nous, vu son look…**

\- **C'est une de mes meilleures amies depuis le lycée, et je l'envie tellement…** _Josie joignit ses mains avec un air rêveur_ , **vous savez, elle a pas peur de porter tous ces trucs roses, de se teindre les cheveux tout le temps – là, elle s'est calmée, mais avant c'était toutes les semaines : vert, turquoise, rouge, bleu, rose…** »

Constatant une absence de réaction de leur part, tout à fait déstabilisante, Josie continua à réciter :

« **En gros, si vous connaissez les tropes, vous savez qu'un groupe de personnes en général dans une histoire, ça marche à deux, trois ou cinq. Mais à six, il y a toujours une personne qui ne sert à rien, ou qui est complètement** _ **random**_ **! C'est l'enfer, je vous dis !** »

Les tropes, c'étaient des sortes de figures de style dans un sens élargi, Josie se rendit compte qu'il aurait été judicieux de le préciser, vu les visages perplexes qui se dessinaient devant elle. Et s'auto qualifier de « random » (personne choisie au pif et largement remplaçable) ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Si Josie s'était tenue au bord du gouffre depuis le début de la discussion, elle venait de plonger dedans : son propos, néanmoins pertinent, ne l'était plus du tout au premier abord. Un délai avant l'intervention de ses interlocuteurs la fit paniquer davantage.

« **Ca paraît légitime** » _affirma le japonais_ (il l'écoutait à peine) _._

Une sorte de pleurnichement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille qui présentait ses mains tremblantes comme un lapin apeuré tout en grimaçant. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Bruce.

« **Je veux bien t'aider** ! » _s'exclama-t-il_.

Josie vacilla tellement quand Bruce lui fit une tape sur la tête, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber. Lui en revanche, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait failli lui faire perdre connaissance.

Vu le relâchement très surprenant sur lequel Josie n'osait même pas rêver compter, cette dernière reprit la parole, sanglotant, comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« **Et donc euh… je sais que je sais pas faire grand-chose, mais au pire, enfin… ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne sert vraiment à rien… si ?** _bégaya-t-elle_.

\- **C'est pas grave, si tu sers à rien !** _lui sourit Bruce_.

\- **Bien sûr que ce n'est pas grave. N'importe qui peut faire un bon tapis** » _l'« encouragea » Kazuya_ (à sa manière).

Josie devait être la seule à encore remarquer les sarcasmes du japonais, puisque Bruce s'emporta de plus belle en changeant complètement de sujet :

« **Hé, j'y pense !** **On devrait recruter Kunimitsu aussi ! C'est toujours utile, une shinobi**. **Ce ne sont pas forcément des traîtres.**

\- **Kunimitsu, c'est un nom de mec, non ?** _questionna Anna_.

\- **Ouais, au collège, c'était un mec** , _confirma immédiatement Kazuya_.

 **\- Ah bah je- ! … Mais… Quel con…** _fit Bruce en manquant de s'étouffer_. **Et genre, toi tu savais, mais tu m'as rien dit l'autre jour. Si** _ **elle**_ **avait rien dit** , _s'enflamma-t-il en désignant la britannique,_ **t'aurais rien dit, quoi !**

 **\- Je pouvais pas savoir que t'avais quelque chose contre les trans…** _répondit le japonais_ (de mauvaise foi).

 **\- Bah, c'est pas ça mais…**

 **\- « Bah c'est pas ça mais enfin si » sois honnête.**

 **\- Nan, mais faut le dire, quoi**.

 **\- Un jour, elle portera du gris, elle ressemblera à un pigeon et plus à un poussin, et tu l'oublieras instantanément**. **Mais oui, un ninja, c'est toujours utile. Et puis elle** , _fit-il en montrant Josie_ , **si t'arrives à en faire quelque chose, elle pourra toujours décorer**.

\- **Ah, euh, donc, avec ma tête, y'a pas de problème ?** **Vous n'avez rien contre euh… les « minorités visibles » ?** _intervint la jeune fille dans un moment de stress, sachant que la peau mate n'était pas vraiment un idéal au Japon_.

\- **Nan, mais on préfèrerait que tu sois invisible** »

Question débile, réponse méchante. Josie repassa dans sa tête tout l'entretien et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit n'importe quoi, du début à la fin. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Une fois de plus, elle se promit de se taire à tout jamais. Jusqu'au moment où elle reparlerait à nouveau pour dire encore des bêtises inutiles.

« **Avec un CV et une lettre de motivation, on verra bien si on se souvient de ton visage ou pas… Et après ce sera l'affaire de Bruce, il a été particulièrement impitoyable avec les minables qu'on a utilisés l'autre fois** »

Oh non, la lettre de motivation… quelle horreur. Ce truc que les gens avaient inventé pour faire le tri, clairement. Josie le savait. Ecrire pendant des heures, voir des jours, une pauvre page qui serait examinée en deux minutes. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie… et en même temps non : le pire, c'était que non, il _fallait_ être précis, concis. Ah… au pire, le lecteur oublierait son nom. Ou pas ? En fait, on pouvait très bien se souvenir de son nom, qui était mémorable, et du coup, le jour où elle aurait besoin d'aide, on lui sortirait…

« **Non, on ne te sauvera pas la vie,** **parce que** **: ta lettre de motiv' elle était toute pourrie !** »

C'était déjà la cata pour la prépa, mais maintenant… Après tout, c'était débile cet enthousiasme soudain pour le kickboxing et tout le reste. Josie vivait vraiment dans sa bulle…

Elle était devenue toute pâle. Kazuya avait ce regard toujours aussi perplexe et illisible qui donnait l'impression à Josie d'être toute petite.

« **C'était une blague, minette !** _lui lança Anna, morte de rire_.

\- **T'as deux ans de plus que lui, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te juger sur une lettre ? Et puis, il est pas tellement formaliste. C'est pas trop la logique du milieu, si tu veux…** _la rassura Bruce_. **Par contre, c'est vrai que je suis impitoyable en entraînement !** »

Il s'esclaffait à gorge déployée. Josie repensa à la mort soudaine de Heihachi du haut d'un immeuble. Elle eut envie de crier « Misère ! », mais resta là, paralysée, comme si son âme était en train de quitter son corps (à voir si elle pesait vingt-et-un grammes de moins).

« **Tu sais, tant que t'es pas Lee Chaolan, il y aura toujours quelqu'un à qui il arrivera quelque chose de pire qu'à toi** » _s'enjoua Anna_ (rien qu'à l'idée de torturer Lee).

C'était censé rassurer Josie.

« **Ah… abon… ?** _marmonna-t-elle, en pleine agonie intérieure_. **C'est… c'est qui ?**

\- **C'est un petit chihuahua albinos ! C'est pas vrai ?** _fit Anna en donnant un coup de coude à Kazuya, qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard perplexe dont le caractère approbateur échappa quelque peu à Josie_. **Allez, quoi ! C'est pas ce que t'avais dit ? Que quand t'étais petit, tu voulais un chien ?**

 **\- …Et du coup mon père a ramené Lee. J'ai vite fait le calcul**.

\- **Sacré Heihachi** ! _appuya la britannique_.

\- **Ouais… les coïncidences…** _répondit Kazuya_. **Là, y'a quelques jours, on s'était dit que des cobayes ça pourrait être utile. Et Bruce te présente. Tout est parfait.**

\- **Fais pas gaffe, il est en train de se payer ta tête** , _essayait de rattraper Bruce_.

\- **Alors, vous… vous pouvez faire quelque chose de moi ?** _souffla timidement Josie_.

\- **On va voir. Bruce, tu seras responsable**.

\- **Ouais, allez, on va commencer** , _fit le black_. **Y'a de l'eau, alors ça glisse et ça ralentit les mouvements, mais c'est pas grave : ça t'entraînera deux fois plus** »

Josie n'en revenait pas d'être arrivée là. Il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier Katarina de son coup de main. Cette fille, elle semblait méchante et vulgaire, mais elle était vraiment sympa en fait. Il fallait le savoir, c'était une femme très seule qui avait eu pour seule compagnie et tuteur un homme qui était devenu son père de substitution.

La jeune fille imaginait déjà ce que sa famille allait dire aux Philippines, en apprenant qu'elle travaillerait à la Mishima Zaibatsu… une immense entreprise japonaise, même au niveau mondial, peu importait pour eux les activités dans lesquelles le cartel trempait : ça ferait une grande fierté.

Après tout, Josie, même si elle ne le savait pas elle-même, pouvait aisément lire et interpréter des textes, même de droit. Elle pouvait très bien être simplement secrétaire. Trier des dossiers, ça n'aurait en soi rien de répréhensible.

L'entraînement se révéla beaucoup moins idyllique. En quelques minutes seulement, Josie était sur les rotules. Elle n'avait pas pratiqué de sport depuis longtemps, et n'avait jamais été une grande sportive d'ailleurs… au moins, elle n'était pas grosse, mais justement, elle était très fine. Bruce l'avait prévenue que ça allait changer, ce qui ne déplut pas forcément à la jeune fille, puisque la minceur n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait toujours eu de plus populaire dans son pays natal.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes, elle n'en pouvait plus. Essoufflée, presque dans la crise d'asthme, la vision brouillée, les dents ultra douloureuses (sans protège-dents, évidemment, ça serrait beaucoup), elle tenait si peu debout qu'elle finit par s'écrouler.

L'eau était si fraîche… Elle n'avait même plus la force d'avoir soif.

« **Tu t'en sors pas si mal** » _lui fit son partenaire en tendant la main_.

Mais elle était trop H.S. Pas moyen de se relever. Lui, il était tout content. On aurait dit que ça l'éclatait de voir sa pauvre disciple étalée par terre comme un saumon fumé.

« **Ah ! J'adore avoir des élèves ! Surtout en cours individuel !** » _cria-t-il à ses deux autres camarades_.

* * *

Josie ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait encore rester comme ça, sans bouger, sans penser, sans avoir faim, ni soif, sans rien d'autre qu'un immense soulagement de s'être défoulée. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait enfin un but précis. Et en plus, il avait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée…

Et heureusement, pour une fois, Josie n'avait plus la force de pleurnicher.

Mais son esprit fut ramené sur Terre quand elle entendit des cris de panique et de terreur. Prise d'une dose d'adrénaline qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir du tout en réserve, Josie décolla d'un coup. Elle était trempée, des pieds jusqu'à plus haute bouclette de ses cheveux, et ses boucles d'oreilles s'étaient emmêlées.

Josie accourut vers le drame. Elle enleva immédiatement ses sandales pour être plus à l'aise, les laissant sur un des nombreux petits talus de terre qui dépassaient de l'eau.

La nuit laissait voir peu de choses. Mais une apparition tout blanche, était là. Ca ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose de spécial de loin, alors Josie s'approcha. Quand elle arriva presque au niveau duquel tout le monde s'était arrêté, les visages horrifiés, distendus, figés, elle comprit ce qui les transformait ainsi.

La chose volait, sans pieds, comme l'avait dit Master Raven. On ne distinguait pas son visage, ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant. Une frange qui était pourtant bien coupée, était recouverte de mèches rebelles qui n'étaient plus à leur place. Les cheveux, très longs, noirs et fins, s'entrelaçaient jusqu'en bas de la taille. Ils étaient si noirs, comme du néant qui aspirait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Sous ses cheveux, elle était pâle. Des trous noirs à la place des yeux, et une bouche ensanglantée, ou peut-être était-ce du rouge à lèvres étalé… ou les deux. Elle portait un kimono blanc, dont certains motifs survivants à la mort et à son caractère mutilé brillaient un peu à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Le vêtement était devenu des lambeaux, et là où il devait y avoir des jambes, il n'y avait plus rien.

Ses mains étaient griffées, pleines de marques. Ce qui devait être autrefois des protèges-poignets en or était devenu des lames de rasoir qui avaient transformé les bras de l'esprit vengeur en cadavres déchiquetés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri qui dépassait l'entendement. Une sorte de bourdon mélangé à quelque chose de suraigu, qui semblait venir de partout, comme quelque chose qui entrait directement dans le système nerveux. Josie aurait été étonnée d'être encore en vie après ça. Et pourtant, c'était encore le cas.

Et puis, dans l'horreur, le visage suant de gouttelettes froides, elle tourna son regard vers l'espace vide qui était en face de la créature. Là, par terre, Kazuya ne bougeait plus. Le fils avait rejoint son père en très peu de temps.

Jun fut la première à bouger. Elle alla se planter devant le fantôme pour faire barrage et essaya de lui parler, mais elle fut balayée en un clin d'œil. En réalité, elle n'avait pas été touchée : son frère, Jin, venait de lui éviter la mort en la poussant.

D'autres s'y collèrent dans des attaques combinées cette fois. Bruce, les indiennes, deux clones de Bruce Lee, le type aux cheveux argentés, Master Raven et Raven, et d'autres encore… Aucun ne réussit à la toucher, et chacun risquait sa vie en permanence.

Josie n'avait plus les moyens de faire le moindre mouvement : que cela ait été à cause de son entraînement éreintant, ou la peur primaire qui l'envahissait, peu importait. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais tout à coup, et si vite qu'elle crut que ce n'était même pas elle-même qui réagissait, mais que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps (pas le fantôme, rassurez-vous) :

« **Il faut bouger le corps ! Si elle est toujours là, c'est qu'elle en a toujours après lui, il est pas mort !** »

Mais personne ne semblait comprendre ses propos. Josie en était désormais convaincue, et elle avait même deviné seule ce qu'était une « yurei ». Elle répéta :

« **IL EST PAS MORT !** »

Alors cette fois, le message fut passé (même si pas forcément compris). Accompagnée de ses deux amies les plus proches, Chloé et Katarina, Josie fut rejointe par Jun et quelques autres élèves. Le fantôme semblait particulièrement préoccupé par Jin, qui était désormais entouré de multiples hologrammes d'animaux fantomatiques qui luttaient avec lui. La japonaise aux cheveux courts qui semblait dégager la même aura que Jun, l'accompagna. A eux deux, ils cherchaient à atteindre l'apparition. Sans parvenir à la toucher, ils arrivaient au moins à accaparer son attention.

Josie s'était tout à coup sentie comme partie dans un élan d'hyper clairvoyance. Elle avait une vision à trois cent soixante degrés et savait exactement ce qui se passait de tout côté. Elle surveillait le combat et le corps en même temps. Et toute l'histoire la percuta avec une évidence absolue.

Le lycée était autrefois uniquement une classe préparatoire, et des classes de remises à niveau pour les élèves en difficulté et les zones sensibles. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, et quand monsieur Mishima avait repris l'établissement, il en avait fait un collège-lycée international, pour y dénicher de potentielles recrues pour la Zaibatsu… Alors qu'à la base, il s'agissait de fournir une aide et un enseignement adapté aux plus brillants comme aux plus défavorisés c'est ce qu'était l'école de Kazumi Mishima, la femme de Heihachi. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle meurt de manière prématurée…

Et là, tout à coup, comme si elle avait vu l'avenir, Josie rassura ses camarades :

« **Tout va bien… Tout va bien, tout ira mieux à présent** »

Personne n'y croyait. La yurei voulait s'éloigner d'Asuka et Jin. Leur aura purificatrice l'avait énervée plus qu'autre chose. Mais le fameux Paul Phoenix qui s'était présenté plus tôt, débarqua pile au bon moment avec un coup de poing enflammé, si puissant qu'il fut le premier à toucher la yurei et la projeter au loin !

C'était le seul qui avait réussi à accomplir ce miracle jusque là. Toucher un fantôme physiquement. La rage victorieuse de Paul résonna à des kilomètres.

« **Il y a vraiment des gens incroyables, ici** , _songea Josie avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et évidemment, des larmes_. **Peu importe qu'ils se soient causé du tort entre eux avant, ils sont tous là, à lutter et à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont tous uniques. Il suffirait tellement qu'ils acceptent de simplement se battre et ne pas s'agresser entre eux. C'est la dernière leçon de Kazumi Mishima : coopérer ensemble** »

C'était peut-être pour ça que Bruce avait dit que Josie s'en sortait pas mal. Non pas qu'elle était douée techniquement, parce que pas du tout. Mais elle avait compris l'esprit du combat. Parler avec ses poings, c'est canaliser sa force en un seul endroit. C'est communiquer en toute franchise. Il suffisait juste que cette leçon soit rappelée à tous ces gens, pour qu'ils deviennent un groupe soudé.

C'était peut-être ça aussi, la « mission » évoquée par Master Raven plus tôt.

* * *

[NDLA] Josie est censée reprendre des moves de Bruce pour _Tekken 7_ , ce qui explique leur rapprochement.


	23. Dernier Chapitre (Paul)

C'était la crise. Et en cas de problème, Paul n'avait toujours eu qu'une réponse : frapper plus fort. Ce que tout le monde prenait pour de la débilité, c'était en fait ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur moyen de surpasser n'importe quoi. Réfléchir, ça marchait à long terme. A d'autres. Là, il y avait une menace, des gens menacés : ça, c'était une situation pour Paul Phoenix.

Alors il chargea de son poing droit, la plus grande puissance qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. Et d'un coup, ce qui était un simple lycéen américain qui faisait de la moto devint une incarnation de force pure et étincelante. Toute sa rage, concentrée dans un seul coup fut libérée. Et comme un phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres, l'espoir exista à nouveau dans les yeux des autres élèves. Paul avait fait son boulot, et ce qu'il appréciait le plus : être une inspiration pour les autres.

En allant dans le lycée de la Mishima Zaibatsu, son objectif n'était pas seulement d'y rencontrer les plus habiles combattants de sa génération pour les dépasser un par un, mais aussi de leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient aspirer à quelque chose de plus grand qu'une simple entreprise. Que chacun ouvre les yeux sur ce que leur force individuelle pouvait offrir à ce monde…

L'impact du poing de Paul sur la yurei eut un éclat extraordinaire. Mais si dans l'esprit des siens, il avait apporté le sentiment qu'il voulait, le cri du fantôme disait une toute autre chose.

Ce n'était plus cette voix transcendante qui ricochait dans tout l'espace, mais une voix plus humaine.

Celle d'une femme.

Qui souffrait.

Ce genre de cri foudroyant et désespéré d'une femme à qui on enlève quelque chose de précieux.

D'habitude, Paul régénérait toujours instantanément ses forces dans un combat. Aussitôt qu'il avait épuisé tout ce qu'il avait, il retrouvait tout en un rien de temps. La flamme revivait toujours plus forte et plus lumineuse.

Mais là, rien. Il était vidé. Pour la première fois. Et même, il était terrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Là, Master Raven apparut à ses côtés. Si personne n'avait remarqué les déboires du blond, elle, avait noté son affaiblissement.

« **Cela a trop duré. La yurei ne s'en ira que lorsqu'elle aura ce qu'elle veut** » _lui dit-elle pour le sommer de continuer_.

Tandis que les autres essayaient encore d'attaquer le fantôme, Paul ressentit ce qu'il détestait tant : trop de choses fusaient dans sa tête en même temps. Ce monde parallèle dans lequel ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment, l'éventuelle mort de son meilleur ennemi, Kazuya Mishima, son aversion soudaine pour le combat qu'il venait de livrer, et pire encore, la détresse communiquée par une personne, une personne avec une conscience, des rêves et des souffrances, à travers ce fantôme.

« **Stoooooooooooop !** » _hurla Paul_.

Fan de heavy metal, sa voix portait très bien, et chacun cessa sa chorégraphie comme si on leur avait dit « coupé ! ». En un rien de temps, commencèrent à pulluler les « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? », « C'est quoi ? », « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », « Pourquoi, stop ? ».

Et là, pendant cet instant de suspension, tous les lycéens remarquèrent lentement que la yurei n'attaquait plus. Pas eux, en tout cas. Elle avançait doucement vers son fils. Même les esprits des ancêtres Kazama restaient neutres et immobiles. Des yeux ébahis, puis des yeux d'agresseurs coupables. Chacun commença à se demander s'il n'attaquait pas une simple âme en peine depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Mais alors, à peine fut-elle assez proche de Kazuya pour le reconnaître, que ce dernier se releva dans une lumière aveuglante. Comme une résurrection, sauf que le type qu'ils connaissaient tous n'était plus qu'une enveloppe. Si l'entité qui l'habitait dégageait une énergie blanche et dorée surpuissante, comme on imaginerait un dieu, à vrai dire, cette aura était si intangible et absolue qu'elle en devenait inquiétante. Un homoncule réanimé dont on ne savait pas si c'était une émanation angélique ou une création diabolique.

Il tendit sa main en avant, vers le fantôme. Chacun avait déjà porté ses bras sur son visage pour se protéger de la lumière brûlante, et ils s'écartèrent tous encore davantage. La même aura commença à emprisonner la yurei qui ne pouvait plus se débattre. L'extrême souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie sous le poing de Paul, ce dernier la sentit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas une victoire qui était en train de se passer. Mais personne n'y pouvait rien, d'ailleurs, c'était si surréaliste que plus personne ne pouvait dire ce qui était bien ou pas.

Comme une sorte de troisième œil sur son front, l'ange qui possédait Kazuya envoya un rayon de lumière concentré qui se déversa complètement sur la créature malade, qui se décomposait, aspirée par le rayon ardent de son adversaire impitoyable.

En deux secondes, là voilà anéantie.

Sans même qu'on ait pu entendre ses cris, comme un condamné exécuté dans le silence. Etouffée à tout jamais, elle ne reviendrait plus et partit avec tous ses secrets et ses plaintes.

Kazuya tomba de nouveau par terre, inconscient. En même temps que le monde réel, il se réveilla petit à petit. Cette fois, c'était de nouveau lui. Les lycéens restèrent silencieux un moment.

Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à une réjouissance victorieuse. D'habitude, les champions crient, pleurent et rient en levant les poings, les bras, les mains. Mais là, on ne regardait pas le ciel pour le remercier, on élevait les yeux pour essayer de comprendre.

La ville était revenue. Le jour se levait, un petit matin comme un petit enfant qu'on avait puni si longtemps, tout content de revenir avec un petit sourire sage. La Mishima Zaibatsu dormait encore, ses lumières de nuit ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes.

Voilà, la fin d'une vraie épopée. Tout le monde était fatigué. Tout était parti, même l'eau. Paul s'empressa vers celui dont on ne savait plus si c'était la victime ou le bourreau :

« **Comment ça va ?** »

Le japonais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une grosse migraine semblait lui occuper l'esprit plus qu'autre chose. Jun était agenouillée à côté de lui, l'empêchant de se lever trop vite. Il avait si mal qu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains et sortit simplement :

« **Je vais me pendre et je te dis après** »

Sur cette remarque cinglante, un grand soulagement envahit la foule. Ca y est, c'était fini. On avait le droit de rire à nouveau. Chacun refit les tapes sur l'épaule de son pote, discutaillant et détaillant tous les évènements pour voir quelles leçons en tirer. Paul aurait dû être de ceux-là, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait trop pour l'obliger une fois dans sa vie, à être l'observateur qui écoutait les autres.

Même parmi les prépas, plus grands, plus matures, ils se mirent à parler des sujets les plus bateaux pour tirer un trait sur une situation de stress immense.

« **Kat ! Tu es partie si vite quand tu m'as laissée toute seule avec les trois autres !** _se plaignit la fille bronzée des Philippines qui était toujours angoissée par son prochain_.

\- **Bah oui, je trace, moi. J'étais la reine du dragster à Sao Polo !** _se vanta la brune avec ses lunettes de soleil remontées dans les cheveux_. **Bon et sinon, une petite histoire d'amour à l'horizon ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non !**

\- **Tu vas décevoir les lecteurs…**

\- **Ce type est immense en plus, tu n'imaginerais pas que ce serait bizarre…**

\- **Bah non, tu préfères Shaheen, même s'il fait quasiment la même taille…**

\- **Chuuuut !** » _s'empressa l'apprentie boxeuse en voyant qu'elles étaient écoutées par la moitié du bahut_.

Quand Kazuya se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment, on revint à la réalité. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** _l'interrogea Paul, qui était toujours le seul du coin à être tendu_.

\- **Reprendre cette compagnie.**

\- **Et après ? Et nous ? Et Jun ?**

\- **Je m'en fous, on verra…**

\- **Ton père est mort, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester parmi nous ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de t'amuser un peu ?**

\- **Tout.**

\- **Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas pas me dire que Heihachi était un détail dans ta vie !**

\- **Non.**

\- **Bah et alors ! Explique !**

\- **C'est compliqué…**

\- **TOUT est compliqué avec toi ! Putain…** »

Un coup de pied dans le vide, et il reprit sa moto. On ne peut pas sauver un cas désespéré…

* * *

Heihachi Mishima était en convalescence, et les examens étaient terminés : deux bonnes raisons de servir le champagne. Après être rentrés chacun chez eux dans le vague et la routine la plus totale et grise qu'ils n'eussent jamais connue, l'ambiance était retombée si bas que tout le monde avait révisé dans le calme le plus religieux.

Paul n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait faire quelque chose, ils avaient tous vécu des expériences trop traumatisantes pour reformer leurs clans, s'ignorant les uns les autres, comme si de rien n'était. Alors il motiva ses amis à organiser quelque chose. Une chance que son meilleur pote, Marshall, soit un cordon bleu, pour convaincre les estomacs des plus indécis.

En outre, le geste décisif, fut celui d'aller voir Kazuya directement. Paul, trop fainéant pour prendre rendez-vous, avait bravé la sécurité – non sans jouer un peu de la duperie – pour aller le voir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se pointer gentiment devant son rival sans avoir fait quelques dégâts pour montrer qu'il en avait. Ce dernier, s'appuyant sur sa sympathie bien connue et sa considération pour les autres avait exprimé un refus cynique et nonchalant. L'insistance de Paul alla jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse emporter par des types en noir jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Si le japonais n'avait dit mot, il fit le nécessaire et vint même aux festivités avec sa clique… un épilogue beaucoup trop édulcoré, et pourtant c'était vrai.

« **Vous parlez de quoi ?** _leur demanda Paul qui s'incrusta à leur table_.

\- **De sa connerie,** _répondit Bruce en rigolant, désignant Josie au bord des larmes._

\- **Laquelle ?** _fit Chloé, qui passait par là, et n'aidait pas du tout son amie sur ce coup-là._

\- **C'est vrai, c'est beaucoup trop large** , _étaya Kazuya pour en rajouter_.

 **\- C'est dommage, Kaz, pour un truc pareil, on s'attendait vraiment à ce que tu fasses une entrée avec ton manteau en cuir noir et des ninjas en train de la poursuivre avec des katanas, gueulant « Josie ! ON VA BUTER TON CV, TON CV ! »** , _plaisanta Paul_.

\- **Là il fait trop chaud pour les ninjas** , _justifia Bruce_.

\- **Ils sont pas obligés d'être habillés tout en noir** , _renchérit le blond_.

\- **Mais on est dans** _ **Tekken**_ **, pas dans l'autre jeu avec des bikinis…** _rétorqua Josie qui mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme si elle venait de dire un secret._

\- **De quoi elle parle ?** » _demanda Paul_.

Silence et regards tournés vers la pauvre coupable. Josie était encore ailleurs, mais son amie aux couettes devenues blanches en dégradé vert au bout des mèches la tira par le bras pour l'emporter.

« **Viens ! Ils servent des cocktails au bar, c'est fun !** »

Et elles disparurent vers le bâtiment, dans la cafète.

« **C'est interdit l'alcool normalement, non ?** _s'inquiéta Xiaoyu en arrivant, qui avait néanmoins détaché ses cheveux pour l'occasion_.

\- **C'est parce que tu es triste pour Heihachi Mishima que tu portes une si jolie robe ?** » _remarqua Jin avec un léger sourire_.

La chinoise devint toute rouge. Il l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

« **Bien sûr que c'est interdit, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. Face à** **nous tous ensemble ? Le proviseur pourra dire ce qu'il veut. Et puis mon père n'est pas en mesure de faire venir la Tekken Force si ça déborde, alors…**

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, Kazuya Mishima, tu ais dit « nous tous ensemble ». Bientôt tu vas m'appeler ton frère, ça me fait peur** »

Oui, c'était unique. Simple et festif, une ambiance comme Paul les aimait. Avec un peu de boisson en plus, comme ça, on aurait toujours l'occasion de faire la foire aux coups de poings avec quelques gars éméchés. Le jeune motard était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une moindre consolation nécessaire pour ce qui s'était passé dans le lycée, et dans sa tête à lui.

« **Et s'il se réveille ?** _demanda Paul, qui n'était décidemment pas à 100% dans son assiette_.

 **\- Il jettera l'opprobre sur nous** , _lui dit son rival_.

 **\- Il jettera l'eau propre ?**

 **\- Oui, toute l'eau propre. Et on devra aller se sustenter dans les lacs.**

 **\- Hein ?** _fit Paul, tout ahuri_.

\- **Il ne se réveillera pas. C'est une certitude** » _confirma Kazuya_.

A l'arrivée de Jun, toute la scène s'arrêta de tourner dans la cour, comme si elle dévalait un tapis rouge. Elle portait une grande tunique blanche qui dévoilait son épaule, et des boucles d'oreilles d'un éclat certain malgré leur petite taille. Mais elle avançait, sans y prêter attention. Toujours la tête dans les nuages… jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son cavalier et se précipita vers lui et vint l'enlacer par-dessus sa chaise.

« **Oh, t'as remis ce haut blanc sans les manches, j'adore quand on voit tes épaules et puis tous ces muscles…** _dit-elle avec des bisous par-ci par-là_.

\- **Oui, bon, Jun…** _bégaya-t-il embarrassé_. **Parfois je préfèrerais que t'ailles juste faire ta vie…**

\- **Mais oui, bien sûr…** » _rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton d'ironie_ (il tenait toujours sa main).

La jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise en repassant l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

« **Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ta petite amie !** _déclara Jun à son frère en se penchant vers Xiaoyu, qui restait bouche bée, rouge comme une tomate_.

\- **Je pensais y aller en douceur, mais on dirait que tu ne me laisses pas le choix** » _répondit Jin qui passait son bras sur les épaules de la chinoise en extase_.

Une vraie scène de théâtre, voire… une vraie scène de fanfiction !

Pile à ce moment-là, la meilleure amie de Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, arriva et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie.

La grande sœur lança un regard complice à son cadet. On aurait dit que Kazuya faisait de même, mais avec ses lunettes de soleil, il avait toujours cet air mafieux…

« **Ca y est, ils t'ont libérée de la cuisine ?** _s'exclama la chinoise_.

\- **On n'a plus de fruits, vous n'avez qu'à boire de l'eau… ou du saké !** » _rigola la rouquine_.

Un silence. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent passer Lili, qui venait de trébucher. Paul était bien allé proposer son aide, mais elle l'avait jeté comme un malpropre : la blonde avait une fierté inébranlable. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle s'était débarrassée des bleus que lui avait laissés une certaine chinoise. Sa cheville s'en était remise moins vite.

« **On devrait aller la voir…** _fit Xiaoyu toute coupable_.

\- **Ouais…** » _soupira sa copine également gênée_.

Ce qui les décida finalement, ce fut de voir Jin se lever à son tour.

« **Je l'avais déjà croisée avant qu'elle n'arrive dans ce lycée** , _dit-il_.

\- **Abon ? Quand ça ?** » _s'enquit Miharu_.

Xiaoyu croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

« **Quand j'ai accusé Heihachi d'avoir tué Jun, il a tout fait pour me chasser partout où j'allais. J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir me cacher, il ne devait vraiment pas se douter de mon retour. La Tekken Force m'avait poursuivi jusque dans les campagnes du nord… et je crois que dans ma fuite, j'ai provoqué un accident…**

\- **Et comment tu t'es souvenu que c'était elle ?** _l'interrogea Xiaoyu_.

\- **Euh…** _hésita le jeune homme qui sentait que la chinoise allait se mettre en colère quelle que soit sa réponse_ (mais à vrai dire, une blonde au Japon, ça se remarquait bien : la voilà la raison). **Et puis, c'est vrai que je devrais aussi dire quelques mots aux Rojo, à Lars, à un peu tout le monde en fait…** _se reprocha-t-il pour changer un peu de sujet_.

\- **Bon, allez mauvaise troupe, vous allez vous excuser, un peu de courage !** » _interrompit Miharu en attrapant leurs bras_.

Aux alentours, ça parlait beaucoup de comment on n'avait finalement pas du tout participé aux inter-lycées, et comment les examens s'étaient passés. Mais aussi, des épisodes terrifiants qu'ils avaient vécus. De tout, quoi. L'américain aux cheveux dressés sur la tête remarqua une indienne qui cherchait une place.

« **Julia !** »

Et il lui fit signe qu'il y avait des chaises libres. La jeune fille se présenta timidement devant la table, et fit légèrement la grimace quand elle vit le compagnon de Jun, mais ne s'en formalisa pas trop.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si ta sœur te voit à notre table, elle va appeler les flics** , _plaisanta ce dernier_.

\- **C'est rien, je trouvais juste pas de place, et puis tout le monde parle des exams…** _marmonna l'indienne en baissant les yeux sur son beau plat de frites_.

\- **Eh, dernière servie, mais bien gâtée !** _l'enviait Paul en lorgnant sur son assiette_. **Marshall doit s'éclater aux fourneaux**.

\- **Prends en si tu veux, je ne suis pas sûre de finir, mais… hey !** _s'indigna la jeune fille en voyant que quelqu'un d'autre piochait dans son assiette_. **Je t'ai pas autorisé, toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?**

\- **C'est marrant, hein ? Encore plus que sa sœur, elle ferait peur à des terroristes** , _dit Kazuya à Jun tout en ignorant les menaces de Julia_.

\- **On dirait que la présence de l'ange ne t'a pas enlevé tes droites verbales** , _fit la fameuse sœur qui venait d'entendre parler d'elle_. **T'es toujours aussi sympa, ça s'arrêtera un jour ?**

\- **Bah, tout le monde meurt à un moment donné** »

Ca sentait le début d'une nouvelle ère, ou la fin de quelque chose. Tout se passait un peu trop bien, on voyait le monde en rose (à en vomir des arcs-en-ciel), ça cachait quelque chose. La sympathie habitait tout le monde, même les anciens ennemis. Bien sûr, des gens comme Bryan n'étaient pas là. Ceux-là, on ne pouvait pas les ramener à la raison, ça ferait trop bizarre. Au moins autant bizarre que le comportement tout à coup amical de Kazuya. On ne pouvait tout de même pas effacer le passé.

Et justement, une autre personne débarqua. C'était Asuka, les mains sur les hanches, prête à demander des comptes. Même si elle était encore là pour faire la discipline, elle avait quand même sorti une robe pour l'occasion : une marinière avec des poches.

« **Il faut que je te dise, même si c'est toi le nouveau PDG, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as tous les pouvoirs. Ici, dans ce lycée, il s'est passé des choses inadmissibles que je ne tolérerai plus ! Par exemple, vous aviez vendu des glocks à Feng, bah ça ! Plus jamais ! Tu entends ?**

\- **C'était nous aussi, les vendeurs de glocks ? Y'a pas ça dans les stocks de la Zaibatsu, mais en tout cas, tu donnes des idées…**

\- **T'as peur de rien, toi…** _plaisanta Paul en faisant une tape au japonais_.

\- **Elle non plus, tu vois comment elle la ramène. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui me tiennent tête ici. Par exemple !** _répondit-il en dirigeant le regard des gens vers Jin_.

\- **Hé !** _interpela Asuka qui perdait toute l'attention_. **Et je ne veux pas voir tous ces soldats ici H24 !** »

Des militaires de la Tekken Force gardaient les lieux. C'était la consigne qu'ils appliquaient lorsque leur chef était en déplacement. Kazuya n'avait pas expressément demandé le contraire, donc ils le faisaient.

« **Ouais, Lee. Dis aux soldats que ce n'est plus le moment** , _ordonna-t-il à son frère adoptif_.

\- **Mais… je sais pas quoi leur dire à ces types, pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?** _s'emporta le jeune homme_ (qui n'utilisait plus tout à fait le même registre de prose violette en parlant à un membre de sa « famille »). **C'est toi le chef non ? C'est quand même pas moi qui vais en plus me taper les sales corvées !**

\- **Il faudra bien que tu t'y habitues, on est deux héritiers** »

C'était paradoxal tout ça. Même Paul pouvait le dire, mais c'était comme si personne autour ne se rendait compte de rien. Ou plutôt si, mais pour une fois, c'étaient eux les pragmatiques, et Paul qui se prenait la tête pour rien. On venait d'expédier une maman désespérée dans l'outre-monde, la présence de l'ange les avait sauvés, et pourtant cela n'empêchait pas son hôte de reprendre le contrôle d'une organisation de malfaiteurs – il fallait le dire. Jun était toute contente, toute sereine, toute amoureuse alors que quelques jours avant, elle avait dû vivre l'un des épisodes les plus traumatiques de sa vie. Ou encore cette angoissée de la vie, Josie, recrutée par des mafieux. Une fille qui venait des Philippines, et pas d'une famille des plus riches, ça ne pouvait pas bien finir dans un tel milieu. Il y avait aussi Jin, détestait-il toujours autant Kazuya ? Qu'allait-il se passer avec Jun entre les deux ?

Ils étaient en terminale, pour beaucoup : c'était donc leur dernière année ici, potentiellement. Mais ça ne l'était pas pour d'autres… Que réservait le futur ?

Paul adressa à peine quelques mots à ses meilleurs amis, Marshall et Forest, qui ne comprenaient pas son silence dans un tel cadre. Il resta longtemps, même le soir, à méditer dans les couloirs éteints du lycée, se faisant oublier par les lumières à détecteurs de mouvements. Il restait peu de monde à la fin.

Puis, tout à coup, il repensa à une scène idiote. C'était deux ans avant, quand tout le monde avait des doutes sur Jun et Kazuya. Paul était arrivé au mauvais moment (il avait encore paumé un truc on-ne-sait-où et était tombé sur eux deux, en train de discuter dans une salle de classe vide).

« **Ha ! Vous deux, ici ! J'interromps quelque chose ?** _s'était exclamé le blond_.

\- **Exactement… On était en train d'échanger des insultes** , _lui avait répondu sèchement le japonais_.

\- **Fais pas semblant, tout le monde est au courant**.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je connais à peine ce…** _était intervenue la jeune fille à son tour_.

\- **Je la déteste** , _insista l'autre_.

\- **On se connaît même pas et il me déteste déjà… comment c'était, déjà ? Kazuo, non ?** _feignait-elle_.

\- **Vous êtes les pires acteurs du monde !** _se gaussait Paul_.

\- **Uniquement elle, pas moi,** _l'avait corrigé Kazuya_.

\- **Vous arrêtez pas vous, quand y'en a un qui lance une tarte, ça contre, et ça contre sur du contre, ça fait des chicken** **1** **…**

\- **Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit** , _avait affirmé Jun avec des yeux ronds_. **D'où est-ce qu'il sort tout ça ?** _avait-t-elle demandé_.

\- **Il a sûrement joué** _ **au jeu**_ , _l'éclaira son camarade_. **Et donc, tu es venu pour nous dire absolument rien du tout ?** _avait-il signalé à Paul_.

\- **J'aurais bien fait chauffer mes poings sur ta face, mais visiblement t'es occupé, alors…** »

En y repensant, tout était possible. Même l'absurde. Cela fit bien rire Paul de nouveau.

Il se décida alors finalement à aller chercher sa moto dans le garage à vélos, où il entendit la conversation des deux familles principales :

« **Je crois que tu es trop réceptive de l'influence de cet endroit** , _expliquait Jin_. **Tu as accumulé trop de souffrances entre ces murs. Il faut que tu retournes auprès de la famille un certain temps. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait t'apprendre à maîtriser tes dons** »

Kazuya était avec eux, et lança un regard largement approbateur à Jun, qui semblait, elle, peu convaincue.

« **Mais… j'ai peur de les retrouver. Ils ne veulent pas de moi** , _dit-elle_.

\- **Tu saurais bien leur faire entendre raison, non ?** _suggéra son frère à Asuka_. **De toute façon, je viendrai aussi**.

\- **Euh… oui…** _bégaya la concernée_ , **c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Même si vous étiez séparés de nous, on habitait tous sur la même île**.

\- **Les oiseaux te reconnaîtront toujours, eux** , _ajouta Jin avec le ton chaleureux qui rassura sa sœur._

\- **J'imagine que je ne peux pas te demander de venir me voir…** _fit cette dernière en se tournant vers son copain._

\- **Tu imagines bien** , _trancha froidement ce dernier_.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Occupes-toi plutôt de toi et de ton frère** »

* * *

La remise des diplômes. Jun était là, Jin accompagnait sa sœur. Lee était là. Tout le monde était là. Outre le départ épic des terminales, tout le monde s'impatientait de voir le couple star se reformer. Cette histoire, ça plaisait aux fangirls. Mais un décalage se fit vite sentir entre ceux qui avaient un nom, et les lycéens qui n'avaient été que spectateurs.

« **Il est mort** , _informa solennellement Lee à ses camarades les plus proches_. **La yurei l'avait bel et bien emporté, cela a juste pris plus longtemps qu'on le pensait. Je l'ai retrouvé par terre, sans aucune égratignure, sauf les anciennes évidemment… et des plumes blanches partout** »

Paul avait encore un doute et n'avait pas tout saisi. Comment ça ? Plus longtemps ? Et puis, Josie fit remarquer à ses camarades :

« **Vous avez vu ? La statue de l'ange a repris toutes ses couleurs** »

\- **Je l'avais donc bien vu mourir cette fois-là** , _exprima tristement Jun_. **L'ange l'a maintenu artificiellement en vie avant de retourner d'où elle venait. Il le savait.**

 **\- Et je me retrouve avec une Zaibatsu dans les bras,** _précisa Lee_. **Ca aussi, il l'avait prévu** »

Un an plus tôt, Jun était « partie » un jour de Saint-Valentin. Tout le monde offrait des chocolats, mais la mort laissait son goût amer dans chaque bouche. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était parti. Il avait tout juste donné le droit aux gens de le connaître qu'il disparut déjà. Cela donnait à la joie de voir leurs noms apparaître sur le tableau des résultats de l'examen, rite de passage, une sorte de résonnance disharmonique qui disait : « Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant ».

Non seulement une page était tournée dans leur vie, mais aussi, une page était tournée dans La Vie.

L'ange… cette créature avait montré une apparence si terrifiante et puissante qu'on n'était pas si loin d'un monstre en fait. Elle avait passé un deal qui mettait en jeu la vie des gens. Ce n'était pas l'opposé, mais juste la version alternative du Diable.

* * *

Ils avaient tous disparu, et celui qui voulait devenir le meilleur combattant de l'univers se retrouvait maintenant sans son plus grand rival. Alors Paul avait passé les deux dernières semaines à harceler tout le monde autour de lui (même les ours) pour savoir si quelqu'un savait quoi que ce soit sur Kazuya, Heihachi, ou la mystérieuse Kazumi. Ce fut Xiaoyu qui le suivit en premier. Puis les autres, la bande habituelle, Marshall, Michelle, Lee…

Alors les Kazama réagirent à leur tour. Après avoir interrogé les anciens de leur famille, l'un d'entre eux, un médecin qui avait travaillé dans les labos d'un centre hospitalier, s'était souvenu avoir eu à examiner le sang d'une Kazumi Mishima.

Les lycéens organisèrent alors leur petit voyage jusqu'à Nagato. Anna et Bruce, Nina, Eddy et Christie, Lars, Alisa, Lili et sa troupe, les amis de Paul, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Hwoarang, les prépas qu'ils avaient rencontrés, les joueurs de hand, monsieur Wang, monsieur Jack, monsieur Bosconovitch, Miguel qui surveillait Guadalupe toute souriante malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, Yoshimitsu et les autres ninjas, un russe qui ne disait rien et fixait le paysage, et même un blond en surpoids que Paul n'avait jamais vu avant… Il y avait presque tout le monde sauf certains trouble-fêtes caractérisés comme Bryan Fury ou Feng Wei.

Après avoir arpenté tous les murs blancs à la recherche d'un témoin, un vieux chef de service qui faisait son pot de départ accepta de leur parler :

« **Oui, je me souviens… Elle était atteinte de troubles obsessionnels, une sorte de schizophrénie. Ses délires l'avaient poussée à croire qu'elle était possédée par un démon. Elle parlait tout le temps de ce qu'elle appelait « le gène du Diable ». Son mari était submergé de désespoir, et il avait demandé à ce que rien de tout cela ne soit entendu par quiconque. De voir un homme aussi important au bord du gouffre, ça nous avait tellement surpris, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle a ensuite commencé à dire que son fils était aussi possédé par le Diable. Quand elle a pris le bébé dans ses bras lors d'une visite, elle a essayé de l'étouffer avec un oreiller. Nous, on n'avait rien vu venir, quand elle le portait au départ, elle le regardait comme une maman… Elle avait fait plusieurs crises et malgré sa silhouette extrêmement fine – surtout sous traitement – elle avait réussi à blesser du personnel, puis elle avait fait des tentatives de suicide. Monsieur Mishima nous avait demandé de l'euthanasier, il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état. Mais c'était interdit. Quelques jours plus tard, on l'avait retrouvée morte avec plusieurs grammes de chlorure de potassium dans son corps. On pense que son mari l'avait aidée à mourir, mais il restait impassible. Et même la justice ne pouvait rien contre un homme aussi puissant. C'est sans doute ce qui a pu être source de discorde entre lui et son fils. Le petit, il avait à peine eu le temps d'apprendre à reconnaître sa mère. Apparemment, son père ne lui avait jamais rien dit à lui non plus** »

* * *

Quand une personne meurt, il se peut que son âme n'aille pas dans les cieux. Il suffit pour cela qu'une pensée la traverse pendant son agonie : vengeance, jalousie, tristesse, détresse, souffrance… quelque chose qui pousse son âme à rester entre les deux mondes au lieu d'aller reposer en paix. Ce sont des fantômes qui rôdent et hantent les lieux et les gens jusqu'à ce que leur prétendue « mission » soit accomplie. Une âme qu'on ne peut pas persuader, qu'on ne peut plus convaincre. C'est ce que le folklore japonais appelle « yurei ».

Vraisemblablement, elle devait suivre Kazuya depuis un moment. Mais la plupart des yurei ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est apparaître. Devenir physique, non. Ce sont des fantômes qui n'ont pas de jambes. Aucune attache au sol, c'est seulement leur âme empoisonnée qui se croit obligée de rester là. Toutefois, il se trouve qu'à côté de Kazuya, il y avait eu Jun. Avec ses dons spirituels uniques, elle avait constitué le réceptacle idéal.

* * *

Une fille avait disparu et affronté seule sa maladie parce qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Une part d'elle y était restée. L'autre part, semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de son âme.

Et lui, il est mort parce qu'il n'était pas fichu de le faire non plus. Demander. De l'aide.

Et « nous », on n'avait rien pu faire non plus. Quelle bande d'abrutis.

Des jeunes gens forts comme des brutes, mais incapables d'empêcher un crime programmé par les dieux. Des gens qui avaient oublié de ressentir pour mieux frapper ; on leur offrit alors en compensation des journées sombres et des nuits de larmes.

Et ces dieux en question, ne sont-ils jamais des diables ? L'ange s'est-il sacrifié ici ? Non.

Entre le martyr et le tyran, il y a des tas de gens. Et au point de recoupement, on trouve les Mishima qui s'entretuent.

* * *

[NDLA] « Chicken » est le terme utilisé depuis _Tekken 3_ pour désigner le fait de contrer un _reversal_. Paul met ainsi en avant que Jun et Kazuya s'envoient des punchlines mutuellement.


End file.
